Anywhere but here
by jennaravenrose
Summary: She just wanted to visit her cousin not chase aliens.OC/doctor pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Anywhere but here

She struggled down the ramp with her carry-on rolling behind her. Mom, her agent and a whole cadre of assistants walked ahead of her.

The assistants were dragging moms carry on as well as their own. Lexi sighed should be glad she only had her one small bag.

They headed for the car area ,while five of the assistants headed for the luggage carousel.

Lexi sighed and followed them. If she didn't get her own luggage they would forget it. Some days she wished for at least one assistant like mom had.

She sighed and looked around, great Heath-row. One of her bags slid down the belt and onto the carousel she rushed forward to grab it.

She had her four bags before they were done collecting mom's twelve. So she waited for the assistants and followed them to the cab.

Once again she ended up riding with the luggage because mom's limo had already left.

She sat back and turned on her I-pod. Sometimes she hated her life.

Always on the move, never anytime for friends. Just one city after another.

"Miss?" said the assistant sitting next to her.

She could see his mouth moving. So she paused her music to hear him.

Anything else would have been rude and she refused to step on the little people like her mom did.

He waited until she pulled out the headphones.

"I said miss how do you like London?" he said.

He had a pleasant face and a very clear accent. She doubted he was that much older than her cousin Rose.

"It's nice bigger than Tokyo" I said

"You've been to Tokyo?" said the man

"Yeah Tokyo, Milan, New York anywhere they have fashion week" she said

"So you are a fashionata miss" he said

" It's Lexi and no my mom is, I just spend her money" I said

"Ah so your mom is Mrs Vega?" said the guy

"It's Ms Vega and yes she's my mom" I said

I gestured towards the limo.

"Why don't you ride with her then?" he said

I sighed and pined him with a glare.

"Look , how long have you been working here ah...?" she said

"Ethan and about two weeks" said the guy

"Ethan , a word of advice my mom doesn't know I exist, I like it that way most days.

So mind your job, fetch her coffee or newspaper. Or whatever else she asks for and never ever call her Mrs, madam or anything else that remotely sounds old.

If do that you'll survive this job with your sanity and resume intact" I said

Okay so I sounded a bit bitchy but I had just gotten off a horrible flight. We pulled up to the flat and of course there was no limo.

I opened the door myself and climbed out of the van. I didn't even bother to wait for them to unload the van.

I walked up to the door pulled out my key chain and unlocked the door.

Mom had decided years ago or more like a month ago to just buy some houses in each of the cities.

Her agent of course handled everything and even had it furnished.

It was like having your own hotel in each city. She walked in and looked around. There was a note on the fridge.

"Lexi there's food in the fridge, your rooms to the right, your mother has a party tonight so don't wait up, " It was signed by mom's manager Harold.

I rolled my luggage into the designated room and threw it on the bed. Noting with approval the furnishings.

I liked the antique look metal and glass style, he chose for my room. It was better than what he did in Tokyo. Someone knocked on my door.

"Yeah?" I said

Ethan poked his head in the door.

"We put your mother's things in her room ,yours are in the living room, if there's anything else.." he said

"I'll call have a good evening Ethan" I said

He looked genuinely surprised, that I remembered his name and was being polite.

Okay so I felt bad about snapping at him but sometimes moms sheeple, just bug the shit out of me.

I waited until I heard the door close before going into the living room. I grabbed my bags and set about unpacking my stuff.

I was halfway through bag two when I got bored and called Rose.

"Yeah" she answered.

She sounded out of breath for some reason

"Are you running or something you sound out of breath" I said

A disturbing thought flashed through my mind. I prayed I hadn't just interrupted something intimate.

"Yeah ah can I call you back I'm kinda in the middle of something right now?" she asked.

I frowned I wanted someone to talk with damn it.

"yeah sure" I said

Rose hung up and I finished unpacking. I cooked myself a frozen pizza and took a shower.

I watched TV until I couldn't keep my eyes open. In all it was another boring evening.

Mom stumbled in about four in the morning. Knocked over a vase in the hall and passed out on top of her bed.

The next morning the woman was gone again. Harold left another note for her on the fridge.

She angrily crumbled this one up and tossed it in the waste basket.

No way was she just going to sit here for the next two months and be ignored.

She changed out of her pajamas, throwing her jimmy choo mini heels on as she grabbed her purse.

She might as well visit the family while she was here, mom never would.

Besides maybe she could get Rose out of work for the day. She walked out the door and headed for the tram.

Mom would have a cow if she knew she was using public transit, which was all the more reason to utilize it.

She settled into the train bracing herself mentally for the experience that was Aunt Jackie.

The train pulled into the station and she got off to walk the last few blocks to Jackie's flat.

When she got there however she hesitated. Did Jackie even live here anymore? Maybe she should have called first.

"Ello there you waiting on someone?" said a guy

She turned towards the voice. A young man was standing behind her. She had long since given up naming nationalities by color.

When one traveled as much as they did preconceived notions were often an inconvenience at best.

"Ah actually I was here to see a relative but I'm not sure if they still live here anymore" I said

The man was carrying groceries but he switched the bag to his other arm. To hold out his hand in greeting.

"Mickey and I might be able to help with that what's their name" he asked

"oh I'm Lexi, its Jackie and Rose Tyler I'm looking for" I said

He frowned when I said Rose's name. So I wondered if I had stumbled upon a ex-boyfriend or something.

"Yeah they still live here or at least Jackie does, Rose is too busy traveling with her doctor" said Mickey

I thought that was strange that she was traveling with a doctor. Maybe Rose went to medical school?

"You're American huh?" said Micky

"mostly" I replied

He frowned at me and fell into step next to me. I ended up with a follower all the way to Jackie's door.

She knocked to avoid the relationship questions that Micky was starting to spout. Jackie opened the door and with a squeal I was crushed in a hug.

" ooh let me look at you Evelyn didn't even say she was going to be in town" said Jackie

I smirked to myself how did I know that was what mom would do. My mom was such a b some times.

"oh she bought a flat near Chelsea" I replied

"oh did she now, I wonder why she didn't say anything to me?" said Jackie

I wanted to tell Jackie the truth but I knew that would only hurt her. I mean honestly Jackie should know how my mom was by now.

My mom was the type of shallow b that if the world was ending. She would still wonder why the cameras weren't focused on her.

"I'm sure she's just busy fashion week you know" I said

"well come in here and let me look at you, oh you look so much like your mother" she said

I grimaced in disgust yeah my mom was beautiful, elegant and looked half her age. Alexi still hated being compared to her.

"so how is school" she asked

"oh great I do independent study now" I said

"oh dear so your still traveling with your mother?" said Jackie

"yep" I stated popping my P's.

"I see you've met Mickey" said Jackie

She was casting a hint I could tell.

"so any boyfriends?" said Jackie

I hazarded a glance at Micky. He was listening a bit too intently for my tastes.

Great a clinger I hated codependent losers. So I opted for the truth

"a few" I said

I gave Jackie a knowing smirk

"oh you bad girl you, taking after yer mum are you" said Jackie.

I smirked at her and followed her into the kitchen. where we yakked about my mother, fashion week, school.

My present and future plans.

She seemed to eat up all my tales about my travels.

I sipped on tea and ate some rather crunchy scones while I told her all about Japan, New york. Barcelona and Rio.

I showed off my language skills for her and that's when she mentioned Rose.

I let her talk about her fears and distrust of this doctor character. She had the need to vent I could see so I just listened.

I hadn't met the man but I felt that maybe she was judging a bit too harshly.

When Jackie would finish a comment Mickey would add to it. I could hear the jealousy and envy in their statements.

When Micky went to drop his groceries off in his apartment I asked the question I had been dying to know the answer to.

"He was dating her huh?" I said

"Oh Lexi it was so horrible for him, one minute he was her best friend and he thought they had a life ahead with each other,

then this doctor character shows up and whisks her off her feet. the police actually thought he killed her" said Jackie

"no wonder he's so bitter he must be still rebounding" I said

Jackie's phone went off and she excused herself to answer it.

I tapped my manicured nails on the laminate surface of her dining room table, while I waited for her to come back.

I caught sight of myself in the hall mirror. Man did I look out of place in my surroundings. I was gq in a food-stamp house.

Designer clothes, expensive jewelry, manicured nails and a designer bag completed my outfit. Aunt Jackie was sporting a t shirt and jeans.

Maybe that's why mom didn't visit here, it reminded of her roots.

It certainly made me feel vaguely out of place. Jackie hung up the phone and started to tell me who it was on the phone. When the doorbell went off.

She sighed and gave me an apologetic look before she headed for the door.

Micky was back and I resisted the urge to groan. I glanced at Jackie and pleaded with her mutely.

"Oh you just missed it Rose called she's in Cardiff for the day" said Jackie

Mickey frowned but didn't interrupt Jackie.

"she wants you to bring her, her passport for some reason" said Jackie

"Oh I know, why don't you take Lexi to see her, I'm sure she'd love to see her" said Jackie

I wanted to groan out loud. Jackie come on you know I won't go for him why are you being so cruel.

"Yeah I suppose I could ride with her to Cardiff." said Mickey

"oh that's very sweet of you Micky" said Jackie.

"ah just let me go get my jacket and keys " said Mickey

He walked back out the door again and I turned on aunt Jackie

"Don't encourage him aunt Jackie long distance relationships rarely work out" I said.

"What long distance it's only to Chelsea that's not that far"said Jackie

I wanted to smack my forehead.

"yes but I'm only going to be in town for a few weeks

then it's off again you know how mom is, he's only going to get his heart broken" I said

Jackie snorted as if she didn't believe me.

"besides he's like how old?" I said

"nineteen same age as me Rose" said Jackie

I sighed again

"well I'm sixteen and mom would have a cow" I said

"why because he's not some rich socialite?" said Jackie

"yes exactly, you know how shallow she is" I said

"oh don't worry dear I'll talk to her"said Jackie

I rolled my eyes and picked up my Dolce bag. Micky came back and I said my goodbyes made promises I was unsure I would be able to keep.

Then I followed Micky to a small yellow car.

"pretty nice huh?" he said

He unlocked my door and held it open. I climbed in and watched him walk around to the drivers side.

I refrained from mentioning what my mom bought me. It would just flatten his ego too much

"It's cute" I said.

I didn't want to mention it was more of a chick car then a dudes. Perhaps Micky was a closet. One could only hope she thought.

Micky was a quiet driver and she was thankful for that. She really didn't want to hear more about this mysterious doctor Rose was with.

He parked in the station lot and we headed for the ticket booth.

She preferred to make her own decisions when it came to people.

They got off near the plaza and she gave him a look. He pointed towards a blue box situated near the fountain.

"Okay?" I said

"Yeah tell me about it, cheesy ain't it" said Micky

Micky walked up to it and knocked on the door.

A dark haired man poked his head out and said "we don't want any"

Mickey clearly didn't know him since he responded with an affronted

"who are you then and where's Rose?" said Mickey

the box door opened and Rose poked her head out. She spotted Lexi and squealed.

"Lexi!" said Rose

Rose shoved the man aside ,by passed mickey to run up to her and hug her close.


	2. Chapter 2

any2

What followed Roses hug was about ten minutes of excited squealing that left Mickey cringing.

"C'mon you have to meet the doctor" said Rose.

She grabbed Lexi's hand and dragged her towards the box. Mickey reluctantly followed them still rubbing his ears as he walked.

Before Lexi could voice a protest. She was dragged through the small door.

Rose suddenly let go to turn and talk to the two males inside.

When she did however Lexi was unprepared for the maneuver and almost hit the deck.

Fortunately she managed to grab onto one of the support beams.

"Oops sorry Lexi" said Rose

Lexi didn't really hear her however because she was transfixed.

Her jaw dropped open in shock and she just stared at her surroundings.

"Yeah it's.." said Rose

She started to say bigger on the inside but Lexi interrupted her.

"Beautiful" said Lexi.

Her voice soft with overwhelming awe. She completely missed the huge grin that was now covering the doctor's face.

The mood was lost when Jack said "yeah she is"

He smiled down at Lexi. She turned towards the new voice. Suddenly realizing that they weren't alone

"Jack!" said Rose.

He grinned at Rose and Lexi.

"Hi beautiful I'm Jack" he said

He held out his hand to Lexi.

She eyed the grease covered appendage for a few seconds, before Jack realized he was filthy and wiped off his hand.

"Jack stop hitting on my cousin" said Rose

He had the audacity to look dismayed by her accusation.

"What I was only being polite" said Jack

"Yeah right" said Mickey.

Lexi could guess what kind of guy Jack was. Just by his attitude.

She'd seen it before with the losers mom usually brought home.

"Hey Ricki" said The Doctor

Mickey narrowed his eyes.

"It's Nicki" said Lexi

"No its not, it's Mickey" said Mickey

Rose giggled. Lexi looked embarrassed

"sorry" Lexi mumbled

Rose realizing she was ignoring Mickey folded him into a hug.

"Now isn't that sweet how come I never get any of that" said Jack

"you have to buy me a drink first" said the doctor

"your so much work" said jack

"but worth it" said the doctor

"all right you guys get along" said Rose

"so what are you doing in Cardiff and how come you wanted me to bring this?" said Mickey.

"oh just a bit of a rest while the Tardis refuels and I needed that in case we stop somewhere else on earth" said Rose

"hey I let you hang out with big ears don't I but jumpin jack flash I'm not so sure about?" said Mickey

"Let?" said Lexi.

She gave Mickey a look and Rose mirrored it.

"oy!" said the Doctor in indignant reply.

"look in the mirror but this guys he's kinda" said Mickey

"handsome?" said Lexi

Jack grinned at her. she couldn't resist having a bit of fun with Mickey. especially when he went all jealous like.

"more like cheesy" said Mickey

jack looked a bit confused by his reply.

"early 21st century slang is cheesy good or bad?" said Jack

"bad" said Mickey

"but bad means good isn't that right?" said Jack

"are you saying I'm not handsome?"said the doctor

Lexi decided she just had to add to that statement.

the doctor looked so insulted and teasing Mickey was just so much fun.

"oh i don't know I'm a bit partial to cheese myself especially the spray on kind" said Lexi

Rose stared at her in shock .

"and you know what they say about big ears" said Lexi

"Right then Lexi this is.." said Rose

"The doctor" said the man

He leaned on the rail to grin at Lexi.

"Welcome to the Tardis, that stands for.."said the doctor

"Time and relative dimensions in space" said Lexi

The doctor looked momentarily shocked before turning to Rose. She shrugged her shoulders

"Ah yeah, how did you know that?" said Rose

Lexi shrugged this time.

"dunno, do you hear music?" said Lexi

She was looking around again in bewilderment. Rose and the doctor exchanged a look.

"What music I don't hear anything" said Mickey

The doctor was frowning about something.

"C'mon Lexi let me show you my room" said Rose

"There's more rooms?" said Lexi.

Rose grabbed her hand and dragged her towards a staircase. Jack watched her go with a small smile on his face.

"Forget it she's too young for you" said Mickey

"Oh sod off Nicki" said Jack

"What's the matter afraid I'll steal her from you" said Jack

"Jack!" said the doc.

Mickey narrowed his eyes at him and opened his mouth to reply when doc interrupted.

"well we have about twenty four hours to kill, while the Tardis recharges" said the doctor

"Jack go fetch the girls we should get a move on" said the doctor

"Hey how come you didn't ask me to fetch the girls?" said Mickey

"Because I don't feel like searching for you all afternoon" said the doctor.

Rose walked in giggling. Followed by a now blushing Lexi with Jack's arm across her shoulders.

The doc glared at Jack until he removed his arm. They exited the Tardis with Lexi and Rose in the lead followed by the doctor and Jack.

"Okay what about the Tardis?" said Mickey

"We lock her up of course" said the doctor

"won't someone notice her?" said Lexi

"Yeah that's what I was wondering too there's no police boxes anymore

so how come it doesn't get noticed and why'd you call it a her?" said Mickey

the doctor turned to look at the both of them.

"Lexi, Ricky let me tell you something about the human race

you put a mysterious blue box in the middle of town what do they do. walk past it.." said the doctor

"or take pictures and wonder what five of us we're doing it there" said Lexi

the doctor turned to see an old lady snapping a pic with her cell phone.

"that old lady's staring at us" said Mickey

"oh don't worry I doubt her imagination is as good as ours" said Lexi.

"speak for yourself" said Jack

"what are you the captain of the innuendo squad?" said mickey

the doctor was ignoring their childish banter for the moment.

she waved at the old lady and Rose grabbed her hand and pulled it back down.

"Lexi you said she why did you refer to the Tardis as a she?" said the doctor

Lexi shrugged

"all ships are female, it gives them the excuse to be temperamental" said Lexi

behind them the Tardis hummed in amused agreement fortunately only the doctor could hear her.

they walked away as a group with only Mickey bringing up the rear.

Micky had to run to keep up with them.

he was frowning when he did now he not only had the doctor and his cheesy friend as competition for rose's attention.

Now he had her cousin who was oblivious to his presence most of the time.

He wondered if she was simply stuck up. It was clear she had money maybe she just went for rich blokes.

They hit everything that interested them until at last they stopped to eat. Lexi slapped rose's hand away when she reached for the discount menu.

"nope I'm paying" said Lexi

The doctor and Jack started to protest. She pined them both with a glare that would have made Jackie proud.

They were laughing and jack was telling them stories about his exploits. Mostly in the bedroom of course.

Rose rolled her eyes every time Jack openly flirted with her. Lexi teased back of course.

She couldn't deny that jack had that little spark that made a man interesting.

Not to mention of course he was handsome too. Lexi's phone rang while they were talking so she answered it.

"huh huh ah no I'm in London, no probably not for awhile" she said

when she hung up all eyes were on her.

"who was that?" said Rose

"ah just a friend" she answered.

Rose frowned at her.

"well what did he want?" said Rose

"just to go out tonight" said Lexi

"so why didn't you go?" said Micky

she gave them a strange look

"because he's in Tokyo and I'm in England bit far to go for some sushi don't you think?" said Lexi

"ah now that would depend on the fish" said jack

Rose rolled her eyes at the suggestive comment. the doctor looked like he wanted to smack the man.

"he your boyfriend?" asked Mickey

silence reigned at the table

"nope don't do boyfriends" said Lexi

Rose looked shocked the doctor was frowning at her statement. Jack seemed intrigued by it.

"why not?" said the doctor

"yeah why not?" said mickey

Rose picked up Lexi's phone and started snooping.

Lexi shrugged she really didn't want to crush Mickey's hopes so soon but it was necessary apparently.

"can't I usually only stay put for a few months at the most then it's off again,

it's unfair to start a relationship with someone when you know you're not going to stick around" said Lexi

Everyone seemed to be uncomfortable for a few seconds until Rose broke the tension.

"hey this thing gets wi-fi" said Rose

"yep international service and it's a jukebox with gps too" said Lexi

"well mine gets universal service" said Rose

"mine has six thousand songs, videos and pictures" said Lexi

"ooh pictures" said Rose

Lexi realized what she had said

Right when Rose found the embarrassing photo section.

"oh my gawd is that vodka your drinking?" said Rose

Lexi lunged for her phone.

"who is this and more importantly where's his pants" said Rose

Lexi reached for the phone and Jack snagged it out of Rose's hands.

"ooh hello now that would make a blind man take a second look,

Lexi you naughty little girl you've been holding out on us" said Jack

Lexi tried to reach for her phone and Jack held it out of her reach.

"what do I get for it" teased Jack.

Unfortunately for jack the doctor snagged the phone.

Instead of returning it he scrolled through the pictures and everything else.

"you like madam butterfly?" said the doctor

he sounded shocked to her. Lexi looked offended

"yeah so I've got eclectic tastes" said Lexi.

It was then the doctor spotted something at another table.

he reached over and snagged another patron's newspaper. Lexi quickly snagged back her phone.

"and I was having such a good day too"said the doctor

"So what's going on?" said Rose

The doctor handed her the paper. Rose scanned over the article while Lexi read it over her shoulder.

Lexi was confused what did a nuclear power plant do to concern them.

"So are we going to pay her a visit?" said Rose

The doctor turned to look at Lexi

"Who?" said Lexi

"Margaret she's a slitheen" said Rose

"What you guys know the mayor too?" said Lexi

"Yeah she's an alien from Raxafaliporious" said mickey

"Wait she's an alien and she's named Margaret ?" said Lexi

Rose giggled

"I guess that would be funny wouldn't it" said Rose

"raxifala .. what, that sounds like a disease" said Lexi

"Raxacoricofallapatorious"corrected the doctor

"Man can you imagine calling a cab to there when your plastered?" said Lexi

"No and you can't either" said Rose

The doctor opened his mouth to protest the shook his head, she was right after all.

"Well shall we?" said the doctor

He was staring at Lexi. She oddly felt as though he was testing her somehow.

"Sure why not Let's go meet my first alien" said Lexi

"Second" corrected The doctor.

Lexi looked shocked

"Seriously?" said Lexi

She looked at Rose. She nodded yes and so did the others.

"okay just please don't tell me your name is Phil" said Lexi.

The doctor chuckled and the others dissolved into laughter.

"Hey wait a minute it could be dangerous" said Mickey

The doctor seemed to think this over for half a second.

Then he grinned goofily as if the idea was wonderful

"Yep" said the doctor

"Possibly but I doubt it" said Jack

"Well then lets go then" said Lexi

Rose grinned at the shocked looking Mickey and followed her to the door.

Lexi turned back to the dumbfounded guys after she paid their tab.

"You boys coming?" said Lexi

Rose stifled the urge to laugh at the looks on their faces. Rose walked out of the cafe with Lexi at her heels.

Both girls were grinning widely. She heard the door close behind them and turned to see the guys jogging up to them.

They opted to walk since they were only a few blocks away. When they reached the lobby they were faced with a dilemma.

Guards were stationed around the room.

Jack started giving directions until the doctor cleared his throat. He basically just okay-ed Jack's plan and they synced their phones.

Unfortunately there were a few loose ends that would need addressing first.

"Oh great now what?" said Jack

Some of the guards walked away leaving only the lone desk guard.

"I don't have enough psychic paper to get us all past" said the doctor

Lexi sighed and walked out of the group. As she walked towards the desk she realized she had just given her phone number to Micky.

she suppressed the urge to groan out loud.

"Lexi what are you doing?" said Rose

"Distracting, be ready to move" said Lexi

She fluffed her hair and started to swagger over to the desk. Effectively adopting her mother's walk.

She cleared her throat and the guard looked up.

"Can I help you miss ?" said the man.

He glanced down at her chest. Lexi was glad she remembered to unbutton her top. The guard swallowed nervously and licked his lips.

"Gosh I sure hope so I'm a bit new in town and my boss just sent me to get him a latte" said Lexi.

She was pouring on the dumb bimbo flirtatious charm.

"And I have no idea where to go" said Lexi

"Well you could try the little tea pot but I don't think it serves coffee, oh I know the beanary is just a block that way" said the man

Lexi deliberately pointed the wrong way.

"That way?" she said

Sounding completely lost on purpose. The man sighed and looked around the room.

When he was satisfied the lobby was empty he got up and walked her to the door.

He spent about ten minutes pointing out directions and signage. While the others snuck past him.

She nodded as if paying attention. when she was sure they had enough time she wandered off in the direction the man said.

As soon as she was out of sight. She turned to look back and then ducked into an alley.

Just in time to see a well dressed fat woman running down the alleyway.

"out of the way" she yelled and tried to barrel past.

A part of her mind registered it was the mayor. She heard running, The doctor, Rose and Jack were in hot pursuit.

Mickey was running behind them. She turned towards the woman and she vanished.

"What the?" said Lexi

"Transport hold on" said the doctor

He adjusted a strange wand like device and the woman reappeared. She turned around and ran again.

Vanished again and then reappeared. She did this a few more times until the doctor said something .To the effect that he would keep doing it all day if he had to.

"this is persecution, why can't you leave me alone, what have I ever done to you?" said Margaret

"you tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet" said the doctor

"apart from that" said Margaret

The woman Margaret grumbled something that sounded like an insult under her breath and let the doctor lead her back inside.

Lexi followed them out of curiosity. They walked into a conference room and the doctor immediately approached the model of a nuclear plant.

He took one look at it and described it designed to fail.

Lexi stared at it but could find no obvious flaw. Of course she wasn't quite up to nuclear physics yet in school.

"but why would she do that she'd end up killing herself too" said Mickey

"I'm sure she had an escape plan" said Lexi

"Yes of course" said Margaret

"she's got a name you know" said Margaret

Mickey ignored her comment and kept talking as if she didn't matter.

"but she's not even a she, she's a thing"said mickey

Lexi eyed the woman up and down.

"I'm sure lots of species have a female gender Nicky, besides would a male wear those shoes let alone try to run in them" said Lexi

"by the way where did you get them they're cute?" siad Lexi

"at the mall of course" said margaret

The doctor shook his head and flipped over the model

"oh but she's clever" said the doctor

Underneath the model was a device that Jack called a Tribophysical waveform macro-kinectic extrapolator

Then she outlined her plans to blow up the planet and surf her way home. Rose was furious and so were her friends.

So when the doctor decided to take her prisoner and return her to her planet.

Lexi didn't complain one bit. In fact she was a bit miffed that the woman would treat her world like the set for a perfect wave.

They marched Margaret back to the Tardis. She moaned all the way complaining that her people wanted her dead.

They walked into the Tardis.

"we've got a prisoner, the police box is really a police box" said Rose

The doctor and Jack on either side of Margaret. Followed by Mickey then Rose and her. They sat Margaret down and ignored her.

The woman ranted while the guys made snide comments. Mickey kept trying to get Rose alone and Lexi felt like the third wheel.

"you're not just police though since your taking me to my death that makes you my executioners each and every one of you, even you child" said Margaret

" I suppose your going to go with them more the merrier for the show" said the woman

It took Lexi half a second to realize she was talking to her.

"Ah I don't know I wasn't invited" said Lexi

The woman snorted

"it's a public execution" said Margaret

"doesn't matter I'm sure you wouldn't be able to handle it anyways, all that screaming and gore" said Margaret

"much too graphic for a child don't you agree doctor?" said the woman

He snorted and tried to ignore her.

Lexi snorted "have you seen today's video games?" said Lexi

"maybe you deserve it" said Mickey.

Margaret hissed at Mickey and he stepped back .

"you're very quick to say so and your quick to soak your hands in my blood which makes you better than me how?" said Margaret

"by not blowing up a planet so we could catch the perfect wave, bet you can't even surf" said Lexi

"judgmental child and I took lessons" said Margaret

She snorted and looked at the others. The doctor seemed to be ignoring her so she focused on the others.

"long night ahead, let's see who can look me in the eye" said Margaret.

She glanced at each of them in turn and only Lexi met her gaze. Sometime during the night Mickey stepped outside.

He couldn't deal with the alien woman and what was becoming a moral battle.

Rose followed him to talk to him, while Lexi just continued to stare at the woman.

Truthfully she didn't know why she was staring maybe she was just waiting for her to do something alien.

The woman frowned in what was a very human looking gesture. She shifted nervously and tried to catch the doctor's eyes.

"I'm pleading for my life over here and at least you could do is acknowledge me Doctor"said Margaret

"You've been wearing that suit too long Margaret you forget there was a Margaret Blaine once but you killed her .

So you could walk around in her skin. If your going to plead for mercy don't do it out of the lips of a dead woman" said the doctor

The woman looked shocked for half a second by his casual dismissal.

the doctor went over to the Tardis controls on the other side but not before moving Lexi back from Margret's reach.

"you're scared" said Lexi

she wasn't sure how she knew that but she did.

"of course I'm scared I'm about to die child,

my family is the most despised clan on Raxacoricofallapatorius they will probably celebrate my demise" said Margaret

"so why did you want to go back there then?" said Lexi.

she wanted to smack herself for playing into the woman's hands. Margaret blinked in shock.

"well.. uh.." said the woman

"I mean seriously why would you want to blow up a perfectly good hiding place to go back to a place that wants to kill you?" said Lexi

"I have family out there on other worlds" Margaret defended.

"Then how come they haven't come to get you then?"said Lexi

"couldn't you just call a cab or something?" said Lexi

The alien woman blinked at her in response. Jack chuckled and so did the doctor.

The woman looked away and grumbled something about stupid youth.

Rose came back in and noticed just how close Lexi was sitting to their prisoner.

she glared at the guys and grabbed Lexi's arm and pulled her away.

"c'mon Lexi let me show you my souvenirs" said Rose.

She was obviously trying to get her away from the woman so Lexi went with her.

When they were alone in her room Lexi plopped down on her bed.

"So are all aliens this annoying?" said Lexi

Rose chuckled

"No just the slitheen, the doctor's not annoying is he?" said Rose

Lexi rolled onto her side and stared at Rose with a smirk.

"You're sweet on him aren't you?" she teased.

Rose turned crimson

"I am not" she protested

"we're just friends" said rose

Lexi grinned wickedly

"friends with benefits?" said Lexi

"I don't even know if he has the right parts" confessed Rose

"so what your too chicken to ask and from what I saw I'm sure he's packing something" teased Lexi.

Rose turned red again while Lexi pondered her statement

Rose grabbed her pillow and smacked her with it

"no and I'm not asking either" protested Rose

"but you want to " said Lexi

Rose turned bright red

"it's not like that" said Rose

"can be" Lexi fired back

She rolled to avoid another pillow strike

Rose turned redder. Lexi stuck out her tongue and giggled

"Okay maybe a little" she admitted

"I knew it so tell me" said Lexi

Rose ran her hand through her hair.

"Oh man I don't know where to start, he's so.. so.. " said Rose.

Someone knocked on the door and Rose opened it. Mickey was at the door.

He looked upset and Lexi was sure he had heard Rose's confession.

"can we talk?" said Mickey

Rose looked back at me.

"sure go ahead" said Lexi

Rose gave me a sad look and Lexi mouthed sorry.

Rose walked out and left. Lexi stayed there on the bed for a few minutes.

Until something Rose had said about the doctor made her sit up in shock

"no way" she mouthed.

Lexi climbed back off the bed and briefly explored Rose's stuff.

Deciding after she saw her closet that she would definitely have to take them shopping.

Rose and that Jack character definitely needed a wardrobe update.

She picked something up that looked like a snow globe so she shook it.

Nothing happened so she set it down absurdly disappointed for some reason.

She spotted a picture frame but the image was blocked by a scarf. She gingerly picked it up and looked at it.

It was Rose and the doctor. They were standing so close to each other. His arm around her waist.

They both were smiling but Rose's eyes were fixed on her companion.

She wore a look that only a woman in love could wear. Of longing and pure devotion.

While the doctor looked content even though he had a slight spark of sadness in his eyes.

Someone coughed and she jumped startled by the noise.

"Hey ah the Doc wanted to know if you wanted some tea we're taking a break and.." said Jack

"Yeah sure" she said

For some reason she felt like she was intruding on something and she wanted to shake that feeling.

She looked up at Jack and he grinned impishly at her. Odd he sounded nervous a second ago.

She followed Jack out of the room and to another.

The doctor was talking to Margaret .The doctor looked up at her and grinned at her.

For some reason it never reached his eyes though. She wondered what could hurt so bad that it left its mark across someone's eyes.

The doctor tilted his head to regard her for a second. She had this insane worry that he somehow knew what she was thinking.

Just to be on the safe side she started listing a who's who of designer labels mentally.

He frowned and stood up from where he had been kneeling.

"Allo there Lexi come to join us for a spot of tea?" said the Doctor.

She smiled back at him, wondering if he was trying to find out what Rose told her or just being polite.

He waved her to a seat that looked suspiciously like it belonged to a bistro set.

"I'd love to thank you" she said.

She took the proffered seat and the doctor set a cup on the small table in front of her.

It was a fancy porcelain cup that looked very old.

"Now how do you like it?" he asked.

"Isn't she a bit young for you doctor?" teased Margaret.

"Just sugar please" she said

"Just sugar please , I'm sure that's all he's after honey just you wait" said Margaret.

The Doctor looked irritated but just barely. He was a bit hard to read.

She tried very hard to ignore Margret's words but she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks none the less.

Think of him as a kindly old uncle her mind supplied. It worked for about three seconds until her traitorous hormone driven teenage mind added.

Who just happens to be incredibly hot.

She took a sip of the tea he just poured to avoid moaning out loud.

Oh lord Rose you have so much more self control than I do. A second later she realized she just burnt her tongue.

"I said it was hot" said the doctor.

Jack chuckled at her expense and she glared at him. Margaret was still giggling.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded yes while chewing on the ice cube that appeared on her plate.

Maybe I should have asked for ice tea she thought.

The doctor seemed to be thinking about something out of curiosity she wanted to know what.

"What are you thinking about?" she blurted.

He looked momentarily shocked for a few seconds.

"Brilliant" he murmured.

"Huh" said Lexi

"A million different things Alexiel, so ,so many" said the doctor

She froze in shock how did he know her full name? He smirked at her and she wasn't sure if she should be unnerved or not.

She looked away unnerved by the intensity of that glacial blue gaze.

Margaret decide to try chiding him some more or maybe it was actual remorse who knew.

"I will miss some things about this place though, is it possible for me to get a last request Doctor?" said Margaret

The doctor rolled his eyes in irritation. Lexi just watched as the doctor made his way back over to Margret's spot.

He sat in front of her. Margaret was saying something about rights. Jack countered with she'll just try to escape.

The Margaret threw down the gauntlet and challenged the doctor. Not to a fight but to dine with her.

Jack and Lexi waited to see what he would do. He looked over at Lexi then back at Margaret.

"of course she could wear one of these" said Jack

He held up a bracelet.

"limiter bracelets deliver 10,000 volts if she gets too far away" said Jack

"would you like to come out to dinner my treat?" said the doctor

"dinner and bondage works for me" said Margaret

"Very well, Jack we shan't be long" said the Doctor

He walked out leading Margaret with him. He paused in the doorway.

"Oh and Jack she's underage so behave" said the doctor.

Lexi turned bright red again and buried her face in the teacup. The door closed leaving her there with Jack.

He was messing around with that strange skateboard Margaret had in her office.

"What is that?" asked Lexi

"It's a Tribophysical waveform macro-kinectic extrapolator" said Jack

"What's it do?" said Lexi

"As far as I know it's like a pan dimensional surfboard"said Jack

" But we're not completely sure how it works so the doctor wanted me to hook it up and do some tests" said Jack

She wandered closer to him. He started to say something more but her closeness distracted him.

As the scent of her perfume drifted to him he lost the ability to form a coherent thought.

As the scents of cocoa butter, exotic fruits and some unknown sweet flower made his senses reel.

Her hair was a warm gold color the shade of melted caramel he wanted to run his fingers through it just one time.

"wouldn't it be safer to hook it up to an outside system rather than the main controls?" said Lexi

"we we're planning to use it to recharge the Tardis faster" said Jack

Jacks turned his head to stare at her in shock.

He was absurdly grateful she had redirected his thoughts because he was starting to forget she was still a child.

"Ah yeah probably but how did you know this was the main controls?" said Jack.

He was surprised by the question. Usually Rose didn't question whatever the doc and him did to the Tardis.

She tilted her head again and frowned .

"Jack do you have the radio on?" said Lexi.

He looked confused for a few minutes

"Why?" said Jack

she shrugged

"Because I keep hearing chimes or something" said Lexi

The light tube in the center of the console flashed and hummed briefly.

"Oh I get it now" said Jack

Lexi gave him a confused look.

"It's the Tardis she must be trying to talk to you" said Jack

Jack caught a strange confused look on her face and pointed to the console

"She as in it's alive she?" said Lexi

"Yep according to the doctor anyways" said Jack

The Tardis let out another hum that sounded suspiciously like a purr.

"She apparently likes you" said Jack

He grinned at her and she noticed Jack was connecting the device to a separate set of cables as per her suggestion.

He grinned sheepishly when he caught her staring at him.

"Ah I don't trust her either" said Jack

Lexi glanced towards the door to the Tardis

"He can take care of himself you know" said Jack

Lexi blushed again and then glared at him.

"So Rose's cousin huh?" said Jack

"Yes her sixteen year old cousin" said Lexi

"Is he really an alien?" said Lexi

"Yep last of the Time Lords" said Jack

Jack frowned and said something she assumed was swear words in another language

"So when are you legal?" said Jack

He was mentally doing the math in his head and wondering how he could get the doctor to help him speed things along.

"In a year and three months why" said Lexi

Jack just smirked in response but didn't say anything.

"Eh huh, so why do you dress like that?" said Lexi

"Dress like what? said Jack

"Like a B movie extra" said Lexi

"Why do you dress like a fashion plate?" said Jack

He sounded defensive to her so she backed off some.

"Because my mom is one and I usually get photographed next to her" said Lexi.

The annoyance in her tone made him back off.

Jack made a face and Lexi's phone rang. She opened it and looked at the text.

"gotta take this it's mom" said Lexi.

She sounded irritated so he just nodded, family drama was something he just didn't do.

She walked out the door to the Tardis and started wandering away from it while she talked to her.

"I went to visit aunt Jackie" said Lexi

"why?" said mom

Lexi refrained from sighing.

"because she's family" said Lexi

"I need you to make an appearance" said her mother

"eh why" said Lexi

" Mitchel Reynolds of Teen Vogue is here, now get here" said mom

Lexi wanted to throw her phone down and stomp on it.

"I can't I have plans" said Lexi

"So break them this could make your career" said mom

Lexi rolled her eyes. She honestly wasn't interested in becoming the world's next teen model.

"Maybe some other time I'm not interested mom " said Lexi

She hung up before mom could reply. She spotted Rose talking to Mickey and walked towards them.

She passed under a bridge and was with in shouting distance to them.

The ground rumbled under her feet. She dashed forward away from the bridge.

Rose was upset with Mickey. It looked like they were arguing from where Lexi stood.

When the ground rumbled she jumped up and started running towards Lexi.

Lexi could hear Mickey yelling something about the doctor behind them.

Rose grabbed her hand and they ran for the Tardis.

They spotted the doctor dragging a protesting Margaret behind him doing the same.

He dashed inside followed by Margaret Lexi and then Rose. The floor rumbled beneath them and it threw Lexi to her knees.

Margaret looked way too pleased by something.

Then she started insulting the doctor and comparing him to a magpie.

The floor beneath Lexi rocked and creaked. The song in her head became a shriek and Lexi covered her ears.

Part of her mind dully registered what Margaret was doing. She was killing the Tardis to tear open the rift.

The rift would destroy the planet and she would ride the board home like she originally planned.

The shriek stabbed behind her eyes .The cascade of noise increased to the point she wanted to scream.

The resulting migraine made her head feel like it would explode. She was on her hands and knees on the deck.

The doctor was trying to talk Margaret down but kept glancing at her.

Lexi looked up and found Rose dangling from the aliens clawed hand.

She forced the pain away in her head and pulled herself across the deck.

The power cable Jack had installed was right in front of her.

Lexi grabbed it even though it made her skin tingle and hurt. Her vision swam and she saw black spots.

Margaret wasn't paying attention to her. instead she was threatening Rose and ordering jack to hand her the board.

She yanked and yanked hard. The cables came apart in her hands and something in the center console opened.

It shown a bright white light into Margaret's eyes. Her grip relaxed on Rose freeing her. Rose headed for Lexi's side.

Lexi vaguely heard the doctor telling them to advert their eyes.

Lexi stared at the light until Rose pulled her into her arms and then the light went out.

Lexi buried her face in Rose's chest .

Both girls turned towards where Margaret had been. Margaret was now gone.

the shrieking had stopped and it left Lexi shaking a little in Rose's arms.

"Are you all right?" said Rose

Lexi nodded yes unwilling to trust her voice at the moment .She wiped her eyes and found tears.

the doctor was walking towards Lexi and Rose. He stopped and picked up an egg from the discarded skin on the decking.

Lexi gave Rose a confused look.

"where' Margaret?" said Lexi

The doctor held up the egg.

"huh?" said both girls

"She looked into the heart of the Tardis even I don't know what that can do" said the doctor

"so all she really wanted was a second chance" said Rose

The doctor nodded and handed Rose the egg. Jack was finishing disconnecting the board from the Tardis.

He gave Lexi a look and a nod of appreciation.

"Let me see your hands" said the doctor

Lexi let him flip over her hands and scan them with a strange wand like tool.

"well?" said Rose

She sounded concerned by the doctor's hovering. Maybe a bit of jealousy was bleeding into her tone somewhat.

Lexi gave her a look and Rose quieted some.

"It's mild energy burns I'll have to treat it in sick bay, this way" said the doctor

Rose helped her up and they followed him to the sick bay. He had her sit on a exam table that appeared to be floating.

He dug through cabinets muttering the whole time about everyone attacking his baby.

Lexi looked at Rose with an obvious question in her eyes.

"the Tardis" whispered Rose

"what about her Rose?" said the doctor

She froze in shock.

"ah she just wanted to know what all the mumbling was about" said Rose

She seemed embarrassed like a school girl caught passing notes in class. The doctor snorted.

He turned back to Lexi in time to catch her rub her neck and wince twice.

"your head hurts?" said the doctor.

"ah yeah I suppose it was all that shrieking, why?" said Lexi

"what? what?" said the doctor

"what shrieking all we heard was Margaret talking" said Rose

The doctor was frowning at her seemingly lost in thought

"when did you first hear the shrieking?" said the doctor

"ah when I walked on board I heard music. It was kinda background noise until that machine of Margret's started shaking things apart.

Then the music became a shriek, it sounded like a cat being tortured why" said Lexi

The doctor handed her some pills and told her to lie down.

"I want you to rest" said the doctor.

Lexi downed the pills and leaned back on the bed.

He motioned for Rose to exit while Lexi drifted off to sleep.

"doctor what was she talking about?" said Rose

He looked thoughtful for a few minutes.

"she heard the Tardis' pain" he said.

He sounded as shocked as Rose looked.


	3. Chapter 3

Any 3

"Doctor what does that mean?" said Rose

He was still frowning.

"It means she may have to stay with us for awhile till we sort this." said the Doctor

"Oh, but what am I going to tell my aunt, she's just sixteen" said Rose

The doctor didn't bother to look at her. He wasn't certain what they were going to tell Jackie's sister.

He just hoped she wasn't the slapping type.

"Doctor this is too dangerous for her" said Rose

"I agree" said the doctor.

His face had gone stoic but his mind was replaying memories of Adric.

"We need to discus this with me mum" said Rose

He tried to not sigh at that statement. It wasn't as if he was used to getting someone's permission.

This time he did sigh. This was precisely why he didn't do domestic. They walked back into the control room.

"Is she all right?" asked Jack

Rose looked at the floor she couldn't answer him.

"We're not sure, I need to get some more information first" said the doctor

Jack looked confused and Rose looked upset. He was starting to get worried.

"About what?" said jack

"Jack" said the doctor

He had a warning to his tone but Jack was too worried to heed it.

"No tell me what is going on" said Jack

"she heard it's pain Jack" said Rose

"Huh, what are you talking about Rose?" said Jack

"She's bonding to it somehow, more so than any other companion" said the doctor

"Yes but she's not a companion" said jack

"She is now" sighed the doctor

"Wait your taking her with us doc, she's a child" said Jack

The doctor had finally had enough and he turned towards Jack. Storm clouds brewing in his eyes as he bit out a sharp retort.

"Don't you think I know that" said the doctor.

He leaned against the console looking weary with age for just a few minutes.

"We need to go see my mum" said Rose

The doctor dropped his head.

"Well no hope for it then" said the doctor

Rose gave him a confused look.

"We've got another few hours or so until we can move her" said the doctor

"Lexi or the Tardis?" said rose

"Both" said the doctor.

"What.. wait she can't leave?" said Rose

"No not until the connection stabilizes" said the doctor

Rose groaned and ran her hand through her hair.

"Okay so we go talk to mom and aunt Evelyn. While Jack stays here and watches her" said Rose

The doctor groaned and Rose glared at him.

"Well no time like the present" said Rose

The doctor motioned towards the door.

"We should probably pick up some of her clothes while were out" said Rose

The doctor just nodded for once uncharacteristically quite. They walked to the train station and rode it back to London proper.

Fortunately Rose knew the system and knew which stop to get off at.

"It feels weird having to use anything other than the old girl to get around" said the doctor

They walked up the stairs and knocked on Jackie's door. It was flung open rather quickly.

An angry looking aunt Evelyn stood in the doorway. A protesting Jackie behind her.

"Oh hello Rose dear and who is this with you?" said Evelyn

She smiled at the doctor in an attempt at charm. The doctor wanted to run.

Evelyn was staring at him like he was the only piece of cake in a room of fat people. Rose could see it in his eyes.

He was only staying to help Lexi.

"Where is my daughter?" said Evelyn

She finally realized the doctor was oblivious to her advances.

"Oh she's at our place, it's been great seeing her again" said Rose

"Well I'm glad you've had fun but I really must collect her and be going. Where is your flat again?" said Evelyn

Her dismissive tone said it all

"Actually we were hoping to keep her for the weekend" said Rose

She was thinking fast like she normally did.

"I'm sorry Rose but that won't be acceptable now what's your address?" said Evelyn

"Evelyn may I call you Evelyn" said the doctor

She smiled in answer as the doctor took her arm. He led Evelyn back inside and got her to sit down.

He was positively oozing charm right now.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to insist she remain with us for a few days" said the doctor

He was somehow dazzling her and Evelyn started to nod yes. Then realized what she was doing

"No that is not acceptable she has obligations she will meet, now where is my daughter?" said Evelyn.

Rose had moved towards Jackie and was talking to her in hurried whispers.

"No" said the doctor.

"I'm sorry what did you say" said Evelyn

"Evelyn please I'm sure if they want her to stay it's important" said Jackie

That momentarily surprised the doctor. He could see that aunt Evelyn would be a problem that would have to be dealt with.

He wasn't expecting Jackie's support.

"Evelyn" said the doctor.

He was using a tone one would use when speaking to an unruly five year old.

She turned and he reached a hand up like he intended to brush away a stray hair.

Instead he sent a mild shock through her system. Evelyn immediately collapsed unconscious instantly.

Jackie gasped in shock.

"What did you do to my sister?" said Jackie

The doctor looked somewhat guilty for a half second.

"Knocked her out" said the doctor

"Knocked her out, what.. why?" said Jackie

"Rose what is going on?" said Jackie

"Mum calm down and let us explain" said rose

"Well yer damn right better explain this and where is Lexi?" said Jackie

"She's on the Tardis" said the doctor.

"Well, why the hell isn't she here?" said Jackie

"She can't leave the Tardis mum" said rose

"Say what.. what happened?" said Jackie

The doctor scratched the side of his head

"We're not sure " said the doctor

Jackie stepped towards him. He took an unconscious step backwards, then realized what he was doing and stopped.

"What do you mean your not sure?" said Jackie

"What I mean is nothing like this has happened before.. to my knowledge" said the doctor

Rose gave him a look and he shrugged sheepishly.

"So what does that mean what happened exactly?" said Jackie

"Mum the Tardis kinda did something to Lexi" said rose

"your ship.. what did it do, did it hurt her?" said Jackie

Rose looked at the doctor for help.

"No it just is bonding with her for some reason" said the doctor

"Bonding with her how?" said Jackie

The doctor scratched his head again and took a tentative step backwards.

"Mentally but it's a delicate process and if we interrupt it ..it could kill her" said the doctor

Jackie flew to her feet.

"of all the irresponsible.. She's a child.. have you no concept of desceny" said Jackie

"What!" said rose

"mum that's unfair he didn't even know" said Rose

"You never said it could kill her!" said Rose

"didn't know? it's his bloody ship how can he not know?" said Jackie

The doctor looked at both now pissed off Tyler women and groaned.

"Look I wasn't sure, I just didn't want to worry you" said the doctor

"Worry me that's my cousin, my sixteen year old cousin. Of course I'm going to worry about her" said Rose

The doctor sighed and ran his hand down his face. This was precisely why he didn't do domestic.

"You had better start explaining right now doctor" said Jackie

She was pointing one of her fingers at him like it was a weapon. For some reason he was actually more worried about himself then Lexi at the moment.

Lexi slowly blinked her eyes open. The music was there still but it was softer more muted but there.

She sat up slowly. Memories were starting to flood back into her head.

The headache was gone so whatever that bloke gave her worked. She climbed off the bed and stood up.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket so she opened it. She had twelve missed calls and texts. She opened the texts first.

"Lexi where are you?"

"Lexi this is important call me back"

She sighed they were all the same just progressively angry or irate. She didn't even bother with the voice mail.

She wandered out of sick bay and down the hall. The place looked deserted. She wondered where everyone had gone to.

Feeling very alone all of a sudden. She walked towards the door and stepped outside.

She could guess what her mother wanted so she fired off a vague text that said she was shopping.

It was an exercise mom thought of as almost holy. so she wouldn't interrupt. which meant she had some me time.

A flashing light appeared on the console. The Tardis was trying to warn Jack that Lexi was leaving.

Unfortunately Jack was under the console starting the repairs. So he didn't see it until he had to retrieve another tool.

The doctor was trying to placate an angry Jackie and equally irritated Rose.

Yes she had wanted to show Lexi the universe but she wanted to give her a choice about it.

The doctor suddenly paused mid rant. His eyes lost focus like he was listening to something else far away.

"No ..no.. damn it Jack you were supposed to be watching her" said the doctor

He bolted for the door with Rose at his heels.

"What.. whats happening?" yelled Rose.

"She left the Tardis.. damn it.. where would she go?" said the doctor

He was running for the train platform.

"Wait what about my sister?" yelled Jackie.

She had apparently tried running after them but couldn't quite keep up.

"She won't remember a thing"yelled the doctor.

Jackie's startled "what?"was ignored

He climbed on the train that was about to leave. Rose barely made it past the doors before they closed.

She was breathing hard and clinging to the handrail as the train pulled away.

The doctor found them seats and Rose gratefully flopped down next to him. She was staring at him funny.

"How much will she forget?"said Rose

The doctor stopped pushing buttons on the sonic to stare at her. He looked guiltily away.

"All of it" he said softly

"All of it.. what .. why?" said Rose

The doctor turned to her and for a second Rose saw a flash of anger.

"She wouldn't let her go Rose I had no choice" said the doctor

"I had no choice" he whispered more to himself then her.

"You can do that?" said Rose.

She sounded horrified to him.

"Yes I'm quite capable of burying those memories.

If they mean the difference between her mother's happiness or Lexi's life"said The doctor

He looked up she still had that horrified look on her face but he saw some grudging acceptance there too.

"Would you do that to me?" she whispered.

If not for superior time lord senses he wouldn't have heard her at all. He knew what she was asking of course.

It wasn't if he was capable of erasing her memory it was if he would

"Why is there something you want to forget?" he teased.

He was trying to lighten the mood because it had suddenly gone quite dark on them both.

"Only to save your life" he answered.

He looked up at her and tried to gauge her mood. Would she leave him like the rest?

Could she even comprehend the decisions he had to make on a daily basis.

"Okay then but your going to reverse it after we fix her right.. you can reverse it right?" said Rose

He rubbed his face.

"Yes of course I can reverse it" said the doctor.

He refrained from mentioning that there might not be a way to fix Lexi. The train announcer came on and called out their station.

The train had barely stopped before the doctor was running out the doors. Rose was right on his heels as usual.

They met Jack halfway across the square

"I tried all the shops in the area no one's seen her" said Jack

The doctor groaned and paced, swearing as he walked

"You were supposed to be watching her, what happened?" said Rose

Jack threw up his hands in frustration. He felt bad enough about this whole thing as it was.

"Where's Mickey?" said jack

"Mickey?.. Seriously my cousin could be dying Jack and you ask me about Mickey" said Rose

"Jack think did she say anything to you when she left?" said the doctor

"Ah no I didn't even know she had left until the Tardis told me, she was checking her messages though that much I could tell from the camera" said Jack

The doctor suddenly snapped his fingers and they both jumped

"Her messages of course how daft am I?" said the doctor

Jack opened his mouth to reply and Rose shut him down with a glare.

The doctor pulled out his phone and hit the dial button. Lexi picked up on the first ring.

"Lexi quick where are you?" said the doctor

"Doctor?.. Ah shopping why?" said Lexi

"shopping where?" said the doctor

"the capitol duh, you wouldn't happen to know what size my cousin wears would you?" said Lexi

The doctor turned a bit pink for a second

"No ah you'll have to ask her, just do me a favor stay there okay we're coming to get you.

This is important Lexi please stay there, whatever you do don't leave Cardiff" said the doctor.

He hung up and punched the capitol into his phones browser. He was already running for the station with Jack and Rose at his heels.

"Where is she?" rose managed to gasp out by the time they reached the station. "Shopping" said the doctor

"Shopping?" said jack

"Yeah shopping she's a teenager with a platinum card go figure" said Rose

Rose's phone chose to ring while they waited at the station. She answered it quickly when she saw the display read Lexi

"Lexi why didn't you stay on the ship?" said Rose

"Oh please do you have any idea how unnerving that place was with no one there?" said Lexi

"Anyways the reason I called was ah.. shit. I don't know how to ask this but what size do you wear?"said Lexi

"ah why?" said Rose

"it's a surprise just what size?" said Lexi

Rose looked at the two guys turned her back to them and whispered

"Eleven twelve" into the phone.

"Great you lost weight huh?" said Lexi

"yeah it's all of the running" said Rose

She sounded somewhat embarrassed.

"Okay one more thing.. ah what size do the guys wear?"said Lexi

Rose chuckled and followed the boys onto the train

"Well you'll just have to ask them yourself" teased Rose

Both guys were staring at her funny and Rose couldn't resist the urge to tease both of them.

"Okay see you soon" said Lexi

She hung up and called Jack's number

"hey Lexi you really worried us sweetheart" said Jack

Lexi took a deep breath before asking the question. She had called to have answered

"ah sorry what size pants do you wear?" said Lexi

She knew she had to be blushing bright crimson because the old lady near her looked scandalized.

"okay now why would you want to know that?" purred Jack

Lexi could feel her cheeks heat up even more and there were butterflies dancing in her stomach now.

Damn that man and his sexual innuendos .

"oh you'll see" said Lexi

He gave her the size though. She hung up with him and called the doctor before she lost her nerve.

The doctor was a bit harder to convince. She seriously doubted she was going to get anything.

Until she heard him yelp and Rose announced 32 loud enough for Lexi to hear.

Lexi giggled she could picture the doctor pouting about it already.

She hung up made her final selections and walked towards the registers.

A wave of dizziness hit her and she almost fell on her ass.

"Are you all right miss?" said a helpful shop clerk.

"Yes just fine just a bit wonky today" said Lexi

She walked a bit slower to three registers. By the time the woman was done ringing her up.

She had two more dizzy spells and her vision was blurring. It was so bad she couldn't even read the total on the receipt.

She swayed twice as she left the store and ended up having to sit down on a bench by the fountain.

"Maybe I'm just hungry" she said.

She looked around for the food court sign. It was just her luck it was on the second floor.

The escalators were definitely out. With these dizzy spells it would just her luck to have one and fall off the escalator.

She waited for the next spell to pass then shakily made her way to the elevator.

She knew the doctor told her to stay put but surely he wouldn't mind her grabbing a sandwich.

She had another spell while she was waiting and almost ended up in a plant.

Thankfully the door opened before she did. She walked in and almost fell over.

She was leaning heavily on the railing inside the car. Her vision was coming and going now .

She felt like she was stinking drunk but without the good part of actually drinking.

She stumbled out of the car and a young mother asked her if she was alright.

"Yeah I'm.. fine" she said

Suddenly the floor was coming towards her face fast.

"Somebody get security" she heard someone yell.

As soon as they were off the train the doctor was running. Something was wrong he could sense it.

He dialed Lexi's number and voice mail picked it up. He pushed his long legs for more speed and hit a button on his watch.

It was a homing beacon he made for the Tardis.

It would activate an emergency program that would bring the Tardis to him. He had ten minutes before the refueling was done.

That gave them ten minutes to find Lexi and get her back to it.

They ran into the mall almost running over slow moving patrons who were trying to exit as they entered.

"What store did she say she was at?" said Jack

He had stopped in front of a directory map.

"Jaeger" said The doctor


	4. Chapter 4

any 4

It hurt oh gawd it hurt. why did it hurt so much. She heard voices and someone said ambulance.

For some reason that worried her but she couldn't think of why.

Rose, Jack and the doctor rushed to the location the map said the store was, but Lexi was no where to be seen.

"Come on, come on where is she?" hissed Jack

Rose was looking in stores to the right and left of the Store Lexi had said she was at.

the doctor had his sonic out and was scanning. Receiving quite a few strange looks as he was doing it.

"I don't understand she should be right here" said the doctor

Rose was still looking around when she spotted the crowd.

"Doctor, up there" said Rose

She was pointing at the walkway over their heads. The doctor swore and headed for the escalator.

He literally ran up the moving staircase shoving people aside when he reached the top.

Rose and Jack were right a his heals. The doctor shoved his way through the crowd and knelt by Lexi.

"Easy sweetheart we've got you" he said

She blinked her eyes open and looked up at the doctor.

"Doctor?" she said softly

"We've called an ambulance sir, ah sir?" said the security guard.

"That won't be necessary we've got it from here" said the doctor

He picked up Lexi despite the security guards attempts to stop him.

"Sir, ah sir you can't take her, sir she needs medical attention" said the guard

He was trying to pry Lexi from the doctor's grasp. Jack was trying to keep the other people and guards from helping him.

"Lexi can you stand up?" said the doctor

She wanted to shake her head no but then again .She didn't want to go to a hospital either.

"Yeah I think so" she said

The doctor gingerly set her on her feet and pushed the security guard away from her.

"Miss we've called an ambulance just please stay right here" said the guard

"No" said Lexi

Her mother's entourage usually included at least one guy from the legal department, so Lexi had some exposure to the laws of the land so to speak.

"No I'm fine I don't need an ambulance it's just a side effect from my meds, right Doctor?" said Lexi

The man blinked in confusion.

"Ma'am I really think you should get seen at least " said the man

Lexi wanted to groan out loud, when she saw the medics moving towards them with a stretcher rolling beside them.

She gave the doctor a look that plainly meant back me up.

"That won't be necessary I'm her physician" said the doctor

The medics stopped in front of them. They looked from the girl, to the doctor and then back at the guard.

The guard pointed her out to the medics.

"Miss can you please sit down and at least let me check your vitals" said the first medic

"Ah no I'm refusing treatment I'm fine sorry you were bothered" said Lexi

"Miss unless your over eighteen only your parents or guardian can refuse treatment" said the medic

Lexi gave Rose and the doctor a help me look.

"That won't be necessary young man I am her guardian and we're refusing treatment" said the doctor

He wasn't sure what she was trying to do but he could bluff with the best of them.

The medic looked up at the doctor. He was already getting his blood pressure cuff ready to test her blood pressure.

"Can I see some proof of that, please. sir you understand of course we can't just take your word for it" said the medic.

The doctor smiled and Lexi's heart caught in her throat. The doctor pulled out his wallet and extracted a piece of psychic paper. He held it up to the medic.

"All right Dr Smith, my apologies I guess we'll just be leaving then" said the medic

"What?" protested the guard

He obviously wasn't up to speed on the law or else was just worried he would loose his job or something.

He moved forward to try to stop the Doctor and Lexi from leaving.

The doctor slid his arm around Lexi's waist and led her away from the protesting security guard

Who was now trying to decide who to stop first. The crowd was starting to disperse and the doctor picked up their pace.

Physically lifting Lexi off her feet as they made a hasty exit. Rose and Jack dashing along beside him. They heard the Tardis as they dashed for the elevator.

"Sir!" yelled the guard

"Oh bullocks doesn't this idiot know when to give it up already"muttered Jack

They rounded a corner and there nestled in a hallway between two of the businesses was the Tardis.

The doctor set Lexi down long enough to get the door Then picked her up and they dashed inside.

He handed her off to Jack as the doctors hands flew over the controls.

The Tardis made that wheezing sound and dematerialized just as the guard rounded the corner.

He stared in shock at the water fountain and wall. Where had they gone?

The guard decided it would be best to not include their disappearance in his report, no need for his employer to think he'd gone nutters.

As soon as they were in flight the doctor took a slightly wobbly Lexi back to the sick bay.

Rose followed him after dropping off the bags Lexi had accumulated during her shopping excursion.

She walked in to find Lexi curled into a ball and crying.

"Lexi!" said Rose

She went to her side at once. The doctor was reading something off a screen.

"That can't be" he said

"What can't be doctor, what's happening to her?" said Rose

The doctor turned to Rose with a shocked look on his face.

"Cellular mitosis" said the doctor

"Say what?" said rose

"It means her cells are dividing" said the doctor

"Dividing how why?" said Jack

He was in the doorway. The doctor turned to look at Jack with the same strange look on his face.

"I don't know I have to do more tests" said the doctor

He grabbed what looked like a small squirt gun out of a cabinet and took a blood sample with it.

He quickly plugged the sample into the analyzer. He jumped back in shock when he read the screen

"Rose can I get a sample of your blood?" said the doctor

She looked confused but readily agreed.

"Yeah sure if it will help" said Rose

The doctor pushed her sleeve back and used the same gun on Rose to take a sample of her blood.

He put that into the machine as well. Then made lots of hem haw sounds and said blimey one too many times in a row for either of their liking.

"What is it doctor" said Rose

He rocked back on his heels and slowly turned to Rose.

"Rose do you know who Lexi's father is?" said the doctor

"ah no we never met him. Aunt Evelyn met him in Paris though, why?" said Rose

The doctor rested his hand on his chin and stared at the girl lying on the sick bay bed.

"Because Lexi here has Gallifreyian DNA and it's not from your side of the family" said the doctor

Rose gasped in shock. Even Jack had his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Are you sure?" said Jack

The doctor turned towards Jack

"Yeah I'm more than sure " said the doctor

Lexi suddenly screamed and clutched her sides curling in on herself in a fetal position. The doctor was at her side instantly

"Easy Lexi I know its going to hurt and I'm so sorry sweetheart, so sorry" he said

"Doctor what's happening?" said Rose

She sounded panicked he noted absently. Odd that Rose never panicked even when staring death in the eye.

He looked up at the display screen that was still showing her scans.

"Her vascular system is dividing" said the doctor

"Dividing? what?" said Rose

The doctor looked up and met Jack's horrified gaze

"can't you stop it?" said Jack

The doctor gave him a level look

"oh yeah of course I can. All I have to do is stop her heart before the other one is fully functional" said the doctor

"Stop her heart but that would kill her, doctor you can't" said Rose

"Don't worry Rose I have no intention of doing anything of the sort" he said

"So she's like what becoming a time lord?" said Jack

"No Jack a time lord has to be trained, exposed early to the untempered schism so their talents can come to the fore" said the doctor

"So she's going to be what then?" said Rose

"A Gallifreyian at least. Possibly something else, maybe a meta-crisis.

Who knows I've never even heard of this happening before" said the doctor

"So who has?" said Jack

The doctor frowned.

"My people, possibly the library" said the doctor

"I need to do some research, will you stay with her?" said the doctor

He was looking at Rose when he said it. She nodded yes, too worried to speak the words back.

"Jack would you go check our course we need to drop Margaret off right away and I'm not sure how long our next destination is going to take" said the doctor

He was reaching into a cupboard and pulling out a jar. She watched him affix it to another of those strange gun things.

"what is that?" said Jack

"A sedative I want to try and make this as painless as possible for her as I can" said the doctor


	5. Chapter 5

any 5

Lexi tossed and turned for a few minutes before finally subsiding into sleep.

Rose watched the doctor walk out of the room. Not that she blamed him.

When Lexi begged him to make it stop. She could see the hurt in his eyes.

He felt helpless right now and that wasn't the least bit reassuring to any of them .

He mumbled something about going to the ship's library before walking out.

Rose knew he felt responsible for whatever this was but so did Rose.

If only she had met her at the flat instead of the Tardis. Lexi would have never been exposed.

"Hey how's she doing?" said Jack

"Sleeping whatever he gave her knocked her out flat" said Rose

"Good she doesn't need to feel that" said Jack

"Where's the doc?" said Jack

"library" said Rose

Jack turned to go

"He said he wanted to be alone something about Time Lord secrets or some such nonsense" said Rose

Jack snorted but heeded her words and gave the doctor all the time he asked for.

"We're almost to Raxacorifalipatoria" said Jack

"If you want I'll deposit her at the nursery, I think they'll still remember I'm a time cop" said Jack

"Were a time cop" said Rose.

Jack frowned at her reminder

"Still I speak the language and the doctor's got more important things to worry about" said Jack

The doctor all but ran from the sick ward. The tightness in his chest and the urge to vomit accompanied his frantic flight.

Lexi was in so much pain and it was all his fault. He wasn't sure what had done this but he was certain it had something to do with him.

Which was why he practically ran for his library and locked the doors behind him.

He started pulling books from the shelves and searching through them. One after the other.

He found several passages that were close but not exact. Books covered every square inch of work surface and still he had nothing.

His eyes lit on the trunk and he paused. Letting his thoughts linger there. It was a box he never opened.

He didn't even know why he had it except to maybe keep it out evil hands. He moved towards it and paused.

Really considering the contents and if he trusted himself with the tomes with in. He was wavering between decisions when Rose called him

"What do I do if she wakes up?" said Rose.

She sounded so scared and worried, that it made his decision for him.

"Just keep her calm and call me" he said

He closed the phone and opened the box. Inside were the forbidden tomes of his people.

stolen from Raisilon's own library the last time he was on gallifrey. Right before the war.

he pulled the top book out and frowned at the cover.

Evolution might not have anything to do with it but then again who knew. He set it aside and grabbed another one.

Opened it and began reading it. He skimmed over the unrelated parts until he found one passage.

That referred him back to the book on evolution. So he opened it.

After two chapters in he knew he had hit pay dirt. He leaned back in the chair trying to digest what he just read.

Someone knocked on the door and he almost snapped a terse what is it to them.

"Doctor she's awake" said Jack's voice.

The doctor sighed. He put away the so called black scrolls and relocked their box.

He opened the door and met the gaze of a very worried captain Jack.

"How is she?" said the doctor

"Fine she stopped rolling around in pain a while ago but other than that.." said Jack

The doctor nodded. He knew Jack wouldn't know how to work the equipment or even what to look for.

The doctor headed for the sick bay which was mercifully closer thanks to the Tardis.

The doctor walked into the sick bay and the first thing Rose did was run to him.

"Is she going to be all right can you fix her, do you know what's happening?" came Rose's flood of questions.

He stared at her for just a second before moving to Lexi's side. He checked over her vitals and scanned her again.

She was slipping in out of consciousness. So he gave her a little more pain killer.

"Doctor?" said Lexi

He turned to look at her.

"Yes sweetheart" he said

His voice was surprisingly calm given what he just read.

"I'm scared" she whispered

She reached her hand out to him and he clasped it.

"It's going to be all right, I have you" he said softly.

"Doctor?" said Rose.

She glanced at Lexi and then the doctor. He lifted her hand to his mouth and gently kissed her fingers.

"I'm going to leave Jack here with you for awhile, I need to talk to Rose for a few minutes" said the doctor

"Ah Jack is dropping off Margaret in the nursery we landed on Raxicorifalipatorios an hour ago" said Rose

The doctor rubbed his forehead feeling a bit irritated by his lack of inattention.

"It's all right doctor I'll be fine" said Lexi

She yawned, he could tell the medicine was making her sleepy.

He didn't like it but he motioned for Rose to step into the hall. He pulled her into the library.

"So what's going on Doctor that you couldn't say in front of Lexi?" said Rose

"I just didn't want to panic her" said the doctor

"A bit late for that now what's going on?"said Rose

He glared at her in irritation and she wisely clamped her mouth shut.

"She's evolving essentially" said the doctor

"Huh?" said Rose

"My species took several millenia to evolve into what we were before the war,

most of it was caused by the presence of what we called the untempered schism" said the doctor

"Okay" said Rose

He wasn't sure if she was following him or not but he carried on anyway.

"The untempered schism is essentially a rift and so is the eye of harmony" said the doctor

"The eye of harmony?"said rose

She sounded thoroughly confused.

"The eye of harmony is a fixed quantum singularity it powers the tardises and used to power our civilization" said the doctor

"A what?" said Rose

"A black hole, just a small one though" he said

Roses eyes had gone completely wide.

"We're in a black hole?" said Rose

"No silly it's in the Tardis but it's so small it's basically safe, well sort of" said the doctor

"Okay so what does that have to do with Lexi?" said Rose

He frowned then sighed softly.

"Well essentially everything you know how I keep comparing your species to apes?" he said

"yeah" said rose

"well essentially the species we evolved from was similar except they were predators and psychic or rather time sensitive.

We used to use it to hunt actually" said the doctor

"Okay your losing me, Lexi?" said Rose

"Essentially she's evolving into a time lord isn't that wonderful" said the doctor

The look of open mouthed horror on Rose's face, had him rethinking the wonderful part.

That part definitely sounded better in his head in retrospect.

"What?" said Rose

"It must have been the combination of the rift and the Tardis' eye being open to recharge.

It must have sped up the process" said the doctor

"Oh my gawd, can it be reversed" said Rose

He paused before he began his next statement about how great this was going to be.

He was genuinely excited about this on some levels. A bit angry on others though.

"Ah no" said the doctor

He had lost that excited demeanor. So Rose bit back the tongue lashing she was going to give him

"Hey guys how's Lexi?" said Jack

"Jack your back"said the doctor

"Turning into a time lord" said Rose

"Say what?" said Jack

"Did Margaret get where she needs to go?"said the doctor

"Yep no problems but we might want to leave just in case ,apparently you aren't too popular around here" said Jack

the doctor snorted as walked past Jack and Rose, into the console room.

"I will never get used to that" said Jack

The doctor threw a few switches and set the coordinates for a world he knew was deserted.

The Tardis dematerialized and a few seconds later an alarm went off. The doctor checked the screen and then ran for the sick bay.

"Doctor what is..?" said Rose

He blew past her and into the sickbay. Which was now a whole lot closer to the console room.

He mentally thanked the Tardis as he rushed about grabbing equipment.

"Doctor what's happening?" said Rose

He grabbed two small metal disks. He pulled back her shirt to set them on either side of her chest and stepped back.

He hit a switch and electricity arced through the disks. Lexi arced her back in response to the current.

"Doctor?" yelled Rose

"Her heart stopped" he yelled back

"Come on kid stay with me" he pleaded.

As he pumped on her chest and tried to get her hearts working.

He wasn't sure if she was changed enough to regenerate didn't want to take the chance that she wasn't.

"Please breathe for me, come on just restart, come on sweetie" he pleaded

He shocked her again. There was silence for a moment. He was horrified that he had just lost her.

Then the monitor showed a quick spike on one side then another started right after it.

The double rhythm of a Gallifreyan heartbeat came through the speakers.

He wanted to weep for joy. Then again it could just be weep.

He was well aware just how much Lexi's life was changing.

He wished he could reverse it on some level because essentially it wasn't fair.

She was born human she should have a normal human life. No instead she was being reborn into a species that was essentially extinct.

Yet a selfish part of him was glad he had someone he could share his secrets with.

Someone who was essentially the same species. He sighed and Rose gave him a strange look he decided it was more prudent to ignore.

He found himself doing that more and more lately.

He could already feel Rose putting her claws into him. Truth be told he resented it.

He didn't want to be lonely and yes that ruled some of his decisions.

He had been too lenient with Rose letting her walk on him more than the others ever had.

Letting her bring people into their lives who were at best questionable. He needed to start reining her in.

He knew she was trying to make him jealous. The thing she didn't get and probably never would.

Was that he had never considered her as any thing more than a friend.

Time lords weren't like humans when it came to sexual urges. They had cycles when they had the urge to reproduce.

They were usually decades apart though, unlike the apes over hormonal species.

He turned his attention to the scans banishing thoughts of his nonexistent love life and focusing on the child in his care.

A child that would be the only remaining time lady provided she survived the change. That had been close too close.

He rested his hand on her forehead and focused his mind on the girl.

Her thoughts were chaotic and he dared not read her any deeper yet.

Her scans showed some very rapid progress. Her second heart was beating with near perfect rhythm.

Her respiratory bypass was almost done forming. Her brain activity was well above what a humans normally was.

"Well is she going to die?" said Rose

Something in her tone had him looking up at her sharply. Was that jealousy in her tone?

"No, she's coming along nicely" said the doctor

He kept his tone neutral if somewhat colder than he intended. Rose must have caught the hint and looked slightly guilty as well she should.

The child would have enough to deal with without adding her cousins petty jealousies to the mix.

He looked up to say something to her and found her gone.

He thought she had left to return to her room and didn't think anymore on it.

One of the Tardis' alarms went off and he secured the sick bay shield before going to see what was going on.

"Jack kill the alarm!" said the doctor.

He looked around the room. Jack was nowhere in sight.

The doctor groaned and moved towards the console to kill the alarm himself.

"Jack?" he called.

When he received no answer he became alarmed. So he asked the Tardis where Jack was.

The Tardis replied, that Jack was no longer on board.

"Rose?" he asked.

Gone as well the Tardis replied.

The doctor silently panicked anything that could get through the Tardis' shields took some real power.

He worried the sick bay shields wouldn't be enough to keep whatever it was out.

"Lexi?" he queried.

Present still in sick bay. Replied the Tardis. He almost sighed in relief.

He was about to start searching for whatever took Rose and Jack.

When all of a sudden he was in a room. It definably wasn't on the Tardis.

He was anything but amused to learn he was on a game show of all things.

One called big brother or some such nonsense.

"bloody trans-mat" he hissed

He decided to play along for now until he figured a way out.

At first he scoffed at how serious they were taking another players departure.

Until the player was vaporized that was. Horror sank in and a part of his mind panicked.

What if Rose and Lexi were in one of these rooms? The girl Karen or something said there were about sixty of these houses.

He swallowed back the nausea. The human race ever failed to surprise him when it came to murdering each other.

This was just sickening though. Enough games time to leave he decided.

Definitely time to have a nice little chat with who ever was in charge here.

He queried his fellow house mates and found a way to get kicked out of the house.

Only problem was he might get vaporized in the process. He decided to take his chances and sabotaged the camera.

Then he soniced both doors. He held his hand out to the remaining housemate a nice girl named.. Lydia, that was it.

He wasn't about to leave anyone in that charnal house if he didn't have to.

His instincts were once again spot on as the door slid open instead of vaporizing him.

Someone up there wanted him alive for some reason. Now to go ask them why. Right after he found Rose and Jack that was.

Lexi blinked her eyes open and looked around. The lights were muted for some reason.

She sat up slowly. Why did she feel so weird? Almost light headed like she was getting too much oxygen.

"Doctor?" she called.

After calling him for about ten minutes with no answer. She decided to hell with it she would just go look for him.

She climbed out of bed and walked across the floor. A strange tingling sensation stopped her at the door.

"What the.. ah hello why can't I leave, Doctor!" she yelled

A strange weird tingling sensation filled her head and then the strange field was gone.

She walked out of the room quickly and went straight to the main room with that strange console in its center.

"Doctor?" she called again

"Jack?" she tried

Still no answer

"Rose?" she tried.

No one answered and she started to get worried. She stepped up to the console.

"Come on he's got to have some sort of surveillance system on this thing" she said

The Tardis made a noise that sounded like an offended snort

"Er sorry" she said

The hum went back to normal and the screen lit up. Oddly it looked like a television show.

The view switched to Jack and two robots? they were talking about his style of clothes.

Lexi chuckled because she agreed with them. He did have that farm boy look going on.

Leave it to jack to end up on a future version of what not to wear.

They pointed some sort of gun at Jack and she tensed. Scared they meant to shoot him on the telly.

Instead they stripped him completely. Lexi turned bright red apparently censors were old fashioned.

That didn't stop her from staring though.

"Oh my lord" she said

Then the Tardis switched channels

"Hey bring it back!" she complained

The screen remained stubbornly blank for a few minutes before The Tardis reluctantly switched it back on.

Jack was gone. Both robots were sparking and missing parts.

"what the? now we missed what happened" she hissed.

The Tardis gave a chuckle.

"Fine where's the doctor and Rose?" she asked

The channel flipped and Rose was on a panel answering questions.

All the opponents looked entirely too nervous for a game show.

It wasn't until one player was voted off did she understand why.

"oh my gawd, where are they? where is this coming from?" said Lexi

She was in full panic mode now. She was almost hyperventilating she was panicking so bad.

The tardis's hum became concerned until she calmed down.

"The game station" scrolled across the screen.

"Great how do we get there?" she asked

The Tardis hummed again but Lexi was too frustrated and scared to understand her. So the Tardis waited.

"Okay, got to calm down, gotcha" she said

Lexi sat down and waited until she was calm. before she approached the console.

"Okay Tardis driving one o one, you tell me what to hit and I'll drive" she said

The Tardis hummed her approval and lit up the first in a series of buttons.

Lexi methodically hit each one and pulled the lever when she indicted to.

She memorized the sequence just in case she would have to drive anywhere else.

The Tardis materialized in the center of the station surrounded by doors. Right in front of Jack.

"Do we have any weapons on board?" she asked

The Tardis made negative sound and Lexi groaned.

"Where's my purse?" she asked

One of the halls lit up and Lexi followed the light to a door. It was a bedroom and on the bed was her purse.

She emptied the contents on the bed and pulled out her taser and a letter opener she bought earlier.

She tucked them in her pockets and made her way to the front door. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

She poked her head out spotted Jack and launched herself at him.

"Jack!" she said

"Whoa easy there sweet heart where's the doc?" he said

"I don't know. I woke up and everyone was gone" said Lexi

"Okay lets find them you stick close to me okay" he said

She wanted to roll her eyes.

As if she was going to wander off on a strange space station with possible hostile aliens on board with them.

Jack made his way towards the first door. He started to pick it or hack it.

She wasn't sure what it was called with this level of technology.

It slid open to reveal a surprised looking Doctor and a girl.

"Jack meet Lydia with a y" said the doctor

Lexi cleared her throat and the doctor turned towards her.

"Lydia, lexi and Jack" said the doctor

"nice to meet you Lydia with a y" said Jack

"stop flirting Jack" said the doctor

"what I was only being polite" said Jack

"Lexi what are you doing out of bed so soon?How are you feeling?" said the doctor.

He scanned her with the wand thing again.

"will you please stop that" she hissed

while making a grab for the screwdriver. The doctor of evaded it easily.

"when i am certain you are in no immediate danger" siad the doctor

She glared at him. Was he serious?

"Fine" she answered

"Where's Rose?" said Lexi

"We were just about to search for her but she could be anywhere" said the doctor.

He sounded worried which she was ironically grateful. At least he was taking something serious.

"She's on some sort of question and answer show" said Lexi

The doctor turned towards her.

"How do you know that?" said the doctor

"The Tardis has great reception" said Lexi

She couldn't help the glance at Jack or the blush that rose to her cheeks.

"It's called the weakest link they answer a bunch of questions before they vote someone off.

The trick is to keep the ones who know less than you" said Lydia

The doctor tensed for a brief second before whatever it was left his face.

He was back to his usual cheery banter but Lexi had seen through it for a brief second.

She was still trying to piece together what made this strange alien tick.

She filed that brief glimpse away for further study.

She didn't notice he was standing beside her until she turned to ask Jack something.

He gave her a knowing smile and she turned red again.

"So great reception huh?" said Jack.

She grinned at Jack and he wrapped an arm around each girl.

"it's better close up" he said

"Not now Jack" said the doctor

Lydia giggled nervously

"Any idea what studio they could be in Lydia?" said the doctor

"no they all look pretty much the same" said Lydia

"I could try the Tardis maybe she can scan for her" said Lexi

"No there has to be hundreds of people on this station

she'd never be able to pinpoint her and since when are you so cozy with my Tardis" said The doctor

"What about the blood sample?" said Jack

"blood sample?" said Lexi

The doctor snapped his fingers.

"Jack you're brilliant, now get your hands off her backside" said the doctor

"ah okay" said jack.

He reluctantly lowered his arm. Which was still around Lexi's waist with a hand resting on her rump.

Lexi frowned in disappointment. Jack gave her an apologetic look in return.

"Lexi go get me the sample. It's in the medical bay cabinet. It's labeled Rose and hurry" said the doctor.

She glared at him. Hello she did just get over being sick. Since when was she an errand boy.

If she wasn't so worried about Rose she would have protested.

Lexi ran back to the Tardis found the cabinet and the sample. She wondered why the Doctor had a sample of Rose's blood.

Then ran it back to the doctor. She slid to a halt in front of him and held out the sample.

He took it from her and Lexi sat down to catch her breath.

"Lexi are you all right?" said the doctor

"I'm fine just not used to running " she answered

Jack chuckled

"Might want to get used to it in a hurry then" said Jack

She gave him a funny look because she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Ah ha this way" said the doctor

He was holding up his strange flashlight thingy.

"She's in there" said the doctor

He pointed at a huge set of double doors. Jack was already working on the latch before he finished talking.

The doors started opening and they ran into the room. Rose and one other opponent were the only ones left.

Rose spotted the doctor and ran towards him.

You know how the worst moments of your life seem to play in slow motion?

I wish that was true because at least she would have had a chance to get out of the way.

The robot running the game turned and fired. Rose just vanished in a puff of dust.

Lexi vaguely registered that she had screamed. The doctor went to his knees next to her remains.

He looked like he was in shock. Jack was furious and taking it out on the camera crew of this sick twisted game show.

He was screaming at the guards to leave the doctor alone while also berating them for killing Rose.

Somewhere between the doctor having a mental breakdown and Jack trying to murder the camera crew.

Security showed up. Lexi was trying to pry Jack's hands from around the neck of the set director.

It was at that point they all got arrested even Lydia who just stood there looking shocked.

They were put in the stations equivalent of a brig while they awaited transport to a penal colony.

Apparently the justice system was worse than the game shows around here. The doctor was lost inside himself.

Lexi put her arm around the poor man's shoulders. Then a morbid thought occurred to her.

"There wasn't enough ashes" she said

Jack gave her a funny look. She gave him a completely different look then flicked her eyes towards the guard. He got her meaning.

"doctor please we need you, come back to us" said Lexi

He looked up at her and the look in his eyes made her physically flinch. Agony was reflected in those eyes.

She wanted to wipe that pain from his eyes. She hugged him close to her and tried her best to be soothing.

She was hurting too but now wasn't the time to grieve.

He rested his head against her chest for a minute before lifting his head to look her in the eye.

He kissed her cheek and she could see steely resolve in those eyes along with the pain.

He seemed to be starting to come back to them. His eyes flickered to Jack

"lets do this" said the doctor

The guard was just about finished. She glanced at Jack then she was moving.

She stabbed the heel of her stiletto into the guards foot. When he screamed and started to bend down to grab it.

She followed it up with a blow to the underside of his chin.

Jack finished him with a punch while Lexi grabbed his batons. The second guard raised his baton to strike at her.

She twisted and brought one of hers down across the man's wrist with a resounding crack.

She didn't see the other guy until the doctor hit him.

"Thanks" she said.

Jack tossed them both assault weapons .

"What were you saying about the ashes?" said Jack

"Just that when my great grandma Pat died last year. They cremated her and there were a lot of ashes in that urn" said Lexi

"Of course if you take out the amount left by the coffin. There would still be a substantial pile" said the doctor

She could see the resolve lighting his eyes again. She sighed in relief, hopeless doctor was one scary dude and she was glad he was gone.

They made their way to the control room. Lexi and Lydia both held guns on the crew. While the doctor and Jack worked.

Jack asked Lydia to help him with something she had to set her gun down.

Oddly the doctor handed it to a little guy who looked like an accountant.

Jack made Lydia disappear and Lexi gasped in shock. Then he made her reappear.

"Sight to sight transport?" said Lexi

She remembered what Margaret had used earlier.

"Close but the ones in the room are directed off sight, so where are they going?" said Jack

He looked at one of the control room employees. Lexi was watching the scene unfold with only half interest.

"what's behind this door?" said Lexi

"you can't go back there its for authorized personnel only." said one of the crew

Lexi held up her gun.

"got your authorization right here, open it" said Lexi

The man looked from Lexi to the doctor. He nodded yes and the man swallowed.

"It's against the rules.." said the man

"Do we look like we're the kind of people who follow rules?" said Jack

The man swallowed again.

"Sir please the people are scared" said a woman

"Oh you mean the people who casually murder people on the telly for fun, sit down you've lost the right to speak to me" said the doctor

Lexi couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. He was so back and everything was going to be all right.

What was behind the door was even sicker than the games. It was a tank that used to have a woman with tubes running through her body.

Like some sort of sick parody of a puppet. When she learned she had been hooked up to the machine as a child and she had gone blind as a result.

Lexi was ready to shoot each and every one of them.

"Where is she?" said Lexi

"They took her" said the man.

"She brought us here to stop this" said Lexi

The doctor paused what he was doing and looked at her funny. She stepped back into the room.

"We're getting a transmission"said the tech

"There shouldn't be anything out there" said another

"Open the com line" said Jack

"We will speak to the doctor" came a tinny voice

"oh will you now, great" said the Doctor


	6. Chapter 6

any 6

The tech guy put the speakers image up on the screen. It was grainy for about half a second.

Then an image slowly formed. It looked like an overturned trashcan with a plunger stuck on its side.

Lexi stifled the urge to laugh out right.

"We have your companion you will not interfere" it said

"or we will exterminate her" said the trashcan.

The urge to laugh left her and nausea replaced it. The trashcan moved and it showed a very scared looking Rose.

"Doctor I'm all right" said Rose

"You will comply" said trashcan

"No" said the doctor

Every eye in the room turned to him.

"What is the meaning of this negative?" said the trashcan

"It means no, I will not comply with your demands" said the doctor

The trashcan looked agitated as if this wasn't going as planned and he had no idea what to do about it.

"We do not understand, we will exterminate the companion if you interfere" said the trashcan

"I will tell you what I will do, I will rescue Rose Tyler from the center of your fleet" said the doctor

Lexi looked just as shocked as the telly crew.

"You have no fleet, no weapons and no plan" said the trashcan.

He sounded like he was attempting to talk him out of it.

"Yes and doesn't that just scare you to death, Hang on Rose I'm coming to get you" said the Doctor

The tech shut off the communication equipment. The doctor turned to look at a bewildered looking Jack and Lexi.

"Okay so what's the plan?" said Jack

"Don't have one" said the Doctor

"Oh my gawd you were serious?" said Lexi

"Yep you might want to stay here Lexi" said the doctor

"Why so they can blow the station away out from under me" said Lexi

The doctor gave her a puzzled look.

"You have no guarantee they will do that" said the doctor

She gave him a level look.

"Very well guess your in" said the doctor.

He sounded less than pleased by the idea. They ran for the Tardis.

After the doctor ordered them to evacuate the station.

It wasn't a terribly big surprise when they decided to continue broadcasting instead.

"stupid sheeple" muttered Lexi.

Jack was working on the flare system Lexi suggested.

Hopefully it would keep their missiles off them long enough to get aboard the main ship.

The doctor was using the extrapolator as a makeshift shield

"Lexi when we land you are to remain with the ship, is that understood?" said the doctor

She mock saluted him. she knew how serious the situation was. The last thing she wanted to be was a liability right now.

"yes sir" she said

He glared at her. She did her best to look innocent. He obviously wasn't buying it. He knelt down in front of her

"Lexi please promise me that you will stay here" he said

She sighed and rested her hands over his.

"I promise I will stay here and follow your instructions to the letter, Just bring my cousin back safely" she said

He nodded and squeezed her hands. He started to stand up and her voice stopped him.

"Doc?" she said

He cringed at the moniker but nodded anyway.

"Yes, Lexi "he said

"Please watch yourselves" said Lexi

The concern in her tone warmed his heart.

"We will sweetheart" he said

Jack was grinning at them. The doctor moved away from her and took his place at the console.

Jack was on one side and the doctor was on the other. Lexi took the spot the doctor had assigned her.

After he knew she had not only flown his Tardis to their rescue but that she could understand the Tardis.

He didn't say anything as he flipped the switches that would put them in the middle of a battlefield.

Lexi's stomach was doing flip flops, so she focused on the Tardis. Her hands moved in concert with the other two men like she belonged there.

It was a flurry of activity as she frantically flipped switches and pulled levers to keep them in the air.

The doctor was flinging out orders left and right.

Lexi didn't question a single one of them as she moved to obey his commands.

The doctor was in charge. It was an unspoken agreement. His ship his rules. There was no time to question anything right now.

"We're through" said the doctor

He threw the last lever and they materialized inside the Dalek ship.

She preferred trash men but she could always call them that in her head.

They made there way towards the door. Lexi just watched them go.

She had promised them she would stay. The door closed and she moved in front of the monitor.

"Okay lets keep an eye on them" said Lexi

The Tardis hummed her approval and pulled the screen up.

"Okay where's Rose?" said Lexi.

Another screen opened and Lexi could see the outside of a holding cell.

"Relation to the guys?" said Lexi

The Tardis showed her a map. Lexi dialed Jack. They both had there phones on vibrate.

"What?" he hissed

"She's two levels above you but she ain't alone so heads up" said Lexi

She heard Jack pass on the information before he hung up.

She paced as she followed the progress of their team on the monitors. She felt utterly useless right now and she hated it.

She watched as the dots representing Jack and the doctor made their way to the holding area.

Then suddenly there were three dots and they were moving fast.

"Yes!" she said in triumph.

They had her, now all they had to do was get back to the ship.

They were making there way back towards the ship when she spotted them.

About twenty trashcans were heading their way. She reached for her phone then vetoed calling them.

The trashcans were too close. She didn't want to get them caught if they were hiding.

"Can you contact the doctor?" said Lexi.

She was talking to the Tardis like it was a person in the same room as her.

Pictures flashed through her mind as her answer.

"Yeah that's right, you can get in my head so why not his?" she said

The Tardis hummed again.

"All right then show him this" she said.

The Tardis did and she waited for a few minutes while the team stopped.

"Are they lost?" said Lexi

The Tardis promptly informed her, the doctor was searching for a way past the trashcans. Lexi studied the map.

"What's this?" said Lexi

She pointed to a sloping shaft. Maintenance shaft the Tardis supplied.

"Can they use it?" said Lexi

The Tardis checked it over .Then passed on the information. She watched the dots slide down the tunnel.

They were going quite fast and Lexi was worried the stop at the bottom would injure them.

The trash cans were still trying to box them in. They were on the right floor now but on the other side of the ship.

The trashcans were closing and there were no more exit shafts.

"Can we go get them?" said Lexi

The Tardis agreed so Lexi hit the button and dematerialized the ship.

Several Dalek rounded the corner where they had been, just in time to see the Tardis fade from view.

The doctor ,Jack and Rose were in some sort of cargo hold. Dalek were approaching from every exit.

The situation looked hopeless.

Then the room filled with a familiar whining sound. The Tardis appeared and they were already running for its doors.

They reached the safety of her shields just as the Dalek opened fire.

Rose squeaked in alarm as several bolts came towards her.

Something deflected them and the next minute the doctor was shoving her through the Tardis doors.

Jack was right on her heels and so was the doctor.

Lexi was already hitting switches by the time he closed the doors.

"I told you to stay put" said the doctor

"I did, you didn't say the Tardis had to" said Lexi

He mumbled something under his breath about cheeky apes and joined her hitting levers.

Rose sat down and watched as the doctor, Lexi and Jack worked together.

She couldn't help feeling a bit jealous and resentful. The doctor would never let her drive his Tardis.

So why was Lexi getting to?

The Tardis suddenly lurched and Rose grabbed for the railing.

Lexi hit some switches while she tried to remain standing on a now crooked deck.

"Got it, hold on" said the doctor

The deck leveled and Lexi rocked sideways on her heels.

"Why are we back on the space station?" said Lexi

The doctor didn't answer her but Jack did

"We need to stop the Daleks that's an invasion fleet." said Jack

Lexi swallowed the lump of fear that had crept its way into her throat.

"So I take it you have a plan" said Rose.

The guys looked at each other and something unspoken passed between them.

"Yeah I do" said the doctor.

Jack was heading for the door. Followed by the doctor. Both were carrying some sort of equipment. Lexi and Rose followed him.

"so what are you going to do?" said Lexi

She had fallen in step with Rose. The doctor seemed lost in thought again and wasn't answering her.

Something was up and Lexi was getting worried. She glanced at Rose. It was obvious she was feeling it too.

"Are you all right?" said Lexi

Rose nodded yes.

"Kinda getting used to life or death situations" said Rose.

She covered her nervousness with a little half laugh. Lexi wasn't convinced by her nonchalance.

Rose was obviously bothered by the danger but she was just trying not to show it.

Lexi hugged her before Rose could shrug off her worries.

"I thought we lost you" said Lexi

She tried to keep from crying but she was losing that fight fast. Rose hugged her back her jealousy momentarily forgotten.

"So you fly the Tardis now?" said Rose

"Yeah when I woke up everyone was gone so I kinda panicked, then I saw you guys on the telly" said Lexi

"You saw us, oh man how did I look?" said Rose

Lexi giggled and elbowed her.

"Better than your opponent. He was sweating rivers. Worried you'd drown before I got to you" said Lexi

Rose laughed at her description.

"Honestly you looked great though, so did Jack" said Lexi

Rose gave her a puzzled look and she touched her arm to stop her.

"Apparently sensors are passe in this time period" said Lexi

It took a moment for Rose to get what she was saying, then she was blushing like mad.

"Seriously?" said Rose

Lexi nodded yes.

"They didn't do that to the doctor did they?" said Rose

"Nope sorry or I would have screen captured it for you" said Lexi

The doctor cleared his throat and both girls gave him their best innocent looks. He shook his head and headed for the lift.

"Jack I need you to get those cables ran and start redirecting the dish" said the doctor

"Okay what are you going to be doing?" said Jack

"Interrupting the broadcast to make a special announcement, then rerouting the power to the board" said the doctor

"So what are we doing?" said Rose

The doctor turned towards her and frowned for some reason. He reached for a fire alarm switch and pulled it.

"Your going to be evacuating people" said the doctor

The whine of the alarm drowned out the rest of his statement.

The lift doors closed and the doctor was gone. Lexi turned to Rose.

"I'm not trying to steal him you know" said Lexi

Rose frowned at her.

"I know it's just you've only been here for a few days and already your flying the Tardis. Plus he keeps calling you sweetie" said Rose

Lexi sighed so that was what bothered her.

"Yeah I know and he still hasn't explained what happened to me" said Lexi

Rose opened her mouth to say something as people finally started filing out of the studios

"Great this ought to be fun" said Lexi

"Look before we get flooded with complaints. I just want to say one thing" said Lexi

"What's that?" said Rose

"I know you love him and I won't do anything that would hurt you, he's a friend that's all" said Lexi

Rose gave her a worried look.

"Besides I'm interested in Jack" said Lexi

"Jack seriously?" said Rose

"Yeah whats wrong with that?" said Lexi

"It's just that he's so.. you know.. Jack" said Rose.

Lexi gave her a confused look.

"He just isn't the white picket type if you know what I mean.?" said Rose

Lexi chuckled

"Neither am I" said Lexi

"If they were, do you think we'd be half as interested?" said Lexi

Rose shook her head no, she had her there.

"No and I wouldn't have it any other way" said Rose

The people coming out of the studios were complaining and demanding answers.

"This way people were having a bit of an emergency and we need to temporally evacuate the station" said Rose

The group looked doubtful.

"When will be able to go back in?" said one of the contestants.

Lexi decided bluffing was probably the best option here. It wasn't as if they could sue her after all.

"You all will be recalled as soon as the authorities clear the station for re-habitation" said Lexi

"What about our final scores? Will we be able to keep our prizes?" yelled another

By this time Lexi was getting slightly annoyed.

These people should be happy their getting out of here with their lives, not grumbling about tea sets and trips to Aruba 6.

Rose rushed to reassure them that yes everything would go back to normal after-wards.

They were trying to herd the group towards escape pods but most were refusing to leave.

Only a few were happy to get out of there. They were only able to get one and a half pod filled before they launched.

The pod arced away from the station and then suddenly the life pod was gone. People screamed but Lexi couldn't tell who had. Maybe it was her?

"Holy crap" said Lexi

The people in the launch bay started to panic. Someone pointed out a station window and screamed.

One of the idiots. who was insisting on being returned to the game, made a scoffing noise.

"Look at all those ships" said one woman.

"Who are they?" said another

"The Daleks and they will be attacking the station momentarily" explained Rose

The man who was the most vocal about returning to the studio scoffed as if he didn't believe her.

The elevator door slid open and Jack walked out. He spotted the girls surrounded by an angry mob.

He walked over to help them diffuse the situation.

He pushed his way through the mob and got up on a crate next to Lexi and Rose.

The people were all still shouting about prizes and other stupid shit. So Jack fired his gun into the air.

"All right into these rooms. The situations going to become a bit hairy in a little bit" said Jack

"When can we go back to the set?" said one of the men.

Jack narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Shows been canceled until further notice, now everyone please hide.

If you hear us dying up there, it's because were trying to save your lives not that it matters"said Jack

"Lexi, Rose the doc needs you, go see what he wants I've got this lot" said Jack

Rose gave him an uncertain look and headed towards the door.

Lexi paused for some reason she was worried this was the last time she would see Jack.

"Jack?" said Lexi

"Best hurry sweetheart" said Jack

She touched his face and he gave her a strange look.

"Be careful Jack" said Lexi

He smiled that wicked little smile of his.

"Always do darling but if you want to give me a kiss for luck.." he said

Raising an eyebrow at her with a suggestive look. She surprised him.

When she stood on her tip toes and touched her lips to his.

He promptly wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

He kept devouring her mouth until she was literally sitting on his hip.

Someone cleared their throat and they broke away from each others mouth. Several pairs of shocked eyes greeted them.

"Hmm what was that for?" he asked

"Like you said luck" she teased.

He smirked and was about to say something more when the radio interrupted him.

"Jack where is Lexi?" said the doctor

Jack grinned

"Just wishing me luck ,she's on her way up" said Jack

He smiled at her as he waved her towards the lift. He watched her go but she never saw the look in his eyes.

"Good luck kiddo" said Jack

"Man I hate to see her go but I love to watch her leave" muttered Jack

The doors closed and Jack turned back to the unruly crowd.

"Has any of you ever used a firearm?" said Jack

Rose was grinning at her as she entered the elevator. The door slid closed.

"Their up to something" said Lexi

"Oh yeah but what?' said Rose

Lexi sighed and leaned her head on the wall.

"You okay?" said rose

"Yeah just tired and stressed out" said Lexi

"So what do you think they're planning?" said Rose

"Knowing those two it's probably something crazy and white knightish" said Lexi

"Yeah he does that a lot doesn't he?" said Rose

Lexi nodded yes, just as the door slid open

"Oh good Lexi , Rose help me with this" said the doctor.

He was splicing the macrokinetic extrapolator up to the main communications dish.

"What are you doing?" said Lexi

"Making something called a delta wave generator" said the doctor

Lexi frowned and looked at Rose she shrugged in return. Apparently they were both clue less to what he was doing.

Lexi stared at him for a few seconds. He looked older somehow. Though that was ridiculous.

He had been here the same amount of time as them.

"What's it do?" said Rose

The doctor paused as if he didn't want to answer the question.

"Shit!" he exclaimed

"Rose can you go grab me my pliers there in the tool box.

Its under the console in the maintenance level beneath the central column" he said

Rose sighed but headed for the Tardis. She grabbed the tool and started back.

He called her phone so she answered.

"On second thought bring me the three sixteenth" said the doctor

"Or better yet just bring out the box, Lexi can you go help her?" said the doctor

Lexi frowned at him as she stood up. The doctor was up to something but she wasn't sure what.

A quick glance at Rose confirmed she suspected too. She reluctantly went with Rose back to the Tardis.

They left the door open on purpose while they retrieved the tool box.

They reached the lower level and spent about ten minutes picking up scattered tools.

The doctor gave them a few minutes. Then he pointed the sonic at the Tardis.

"Take care of them old girl" he said.

Lexi was bending over to retrieve a wrench from under some wires.

When the front door slammed shut.

Both girls raced up the stairs to the doors. They tried to pry them open but they were sealed tight.

The rotor started to move and Lexi swore.

"No, no, no what are you doing?" said Lexi

She tried flipping the dematerialization switches off. The Tardis switched them back on as she hit them.

"Damn it no, we're not leaving them" said Lexi

"Rose help!" said Lexi

Rose started hitting switches too but they were no match for the Tardis' stubborn nature.

Lexi felt the dematerialization kick in and the monitor lit up.

"Aagh I can't believe we fell for that" said Rose

The camera lens looking thing turned itself on and projected a image of the doctor.

They both froze mid-motion. They had already lost the battle, so might as well listen to him.

"This is emergency program one.

Girls now listen if this program is activated then it can mean only one thing ,we are in danger.

And I mean fatal , I'm dead or about to die any minute with no chance of escape" he said.

"No, no no, you can't give up" said both girls

Lexi started reaching for switches again

"And that's okay I hope it's a good death" said the doctor

"There is no such thing!" Lexi yelled back at the image.

She was flipping switches but the Tardis wasn't responding to anything she did.

"I bet your fussing and moaning right now. Lexi's trying to fly back. It won't do any good I locked you out" he said

"Just hold on an listen a bit more. The Tardis can never return for me.

I've made sure of it. Emergency program one means I'm facing an enemy that can never get their hands on the Tardis.

So this is what you should do. Let the Tardis die." he said

Both girls gasped in shock.

"Just let this old girl gather dust. Let time and the world pass her by.

Lexi there are so many things I wanted to teach you but it seems I'll never get that chance now.

The library on the Tardis is extensive. It contains the memory matrix of our people.

Hopefully you can learn from it in my place. You are all that is left of a beautiful and rich culture Lexi.

I know you'll do us proud" he said

The hologram turned back to Rose. Lexi was frozen in shock. What had he meant by that?

"If you want to remember me then you can do one thing for me the both of you, have a good life.

Can you do that for me have a fantastic life?" he said

They collapsed on the decking. They just held each other and sobbed.


	7. Chapter 7

Any 7

The Tardis made that tell tale sound that meant she had landed. Neither of them wanted to move.

They didn't want to face what he had just done. It was a while before they even looked up from each others arms.

An insistent knocking was what brought them around. Rose was staring at the floor but Lexi doubted she was seeing it.

When Rose made no effort to go open the door. She reluctantly pulled herself off the floor.

She walked with hesitant steps to the door. Took a deep breath and opened it.

Jackie barreled past her. When she saw Rose crumbled on the floor.

"What happened?" said Jackie.

She was trying to pull a sobbing and slightly hysterical Rose to her feet.

"no, no, I don't want to leave him ,no" pleaded Rose.

Lexi was standing by the door trying not to sob again.

The tears flowing down her face proved she was losing that battle.

"He decided to do something stupid" said Lexi

Her voice sounded dull even to her ears. Mickey came in and stopped in the doorway.

"Lexi are you all right?" said Mickey

She shook her head no and stepped out of the Tardis.

"Help Jackie with Rose,. I've got to.. I don't know" said Lexi

She started walking away from the Tardis. Then slowly she started running.

In a futile effort to leave the pain behind her. Halfway to the train station she sat on a park bench and started sobbing again.

She had never felt more awful in her life. She couldn't have felt worse if she ran over some kids dog.

Her stomach lurched and she leaned over the nearest bush. She emptied her stomach until it cramped.

A bobby spotted her and started towards her. She numbly stood and made her way towards the train station.

"Miss are you all right?" said the bobby.

She turned to look at him. Dark hair, blue eyes, she was seeing Jack's face imposed over his.

She started sobbing again and her stomach dry heaved.

The look of concern on his features had her scrambling backwards away from him.

"Miss, do you need me to call someone for you?" he asked

She held her hands up to ward him away from touching her.

"Miss have you been drinking?" he asked

She shook her head no

"I wish" she said

The bobby frowned at her. I guess a teenager wishing to be drunk wasn't too good in his book.

"Why would you wish that miss?" said the bobby.

His radio crackled and he answered it.

"No just a distraught teenager I'm over by hot dog stand" said the bobby.

Another bobby was walking towards them. This one was a woman though.

Lexi absently categorized her as his partner.

She looked at his name tag to avoid seeing Jack's ghost again. The tag read Perry.

"Hi sweetheart my name's Gwen would you mind telling me what's got you so upset?" said the woman.

Welsh her mind supplied identifying her accent without really thinking about it.

The tears started again when she said sweetheart, because Jack called her that. So did the doctor.

Funny how one word can bring you comfort when the world is right and agony when it is not.

She started to get the hiccups. So now she was stuttering when she talked.

"So..some..one.. died..the.. best.. two people ..in the universe" said Lexi

The male bobby knelt down next to her.

"Oh baby it's not the end of the world" said the male bobby.

Lexi laughed somewhat hysterically, wiped her eyes and composed herself. She looked the bobby right in the eye.

"Yes it is" she said.

A chill went down his spine for half a second. The child had sounded so sincere that he actually believed her.

"Do you need a ride home?" said the woman

Lexi shook her head no.

"No, my mom should be there by now, thank you" said Lexi

She calmly stood and walked away from the two dumbfounded cops.

She entered the train station swiped her card and waited for the next train. It was a short wait fortunately.

To her credit she didn't break down on the train or on the street again. She didn't want to draw attention to herself again.

All she wanted was her home. To curl up with her stuffed animals and cry herself to sleep.

She was exhausted both mentally and physically. She just didn't have the strength to even worry about Rose.

Her front steps were just ahead. She slowly dragged her feet up the front porch steps.

Put her key in the lock and opened the door. She was so tired she didn't even notice the cloths covering the furniture.

Lexi locked the front door and numbly walked towards her room. She fell face down on the bed.

Curled herself around a stuffed unicorn and sobbed until she passed out.

The sunlight poking it's way through her blinds woke her. She throat was dry and scratchy.

She could still taste the vomit from last night and her eyes were sore.

She padded into the bathroom. Kicking off her shoes as she went.

She turned on the faucet and splashed her face with cold water.

Then she used her mouth wash to rinse her mouth out.

Brushed her teeth then decided she needed a shower. She turned on the tap and waited.

As soon as it was hot she stepped under the spray.

She scrubbed herself down, washed her hair and scrubbed off her makeup.

Turned off the water wrapped a towel around herself. She didn't feel like dressing up today and hoped her mother wouldn't bitch about it.

She grabbed her sweats out of the suitcase and put them on. Followed them with a tank top

She closed up the case and walked towards the kitchen. No note greeted her which was odd.

Didn't Harold usually stop by? Frowning she went to the fridge. Opened the freezer and pulled out a pint of ice cream.

Today definitely called for some serious chocolate overload. She opened the drawer containing the spoons and grabbed one.

Pulled the lid off the container and started eating it directly from the container.

"Mom!" called Lexi

She walked towards her mom's room, wondering if she had ever made it in last night.

The door was partially a jar so Lexi walked in. The bed was stripped down to the mattress. Lexi paused mid bite. Was the maid here?

"Mom? you in there?" said Lexi

She walked towards her mother's bathroom. Empty, empty of everything in fact.

Mom's make up case and perfumes were gone from the built in vanity.

In fact the only thing in the bathroom was clean towels and a wrapped roll of toilet paper.

Lexi frowned why did her mom's room look like an empty hotel room?

She took another bite then almost dropped her ice cream in shock.

"no, no,oh no not again, gawd I swear woman you're the worst mother ever !" she hissed.

She crossed the bedroom and flung open the huge walk in closet. Walked in took in the empty hangers and shelves and almost screamed.

"oh my gawd she did it again, what the heck?" said Lexi

She walked back into the living room set the carton on the counter and walked into her room.

She pulled open her drawers and found her passport, bank book and everything else.

She held the items in her hands and debated going after her. She really needed her mom right now.

She had never been the needy type. With a mother like Evelyn you couldn't be and hope to retain your sanity.

The woman was about as mature as a five year old.

She often wondered why they always mistook aunt Jackie as the older sister, when she was in fact the younger of the two.

She sniffled she could feel the tears coming again. She angrily wiped them away.

No her mother wouldn't understand.

She had never felt a loss like this one and was quite frankly too immature to deal with such a heartbreak.

No Evelyn didn't know the first thing about being a mother.

That was aunt Jackie that fit that category.

Tears threatened again and she wiped them away again. It was definitely going to be a no make up day.

She sighed first thing was first. She was definitely not going to stay in an empty house for gawd knew how long.

It could be six months to a year before she returned. So that left her family. Lexi rocked back on her heels.

"Shit, Rose!" she said

She picked up her phone and dialed Jackie. She picked up on the third ring.

"Lexi? Where are you child?" said Jackie

"I went to the house, I just needed my mom aunt Jackie" said Lexi.

Her attempt to sound grown up was defeated by the tears again.

"Oh honey what happened?" said Jackie

"She's not here, she left with out me aunt Jackie, just when I needed her the most" said Lexi

"Oh my! drat that woman, I'm sending Mickey to come get you. Just stay right there okay" said Jackie

Lexi sniffled and sunk down at the foot of her bed. She was crying again and she couldn't seem to stop.

She wanted to ask how Rose was doing but she couldn't get the words out.

Instead she just hung up wiped her eyes again and pulled herself up. A quick glance around had her scrambling to repack her suitcases.

She didn't know how long she would be staying with aunt Jackie.

So she packed everything she had brought with her. Rolled all five bags back into the living room.

Grabbed her ice cream sat on her bag and continued to eat it. Mickie arrived half an hour later. He looked worried and tired.

He kept giving her strange looks and she wondered why. The ride was silent as Mickey drove her to the Powell estates.

She just sat in the passenger seat eating her ice cream from the carton like she was just having lunch.

He seemed disinclined to talking and honestly neither did she. He pulled into the parking lot and parked.

Wordlessly they unloaded the luggage. She took two bags and he took three.

She stacked one of her larger duffel bags on top of one of her roll around and they headed for the lift.

Halfway there she spotted the Tardis. She stopped and Mickey stopped with her.

"If you keep dwelling on it it'll only hurt more" said Mickey

She turned to glare at him but after seeing the look on his face. She didn't have the will power to comeback with a snide comment.

"How's Rose?" said Lexi

His face fell and she had a really worried moment.

"you'll see" said Mickey

They entered the lift and Lexi briefly wondered if she should stay on the Tardis.

What if Aunt Jackie didn't have the room? Mickey didn't bother to knock he just walked in.

Jackie was loading the dish washer and scraping food into the wastebasket.

"Oh hi Lexi you hungry?" said Jackie

"No, not really" she said

Lexi was looking around. Where was Rose?

"She's in her room, not sleeping mind you she's just staring at the wall" said Jackie

She dried her hands off and poured herself some tea with shaking hands.

"Tea?" she offered

"Yes please, maybe it will settle my stomach" said Lexi

Jackie nodded knowingly and grabbed another cup. Mickey sat down at the table and watched them both.

"Sugar?" said Jackie

"Yeah lots no cream though" said Lexi

Jackie snorted as if she found something amusing.

"Your mum likes it the same you know" said Jackie

Lexi winced and Mickey gave her a strange look.

"Yeah about my mom" said Lexi

Jackie set her cup down like she knew what was coming.

"She left me again aunt Jackie, only this time even Harold forgot I exist" said Lexi

"Harold?Who's he and what' cha mean again?" said Mickey

"My mother's manager, mom's a bit loopy sometimes" said Lexi

Mickey's eyes went wide for a second and he said "oh".

Jackie sat down and sighed.

"Lexi there's something I need to tell you" said Jackie

Lexi stared at her aunt why did she look guilty?

"You remember when you went shopping a week ago?" said Jackie

Lexi gave her a strange look

"Ah Jackie all I do is shop so be specific" said Lexi

Mickey chuckled and then quickly stifled it when Jackie glared at him.

"In Cardiff" said Jackie

"Oh that, yeah why" said Lexi

Her voice had gone soft. She had pleasant memories of that day.

Off buying stuff for people she cared about over shadowed the days ending just barely.

"The doctor and Rose came looking for you, here" said Jackie

Lexi looked momentarily shocked

"Okay.. um why?" said Lexi

"They said the Tardis did something to you that you were, what's the word melding.. um no.. damn" said Jackie

"Bonding?" said Mickey

Jackie snapped her fingers and pointed at Mickey

"Yeah that's it, said if it didn't complete, it could kill you" said Jackie.

Lexi almost dropped her tea cup in shock.

"Say what?" said Lexi

"But obviously they found you in time" said Mickey.

She turned to him with her mouth still hanging open in shock

"That's not the point" said Lexi

Mickey shrugged off her worry.

"Oh but that's what he does, risks everyone around him for what?

Some game or what not? Like were some sort of pets or something?" said Mickey

He sounded incredibly bitter and completely pissed off. She wondered if he was just still jealous.

"That doesn't matter now, gawd knows I've hated that man but he kept his word.

He sent you both back to me and I love him for that" said Jackie

Lexi took a shuddering breath and tried to remain calm. She really didn't want to get into a hate fest right now.

"Yeah fat lot a good that did if she wastes away" said Mickey

Lexi didn't want to talk about the doctor or Jack right now.

"What about my mother?" said Lexi.

Jackie sighed and set her cup down again.

"She was here when they showed up here looking for you." said Jackie

"The doctor tried to convince Evelyn to let you stay with them until the bond stabilized but she wanted you home right away" said Jackie

She ended the statement with snort

"Yeah I know she text-ed me several times, probably had some sort of modeling agent waiting for me" sad Lexi

Jackie frowned but plowed ahead. Just by the look on her face Lexi could tell this was bad news.

Great, when it rains it pours.

"She wouldn't listen you know how your mom gets ,so he knocked her out" said Jackie

Lexi gasped and stood up in shock

"The doctor hit my mom?" she said

"No, no of course not sweetheart but believe me there was a few moments when I wanted to" said Jackie

Oddly Mickey actually spoke up in his defense as well.

"He's an annoying bloke but I don't think he's into hitting the ladies" said Mickey

Momentarily appeased Lexi sat back down.

"Anyways he's talking to her then he touched her and boom, out just like that" said Jackie

"I yelled at him of course, she is my sister after all but then suddenly he freezes up.

Got this strange look on his face and muttered some blokes name" said Jackie

"Jack?" said Lexi

"Yeah that was it who is he?" said Jackie

It was a simple question but it had so many answers she didn't know where to start.

Her eyes were starting to fill with tears again. So she angrily wiped them away.

"Later" she said.

"So anyways what was I saying?" said Jackie

"He froze up" said Mickey

"Yeah that he did and started yelling at this Jack character like he was in the room, then all of a sudden he ran out the front door" said Jackie

Lexi was frowning that made no sense. Then again most of the doctors actions didn't make a heck of a lot of sense.

At least to anyone but him. She hoped they at least made sense to him.

"So naturally I followed because I wanted to know what he did to your mom " said Jackie

"and?" said Lexi

She was confused but was still following along.

"Here's the strangest part he said she wouldn't remember a thing when she woke up and she didn't" said Jackie

"What?" said Lexi

Only it came out a squeak.

"Oh she remembered who she was and what she did for a living, even who I was ." said Jackie

"Just not a thing about you, it was as if he wiped her mind clean of anything to do with you, believe me it was scary" said Jackie

"Did you tell her about me?" said Lexi

"Honestly no, he said he could reverse it and then there was the fear you could die if the whole Tardis thing got interrupted" said Jackie

Lexi numbly stared at her teacup.

"He.. he.." said Lexi

She wanted to rant but the words wouldn't come.

"Ruined your life" said Mickey

"He was trying to protect you" said Rose

They all looked up. Rose was standing in the doorway. Her hair was a ratted mess.

She was dressed similarly to Lexi in sweats. Except Rose looked like she hadn't slept a wink.

"Protect me from what?" said Lexi

Rose looked at the floor.

"I suppose it scarce matters now but the Tardis changed you" said Rose

"Changed me how?" said Lexi

A small edge of fear crept into her voice.

"You apparently had some time lord DNA, it just made you all time lord" said Rose.

Lexi went to stand up in shock. Instead she tripped and landed on her but next to her chair.

"What?" said Lexi

Rose gave her a pitying look before she headed for the loo. Lexi's heart was racing in terror.

The Tardis did what? How was that even possible? Luckily Mickey voiced her concerns because Lexi was at a loss for words.

"That's not possible" said Mickey.

Lexi touched her chest and felt a strange second flutter in her chest. She laid her hands flat against her chest.

Between each beat of her heart was a second beat.

"Oh my gawd, I'm gonna kill him" said Lexi

Rose came out of the loo and glared at Lexi.

"You're too late the Daleks already did" said Rose

She walked back into her room. The door closed and they heard the springs squeak as Rose sat down on the bed.

A few minutes later they all heard her sobbing. Chagrined Lexi sat back down.

Whatever the doctor was he wasn't deliberately cruel.

So this had to be some sort of accident. He couldn't have planned this could he?

"What did she mean by that, she keeps saying stuff like that" said Mickie

Lexi sighed again, she didn't want to talk about this. The pain was still too fresh. The wounds too raw.

"Lexi what happened? Why is she acting like someone died?" said Jackie

Lexi's eyes filled with tears and she bit back the sob that rose unbidden

"That's because they are" said Lexi

Jackie gave her a confused look. Lexi wasn't sure where to start so she filled in the pieces as best she knew.

"The doctor was taking me somewhere, I think he was trying to reverse my .. condition. gawd that sounds horrible.. well anyway" said Lexi

"Instead him ,Rose and Jack got kidnapped by this sadistic game station in the year 200,000 something.

I landed the Tardis to try and rescue them but it turned out the station was actually ran by the Dalek fleet orbiting the planet" said Lexi

Jackie and Mickey gasped in shock.

"Anyways he tricked us into getting some damn tool box.

That he probably didn't even need, and the Tardis took us home because of some sort of white knight program he installed" said Lexi

"Gawd I feel so stupid, that's like falling for hey look a distraction" said Lexi

"There up there still Jackie dying, to save everyone on earth and we didn't even get to say goodbye" said Lexi

She gave up holding the tears back and just let them flow. She heard Rose sob from the doorway.

Jackie hugged her and then went to hug her daughter. Jackie just let them cry and Mickie snagged a tissue box.

He held it out to first one then the other.

He had hated the bloke something fierce but he didn't wish for something like this.

"So what are you planning on doing?" said Jackie

Rose had seated herself on the couch and turned on the shopping network of all things.

Lexi ignored it for some reason the idea of shopping made her nauseous.

"I thought I would stay with you but you don't really have the room, so I could always stay on the Tardis I guess" said Lexi

Jackie snorted and Rose didn't say anything.

"I thought it was a time machine how come you just don't go back and stop them from being kidnapped?" said Mickey

"It won't fly" said Rose

Rose was curled up on the sofa her knees tucked to her chest. She was hugging a pillow.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" said Jackie

"No" said Rose

Her voice sounded monotone and dull. Lexi gave Jackie a worried look.

"Well why don't you two store some of that stuff in the Tardis at least and you can crash on the sofa for awhile" said Jackie

Lexi nodded yes. Together her and Mickie took three of her five bags down to the Tardis.

Lexi was turning to leave the Tardis, when she spotted the bags she had bought before that trip to satellite five.

She debated donating them for a few seconds then just left them there.

The days stretched into weeks. Rose was barely eating and she was starting to look it.

She rarely left her bed and they could all hear her crying her heart out at night. When she wasn't crying, she was having screaming nightmares.

Jackie debated having her committed. She was worried Rose would try something stupid like offing herself.

Lexi's sleep patterns weren't much better. Though her health was faring better.

Time lords apparently needed little sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Any 8

Very little sleep suited Lexi just fine. She had stayed on Jackie's couch for the first few nights.

Until Rose's screaming became unbearable. She ended up sleeping in the Tardis.

She knew the doctor had told them to just let the machine waste away. Lexi couldn't do that though. She liked that old box.

Plus it had the answers she needed. She was still coming to terms with what happened to her.

Rose was still acting depressed and three months had already passed. Lexi was enrolled in school with Jackie listed as her guardian.

After school she would rush home do her homework the go study on the Tardis.

She was trying to find a way around the doctor's programing that locked them out of that time stream.

She was sitting on the floor of the control room. One headphone in her ear. A bag of cookies on one side of her and a six pack of soda on the other side.

Studying was becoming easier for her and she was already passing most of her A levels.

Her professor's were already writing recommendations for university. She didn't really care though.

She had become somewhat obsessed with figuring out how to outwit the doctor.

The only problem was he had just a little too much experience over her.

Someone knocked on the Tardis door.

"It's open" said Lexi

Mickie popped his head in

"Oi, I could have been anyone why didn't you lock it?" said Mickie

Lexi shrugged

"The Tardis wouldn't let you in if you were hostile, not that anyone but us knows it's here" said Lexi

" Huh?" said mickey

"Fixed the chameleon circuit, she's damn near invisible to anyone but us" said Lexi

He gave her a shocked look.

"Well anyways Jackie wanted me to fetch you we're going to the chippy" said Mickie

Lexi nodded and climbed to her feet.

"Ah that sounds good can't live on cola and jammy dodgers" said Lexi

She followed Mickey to the door and locked it behind them. Rose was standing with Jackie looking completely confused

"Where did the Tardis go?" said Jackie

"It's still there aunt Jackie it's just hiding" said Lexi

Rose was frowning at the Tardis, obviously trying to see it.

"It's there trust me" said Lexi

"What're you doing in there?" said Jackie

"Fixing it and snooping" said Lexi

Rose gave her a strange look. They walked in relative silence to the chippy. Everything was subdued now.

Since they came back a pall had settled over their family. Lexi wished she could make it go away.

Rose looked horrible. She had lost weight and you could tell that she had. She was less curvy and more angular now.

She had lost that spark that made Rose, well Rose. They passed a newspaper and Lexi glanced at the headline.

She read some of the article and then moved on but not before noticing the date.

She frowned so that's why they were splurging on the chippy. It was her damn birthday.

The chippy was mostly deserted. Rose slumped down at a table.

Jackie ordered for them and Mickey excused himself with a lame cover.

A bakery was just down the street so she could guess where he was heading. Rose was picking at her napkin.

"I'm not giving up" said Lexi

Rose's eyes snapped to hers. She looked confused for a few moments.

Then she lowered her head and Lexi wanted to cry. The light had just seemed to die in her eyes.

This was worse than losing Jack, and the doctor.

This was watching someone drown while you searched for a life preserver. Jackie sat back down

"Mickey will be right back he just had to fetch something from his car" said Jackie.

Lexi tried to keep from grinning. Jackie was a horrible liar and the car park was in the opposite direction.

Rose sighed and slumped down into her seat. Jackie gave her a worried look and then glanced at the counter.

"Oh look Rose their hiring ,you should pick up an application" said Jackie

Rose briefly raised her head ,gave Jackie a weird look then snorted.

"That shop done gave you airs it did and so did the doctor" said Jackie

Lexi frowned at her. The last thing Rose needed was her self esteem hammered.

Lexi opened her mouth to say so when Mickie returned.

Lexi briefly wondered when someone deserved to put on airs in Jackie's book.

Wouldn't saving the world count? He was trying to hide a bag that said bakery on its side.

Lexi smirked and turned her attention back to Rose and Jackie

"He's gone now Rose you have to get over him, its time to move on" said Jackie

Lexi's chest clenched and her heart rebelled. Her fist clenched as anger welled in her.

No one had the right to tell you when you should move on. There was no way she was going to forget about Jack or the doctor.

"Like you forgot about dad?" said Rose

Silently Lexi cheered on Rose. Jackie looked like she'd been slapped.

Mickie cleared his throat to try to diffuse the situation before it became a fight.

"You need to just lock it up like he said and move on, you've got your whole lives ahead of you.

Don't waste it pinning for him" said Jackie

Rose was partially tuning her out so she turned on me.

"I don't know what your planning but you need to just give it up" said Jackie

She sighed and looked at Rose. She was slumping again and looked like she was about to crumble.

"Did Rose ever tell you she met him, her father that is?" said Lexi

Rose looked up and pined her with a glare. Lexi nodded at her in encouragement.

"Stop it, that's not possible he died when she was a baby" said Jackie

"Yes it is the doctor took me there and I held his hand while he died" said Rose

"Stop it, stop it, see this is what that man has you doing, he has you believing your so much better than everyone else.

Like this world isn't good enough for you anymore" said Jackie

"You were there mom you saw the blond woman kneeling in the road outside the church, that was me mom you know it was" said Rose

"Stop it now you listen to me Rose Marion Tyler we're going to sit right here eat some chips and enjoy Lexi's birthday,

your going to put aside any more mention of the doctor" said Jackie

Mickey cleared his throat to tell Jackie she had let the cat out of the bag

"Sorry, we meant to keep that a surprise" said Jackie

Lexi chuckled

"It's all right aunt Jackie I kinda figured it out already

but it's okay usually my birthdays don't get acknowledged anyways, so this is a nice change" said Lexi

All three of them gave her a sad look and Rose touched her hand.

A look passed between them for a moment then it fled. Lexi turned back towards Jackie and Mickey. she held out her hand.

"You said cake?" said Lexi

Mickey opened the bag and pulled out a cupcake. He set it in her hand and Jackie smacked his arm.

"Your supposed to wait until she finishes her chips first" said Jackie

He shrugged

"What, she's the birthday girl" said Mickie

Jackie made a scoffing noise. Mickey liberated three more cupcakes from the bag and set them down in front of the others.

Lexi lifted hers up and eyed it for a second.

"Chips first missy" said Jackie.

Lexi shrugged picked up a fish finger popped it into her mouth then took a bite of the cupcake.

They all gave her almost identical looks of disbelief and disgust. She chuckled at their expressions.

Honestly it was quite good that way but the cupcake was a bit dry.

"What?" said Lexi

She was eating another chip when she said it.

"That's disgusting who taught you to eat like that?" said Jackie

Lexi shrugged for a second then remembering where she said

"The doctor,he likes salami and peanut butter" said Lexi.

The looks on their faces was priceless. Rose giggled at her mother's nearly green look

"He really was an alien wasn't he" said Jackie

"Oh yeah, but honestly these cupcakes are quite dry, where did you get them?" said Lexi

"Oi ,yeah she's right they're a bit overcooked" said Jackie

Rose was still sitting there her food and cupcake untouched.

"Well it's not like I can go back in time and get different ones" said Mickey

Lexi froze mid-bite her chip midway between mouth and plate.

All of her studies falling into place in that one instant. She literally knew what an epiphany was in that instant because she was having one.

She jumped forward and grabbed Mickey's cheeks in her hands. Then she soundly kissed him.

In retrospect that was probably a bad thing but at the moment she didn't care.

"Mickey Smith you're a genius" she said.

They were all staring at her in shock

"Say what?" said Mickey

He wore this shocked wide eyed expression on his face. His hand was touching his lips in shocked confusion.

"Huh?" said Jackie and Rose

"I just figured it out" said Lexi

"Figured what out?" Jackie and Rose said almost simultaneously.

Lexi chuckled

"Oh it's so easy its brilliant" giggled Lexi

She sounded a bit insane at the moment. So her family was shooting her worried looks.

"I thought we agreed to drop that?" said Jackie

"Dad wouldn't give up" said Rose

She was staring at her cousin with a somewhat hopeful expression on her face.

Jackie sighed she was hoping her daughter would just move on, but Jackie doubted she ever would.

She gave Lexi an angry glare as if Rose's stubbornness was somehow Lexi's fault.

"She's right you know he wouldn't give up not if it was someone he loved" said Mickie

All eyes turned to him in shock including Lexi's.

"What would you know about it, you were a child when he died" said Jackie

"Yeah I was, I was six and I do remember a blond girl kneeling next to him in the street" said Mickey.

There was some steel in his voice that Lexi had never seen before.

"And for the record I did see a bloke who looked just like the doctor waiting on the sidewalk for her,

I remember thinking he looked so sad that it made me cry looking at him" said Mickey

Jackie was staring at him in shock. She turned to Rose then back to Mickie again.

Her mouth was open in shock and tears were leaking out of her eyes. She suddenly sighed and looked at Rose.

"I knew this would happen the second I met that man" said Jackie

Rose gave her a strange look.

"Oh sweetheart I know you love him but its over" said Jackie

Rose sniffled

"Mom?" said Rose.

Rose shook her head no.

"I can't I have to try mom" said Rose

Lexi cleared her throat, Rose's outburst was threatening to make her start crying too.

"Would you give up if it was dad up there, would he ever for a moment give up on you?" said Rose

Jackie slumped in defeat. She had no way to dispute that statement because it was true.

Pete wouldn't give up, not on anything. So many of their arguments had been about his stubborn refusal to accept defeat.

Looking at her daughter now, she could see that their daughter shared that trait.

She sighed and she was in love with the doctor. Jackie didn't know why she hadn't seen it earlier.

She sighed and turned to Lexi.

"Okay so lets hear this plan" said Jackie

All eyes turned to Lexi

"Not until you eat something Rose" said Lexi

She pointed to the untouched fish n chips. Rose groaned and picked up a chip.

Popped it in her mouth and glared at Lexi. Lexi flattened out her napkin.

"Aunt Jackie do you have a pen?" said Lexi

Jackie frowned and dug through her purse for one. She found one and slid it across the table to Lexi.

Lexi picked up the pen and glared at Rose. With another glare Rose picked up a fish finger and ate it.

Lexi nodded and uncapped the pen.

Pulled the napkin to her. She drew a straight line putting one dot on each end

"This is us and this is where the doctor is" said Lexi

Everyone nodded

"The problem is we've been trying to go straight there from here" said Lexi

Some of them frowned so Lexi tried to simplify.

"If you were at the big Ben and needed to reach the eye how would you do it?" said Lexi

"Oh that's easy go straight down the road and cross the bridge" said Jackie

"Yes exactly and that's how anyone would do it right?" said Lexi

Everyone nodded and Lexi felt absurdly like a school teacher.

"Now imagine the bridge is out how would you get there?" said Lexi

"Boat?" said Rose

"Train?" said Mickie

"Yes excellent but he's sunk all the boats and the trains aren't running to that station" said Lexi

They all gave her a strange look but seemed to be trying to figure out her riddle

"Well then how do we reach it?" said Rose

"Easy we go backwards to go forwards" said Lexi.

Every single one of them gave her a confused look.

"We're going to go to the eye via Paris" said Lexi

"But that makes no sense" said Jackie

"Ah but when has the doctor ever made sense?" said Lexi

There were grudging nods of agreement from all of them.

"But won't the Tardis sense what we're doing and stop us?" said Rose

All heads turned back to Lexi. It was a bit like watching a bunch of cats following a tennis match.

"Yes she will that's why were not using this one" said Lexi

"Say what?" said Mickie

"Then how are you getting there, walk?" said Jackie

"No of course not don't be silly aunt Jackie,

were going to go back in time and steal a previous version of this Tardis" said Lexi

All their mouths dropped open in shock.

"What about the doctor won't he stop you?" said Mickie

He was hoping the man would anyways. Lexi's plan sounded crazy and then there were the Daleks to consider.

"What about the Daleks?" said Jackie

"The previous versions had weapons, he must have stripped them after the war" said Lexi

"So essentially we're going to exchange the pleasure yacht version of the Tardis for a battleship version" said Rose

"I thought you said his people lost the war" said Mickie

Lexi chewed her bottom lip. She had thought of that, perhaps she should tell them plan B.

"Well I do have a plan B" said Lexi

"Well it better be better, than flying a stolen spaceship into battle against a fleet of hostile aliens" said Jackie

"It is but it might be more dangerous" said Lexi

"More dangerous how?" said Rose

"Because it's never been done before and it's kinda unpredictable" said Lexi

"What is?" said Jackie

"The heart of the Tardis" said Lexi

She looked right at Rose when she said it. Rose gasped and then covered her mouth because other patrons had turned to look.

"What's the heart of the Tardis?" said Jackie

"It's the energy vortex that powers the Tardis" said Lexi

"And you would do what with it exactly?" said mickey

"Turn it into a weapon" said Lexi

Rose was staring at her in open mouthed shock.

"You know how to do that?" said Rose

"Yes, but the question you have to ask yourself is this, How far are you willing to go to save someone you love?" said Lexi

She was staring at Rose when she said it, but Rose had the impression she was asking them all.

Rose swallowed and thought about the question. How far was she willing to go?

"What if it's not meant to be?" said Mickey

"Yeah what if it's not in the stars" said Jackie

Lexi turned towards both of them.

"Then you move the stars until it is" said Lexi.

Her voice was calm, level and sounded just a bit dangerous.

A shiver went up Jackie's spine. For just a moment there Jackie was afraid of the girl sitting across from her.

In that brief moment Lexi had sounded like him and she very much believed Lexi was a time lord now.

If she wasn't she was well under way, if that calm arrogance was any indication.

"How far are you willing to go?" said Rose.

She was talking to Lexi.

"I'm willing to die if it means they will live, you" said Lexi

Rose met her gaze and saw the same steely determination mirrored in her own.

"Same here" said Rose

"Whoa, whoa what's with all the death talk?" said Mickie

"Because this is dangerous, what we're about to do, make no mistake on that" said Lexi.

Mickie seemed to deflate some

"So this is it then you love him, you're really going to risk your life to save him?" said Mickey

Lexi turned back towards him. He sounded like he wanted to cry. She could emphasize with him now.

At first she just thought him whiny and jealous. She knew that wasn't really the case though.

He had been in love with Rose for a long time.

Since childhood from what Rose said but it wasn't a healthy relationship. Rose was too selfish and immature.

She needed someone stronger than her. Someone who wasn't afraid to put her in her place.

Rose literally needed the doctor and no one else would do. Mickey wasn't even in the same league.

It was sad because he was a descent guy but unfortunately nice guys finished last.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Mickey" said Rose

She sounded happy for the first time in months. Lexi smiled maybe she could save all of them after all.

She never thought she would be playing heroine. Perhaps it was time to redefine her view of herself.

"Aught ah! not until you finish eating your gonna need all your strength" said Lexi

Jackie gave her an uneasy look followed by some appreciation.

Jackie knew where her daughter had been heading and she knew that Lexi was just trying to save her.

Lexi finished off her chips and waited for Rose.

"I'll meet you back at the flat, I want to shower and change first. We'll get started as soon as you have the chance to do the same" said Lexi

She wanted them to look their best. If they succeeded or failed at least they would look drop dead gorgeous doing it.

Lexi ate her last chip and took one last bite of the cupcake. She walked out the door and down the street.

She doubted Rose would take too much longer. She knew how badly Rose was itching to go after the doctor.

Lexi made one stop to retrieve the bags with Rose's outfit and her own. She left the ones for the guys there.

With a smirk firmly displayed on her face and false thoughts about a wonderful birthday party, just to throw the Tardis off.

Until they had a hold of the other one they would have to keep a close eye on her.

She was sure the doctor must have put some sort of fail safes. To keep them from trying anything suspicious.

She would have to warn Rose to do the same.

She walked up the stairs and unlocked the flat's door. Set the bags down and locked the door.

She grabbed a towel from the linen closet and went in the loo. The sound of running water soon filled the apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

any 9

Sure enough by the time she was out of the shower Rose was there.

You could see she was impatiently waiting for them to leave.

"All yours" said Lexi.

Rose gave her a glare but Lexi ignored it. She wasn't compromising on this, not one bit.

Rose was going to look her best whether she liked it or not. Rose groaned grabbed a towel from the cupboard and headed for the loo.

"I hardly see why this is necessary" said Rose

Lexi was drying her hair with the towel.

"Think of it as war paint" said Lexi

Rose snorted then closed the door to the loo. The water started running and Lexi turned back to the task at hand.

She grabbed her styling mousse out of her toiletry bag and rubbed some through her hair.

She deliberately fluffed it some so it looked wild. Then she opened her makeup bag.

As she was laying out her color selections. Rose came in and started drying off.

Lexi had laid the outfits on the bed, while she waited for Rose to finish showering.

"Whoa those are nice, which ones mine?" said Rose

"The red, I thought with your coloring you could pull it off" said Lexi

"Yes but what about the front, I don't have a bra that won't show through those buckles" said Rose

Lexi shrugged

"Its got built in bra panels so don't worry" said Lexi

Rose grinned.

"So what's with all the drama?" said Rose

"Comfort mostly it's what I usually do when mom made me do something unpleasant" said Lexi

"Unpleasant like what?" said rose

"Oh I don't know like hang out with a bunch of pompous windbags so I could get discovered" said Lexi

Rose snorted and started doing her own hair

"Fluff it just a bit we want to scare them slightly" said Lexi

"Do you really think they'll be afraid of some fluffy hair?" said Rose

"No of course not hopefully the second half of the plan will work and we'll be channeling the vortex" said Lexi

Rose shivered

"Can you really do it?" said Rose

Lexi paused with one leg in her underwear.

"I don't know but we have to do something, even if its something foolhardy" said Lexi

"Lexi I'm scared what if this doesn't work?" said Rose

Lexi frowned the underwear definitely showed through the tight leather pants.

She pulled them both off and discarded the underwear.

"Then we send the Tardis home without us and we die with them" said Lexi

"That's very brave of you"said Rose

"No it's not, I'm terrified right now just thought you'd like to know" said Lexi

"Same here but it doesn't matter because I'm more afraid of losing him" said Rose.

She sniffled, Lexi enclosed her in a hug.

"I won't let you" said Lexi

"no crying it'll ruin the make up and no underwear it shows" said Lexi

Rose gave her a strange look but followed her advice.

Lexi was almost completely dressed when Jackie knocked on the bedroom door.

"You two descent in there" said Jackie

"Yeah hold on, okay now" said Rose.

She was trying to fix the jacket like shirt. Lexi had picked to go with the lace up the sides leather pants.

The jacket was held together in the front by a series of belts and buckles.

They left enough space beneath them to clearly show a serious amount of cleavage.

It stopped just below her breasts and was long in the back.

"Whoa! Are you trying to save him or give him a heart attack?" said Jackie

Lexi chuckled while she adjusted her breasts in the top.

"Well then its a good thing he has a spare" said Rose

"Does this look even to you" said Lexi

She was holding her breasts and looking at both women.

"Just a bit right on the right, there that's better" said Jackie

Lexi made the adjustments she recommended.

"Ooh please say you have one for me" said Jackie

Lexi pointed to a bag. Jackie gratefully dug through it.

"oh wow this still has the tag on it" said Jackie

she pulled up the tag read it. Jackie's eyes just about bugged out of her head.

"Holy shit did you even look at the price on this?" said Jackie

"Nope never do" said Lexi

Curious Rose leaned over Jackie and her eyes bugged out too.

"Bloody hell Lexi are you daft who spends ten thousand quid on a shirt?" said Rose

"Me, my mom, most fashion models. Why don't you like them?" said Lexi

"Lexi dear that's not the point, do you know how much that can buy around here?" said Jackie

"yep several hot meals for at least three months, blankets and other necessities.

Yeah I know ,I do donate quite a bit of mom's money to charity" said Lexi

"Oh, I didn't know aunt Evelyn was the giving sort" said Rose

"She's not I do it behind her back, see I usually set aside what she gives me for an allowance and I spend her money on clothes and stuff" said Lexi

"Set aside?" said Jackie

"I throw it into my bank account and let it sit, who do you think paid the electric last week the tooth fairy" said Lexi

Jackie snorted.

"You shouldn't be spending your money on that I can cover the bills dear" said Jackie

"I know but I have enough so I help out where I can" said Lexi

Jackie sighed then hugged her close

"Rose let me do that" said Jackie

She took the brush from Rose's hands and started doing her hair.

"This reminds me of when you were a baby, I used to do your hair up in pigtails all the time" said Jackie

Lexi was using her makeup cases mirror to do her make up.

She went with a bold look. using colors that made her eyes look brighter.

Jackie finished Rose's hair and copied Lexi's style on Rose.

Only using different colors so her eyes looked, so much more brighter than they were.

Lexi finished with a bright red lipstick and tossed it to Jackie

"Here use this, fuck me red does it every time"said Lexi

Jackie lifted her finger to scold the girl but Rose burst into laughter.

Jackie lowered her finger she hadn't heard that sound for quite some time.

It lifted her heart and steeled her resolve. Lexi and Rose were going to receive all the help she could give them.

"All right all done?" said Lexi

She looked at Rose. She smacked her lips

"Yep lets go" said Rose.

Both girls slipped the shoes on that Lexi had bought to go with the outfit.

"Eh gawds Lexi why stiletto boots?" said Rose

"Have you ever seen just how tall the doctor really is?" said Lexi

Rose shrugged she had after all been slightly aware of the height difference

"Yes but it's only five inches" said Rose

Lexi snorted

"For you perhaps I'm shorter than you by three inches remember" said Lexi

Jackie pulled them into a hug before they left and made them both promise to come home safely

Rose was chuckling as they left the flat.

They paused outside the Tardis.

"There it is again, bad wolf" said Rose

"yeah, Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"said Lexi

"Probably what are you thinking?" said Rose

Lexi nodded towards the graffiti that said bad wolf.

"That's a message to us" said Lexi

"So does it mean we won or not?" said Rose. Lexi shrugged

"Must have ,after all history is written by the victor" said Lexi

Jackie waited until they were gone and then rung up an old beau.

They were going to need something stronger than Mickie's little car to open up that panel on the Tardis.

They walked side by side in silence. The few people they met stepped aside for them.

It was as if they knew they were about to do something heroic or maybe it was foolish who knew. They certainly looked scary

"I'm taking you clubbing keep that in your head or else she may try to stop us" said Lexi Rose nodded

"Clubbing it is" said Rose

They reached the Tardis and Lexi unlocked the door. Rose was hard pressed to keep thinking they were just going clubbing.

Yeah it was in another time period but still. She could feel the Tardis probing at her mind.

It obviously suspected something and wasn't getting any answers.

It did let Lexi drive it to the sixties though.

They stepped out of the Tardis and Lexi locked it. After they were a fair distance away they stopped

"So where is this place again?" said Rose

They went around the side of the building and Lexi pulled out her notepad.

"He should be parking right now. Over by golden gate park and he's alone right now" said Lexi

Rose gave her a sad look

"Poor bloke, why's he alone?" said Rose

"The last girl he asked said no, guess she had a career or something anyways that was in nineteen ninety nine" said Lexi

They walked towards the park. The Tardis was easy to spot and so was the man who stepped out of it.

"oh my gawd he used to have hair?" said Rose

"looks like he cut it all off and shrunk a few inches to boot" said Lexi

"He looks so different are you sure its him?" said Rose

"Oh it's him all right. Got it out of his own archives, can't decide if I like the clothes or not. He looks like he belongs on the front of a bodice ripper" said Lexi

Rose frowned at the strange man as he meandered away from the Tardis.

"The lock looks different maybe we should leave him a key to ours" said Rose

"Yeah hadn't thought of that" said Lexi

"So what do we do?" said Rose

"Follow him maybe we can get him drunk enough to do a key switch on him" said Rose

Lexi frowned she didn't like the idea of getting that close to him. What if he figured out what they were planning?

Still they couldn't just leave him stranded that would be cruel. So they discreetly followed him. He went into an English pub of all places.

"Great that's just wonderful they might not let me in" said Lexi

"or they might, look no sign and those guys look younger than you" said Rose

She pointed out the trio of teenage boys entering after the doctor. They sighed and followed him in.

The doctor was perched in a booth in the corner, nursing what looked like a beer.

"Well he's not going to get drunk like that" said Lexi

"So buy him a drink then" said Rose

"No you buy him a drink I'm seventeen remember " said Lexi

Rose started for the bar then paused

"What if they ask for id?, mine says 2010" hissed Rose

"So your from England say they have longer renewal periods or show him the psychic paper" said Lexi

"You do it I'm rubbish with that stuff and he's staring at us" said Rose

"Probably because were milling like idiots sit down already" said Lexi

She grabbed a stool and sat down at the bar. She was praying under her breath that she looked older than she was to the bartender.

"What'll it be ladies?" said the bartender

Lexi almost dropped her jaw in shock. Wasn't he even going to card them? Oh wait this was before minimum drinking ages.

"Ah two shots of jack?" said Lexi

The bartender gave her a strange look

"Why did you just order whiskey?" said Rose

"Because it's the first thing I saw now flirt or something" said Lexi

"No you flirt or something I don't know that one it feels weird" said Rose

Lexi rolled her eyes. The bartender set the shots in front of them

"Will there be anything else?" said the bartender

"Yeah actually there is. Can you send a drink over to that table please?" said Lexi

Rose glared at her. Lexi smirked

"Yeah sure that'll be two fifty for all of them" said the bartender

Lexi pulled out some cash and laid it on the bar top. The bartender counted it, rang up there purchases and gave Lexi back a bit of change.

"Where did you get period money?" said Rose

"The bank silly" said Lexi

The bartender poured the doctor a shot and handed it to the waitress.

She walked it over to his table Lexi watched his reaction through the mirror behind the bar. He looked shocked for about half a second then amused.

She could guess he wasn't used to being picked up at a bar. By someone young enough to be his granddaughter.

"Oh gawd he's coming over here, what do we do?" said Rose

Lexi gave her a perplexed look.

"Stop panicking for one he's just a bloke" said Lexi

Hadn't Rose ever picked up a guy before.

"Hello ladies do you mind if I join you?" said the doctor.

His voice was smooth and cultured. He sounded a bit amused.

"Of course" said Lexi

She flashed him her most charming smile

Rose promptly downed her drink before turning to smile at him. He sat down next to them putting himself between the two of them.

"Are you two ladies together?" he asked

Lexi grinned and Rose looked confused

"We're cousins actually ,I'm Alexiel and this is Roslyn" said Lexi

Rose gave her a look and Lexi winked at her. He seemed to relax at that and Rose wondered what he had been thinking they were.

"The Doctor" he said

"So Alexiel is it? At the risk of sounding cliche what brings you here?" said the doctor

"You're a bit young for this kind of establishment" said the doctor

Lexi put her best acting skills to the test.

"Ah that would be Rose her bloke just dumped her" said Lexi

Rose gave her a look and Lexi tried her best to ignore Rose's glare. Okay so she couldn't resist flirting just a little.

"Oh how horrible, he obviously didn't deserve you" said the doctor.

Rose turned crimson in response.

He turned his attention to Rose. Lexi spotted the key at his neck. Crap he was wearing it now what?

She glanced at Rose and discreetly pointed to the key on his neck. He's wearing it she mouthed.

The doctor was so into Rose he was ignoring Lexi. So when he asked them if they had plans tonight.

Lexi shook her head no before Rose said they did.

"We can always go someplace more private" suggested Lexi

By now the drinks were coming steady thanks to Lexi. The doctor was downing them without thinking.

It was a good thing they were only after the Tardis key. This version would be easy to roll.

He smirked at her suggestion. She could see the mischief dancing in his eyes.

For a second she could see his next incarnation in this one right here.

"Do you plan on both joining me then?" he asked

"Do you have an objection to that?" said Lexi

"Just that your a bit young for me dear" he said

she chuckled .

"Ah your never too young to enjoy a fine wine" said Lexi

Lexi gave him her best mischievous smirk.

"Sure why not it's better to play with a group than by yourself I always say" said Lexi

Rose gasped and giggled. Lexi hoped she wasn't as tipsy as she looked. He laughed at her.

Actually laughed. It lit up his eyes and made him look delightfully boyish. He held out both his arms for them.

"Well then shall we leave then?" he said

Rose gave her a strange look Lexi shrugged and threaded her arm through his.

From what she read this incarnation had a long hard road ahead of him. So would it really hurt to lift that pain for awhile?

Give him some good memories before he was crowded with the bad.

They left the bar and Lexi paid for a hotel room. Rose was all over him and Lexi let her take the lead.

They were stripping him as they made the way towards the bed. She was surprised to see he was very subtly doing the same to them.

It wasn't until they had him almost completely stripped that he played his trump card.

"So what was the plan, rob me, kill me?" he said

He sounded stone cold sober.

He already had them mostly stripped already. Lipstick was smeared across his face.

They were both lying on the bed. Lexi groaned, oh why did he have to be so perceptive? It was obvious they were had.

"Well don't talk all at once" he said

He sat on the end of the bed and stared at Rose. He didn't see Lexi reach into her bag and pull out a sonic stunner.

"You don't want to do that child" he said

She had researched what setting would actually knock out a time lord.

"Damn I was actually looking forward to this" said Lexi

He turned back towards her. The look he gave her almost made her heart melt.

He glanced at the gun in her hands. Rose reluctantly pulled herself off the bed.

"So it's murder then" he said

He sounded sad and Lexi couldn't just leave it like that.

"Rose?" said Lexi

Rose unhooked the chain from his neck and took the key to his Tardis

"That won't do you any good" he warned.

"She'll only fly for me" said the doctor

Lexi smirked at him. Rose was redressing as she covered him with the gun.

"Or a fellow time lord" said Lexi

She smirked the shocked look on his face was priceless. What she wouldn't have given for a camera at the moment.

"Don't worry it's on stun" said Rose

He gave her a confused look.

"If you need a ride home I would have gladly given you one. You don't have to do this"he said.

"That's not what we're after but thanks anyway" said Rose

"Tell me your plans" said the doctor

Lexi laughed

"Nice try does that ever work?" said Lexi

He shrugged

"It was worth a try" he said

Then he lunged Lexi fired on reflex. He went down then started to get up.

"What the hell? That was the proper setting wasn't it?" said Rose

He lurched towards her shaking his head no.

"Do you want to know what your first miscalculation was?' he said

He gave her an evil smirk that sent a chill up her spine.

She had no doubt the doctor could be one scary dude if he wanted to be.

"Assuming I was drunk enough to not notice you telling your friend where I kept the key" said the doctor.

"While I must admit the idea of two lovely young ladies.

Shall I say taking an interest in me is immensely flattering, your clothes do give you away, what era was it? 2008? 2010?" he said.

"If your trapped here I can help you" he said

He seemed assured that they weren't going to hurt him.

"Now lower the gun, give me back my property and I'll let you walk away" he said.

For a second Lexi actually considered walking away. Rose was starting to hand him back his key.

Then something she read in the Tardis files flashed through her mind. It was one word actually, psychic

"Rose remember!" said Lexi

Rose froze and pulled her hand back. He shook his head sadly.

"Remember what?" he said

Lexi upped the setting on the stunner and shot him again.

"That we're trying to save your life you stubborn git of a time lord" said Lexi

He slumped to the floor with a shocked look on his face. Lexi was trembling when she lowered the gun. Rose took it from her.

"Watch him, I don't know how long that will knock him out for"said Lexi

Lexi quickly got redressed and straightened her hair.

"Guess we underestimated him huh" said Rose

Lexi glanced at the fallen time lord. Pulled a pair of handcuffs from her purse.

She hooked one around his wrist and the other to the bed frame.

"No, he underestimated the Tyler women" said Lexi

She set her Tardis key and his sonic on the bed. Wrote a quick note and a map on hotel stationary.

Then set everything in a location he would have to really stretch to reach. Then she deliberately kissed his lax lips.

"Sorry honey that could have been fun if you would have let it" said Lexi

Rose cleared her throat and they both left the room. They headed for his Tardis at a brisk pace.

It took them three tries to unlock it. Only when Lexi and Rose pretended to be hiding there at his request did the Tardis open the doors.

Lexi went straight for the main console while Rose locked the door.

Lexi flipped a few switches and turned the Tardis's ability for self flight off. Then she dematerialized it.

The Tardis protested by making a screeching noise and they were worried they were somehow hurting it.

"sorry old girl but we need to borrow you for a bit, don't worry he'll be right behind us in mine" said Lexi

The shriek died and the Tardis stopped trying to blind her.

Her head hurt but other than that it was smooth flying. They landed with a bang and Rose almost pitched into the console.

"Guess that's why he added the railings" said Lexi

"And the seats" said Rose

Rose opened the door to find Mickey waiting with his car.

At first they tried using his car to pull it open but the car wasn't strong enough.

Lexi wondered briefly how much it would cost to rent a tank.

Then Jackie showed up with a tow truck. They hooked the trucks chains up to the panel. Lexi popped her head out to tell them they were ready.

"When the other Tardis shows up tell him satellite five year 200,001 okay and warn him about the Daleks" said Lexi

"You ready?" said Jackie

Lexi ran around to the other side of the Tardis's control panel.

"Okay hit it" yelled Rose

The Tardis made a screeching noise again. Obviously it was protesting them opening that panel.

It finally gave with a bang. The truck jerked forward and Jackie had to slam on the brakes. To keep from hitting the building across the way.

The door slammed shut as Lexi and Rose gazed into the heart of the Tardis.

She flipped the switches in a daze and Rose was there helping her. They didn't speak they didn't need to.

They knew each others thoughts as if they were their own.

The Tardis touched down with a bang again. They looked at each other.

Their eyes were literally glowing with the power they contained.

They nodded at each other, Rose took the lead and opened the door.

A Dalek was on the other side and it shot at Rose the second she stepped out.

The shot hit her hand and rose reversed it back at the Dalek.


	10. Chapter 10

any 10

"Exterminate the abomination" the Dalek leader yelled.

Lexi stepped out behind Rose. In time to see the doctor fall on his ass in shock.

Another time she wished for a camera. His eyes were tracking from Rose to her and back again.

Lexi gave him what she hoped was a reassuring grin. Then she helped Rose eliminate the Dalek threat on this deck.

Lexi was heading for the lift before the last Dalek crumbled to dust. She wasn't worried about leaving Rose with the doctor.

The Daleks were gone and their fleet would soon follow. The emperor was the only one left.

They both wanted to save him for last. The lift was dead. So she had to use just a little power to make it work again.

"Alexiel wait" called the doctor.

It was too late already the lift was gone. So he turned to Rose. She had the vortex flowing through her that much he could tell.

"Rose what have you done?"he said.

The horror in his voice evident just by his tone.

"We looked into the Tardis and the Tardis looked into us, to save you" said Rose

The answer was so sweetly naive he wanted to weep.

"You looked into the time vortex, no ones supposed to see that" said the doctor

"Lexi's plan worked your safe now, don't be afraid I won't let anyone hurt you" said Rose

His composure broke somewhat and he could feel a tear tracking it's way down his cheek.

Rose reached a glowing hand up and wiped it away. He could feel the heat rising in her hand.

"Rose please listen to me you're burning let me help you" said the doctor

He was about to say more when another whine like the Tardis makes filled the room.

A second Tardis materialized beside the first and out stepped a very angry 8th incarnation.

He took one look at them both, recognized his current self and groaned.

Ironically nine groaned at the same time. They apparently didn't like one another. Eight looked around

"Where is the other one?" he asked

Nine pointed to the lift. Eight walked towards it.

"What floor?" said Eight

"Twelfth" answered Nine

His former self nodded and the lift door closed. Nine couldn't help but be a bit worried about both his former self and Lexi.

"I am the bad wolf I create myself, wolves hunt in packs" said Rose

Her voice sounded far away even to her ears.

"Rose please listen to me" the doctor pleaded.

He was literally kneeling in front of her. Like a worshiper to their god.

Rose waved her hand and the words on the station logo rearranged themselves.

"Lexi figured it out, I scatter the words throughout time as a message to us"said Rose

"Rose please listen to me you've got the entire vortex running through your head, your already burning please let me help you" said the doctor

"No not all of it, Lexi took half, we shared" said Rose

His eyes widened in shock.

Lexi stepped off the elevator into a room filled with dead bodies. She closed her eyes briefly against so much senseless loss of life.

When she opened her eyes they were practically blazing in anger.

She walked through the corpses rounded a corner and collapsed to her knees.

Jack was just lying there so still. Her eyes watered and a sob caught in her throat. On trembling knees she made her way to his side.

"Jack?" she whispered

Her fingers reached out to brush a stray hair from his face.

He looked so peaceful now almost like he was sleeping.

The only thing betraying that peaceful image was the charred skin and clothes at this chest.

Her heart clenched because she knew she would never see him smile again. Then anger took over and she clenched her fists.

Those Daleks were going to pay for this all of them. She leaned over and kissed him.

Wishing she could somehow save him. Channeling just a small amount of the power she contained into the fervent wish that he still lived.

She didn't hear the elevator ding or see the angry time lord step off of the lift.

He stopped in shock for just a second. When he had stopped in 2009 just a few minutes behind his own Tardis.

He had known the girls were following a foolish plan.

The sight of the tow truck and the startled humans.

Who shouted a year and a warning at him. Confirmed it they were flying into hell.

He couldn't help the pitying look he gave Jackie when she said the girls were just trying to save him. He didn't deserve this, sacrifice.

He had to make this right. So he followed them. It would be tricky avoiding crossing the time streams. He had pulled off trickier though.

In the end knowing their plan did little to dissipate his anger.

A time lady and a companion of his should know better. Didn't new me teach them anything?

He heard the sobbing before he saw her. She was hugging a corpse and then she kissed it.

He could see the energy transfer in an instant and moved forward quickly.

The last thing they needed was three individuals with godlike powers.

Without really thinking about what he was doing. He grabbed her and pulled her back

"Easy child I have you" he said

She struggled against his hold and he hung on for dear life.

"Let go of me" she hissed.

He could already feel the heat in her limbs and it seemed to be condensing.

For one horrified moment, he worried she was going to strike out at him. Instead she turned in his arms and sobbed into his chest.

"I was too late" she whispered

He hugged her close. His anger had long since cooled at this child. He still would berate her later that was a given.

His current incarnation would undoubtedly join him in that. Once he remembered what they had done of course.

A lone Dalek trundled into the room and raised its weapon at them. The doctor froze fear making his blood run cold.

She calmed suddenly , too suddenly and then pulled away from him. he reluctantly released her she turned just as the Dalek fired.

he screamed "no!"

The discharge never reached them, he looked on in wonder as the energy blast froze in the air.

With a flick of her fingers the energy from the blast was gone. She tilted her head sideways. T

hen suddenly the Daleks armor burst apart at its seams. The Dalek inside floated there in shock.

She looked it in the eye. Then with a voice filled with contempt said

"Your nothing but chum in a trash can, someone should have chopped you better"she said

Then with a wicked smile the Dalek burst like an overripe orange.

He watched as she made her way back to the lift frozen in between horror and shock.

He glanced at the unknown man and thought he saw the body twitch.

Unnerved he followed the girl taking the other lift next to the one she had vanished into.

The ebb and flow of time was shifting whatever these girls do here today was going to affect the entire time-stream.

The lift slid open and she could still here the emperor of the Daleks. Apparently he still thought his race was superior.

Lexi looked at Rose and a silent communication passed through them.

Something in their eyes changed and the doctor could feel it. The air around them had darkened.

Eight stepped out of the elevator. Both girls turned towards the emperor.

"Have you come to surrender abominations?" the emperor queried.

If the emperor had been just a bit more human.

He would have known the look on both their faces wasn't one of surrender. No it was pure unadulterated fury.

"Why?" said Lexi

The Dalek emperor looked confused

"What is the meaning behind this query?" he asked

"Why are you like this? Why do you destroy everything you touch, why?"said Lexi

She was desperate to find just one redeeming quality.

"The Dalek do not destroy we make pure the imperfect, we cleanse the universe of filth" responded the Dalek.

That answer cemented it their were no redeeming qualities in a Dalek.

Something inside of Lexi had just snapped. Rose being as connected to her right now something snapped in her too.

She saw what Lexi saw on the deck below earlier. Without even thinking about what she was agreeing to Rose gave Lexi full control.

"The invasion has already begun earth falls tonight"crowed the emperor.

His jubilant moment was ruined by Lexi's laughter.

"Stop! stop! why do you make this sound?" yelled the emperor.

Rose was laughing now too but she didn't know why.

"We can see all of you, every molecule of your existence" said both of them.

Their voices falling in eerie synchronization. The emperor looked confused and both doctors looked anguished.

"So beautiful yet so marred" said Lexi

Lexi waved her hand and so did Rose with her opposite hand

"Everything burns and everything returns to dust" said them both

The emperors eyes widened in horror as his ships began to divide and burst apart in flaming carnage.

Before they vanished completely in golden dust. He made a squeaking sound of protest.

"No! stop what are you doing? I am a god, I am immortal! You will obey me I ordered surrender!" the emperor yelled

"You are a tiny murderous parasite, left alive by a misguided act of mercy" They responded

"Blasphemy!" screamed the emperor.

"Exterminate them!" screamed the emperor.

There was no one to take his orders however.

"Looks like your all alone, poor little squid such a small fish in such a huge pond" said Lexi

Rose chuckled at her description

"You dare to insult the emperor of the Daleks?We are perfection personified" screamed the emperor

"He's a bit annoying isn't he?" said Rose

"Yes and rude as well, I think he needs a time out" said Lexi

"He reminds me of someone" said Lexi

She put her finger on her bottom lip as she tried to place the memory.

The doctors were staring at her with something akin to fear.

"Oh yeah now I remember my mother got me a kitten once, nastiest temperament you could ever find,

liked to pee in the clean laundry and claw up the furniture, so you want to know what she did?" said Lexi

The emperor opened his mouth to interrupt she waved her hand the emperor lost the ability to talk.

"Ssh no interrupting" said Rose

"She had it neutered and de-clawed I think its time someone did the same to you" said Lexi

Rose chuckled at the emperor's look of frightened dismay.

"Perhaps it'll improve his temperament" said Rose

Even the doctors cringed in instinctive sympathy. The emperor's mouth was moving but no sound was leaving it. Lexi looked at Rose

"Oh that's much better don't you agree?" said Lexi

"Yes blessed silence" said Rose

The doctors couldn't help but agree. They thought the emperor was annoying too.

The girl's behavior was however worrying them .Eight looked at nine and silently let him know about the potential Jack problem.

"Rose?" said nine

"Yes my doctor" said Rose

The doctor flushed a bit

"Rose you need to stop this you've got the entire vortex running through you, you're going to burn" said the ninth doctor.

"One moment we're almost done" said Rose

Rose rubbed her head. It was beginning to hurt like she was getting a migraine.

"Immortal you say, do you want to prove that theory?" said Lexi

The emperor shook his head no.

"No, that would be too easy, no your living with what happened here" said Rose

The emperor kept trying to talk in annoying screeching noises. Lexi smiled a wicked little smile that sent a chill through everyone in the room

"No you will always remember what happened here and so will every Dalek that came before you and after" said them both

"today time itself passes judgment on you and yours. No longer will the universe quake in fear when they hear the name Dalek" said Rose

"I'm going to give you a chance all these people you murdered never have, your going to learn.

Your going to go home and your going to instruct your people to find a better way" she said

"Just to make sure you understand this is not mercy.

You will learn to build instead of destroying. You are not the only species in the universe that deserves life and just so you can never forget

I'm writing it on your very souls, hard wiring it into your DNA. So when your gut clenches in fear you will know We put that there" said Lexi

Both doctors looked shocked to say the least.

"If any of your species, ever even thinks about our world again, with anything but peaceful intentions

you will find yourselves crawling from the ooze that spawned you again and again until you get it right" said them both

Lexi looked at Rose

"Shall we give him a ride home?" Lexi asked Rose

Both doctor started to protest because they were worried she meant on the Tardis.

The girls both raised there hands and the emperors encased throne lifted from the floor.

"Where exactly is their home?" said Lexi

Rose shrugged.

"Don't know" said Rose

"Oh well lets just pick a direction" said Lexi

The emperor was screaming in silent protest and actually looked like he was trying to beg the doctors for help.

Both time lords crossed their arms across their chests.

"How bout that way?" said Lexi

She pointed out a window at the end of the room. The doctors raised there finger in protest it was too late though.

The girls took back whatever was blocking the emperor from screaming.

Just before he was hurtled through the glass like window. In the bulkhead.

He screamed as he streaked away from the station. Hurtling away from the station like a comet.

Both doctors had crouched on the deck and grabbed instinctively for something to hang onto.

Apparently they didn't need to because both girls repaired the window and bulkhead with a wave of their hands.

"Rose?" questioned nine

"I can see everything every part of creation" said Rose

"That's what I see all the time"said the doctor

"No wonder your so loopy" said Lexi

He frowned at her and she grinned back at him

"Doctor my head hurts" said Rose

Lexi wasn't feeling much better than her cousin. She felt absurdly like she was coming down with a fever.

"Come here Rose I think you need a doctor" said the doctor

Rose moved forward into his arms and then nine kissed her.

"aww!" said Lexi

He let go of her and then he almost collapsed. She saw the energy leave Rose and go into him.

His eyes were glowing now and Lexi instinctively moved forward.

Rose's mental presence was gone from her mind. In it's place was the doctor's.

"Alexiel?" said eight

"Call me Lexi, honey" said Lexi

He bit his lip to keep from insulting her. He was still uncomfortable with her flippant flirting.

She was already a bit unstable due to the vortex overwhelming her.

The ninth doctor was carrying an unconscious Rose into his Tardis.

The one eight had arrived in. Lexi headed for eight's though

"Lexi what are you doing child?" said eight

He followed her into his ship and stared in shock. The lights were dim like it had barely any power.

Lexi stumbled and eight caught her before she hit the ground.

"Easy child your burning up inside let me help you" he said

She shook her head no and pulled herself out of his arms.

She collapsed next to the console and reached her hand inside.

She touched to cold piece of stone that was the Tardis' heart.

She closed her eyes. Her vision was failing her and she could literally feel herself dying.

"Lexi don't" eight warned.

Then he was forced back as the heart of the Tardis came back to life.

Lexi was literally feeding the energy she took from it back where it belongs.

Eight was shielding his eyes from the glare until the Tardis slammed shut the panel.

Lexi was laying on the floor by the console and she wasn't moving.

"No!" he hissed and rushed to her side.

She was barely breathing and he could literally see the damage the energy did to her skin.

The skin on part of her arms was split and burned inside. Blood oozed from the wounds.

She was literally bleeding to death on the floor of his Tardis.

He scooped her up into his arms and cradled her close. Heedless of the damage he was inflicting on his clothes.

"You're going to ruin you jacket" Lexi mumbled

He rested his hands on her cheeks.

"I don't care they're only clothes" he said

She snorted and coughed weakly. Blood seeped from her lips and he wiped it away.

"Easy child it's almost over just regenerate" he said

Lexi laughed then started coughing. He held her tight until it passed.

"That's not going to happen, was lying about the time lord thing" said Lexi

His eyes widened in horror.

"No you can't have, I can feel both your heartbeats I know your a time lord" said eight

"At the very least from Gallifrey , aren't you?" he said

She shook her head no

" Never seen it,wouldn't that be lady" said Lexi

"It can be whatever you want it to be" he responded

His voice broke and she saw tears welling in his eyes.

"Doctor don't please" she whispered

"You've got to at least try, please" he said

She gave him a pitying look.

"Doctor stop I knew this was what was coming, I'm okay with it" said Lexi

He shook his head in vehement denial.

"No, no , no don't you give up on me" he said

He felt the tremble through the Tardis. His ninth self was regenerating he could feel it.

Then inspiration hit. He scooped Lexi up in his arms and raced to the other Tardis.

Luckily the old girl saw him coming and opened the door.

"Lexi!" said Rose

She moved toward the time lord carrying her cousin

"Rose no don't touch her. The radiation still in her cells can kill you" said Eight

He moved closer to the newly regenerated doctor. The new time lord knelt next to Lexi

"Oh child what have you done to yourself?" said ten

Lexi opened her eyes.

"Who the heck are you?" she croaked out.

Ten chuckled at her confusion

"I'm the doctor" he said

"No time for that now, need to give you a bit of a boost I do" said ten

"No your not, what the heck happened to the fuzzy haired northerner" said Lexi

Eight chuckled at the look on Ten's face

"I regenerated same as your about to" said ten

"Wait what? I'm not going to turn into guy am I?" said Lexi

Eight lost his composure and started laughing. Ten glared at him until he stopped

"Sorry it was funny" said eight

"No of course not it never goes that wonky" said ten

Lexi gave him a worried look because he didn't sound so sure of that.

"Ah wait can we just um skip this part, so tired" said Lexi

Ten frowned at her. She could tell this ones personality was going to be a bit severe.

"No, child you're dying now please try to focus"said eight

"Wait dying say what?" said Rose

"Yes Rose the vortex is killing her just as it killed me" said Ten

Rose gasped and so did Lexi

"Oh my gawd, we killed you!" Lexi squeaked in horror.

"No, no ,easy it's okay. I wasn't going to let Rose die and I won't let you either" said ten

Lexi was sobbing now because her plan had gone so terribly awry.

She kept saying she was sorry over and over again. Ten hugged her tightly.

Eight laid a reassuring hand on her back. Carefully avoiding touching his counterpart

"Lexi it's going to be okay" said Eight

Lexi shook her head no.

"No it's not, this is all my fault, I'm so sorry " said Lexi

Rose started to move forward.

"Rose ,no ,stay where you are!" barked both doctors

"Okay its now or never" said eight.

Ten nodded and grabbed a hold of both of Lexi's cheeks. He rested his forehead on hers.

"I'm sorry Lexi this will hurt" ten said

He smacked her forehead with his. Lexi was dazed for a few minutes she saw stars quite literally.

Then the pain started in her toes. It traveled up her leg and then up both arms.

"What?" said Lexi

She held her hand up and it was glowing with a golden light. Ten stepped back and so did eight. They both moved over towards Rose.

"Doctor why am I glowing?" said Lexi

"Shh! Your regenerating, its okay its normal" said eight

The energy moved up and Lexi could feel what felt like a building explosion in her body.

The light suddenly engulfed her and she almost passed out.

"Lexi!" Rose yelled and tried to rush to her side.

Both doctors caught her and held her fast.

"Easy she's almost done first ones always the trickiest" said eight

The light died and Rose gasped. Lexi looked like a completely different person.

"Lexi?" said Rose

"Doctors?" said Rose

They let Rose go and she rushed to Lexi's side. Lexi moaned and opened her eyes.

"Ooh gawd did anyone see where that truck went to?" said Lexi

Rose giggled. She pulled Lexi into a hug.

"How do you feel?" said ten

"Weird" said Lexi

Eight moved towards the door.

"Your not going to leave without saying goodbye are you?" said Lexi

Eight chuckled and moved back to her side. He gently pressed his lips to her forehead

"Take care my little time lady" he said

"So does this mean you're not chewing us out?" said Rose

Both doctors smirked

"oh we never said that" said ten

Lexi swallowed nervously and looked at Rose.


	11. Chapter 11

any 11

Rose looked nervous but calm. Being chewed out by a time lord wasn't as Lexi expected.

In fact she would have bet he was a yell-er. He wasn't not really. Not that he needed to.

Both versions were equally adept at the guilt trip.

Lexi stole a glance at Rose. Even though Rose looked like a petulant child right now, she could see the lack of remorse in her eyes.

Lexi smirked and the doctor pounced. No not literally just verbally.

"Is something I've said funny?" said eight

Lexi swallowed the lump in her throat. She had never felt more like a child in her whole life.

This man er men had the uncanny ability to make someone seem small.

"No of course not" she responded

In truth she had sort of tuned out what he was saying. If she was honest with herself she would do it again.

Truth be told she would willingly face down the entire Dalek fleet armed with a spoon. Then see Rose die like that again.

"Well?" said ten

In belated horror she realized he had asked her a question . One she was too busy zoning out to hear.

"Um can you repeat that?" said Lexi

He looked less then pleased and actually stood up, from where he was leaning against the pedestal and paced.

Eight gave her a strange look and she could swear he was trying to get inside her head.

"You feel no remorse at all" said Eight

His voice quiet and so calm it sent a shiver up her spine. She had read somewhere that you should be wary of the quiet ones.

She never knew what that meant until now. She could almost see the storm brewing in his eyes.

Lexi looked at Rose, she looked scared too. Ten had stopped pacing and was now right in Rose's face.

"I'm going to take you home Rose right now if you don't answer me" he said

He sounded like a father chewing out a five year old right then.

Rose looked confused and Lexi could see tears forming in her eyes. Being sent home would be the worst thing in the world for Rose.

"Don't it's not her fault its mine" said Lexi

Rose gave her a shocked look. If the doctor left Lexi home it didn't matter to her.

She didn't plan on traveling with him anyways. Rose on the other hand loved him and losing him would devastate her.

Rose may act like she's one tough cookie but inside she was a fragile child.

Lexi knew that she could handle whatever the doctor dished out. Rose would just crumble under such an emotional onslaught.

It wasn't as if she was lying. The entire plan had been her idea. Ten moved towards her and they both pined her with a glare.

"Now why would I believe that?" said ten

Great he thought she was covering for Rose. Well in a way she was but not for the reason he thought.

"Because it's the truth" said Lexi

Ten leaned closer so he was so close to her face his nose was touching hers. His eyes were a stunning chocolate brown.

Like melted milk chocolate with bright gold flecks dancing through their surface.

Odd how she thought of stuff like that. Focus she told herself firmly. Oh why did her mind keep doing this.

"I don't believe you" he said

She needed to convince him fast but how.

She swallowed how in the world could she do that. Strange how inspiration could hit your mouth before your brain acknowledges it.

"Just look for yourself" said Lexi

Rose and Eight both gave her an identical look of shock. Ten stared into her eyes. As if he was already trying to read her thoughts.

"Are you sure?" he said

Lexi swallowed, no of course she wasn't sure but she wasn't about to tell him her reasons.

Not with said reason standing right there. She would have nodded but she would have hit him if she did.

He stepped back some as if considering her offer. He looked at his counterpart then back at Lexi.

He bit his bottom lip and she watched in fascination. Everything about him was different even his nervous gestures.

Was she that different now? Did she even want to go there?

"All right just envision a hallway with a bunch of doors anything you don't want me to look at put behind those doors" he said

She nodded and concentrated on de-cluttering her mind. Shoving useless bits of information behind those doors.

The last thing he needed to know was who her first kiss had been with.

"Ready?" he asked

She took a deep breath

"You can still back out if this bothers you" he said

The concern in his tone caught her off guard for some reason. He was staring at her with such an intense expression but she couldn't for the life of her read it.

"I'm fine just when ever your ready" she said

"Your not even going to ask if it'll hurt" said Eight

"No I trust you" said Lexi

She had no idea why she did but she did indeed trust them er him. The look that passed through his eyes was likewise unreadable.

"All right hold still" he said

He gently laid his hands on either side of her neck. In a gesture that almost looked like he intended to kiss her.

He rested his forehead against hers and met her eyes with his. At once it felt like the floor had dropped out from beneath her.

No wonder he said not to move. She felt a strange stuffy sensation that gradually became a lightheaded one.

She closed her eyes and followed him in. She could see his ghostly image walking down the hall in her mind.

He walked into one of the open doors. She forgot what was where when she organized but if the sobbing sounds were any indication.

He was getting an eyeful of weepy inconsolable Rose. Or maybe it was that moment in the Tardis who knew.

There was another door of light at the back of the tunnel that didn't look familiar. The door was open so she walked in.

Wrongly assuming it was her own mind. She was suddenly standing on hill side covered in red grass.

The sky was orange. She walked forward wanting to see more of this beautiful landscape.

She came to a house. She heard a woman yell at someone named Theta. He was apparently supposed to do some chores or something.

Lexi moved forward to peer in the window of the house. It was a nice house definably upper class from what she could tell.

Just as she reached the window. The door opened and a little boy came barreling into her.

"Oh excuse me, miss?" said the little boy

He looked about nine or so. He looked up at her with a bemused smirk and a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"That's quite all right what's your name?" said Lexi

He gave her a strange look

"I'm not old enough to be named yet but my mother calls me Thete" said the boy

"It's a number" said the boy

She smiled at him.

"My names Lexi" said Lexi

"What is a Lexi? Is that also a number?" said the boy

"No I don't think so, its my name why?" said Lexi

The boy gave her a strange look.

"Then you should only tell it to your husband" said the boy

She gave him a confused look and knelt down to his level.

"I'm not married yet and what if I want to tell you" said Lexi

He gave her another strange look.

"Thete what are you doing?" yelled the woman.

"Talking to the strange lady" he yelled back

His eyes suddenly widened in a comical manner.

"Ah I'm sorry that was rude" said Thete

Lexi heard footsteps from inside the house.

"Why would I only tell it to my husband?" said Lexi

The boy gave her a strange look

"Because someone might steal it" said the boy

Lexi smiled at him. She tilted her head and looked at him appraising

"You don't look like a thief to me" she said

He smiled at her.

"Your strange where are you from?" he asked

"Earth" said Lexi

His eyes widened in shock

"No way, that's impossible unless, are you a time lord?" he asked

She smiled at him

"My friend said I was" said Lexi

She was about to say more when she heard the doctor's voice calling to her.

"Oh I have to go" said Lexi

She started to stand then on impulse she kissed the little boy on his forehead.

"Keep my name safe, okay Thete" said Lexi

The boy nodded his hand raised to his brow. He watched her walk away.

She could hear his mother stepping outside to talk to him. Lexi turned and caught a glimpse of red hair in the fading sunlight.

"Who were you talking to?" said the woman

"Just a time lady mom" said Thete

Lexi walked back towards the door. She spotted a worried looking doctor waiting by the door.

He wore a pained expression on his face.

"All done?" she asked

He was staring at the horizon with unblinking eyes.

"It's very beautiful isn't it?" said Lexi

That seemed to shake him out of his reverie at least partially.

"Yes it is, what are you doing in here?" he asked

"Just talking to a little boy why?" said Lexi

He looked sad for a moment

"Why what's wrong?" said Lexi

"These are my memories" he said

Her eyes widened in shock

"So the little boy was.. you?" said Lexi

He nodded

"Your name is Thete?" said Lexi

He froze for a second his eyes tracking to hers.

"Yeah but it was a childhood nickname, you wouldn't be able to pronounce the rest of my name" said the doctor

"Is that why you call yourself doctor then?" said Lexi

"Yes it's one of our customs" he said

"So only your wife would know your name" said Lexi

"I'm not married" he responded

His voice sounded strange.

"You touched him?' he asked

Lexi blushed bright red

"Er um yeah I'm sorry did I goof?" said Lexi

He had moved ahead of her so his back was to her. His head was slightly down.

"No Lexi it's fine, we should go now" he said

He started to walk back into the door.

"What is this place you said it was your memories?" said Lexi

He lowered his head and said softly

"Gallifrey, its home Lexi and its gone now" he said

He held out his hand to her. She put her hand in his and he pulled them through the door. He pointed to a door at the end of her hallway.

"Go through there and you'll wake up" he said

She watched him walk back into the door and it closed behind him. She hesitated for a few seconds.

Feeling a bit guilty that she had violated the sanctity of his memories even in blunder.

She walked towards the door and through it. Bright light blinded her for a second.

"Easy sit down" said Eight.

He looked at Ten and he motioned him closer. They talked in whispers for a few seconds in a strange language Lexi couldn't identify

"What did you show him?" said Rose

She suddenly appeared at her elbow and Lexi jumped slightly. After a moment she realized it was just Rose.

"Just shared my memories from when he sent us away" said Lexi

Both doctors glanced over at them. They looked equally upset about something.

Ten was walking towards Rose. Eight was heading for the door.

"Rose we need to talk" said Ten

Lexi shook her head and headed for the Tardis doors. The eighth had already exited the Tardis.

He was heading towards his own Tardis. Lexi ran after him.

"Doctor wait!" she said

He turned and paused.

"You should go he's about to leave" said Eight

She stopped in front of him.

"You didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye" she said

He sighed

"I have to go before I create a paradox" he said

"Okay but could you do one thing for me?" said Lexi

He gave her a confused look until she hugged him.

"Anything you want" he said

She leaned into him and turned her head to whisper in his ear.

"If you ever need anything, anything at all come see me" said Lexi

He pulled away and gave her a perplexed look

"You know when everything.." she said

His fingers across her lips stopped her from finishing that sentence

"No one should know their future Lexi" said eight

"Okay I just" she murmured through his fingers

"I understand it's okay" he said

She shook her head and he lowered his fingers. She pulled him close

"I just wanted you to know I'm here for you if you need it" said Lexi

He smiled down at the young woman with her arms around his waist. She could see the ages in his eyes.

For a moment he looked so weary by time and loss that she never wanted to let go of him.

"I will" he said

On impulse he kissed her forehead and Lexi reluctantly released him. He walked into the Tardis and it faded from view.

She walked back inside Ten's Tardis. Rose looked upset about something. She could guess whatever he had said to her was bad.

Ten looked up and the flipped the dematerialization lever. He looked wobbly on his feet for some reason.

He swayed on his feet. Lexi moved forward.

"Doctor are you all right?" said Lexi

He shook his head as if trying to clear it

" Great it's always a bit wonky, usually. Which reminds me, Lexi now where was I?

Oh yeah Barcelona not the city mind you but the planet. You've probably already been to the other one. The city I mean not the planet" he said

She gave Rose a look.

"Ah doctor perhaps you should sit down" said Lexi

"yeah you don't look so good doc" said Rose

"Oh nonsense just a bit of regeneration sickness. Hold on there what's wrong with my looks?" he said

He rubbed his hands over his face Lexi giggled

"Nothing you look fine" said Rose

"Fine!, just fine? What exactly is fine and how come you ended up a ginger on your first try?" he said

He sounded like he was accusing her of something

"Excuse me?" said Lexi

"Ooh that was a bit rude wasn't it?" he said

Lexi and Rose both nodded yes.

"Ooh sorry now where was I again?" said the doctor

"On the Tardis" said Lexi sarcastically

"Ha very funny was that sarcasm, should practice more your a bit rusty" said the doctor

"And your a bit loopy sure your okay to fly?" said Lexi

"Ha! My Tardis I'm flying now hold on" he said

The floor tipped ominously and Lexi grabbed for the rail.

Rose missed and started to slide towards the edge of the console platform.

Lexi let go long enough to catch her and found herself sliding with her.

Lexi made a grab and managed to catch her hand before she went over the edge.

She hooked one leg around a support column and hung on for dear life.

"Doctor what's happening, doctor?" yelled Rose

Lexi turned and found the time lord unconscious next to the console.

"Shit!" Lexi swore

Using a strength she didn't know she had. She pulled Rose back up so she could grab a strut.

"What's happening, Doctor!" yelled Rose

Lexi lunged for the next pillar as the Tardis tilted again. It seemed to be spinning wildly like a top.

"We're crashing" yelled Lexi.

Just as she yelled that the unconscious time lord started sliding across the deck and towards Rose.

"Rose, grab him!" yelled Lexi

She just barely managed to catch him from tumbling to the lower deck.

"Doctor please wake up" said Rose

She was holding him against the pillar and herself.

The Tardis tilted again only this time it was towards the console and Lexi went with it.

Using the ships own momentum to fling her where she needed to be.

She landed over the console and it knocked the breath out of her.

Pain stabbed through her chest it felt like she had cracked a rib or something.

Sucking in her breathe and trying to focus through the pain.

She grabbed levers and pulled knobs until the Tardis stabilized. She set the circuits to land them at home.

The doctor still wasn't moving and they were both worried about him. The Tardis touched down with a clang and a bump.

"Rose you okay?" said Lexi

"Yeah just a little shaken" said Rose

"What about the doctor?"said Lexi

She was making her way over towards Rose.

"I don't know he's sort of out of it" said Rose

"No ,I'm not" he said

He suddenly sat up with a manic grin on his face. Both their jaws dropped and Lexi wanted to smack him

"What the hell was that about?" said Rose

The doctor pulled himself to his feet.

"Oh that, that was nothing, relax Rose you worry too much" said the doctor

Lexi tried to give him her best glare but admitted defeat, when he stuck his tongue out at her.

He walked towards the door without even asking where they were.

"Great landing Lexi couldn't have done it better myself, Oh wait yeah I could" he said

She wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or just was annoyed that she ended up flying anyways.

"Well then next time I'll fling you at the console and you can try landing in your sleep" said Lexi

He gave her a funny look and stepped outside. Rose went with him.

"Oi !Why so sensitive Lexi? I was only joking" he said

At this point she wanted to knock him back out. Jackie and Rose were embracing outside.

The doctor wandered a few feet said hello to Jackie and Mickie. Then passed out again after wishing them a happy Christmas.

"Who is this then?" said Jackie

"That's the doctor" said Rose

"No it isn't girl have you gone daft?" said Jackie

"Mom I'm telling you that is the doctor, look at his clothes" said Rose

Jackie frowned and looked down at the man at their feet.

"Well they do look kinda familiar" said Jackie.

Lexi smacked her forehead in exasperation.

"Aunt Jackie" said Lexi

"Who the heck are you?" said Mickie

Lexi's jaw dropped in disbelief. Surly she hadn't changed that much had she?

" It's me Lexi" said Lexi

"Lexi? No way she has brown hair not ginger" said Jackie

"Mom it is Lexi and this is the Doctor. Now will you help me get him upstairs, I'll explain it once we get there" said Rose.

Mickie and Rose helped carry the doctor. While Lexi locked up the Tardis and followed them.


	12. Chapter 12

any 12

It was a struggle to get the gangly time lord upstairs. Several people getting in the lift gave them strange looks.

Most assumed he was drunk so they agreed with them. Jackie thought it was quite hilarious of course.

They deposited him on Jackie's bed while she rummaged through their storage for something to change him into.

She finally came back with a pair of pj's that used to belong to one of Jackie's exes.

Mickie was volunteered to help change him even though Rose and Lexi both volunteered for the task.

Lexi flopped down on the sofa and leaned back with a sigh. It was then she noticed the tree.

"You really have changed" said Rose

"No not really, still me where it counts" said Lexi

She was staring at the tree. So Rose turned to see what she was looking at.

"Hey mum where'd you get that tree?"said Rose.

Jackie had just come from the doctor's room.

"Oh someone was just giving them away and the old one was rubbish so I snagged one, nice huh?" said Jackie

Mickie came out of the room. He looked weird-ed out. He sunk into a chair

"Man I'm just glad he don't have anything weird like tentacles or some shit" said Mickie

"Really so everything's normal" said Rose

She waved to the lower portion of her body. Jackie smacked her arm.

"Nuff of that, now out with it what happened?" said Jackie

"Okay so you know what happened up to us landing with the older Tardis and absorbing the vortex right?" said Rose

They nodded

"Okay so we went to the station. Defeated the Daleks and then something bad happened mum" said Rose

"What bad? What happened? said Mickie

Lexi took a deep breath.

"Well you know how I was spending a lot of time on the Tardis before?" said Lexi

They nodded again.

"Well I read this but I didn't fully believe it, until now" said Lexi

"What?" said Mickie

He was leaning forward in curious anticipation too.

"They regenerated" said Rose

"They what?" said Jackie

" Apparently a time lord can literally grow a new body when their hurt enough to be near death" said Lexi

She glanced at Rose when she said it.

"Wait so he died for some reason?" said Jackie

"Yeah he absorbed the vortex out of Rose and it killed him, er the regeneration" said Lexi

"So why did you change too?" said Mickie

"Because I also absorbed the vortex and even though I was able to put most of the energy back into the Tardis, it still killed me" said Lexi

She swallowed nervously. Suddenly scared at how close she had come to losing her life.

Jackie hands flew to her mouth and shocked tears sprung to her eyes

"oh my gawd" said Jackie

"It's okay now mum he saved me and Lexi too" said Rose

Jackie didn't say anything she just enfolded Rose into a tight hug.

"and here I was worried about what decorations to hang up" said Jackie

"Its all right mum you didn't know" said Rose

"Speaking of him one of us should probably check on him" said Lexi

She climbed to her feet and walked into the room. A loud gasp was heard and Jackie came running

"What is it what's wrong?" said Jackie

"Why didn't someone tell me my hair looked like this?" said Lexi

"eh gawd I look like Jennifer Grey and Yugi- Oh had a kid and I got all their bad hair genes" said Lexi

Jackie and Rose burst into uncontrolled laughter

"Oh yeah she's definitely Lexi" said Jackie.

She was wiping her eyes because they had watered when she laughed.

Lexi was standing in the doorway tapping her foot and looking less than amused.

"It's not funny I'm having a hair emergency over here" said Lexi

Rose started laughing harder. Grumbling Lexi threw up her arms in exasperation and went to check on the doctor.

The laughter in the other room slowly died and both Rose and Jackie entered the room.

Lexi was standing there staring at him with a peculiar look on her face. Rose turned to her.

"What is it?" said Rose

Lexi let out a forlorn sigh.

"Is it wrong to miss someone when there still here technically?" said Lexi

Rose shook her head no.

"I miss him too, I don't even know if this one will even like me" said Rose

Lexi nodded in understanding.

"I know what you mean I'm not even sure if I still like what I did before, gawd this is weird" said Lexi

"Shouldn't we take him to a hospital?" said Jackie

"Oh no, he's an alien Jackie how do you think they'll react to that?" said Lexi

Jackie pulled a face

"Oh right I forgot that, hold on I'll be right back" said Jackie

She stopped in front of Rose.

"Behave Missy" said Jackie

Rose gave her a bewildered look but Lexi chuckled. She knew what Jackie was referring to.

Lexi sat down on the edge of the bed.

"He looks so peaceful, I've never seen him sleeping before" said Rose

She sat on the other side of the bed and gazed down at him.

The expression on her face was one of sadness and something else Lexi couldn't name. Rose looked up at met her eyes

"He's going to be okay right?" said Rose

Lexi bit her lip.

"I don't know, like I said before I kinda dismissed this stuff because I didn't believe it " said Lexi

Rose smirked "believe it now?" said Rose

Lexi gave her a level look.

"Yeah kinda hard not to now" said Lexi

"Gawd you look so different if I hadn't seen it" said Rose

The rest of her statement trailed off as Jackie walked in. She was carrying a stethoscope.

Lexi moved so Jackie could reach him. They watched as Jackie put the ear buds in her ears and then proceeded to listen to his heart.

Jackie was frowning when she leaned back. She pulled the buds from her ears.

"I can't tell it's so loud its like listening to two hearts at the same time" said Jackie

She looked genuinely confused.

"Its because you are" said Lexi

"Huh?" said Jackie

"He has two hearts Jackie just like I do now" said Lexi

Both women turned to her with almost identical looks of shock.

"Say what? That's impossible child" said Jackie

Lexi shrugged

"So is changing one's face so well without surgery, speaking of which do my boobs look bigger to you guys?" said Lexi

They just stared at her in shock

"Ah guys, um hello" said Lexi

Jackie was frowning at her. Rose held up her fingers to indicate just a little.

"Now is not the time for that Lexi. we've got to see if we can help the doctor" said Jackie

She turned back to him in time to see some gold dust leave his mouth.

"What the?" said Rose

"Arton energy" said Lexi

"Say what?" said Rose

"Arton energy it's what triggers the regeneration" said Lexi

He did it again

"So what he's got gas or something?" said Jackie

She leaned closer. Lexi grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Yes and it redefines silent but deadly so try not to breathe it in" said Lexi

Lexi leaned closer. She rested her fingers on his forehead.

"Give me the stethoscope " said Lexi

Jackie reluctantly took it off and handed it to her. Lexi put it on then listened to her own heartbeat.

"What are?" said Rose

"Ssh!.. you're too loud" said Lexi

"Oh sorry" said Rose

Lexi listened to her hearts beat and timed their pulse. Then she leaned over and did the same to him.

She got a face full of Arton burp when she did so. She waved her hand through the cloud and tried to dissipate the heavily scented cloud.

She made an eww yuck face and sat back for a second

"Eeh gawds its smells like burnt kettle corn" said Lexi

She shook her head and frowned. Then rubbed her nose. The hairs in it were still burning and she had the urge to sneeze.

"You okay?" said Rose

"Yeah just wasn't expecting that" said Lexi

"well? hows his heart um hearts" said Jackie

"Steady and strong and where they should be, I think he just needs some rest" said Lexi

"Well you two go ahead and watch him. I need to hit the store and grab a few last minute things for dinner" said Jackie

Lexi stood up and turned towards Jackie

"Ooh wait do you know if any of the malls would still be open?" said Lexi

"Lexi!" said Rose

"What I need a new bra and some clothes that fit. This bodies too skinny I feel like a stick figure with boobs" said Lexi

She heard Mickey chuckle from the living room.

"Only a few stores would be open most of them are closed already it's Christmas eve" said Jackie.

"Oh crap" said Rose

They turned to look at her.

"Sorry that reminds me I left your present on the Tardis" said Rose

"Ooh that reminds me do you have any spare wrapping paper aunt Jackie" said Lexi

"Now girls I didn't expect you to get me anything I'm just glad your home safely" said Jackie

They looked at each other.

"Well he should be okay if you guys want to do some last minute shopping" said Jackie.

Figuring they weren't helping the doctor any by just standing around.

So Rose, Mickey and Lexi stepped out to do some shopping.

Jackie gave them the list for the supplies she needed and stayed home with the doctor.

The shopping was going great until the Santa death squad showed up.

They rushed back to the flat dodging stray shots from musical instrument shaped weapons.

They rushed into the flat and Rose locked the door behind them.

"Did the shopping go alright?" said Jackie

"Yes, but the only thing I could find that had allspice was a pickled eggs mixture" said Lexi

Rose smacked her arm

"What?" said Lexi

"The Santas!" hissed Rose

"What about the.. oh yeah right, ah Jackie we might have a problem" said Lexi

"Problem? Santas were shooting at us that's not a problem" said Mickie

He mimicked Lexi's tone as if he was making fun of her.

"Santa? shooting? what are you talking about?" said Jackie

Lexi glared at Mickie

"Now you've gone an done it" said Rose

"Rose Tyler what are you going on about?" said Jackie

"Ooh is that tea?" said Lexi

"Lexi!" they all yelled

"What I'm thirsty we did just run for our lives you know" said Lexi

"I put the big pot on it's almost tea time, now out with it what happened?" said Jackie

Lexi pushed past them and set her bags down on the kitchen table. She grabbed a cup and dropped a tea bag in the cup.

She grabbed the hot water pitcher and poured some in the cup.

"Well we were at the mall picking out gifts, man they were crowded" said Rose

"Rose!" said Mickey

"What I'm getting to it do you want to tell it?" said Rose.

Mickie bit his lip and Rose continued.

"We were just coming out of the chocolate shop when all of a sudden this band of Santas tilted their instruments and started shooting" said Rose

At Jackie's stunned huh Lexi clarified

"The weapons were disguised as musical instruments" said Lexi.

She walked back into the living room cup in one hand. Grabbed a bag and started heading towards Rose's room.

"Aunt Jackie do you have any spare wrapping paper all they had was a few rolls" said Lexi

Jackie shrugged and sighed.

"All right let me go get it I left it by the tree" said Jackie

She left the room then suddenly they heard a crash and Jackie screamed.

They were through the door before Mickey's startled cry left his lips.

The tree was spinning like a buzz saw and slicing through the furniture.

They screamed as a group and ran for the bedroom. Homicidal tree right on their tail.

Jackie and Mickey were trying to push a dresser in front of the door.

Lexi grabbed for the sonic screwdriver that they had left on the nightstand.

She started going through the settings trying to figure out which one would work against the damn tree.

The tree was currently chewing through the dresser now and everyone was backing towards the window.

"Doctor we need you" said Rose

Suddenly his eyes opened. He sat up, snagged the sonic from Lexi's hands and turned the dial to the left.

He aimed it at the advancing tree and it stopped.

"Oh thank gawd" Jackie said

The doctor was already pulling himself out of bed.

He slipped on some slippers and walked out on the balcony

Several of the Santas were standing in the street holding what looked like a remote control. The doctor snorted in contempt.

"Pilot fish" he said.

He aimed his screwdriver at them and they backed away in fear. Then were transmatted out.

"What do they want?" said Lexi

"Me more than likely, they must have sensed the regeneration energy I was exuding" said the doctor

"Seriously they sensed your silent but deadlies from space?" said Mickie

"My what?" said the doctor

"Don't look at me Lexi said it first" said Mickey

The doctor gave them a strange look.

Then the doctor started to walk back inside then wobbled. Rose and Lexi caught him before he went all the way to the floor.

"Doctor are you all right?" said Rose

He started trying to walk again. Waving off their attempts at supporting him.

Lexi figured it was more his pride that made him want to appear less vulnerable than he was.

He wavered again. He caught himself on the back of the couch or rather what was left of it. Thankfully the gift bags had survived.

"Will there be any more of those things?" said Jackie

"No more like others we need to.. need to.. do something.. but what?" said the doctor

He was heading for the door. He stumbled again and this time Lexi was the only one fast enough to catch him.

"Doctor?" said Lexi

"Sorry lex.. brain imploding.. need." said the doctor

Jackie promptly started naming off every medication she had from pharmaceuticals to enemas.

Lexi wasn't sure she wanted to know where she would get any of this stuff from.

Every time the doctor started a sentence Jackie would interrupt him.

"I need.." said the doctor

Jackie named a few more items that made no sense what so ever

"Aunt Jackie let the man talk" said Lexi

"Yes please shut up" said the doctor

Jackie pouted and grumbled something about him not changing that much.

"Yes what do you need doctor?" said Rose

The doctor however was out again. They started to heft him up to take him back inside.

When the whole building rumbled like they were having an earthquake.

"What in the world is that?" said Jackie

Since Rose and Mickie had the doctor now. Lexi went to the stair landing at the end of the hall.

She stared in shock as a huge rock like spaceship came into view.

"Oh crap!" said Lexi

Jackie had followed her to the landing and was likewise staring in shock.

"There looking for him we need to get him somewhere safe" said Lexi

They made there way back to the others.

"Why don't we just give him to them maybe they will go away" said Mickie

Rose stared at him in shock. Lexi was about to hit him when Jackie beat her to it.

"Go grab the presents don't want to get robbed while the world ends, I'll grab the tea" said Jackie

Lexi snorted and walked past him. Grabbed all of the bags and waited for Jackie.

"I mean seriously he's an alien they're aliens just let them have um" said Mickey

Jackie was pouring hot water into a thermos filled with tea bags.

"Mickie Smith that will be enough out of you" said Jackie

Mickie turned to Rose in appeal but he might have had a better chance convincing a rock to be soft.

"Lexi's the same thing now would you turn her over?" said Rose

Mickey opened his mouth to reply and Lexi started rolling back her sleeves.

"No no of course not but she's family he's" said Mickie

"Family" said Lexi, Rose and Jackie.

"But" Mickie started to protest.

Lexi stepped close to him, so she was eye to eye with him. The doctor hung off his side limply.

"Mickie I'm only going to say this once so you better get it the first time, Friends are the family you choose for yourself" said Lexi

His next comment died on his lips as he realized he was included in that statement. He had seriously misjudged this girl.

She wasn't stuck up at all. Just because she had money didn't make her any better than anyone else and she showed that.

In a lot of ways she was a lot like Rose. Except maybe a bit more mature and worldly.

Mickie wisely didn't say anything more about surrendering the doctor.

They quickly gathered up some supplies and made their way towards the Tardis.

Everywhere people were panicking and running. Lexi looked up for some reason.

Something more shocking then a space ship greeted her, standing on top of every building were people and they all looked like they intended to jump.

Someone tugged on her sleeve and Lexi looked away. Rose unlocked the door and they all clamored inside.

Lexi locked the door behind them. Mickie and Rose laid the doctor on the console room floor.

"Doesn't he have a room?" said Jackie

Both girls shrugged they were sure he did.

"I'm sure he does but we have no idea where" said Rose

"Well does he at least have cups on this thing?" said Jackie

Rose sighed and pulled herself out of the jump chair she had just sat down in.

"c'mon Lexi help me" said Rose

Groaning Lexi followed her to the kitchen. As Lexi stared at the strange appliances in the small room. Rose searched for cups.

"I want to thank you for what you said back there" said Rose

Lexi shrugged off the thank you

"No I mean it none of this can be easy for you and yet here you are defending the one person who changed your world" said Rose

Lexi turned away from the strange looking microwave. At least she thought that's what it was.

"I never blamed him you know" said Lexi

Rose gave her a strange look. It was probably because Lexi was pushing buttons on the microwave.

"Hey I wouldn't mess with those. I have no idea what they are or what they do" said Rose

Lexi stepped back suddenly, worried that it might explode or try to eat her or something.

"So how are you dealing with it all?" said Rose

Lexi looked at the floor. man she had twig like legs. Eh gawds she became an anorexic looking stick women with bad hair.

"Honestly?" said Lexi

Rose paused and turned towards her.

"I hate it but there's nothing I can do about it, I don't even feel like me anymore" said Lexi

She bit her lip to keep from crying. Damn her emotions were all over the place, just like her thoughts.

Rose suddenly hugged her close.

"It's going to be okay" said Rose

Lexi nodded into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry it's just I'm not even the same species anymore and that's just weird I can't even begin to sum up how insane this is" said Lexi

Rose nodded in understanding.

"Hey were family and I'm sure the doctor will answer any questions you might have" said Rose

Lexi nodded, she grabbed the cream container and the sugar and followed Rose into the console room.

Jackie proceeded to pour them all cups of tea. Rose even filled a cup for the doctor.

"Should we try to get him to drink something?" said Lexi

She knelt in front of the doctor with her tea in hand. Jackie was pouring herself another cup.

"Oh drat there's no more sugar, got any more?" said Jackie

"No I poured what was left in the bag into the bowl why?" said Rose

Jackie sighed

"Well no bother I have a full bag in the flat I'll be right back" said Jackie

"Mickie would you go with her?" said Rose

Mickie rolled his eyes.

"It's only to the flat Rose" said Jackie

"Yeah I know mum but people are acting crazy out there. It'll make me feel better please?" said Rose

Jackie threw up her hands in surrender .

"All right Mickie come on" said Jackie

She stepped out the door followed by Mickie a second later she screamed.

Rose raced to the door, heedless of any danger she was potentially running towards.

Rose was out the door before Lexi could stop her.

The door had just banged shut when she heard Rose scream too.

Lexi dropped her cup and headed for the door. It landed near the doctor .

Tea dripped down through the grating and landed on something hot down below.

The doctor stirred briefly as his senses started coming back.

Lexi didn't think about what she was doing when she stepped out of the Tardis.

Just that her family was in danger. She found herself inside what looked like a ship.

Rose, Jackie and several other people were across from her surrounded by guards.

"Translate for me" Lexi hissed to the Tardis.

She pulled her coat closed and effected the same arrogant air her mother usually wore.

Whenever she had to deal with some one she saw as inferior. A huge alien made his way towards her.

He was the ugliest thing she had ever seen.

She would have only come to his navel without the heels on. He stopped in front of her.

Lexi crossed her arms in front of her and glared at the approaching alien. Until it stopped several feet from her.

"Why have you absconded with my ship?" said Lexi

She was using a tone that she wouldn't have even used for a three year old.

"You are ours time lord, I Grumesh claim you as my war prize" said the big ugly alien

Lexi chuckled at him and took a menacing step forward.

"Claim me? by what right do you claim anything here?" said Lexi.

Her voice oozed contempt and she even curled her lips in a sneer.

The alien paused for a second. The uncertainty showing in his eyes and his posture.

He looked towards another alien that was dressed in rags. He opened his mouth to reply

"Are you asking your mother for permission?" she teased

The alien snarled at her and took a step forward.

He snarled his reply, all Lexi caught was gawds this and gawds that.

Amongst the spittle he was raining down on her. When he finally finished, his chest heaving as if he had just run a marathon.

Lexi wiped the spittle from her cheek, very coolly she flicked it from her fingers with disgusted look on her face.

She looked him up and down and then dismissed him with her eyes.

"I'm giving you one chance to turn around and leave" said Lexi.

He looked down at her and smiled. Lexi smiled back but hers was by no means friendly.

"I will enjoy breaking you time lord" he snarled.

Lexi was about to reply when the Tardis door opened and out stepped the doctor.


	13. Chapter 13

any 13

The doctor stepping out of the Tardis surprised the Sycrosax leader. He stepped back from her in shock.

He growled something in his language and raised his fist to hit her. Lexi met his eyes without flinching.

"Ah that's all I needed tea, a super heated infusion of free radicals just the thing for heating the synapses, so what did I miss?" said the doctor.

He spotted Lexi and the leader engaged in what looked like it was about to escalate into a fist fight.

The doctor crossed towards them. The set of his jaw betraying his anger as much as his stride.

"You land that blow and it will be your last action in this world" said the doctor

He stepped smoothly between Lexi and the alien leader. Effectively shoving Lexi out of harms way.

"She is yours?" the leader asked in his language.

The doctor mentally ordered the Tardis not to translate what he was about to say.

"Yes and if I find one scratch on her I will take retribution for it tenfold" said the doctor.

He very subtly shoved Lexi towards her cousin.

"What of the blond?" asked the leader.

The doctor drew his teeth back in what could only be described as a snarl.

"Mine got it" said the doctor.

The Sycrosax leader stepped back from this small humanoid. Something in its eyes scared him.

Not only did he appear touched but he was high enough ranking to hold two females as mates.

Was this their tribal leader?

"Who exactly are you?" said the leader

The man seemed to ponder the question for a minute.

"Well that's the question" said the doctor

His vague answer seemed to infuriate him.

"I demand to know who you are?" the leader yelled

"You see that's the thing I don't know! I'm the doctor beyond that I don't know.

I literally don't know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic, Sexy?" said the doctor

He smirked at both girls, Who just grinned back at him

" Right old misery? life and soul? right handed, left handed? A gambler, fighter, coward, traitor?

A liar, nervous wreck ,well judging by the evidence I certainly got a gob" said the doctor

The leader frowned in confusion. This creature was definitely touched if he didn't even know himself.

The doctor walked away from him and towards the prisoners.

Mentally the doctor released the Tardis and told it to go ahead and translate now.

What he would have to say to the Sycrosax leader wasn't likely to piss off the females now.

Historically his companions never took being considered property well and he could do without the complication right now.

He regarded the group of prisoners.

"Harriet Jones, Mickey, Jackie? blimey it's like this is your life" said the doctor

Rose gave him a glare in response but it was half halfhearted. In truth she was scared and so were the others.

She had already tried bluffing their way out by naming every cosmic power the doctor had ever mentioned.

In an attempt to at least make the aliens think twice about what they were doing.

Unfortunately she was rubbish at lying and they saw right through her bluff.

Then Lexi had stepped out right after one of Harriet's military advisers was shot.

Lexi had been only partially successful but she had almost ended up shot or worse.

So Rose was more than relieved to see the doctor.

"So tell me honest.. how do I look?" said the doctor

Everyone in their group stared at him in shock. Was he kidding? Was he really that vain at a time like this?

"Well um ..different" came roses unsure answer.

"Good different or bad different?And what is good because Lexi said that on the ship seriously all I get is good?" said the doctor

Rose looked confused and somewhat irritated

"Doctor?" said Harriet

"Yes that's me what do you want Harriet Jones of fly-dale north?" said the doctor

When Harriet just stared at him in shock, he turned back towards Lexi

"Well come on tell me true, am I ginger?" said the doctor

"No um your kinda a brown" said Lexi

"Just brown? How do you rate ginger on your first try and I get brown.. brown?" said the doctor

"It's not a bad brown, it's kinda the color of melted milk chocolate or caramel" said Lexi

He smiled at her comment

"Caramel heh?" he said

He shrugged his shoulders

"Could have been worse you could have ended up with no hair at all" said Mickey

The doctor glared at Mickey until he stepped back.

"Fat lot of good you were Rose Tyler you gave up on me.

What was that, and you mickey smith wanted to surrender me.. me" said the doctor

He sounded outraged by the perceived betrayal

"Ooh that was rude wasn't it, I guess I'm that sort of man now" said the doctor

Lexi gave him a confused look. Rose opened her mouth to defend herself but he waved her off.

He wandered away from them towards the center of the room. The rag covered alien tried to stop him.

The doctor took away the man's staff after it tried to hit him with it.

"That's enough of that, you'll put someones eyes out" said the doctor

He broke the staff in half and dropped it at the rag covered aliens feet.

The alien stared at his broken staff in shock and looked like it wanted to cry. The leader approached him again.

"I demand to know who you are?" said the leader

"English are you hearing English?" said the sole remaining aide

Lexi shushed him.

"Yes we know the Tardis is doing it" said Lexi

The doctor seemed to be ignoring him however and the leader wasn't used to being ignored.

The leader reached out to grab Rose and Lexi smacked him hard. He snarled at her but Lexi stood her ground

"Keep your filthy paws off of my family" said Lexi

The Sycrosax started to respond to her insult when the doctor cleared his throat behind him.

The leader turned to find a pissed off looking time lord right behind him.

To his credit the Sycrosax leader straightened and held his ground. Given the look on the doctor's face, perhaps that would be stupidity.

"You stand as this world's champion?" said the leader

"Yes well that does sort of sum it up doesn't it?" said the doctor

He spared a quick glance in Rose's direction and she smiled weakly. The doctor wasn't fooled in the slightest.

"Then you are challenging me?" said the leader

He frowned at the doctor's retreating back. When the alien saw where he was heading his eyes went wide with fear.

"Ooh look what is this a great big threatening button. How do I react to that?

Let me guess it must not be pushed under any circumstances" said the doctor

The leader and everyone of his warriors was holding their breath.

"Am I right, lets see here what have we got?" said the doctor

he opened the side panel and pulled out a dish with red liquid in it.

"Hmm some sort of control matrix but hold on what's feeding it?" said the doctor

He stuck his finger in the liquid and licked his finger, basically tasting it.

"Hmm blood, human with just a touch of Iron A positive if I'm not mistaken, which means.. blood control.

Haven't seen blood control in years. Your controlling all the A positives" said the doctor

He looked like he was considering something.

He glanced at the frightened group of humans then back at the leader and what he assumed was their shaman.

"Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem because if I don't know who I am, I don't know when to stop.

So when I see this great big threatening button which shouldn't be pressed. Well it makes me want to do this" said the doctor.

His hand slammed down on the button. As a group the humans gasped.

Lexi immediately felt violently ill thinking he had just killed everyone who was perched on a roof top.

She looked at Rose. Even now when she was scared out of her wits Rose still had faith in the doctor.

Lexi briefly wished she shared it.

"You killed them!" exclaimed the aide.

Lexi looked around. For some reason the Sycrosax weren't rejoicing in the seeming decimation of her species. So what did that mean?

"So what do you think big fella? are they dead?" said the doctor

The doctor was smiling at the alien leader. It was a knowing smile that under other circumstances Lexi would have found annoying.

However now she saw it for what it was. The satisfied smirk of someone who had just successfully called someones bluff.

The leader of course tried to save face.

"We allowed them to live" said the leader

The doctor chuckled in response.

"Allow? You had no choice. See that's all blood control is, cheap bit of voodoo.

Scares the pants off you but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis.

You can hypnotize someone to sing like Elvis or walk like a chicken, but you can't hypnotize them to death.

Survival instincts too strong" said the doctor

Privately Lexi didn't agree with him. If someone believed enough in whatever illusion the hypnotist created.

Wouldn't they still go to their death and what about suicidal people?

No there was just too many variables to make such a decision so callously.

Part of her was worried about his willingness to gamble with lives in that manner. To her it spoke of a potential problem.

"Blood control is just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force" said the leader.

By this time even his own people were having trouble believing him.

"Well yeah you could yeah, but why? Just look at these people these human beings.

Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet blinking step into the sun .

There is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than can ever be done.. wait hold on that's the lion king" said the doctor

Everyone was staring at him in confusion and disbelief.

"But the point still stands leave them alone" said the doctor

The leader however didn't look the least bit inclined to do just that. No instead he looked a bit pissed off.

He advanced towards the triumphant looking time lord reaching for a knife at his belt as he did so.

He shouted something in his language at the doctor. The Tardis refused to translate it so Lexi assumed it was swear words of some kind.

She rolled her eyes really sometimes that machine was just a bit too motherly.

The leader swung on the unarmed time lord and the humans gasped.

In a speed that was almost a blur the leader was disarmed and lying on his back. The doctor was in what looked like a karate stance.

Rose looked as shocked as the others, guess he never told her he knew martial arts.

The doctor started walking towards Rose and Lexi. His back was turned towards the leader.

So he didn't see the alien get up, retrieve his knife and move towards Lexi. Until she gasped. The doctor had reached Rose when he heard the gasp.

He turned expecting an attack. What he saw instead froze his blood cold and at the same time flash boiled it.

The leader had Lexi in a death grip the blade of his knife to her throat.

Her head was tilted back and the alien had a bruising grip in her hair.

Lexi was terrified this damn alien meant to kill her. She could feel a slight trickle of liquid down her throat.

In horror she realized she might very well die here.

The doctor advanced on him. Then he growled an insult at the leader and grabbed a sword from one of the Sycrosax guards.

Lexi needed no translation for what the doctor said. She could tell just by his tone he was challenging the leader to a duel.

With a snarling growl he withdrew his knife and threw Lexi across the room. She hit the ground hard.

Rose and Harriet quickly pulled her out of the way of the two combatants.

"Are you all right?" said Harriet

"Yeah I seem to have made quite an impression" said Lexi

She winced because her elbow was now sore and so was her neck.

She rubbed it briefly and turned to watch the fight. She had to admit the doctor certainly knew how to fight.

In comparison his opponent was much less graceful and skilled. Of course he made up for that in size.

He literally towered over the smaller nimbler doctor.

The match was steadily moving across the deck to what appeared to be some sort of balcony.

The audience followed carefully. The fight was vicious and it appeared the doctor was winning.

The alien leader had blood flowing down his face and into his eyes .

He appeared to be slowing down. Perhaps he was hurt, Lexi certainly hoped so.

Suddenly the Sycrosax leader scored a hit. Lexi gasped because the doctor had just lost his hand.

He didn't seem upset about it however because he was smiling. The doctor held up his stump for all to see.

Then miraculously he grew another hand. Lexi's jaw dropped in shock. No way was that possible.

"Witchcraft" hissed the leader

"Time-lord" said the doctor in correction

As if those words alone could even begin to describe what he had just done.

Then with a spectacular flourish the alien leader was defeated. The doctor left him lying on some sort of awning and started to walk away.

He reached into the pocket on his robe and pulled out what looked like a small orange.

"Huh who keeps a satsuma in their dressing gown?" said the doctor.

He looked genuinely confused by it's presence

"Doctor look out!" yelled Rose

The doctor must have spotted the alien leader rising.

The creature had another knife in his hand and was obviously planning to stab the doctor in the back.

The doctor smoothly rotated and threw the satsuma.

It struck a lever and the awning suddenly folded down with the leader on top of it.

He vanished from view over the side of the ship but you could hear him scream on the way down.

"No second chances I'm that kind of guy" said the doctor

He walked towards the group. Pausing before the shaman.

The rag clad being looked decidedly nervous and kept shifting from foot to foot.

"When you go back to the stars and tell others of this planet.

When you tell them of it's riches, it's people, it's potential.

When you talk of the earth. Then make sure you tell them this. IT IS DEFENDED!" said the doctor

The shaman looked scared and rightfully so. The doctor was one scary man when he was angry.

The doctor motioned for the humans in the audience to follow him.

Rose fell into step next to him and he put his arm around her. Lexi hung back with Harriet.

After hearing the woman was the prime minister.

She wanted to see if the woman would be willing to help her with replacing all of her identification paperwork.

Since she looked nothing like the photo on her drivers license or passport now.

Mickey and Jackie walked ahead of them.

Jackie was a bit upset from the whole ordeal and it didn't help that Rose was deaf to her distress.

These last few days were really getting to Jackie and all she needed was a bit of a rest.

Of course it would help if her daughter wasn't out courting disaster with the universe's biggest loon.

"Not bad for a man in his Jim jams huh?" said the doctor

Lexi wondered if she should point out that those aforementioned Jim jams were in fact quite see through in certain light and now a bit worse for wear.

The manufacturer obviously never intended them for wear during sword fights on board an alien craft.

They walked into the Tardis and the doctor landed them outside of Jackie's flat.

The Sycrosax ship was starting to leave but people were still huddled in fear.

Not that Lexi blamed them at all. The last few hours had been quite terrifying.

She could more than sympathize with all the people out there that had gotten a rather rude awakening about the nature of the universe.

It was one thing to speculate about if you are alone in the universe.

Quite another to realize you weren't and they were potential enemies.

Harriet was still walking with her aide and he was on the phone with someone.

"Ms Jones I was wondering if you could help me with something?" said Lexi

She didn't want to go into details regarding her conversion into a time lord so she opted to claim that she was a relative of the doctors.

"Yes my dear what is it?" said Harriet

"Well I've recently changed quite dramatically" said Lexi

She tossed her head in the doctor's direction

"I'm sorry I don't follow" said Harriet

"Similar to my cousin's, the doctor" said Lexi

Harriet's eyes widened in shock

"Well anyways I need a bit of help reestablishing myself. You know new id's and stuff.

Dreadfully hard to use your old one when you look completely different" said Lexi

"Ah I see, here let me give you my card and I'll see what I can do, now if you'll excuse me dear" said Harriet

Lexi nodded and gratefully accepted her card.

Hopefully being friends with the prime minister would smooth some things over.

Lexi was walking towards Jackie and Mickie when it happened.

The whole sky lit up with a blinding gold light. Then suddenly the Sycrosax ship was burning and ashes were falling like snow.

The doctor and Rose froze in shock. His eyes tracking to the now burning ship.

Lexi could almost see the exact moment disbelief became fury in his eyes.

She shuddered and oddly had the urge to hide. The doctor closed the ground between Harriet and himself quite rapidly.

He glared down at Harriet with a look that could only be described as arrogant contempt.

Lexi was beginning to worry that she shouldn't have claimed kinship with this man.

Lexi remembered the conversation they had on the Tardis

about there being more alien species out there like this one and was privately glad this one was gone at least.

As it was she was definitely going to have nightmares for awhile after this.

Her skin still crawled where the alien leader had touched it.

She had overheard Harriet talking to her aide about something called torch-wood in hush hush tones.

As the ship burned up overhead. Lexi realized that they must have fired the shot that brought it down.

Lexi couldn't help but smile in relief. She was sure she wasn't alone in that rejoicing either.

"They were in retreat" said the doctor.

His tone was much too close to a growl to be anything but menacing. She was actually proud that Harriet stood her ground against him

"And for how long? How long before the next group decides to try their luck, maybe they will catch us when your gone?" said Harriet.

When she received no response other than a glare, Harriet went on.

"Today I watched two good men die while you slept!" Harriet practically yelled

"So yes I told them to fire because they could just as easily turn around and come back.

Maybe next time with a fleet of ships instead of parlor tricks" said Harriet

"You said yourself they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the earth.

I'm sorry doctor but your not here all the time, you come and go. We can't rely on you, in which case we've got to be ready to defend ourselves" said Harriet

Lexi was moving slightly back and away from the argument that she was suddenly in the middle of.

Even if she did like the doctor Harriet had a point. It was only a matter of time before more hostile aliens showed themselves and earth had to be ready.

"Don't challenge me Harriet Jones because I'm a brand new man , I could bring down your whole government with one word" he warned

Lexi swallowed in fear. Would he really do that?

"Your the most remarkable man I've ever met doctor but I don't think even you are capable of that" said Harriet.

Oh man that woman had bravado in spades.

"No maybe not one word, six." said the doctor

He had this look on his face as if he was enjoying her discomfort. It was quite frankly unnerving to say the least.

"Stop it!" said Harriet"

"Just six little words" said the doctor.

"That's all it takes" said the doctor

"Doctor stop!" said Lexi

She didn't know why she had suddenly spoken up because quite frankly he was scaring even her.

He turned his head to look at her and she could swear his eyes were darker somehow.

As if he had an actual storm brewing in them.

"Lexi go inside" he said calmly.

The tone was unmistakably a dismissal though and it angered her.

"No" said Lexi.

"Alexiel Sesne Vega, if you are not inside by the time I'm finished.." he said

He purposely let his words hang in the air, hoping she would fill in the blanks how he wanted her to.

"She was just scared" said Lexi.

He was staring her down but she wasn't flinching. He was wrong in this.

"That doesn't excuse murder" said the doctor.

Lexi winced because she did believe in some cases it did.

"Murder? It was self defense?" said Harriet

Her voice drew his gaze away from Lexi and she actually felt like she had been physically released from its grip.

"They were running away Harriet and you shot at their back" he yelled back.

"Maybe I delivered the wrong message. I should have told them to run because the real monsters were coming, the human race" said the doctor

Lexi's defense of Harriet hadn't done anything except inflame his rage all the more.

"They were going to enslave humanity or didn't you get the memo doctor?" Harriet spat back.

He was breathing hard and his nostrils were flaring.

"Doc please just let it go" said Lexi

His gaze flicked back to hers.

"I told you to get inside" said the doctor

"And I said no. You are neither my father or my husband, therefore have no say in what I do" said Lexi

The doctor opened his mouth to yell at her but this time Jackie took her arm

"Lexi come with me, your only making it worse child" said Jackie.

She let Jackie lead her away because quite frankly she was exhausted both mentally and physically.

Rose gave her a strange look as she passed her and Mickey. The doctor watched them go with narrowed eyes.

Lexi was young he could forgive her outbursts as the folly of youth, Harriet on the other hand.

He honestly had high hopes for this woman when he first met her.

He was certain she would usher in a golden age for the empire. Instead she showed herself as petty and dangerous as her ancestors.

The doctor leaned closer to Alex, Harriet's assistant. Using a bit of hypnotic suggestion he said calmly

"Don't you think she looks tired?"

Alex blinked in shock for about half a second and then he regarded Harriet critically.

Harriet was still demanding Alex tell her what the doctor had said. When he walked away from them.

Rose was the only one waiting on the steps for him. At his inquiring look Rose explained.

"They went upstairs to set up for dinner" said Rose

He nodded

"Then I suppose I should change out of my Jim jams then?" said the doctor

Rose smirked at him.

"Oh I don't know I rather like them a bit Arthur Dent and all" said Rose

He chuckled and leaned down to hug her.

"Just come on up when your done I'll make sure mom saves you some nut-loaf" said Rose

He snorted and shaking his head walked towards his Tardis. Rose watched him go and then went upstairs.

Jackie was stuffing the ham back into the oven.

"Glad I got the already cooked stuff at the store" said Jackie

"Where's Lexi?" said Rose

"Loo tending her wounds, that awful alien scraped her up something fierce" said Jackie

Rose paused her mom sounded angry at least a little bit. Rose walked towards the loo.

She found Lexi trying to put some peroxide on a cut on the back of her thigh.

"You okay?" said Rose

"No.. yes.. I don't know" said Lexi

Rose just paused unsure what to say to that. Lexi hissed when the peroxide started bubbling on one of the cuts she poured it on.

"Um shouldn't you ask the doctor if that's safe?" said Rose

"I'm fine it's only a scratch. I think I can handle it" said Lexi.

She covered the small wound with a band aid and a fixed another under her chin. She reached for her straightening iron.

"What are you doing?" said Rose

"Making myself presentable Jackie invited the neighbors" said Lexi

Rose groaned and rolled her eyes before walking out of the loo. Lexi waited until she was gone before she locked the door.

Stripped out of her clothes and turned on the shower. She wanted to wash the memory of that creatures touch from her skin.

She stepped under the scalding water a few minutes later and scrubbed the skin that wasn't injured raw.

About halfway through the whole thing she collapsed to the floor of the tub and sobbed.

The last few days events finally caught up with her and her emotions were drowning her in waves. Rose knocked on the door.

"Hey Lexi save some water for everyone else in the building" said Rose.

Lexi wiped her eyes and climbed to her feet. She was still shaking from the onslaught of her emotions.

After taking a minute or so to compose herself. She made a beeline to roses room and hastily got dressed for dinner.

She pulled on a pair of jeans and a turtleneck sweater.

She didn't want to talk about the aliens and the injury to her neck would prompt conversation in that direction.

All she had to do was get through tonight and the next morning. Then Rose would most likely leave with the doctor.

While in the shower Lexi had made a decision. Rose could keep her doctor Lexi would rather stay here.

The earth was big enough for her. She wouldn't be of any use to them anyways.

Rose needed some alone time with her doctor. She was uncertain about his new appearance as it was.

So Lexi would just stay here and keep Jackie company, maybe attend university.

Who knows maybe she could try her hand at politics or look into that torchwood place.

One thing was for certain she didn't even want to go to the corner market with that man.

Lexi fixed her hair, finished wrapping her presents and stuffed them where the tree had once been.

The living room was thrashed . Lexi was already plotting new furniture and how to fung shue the room.

The doctor was already there by the time she exited the room to place the presents where the tree had once been.

Mickie was in one corner trying to inflate what looked like a blow up lawn decoration.

"Mickey what are you doing?" said Lexi

He paused out of breath and trying to catch it to talk.

"Blowing up the tree" said Mickey

Lexi opened her mouth to reply then shook her head. Hell it would do in a pinch she guessed.

Rose was sitting on the couch cuddling up to the doctor. Lexi didn't feel much like talking to him but she could feel his eyes on her as she passed him.

Jackie was throwing things onto serving dishes. None of which matched or was in particularly good condition.

"Can I help?" said Lexi

"Yes dear, can you see if you can find the corkscrew? So we can open this bottle of wine the doctor brought" said Jackie

Lexi shrugged and started going through drawers. After a bit of digging she found it.

"Great now see if you can open it" said Jackie


	14. Chapter 14

any 14

Lexi looked at the corkscrew in her hand and tried to remember how to work one.

At Lexi's confused look Jackie took it from her hands.

"Here stir this" said Jackie

Lexi switched places with her and stirred what looked like gravy.

The doorbell rang and Rose extracted herself from the couch to answer it because Mickie was trying to unfold a table with the doctor's help.

The guest at the door turned out to be Carol from down the hall.

A single mother with one four year old little girl in tow. She brought a pie with her, which Rose took from her hand before she dropped it.

"Samantha stop!" yelled the woman.

The child had run right into the house and promptly stole Rose's seat on the couch.

"oh that's all right I've got to help mum anyways, why don't you come in make yourself at home?" said Rose

Carol smiled and made her way past Rose and went towards the couch.

She sat down next to her unruly child who was now flipping channels on the telly.

Lexi was smiling at the picture they presented.

The door rang two more times divulging two more guests into the Tyler home.

Rose and Lexi were drafted into carrying platters of food to the table.

After the boys were done setting them up and covering them with tablecloths.

Soon everything was at the table and they all sat down to eat.

The doctor looked decidedly uncomfortable surrounded by so many people.

Lexi couldn't help but feel a bit of malicious glee in that. She ended up sitting next to the child and across from the doctor.

Conversation flowed around the table. Ranging from football to gossip in subject.

For the most part the doctor was part of some conversations. Some of the guests were trying to ignore him.

Lexi was still a bit mad at him so she focused on the child. Of the few times she did say something to him it consisted of , please pass this or that.

Lexi was still unsure about everything in this new body but privately glad that Jackie's friends had never met her old one.

So she really didn't have to lie about who she was.

"Please pass the peas" said Lexi.

She couldn't remember what she liked food wise so was just going to try it all.

This body could stand to gain a few pounds anyways.

" I thought you hated peas?" said Jackie

She was handing the dish towards her end of the table .

"I've decided to give it a second chance" said Lexi

The doctor intercepted it and handed it to her. He watched her put a scoop on her plate.

"Oh could you put some on Samantha's plate she needs to eat some vegetables" said Carol.

The child rolled her eyes

"But ma I hate peas" said Samantha

Lexi chuckled and took a bite of hers. After one bite she realized she still hated peas but couldn't just spit it out with the child watching her.

"Aunt Jackie do you have any Tabasco sauce?" said Lexi

Jackie paused mid conversation to give her a strange look

" Um yes I think so if I do it would be in the fridge.. and oh can you grab the salad dressing I forgot it" said Jackie.

Lexi stood up to go get it. Lexi climbed out of her seat swallowed the nasty mashed up peas in her mouth.

Then opened the fridge door. She grabbed both the Tabasco and salad dressing.

Then brought them back to the table . she took her seat and promptly dumped Tabasco on her peas.

She took a bite of them and smiled. That was so much better. The kid eyed the bottle sitting next to Lexi's plate.

With deft little fingers the child grabbed the bottle and promptly buried her peas too.

"It's spicy" warned Lexi

The child shrugged and ate her peas. Lexi motioned for the carton of milk and promptly poured the child a glass.

The peas were gone now and the child was downing milk like a drunk with a free bottle of whiskey.

Lexi almost laughed out loud at the dismayed look on her mom's face.

"Well at least she ate her peas" said Rose

Carol frowned and then shrugged it off. The child did finish her whole plate of food.

Of course it was after she buried almost everything in Tabasco sauce, except the pie.

No that was the doctor who did that, apparently the fruit pie had pears in it somewhere.

After dinner there was a bit of conversation and then slowly the guests left for the night.

The doctor vanished to the roof and Rose went to check on him.

Annoyingly leaving Lexi , Jackie and Mickie to clean up.

"Your mad at him" said Mickie

"Yeah" said Lexi

Jackie was rinsing off the dishes to load the dishwasher.

"Why?" said Jackie

Lexi shrugged and set the now empty plate she had just scrapped off next to Jackie

"Because it's like he doesn't really think about what he does to other people" said Lexi

Jackie turned to look at her niece.

"Yeah I know" said Jackie

"She's going to leave with him again isn't she?" said Mickie

"Yeah, if he hasn't changed so much he doesn't want her" said Lexi

She walked back to the table and started rolling up the table cloths.

"Are you going?" asked Jackie.

Lexi looked up, both of them were staring at her.

"No I was planning on staying here, why is that a problem?" said Lexi

Jackie's tension seemed to melt off of her.

"No of course not, it'll be good to have company this time around" said Jackie

"Hey! what am I then?" said Mickie

"Helpful" said Lexi

She stacked two more platters into his waiting arms. He mock glared at her.

"So how come you ain't going, not that we want you to mind but traveling seems to be your thing" said Mickie

Lexi stopped stacking chairs and turned to look at them.

"Honestly?" said Lexi

They nodded

"He scares me" said Lexi

"Oh!" said Jackie

She didn't need to say anything more because Jackie understood.

"But aren't you like the same species now?" said Mickie

Lexi scowled and walked the soiled table cloths to the laundry room.

"Yeah doesn't mean I automatically have to like him" said Lexi

She refrained form going into details. If Jackie knew just what her daughter was riding with she would have a cow.

They didn't really need to know just how soiled Rose's hero really was. Rose walked back in. She looked sad for some reason.

"Lexi he wants to talk to you" said Rose

Lexi was in no rush to go however, so she kept working.

"I'm busy he'll have to wait" said Lexi

Rose frowned at her.

"Your still mad at him?" said Rose

"A little"said Lexi

Rose looked confused and Lexi wondered just how naive Rose really was.

"Well you'll have to get over it if your going to be riding with us" said Rose

Lexi paused, so this was what the disappointed look was about.

Rose wanted some alone time with the Doc and she thought that Lexi was going to tag along and be the third wheel.

"I'm not going" said Lexi

Rose looked shocked for about half a second. She didn't quite mask the relief on her face before Lexi saw it.

"Anyways he still needs to talk to you before we take off" said Rose

"What about Christmas morning?" said Jackie

"Oh we're staying for that of course" said Rose

Jackie looked relieved but still a bit sad.

"So that's it your just going to drop in once in a while. Then swan off with him whenever he wants you to?" said Mickey

Lexi set the last dish down. She left Rose to deal with her mom and her ex.

She didn't want to do this but she did need to let him know .

That it was just going to be him and Rose. She climbed the stairs to the roof slowly.

Yeah she could have used the lift to the floor just below the roof.

That wouldn't have given her near enough time. To compose what she planned to say to him.

She took a deep breath at the bottom of the stairs to the roof. Why did he have to choose some place so high?

He was standing at the edge looking down at the street below.

Ashes were still falling from the destroyed ship and it had started to snow with it.

Children were outside playing in the slightly gray snow. She paused halfway between him and the door.

He turned and regarded her for a moment. He held out his hand to her.

"Come closer" he said

She took a few steps but was still well away from the edge.

"Why are you afraid?" he asked

She giggled nervously

"I'm not afraid" said Lexi

He gave her a look and she knew he saw right through her fragile defense.

"Okay I don't like heights, happy now?" said Lexi

He stared at her for a half second.

"It's something you will have to move past" said The doctor

"You have no reason to fear heights such as this the fall will not kill you" he said

"No just the abrupt stop at the bottom" said Lexi

He smiled at her and held out his hand to her again.

"Will you not trust me?" he said

Lexi took another small step forward. So she was standing next to him but didn't take his hand. He let the hand drop.

"If you're going to be traveling with me.." he started to say

"I'm not" said Lexi

He gave her a very confused look.

"Your.. not?" he questioned

"No I'm not" said Lexi

He frowned and looked away, but not before she saw the hurt flash in his eyes.

"Am I that terrible?" he said

She sighed he sounded like he intended to cry or something.

"No of course not, it's just I don't even know me anymore and I want to" said Lexi

"Does that make any sense?" she said He nodded.

"Yes, a great deal" he agreed

"You can learn out there with us" said The doctor

She shook her head no.

"No I think you really need to focus on the us of that statement, you and Rose have some stuff that needs to be sorted" said Lexi

He frowned and stared out over the city again.

"She loved him didn't she?" said the doctor

"Yeah" said Lexi

"He's still here you know everything that made him is part of me now" he said.

"So then you know the answer already" said Lexi

"Yes I do but she isn't going to like it" he said

Lexi frowned he wasn't going to do something stupid was he? He sighed and leaned his head back

"Then there's the question of you, I have a duty to you" he said

Lexi shook her head no.

"No first and foremost you have a duty to yourself, then Rose. I can take care of myself" said Lexi

He gave her a sad look and shook his head.

"So young" he said.

"You have no idea what's out there" he said

Lexi didn't bother to suppress the shiver that went down her spine. He saw it though

"You don't want to do you?" he said

"No I'm sorry but I don't" said Lexi

He looked disappointed but she didn't care. He refrained from stating she might not have a choice.

"You would have to be real careful" he said

"I usually am" said Lexi

"No hospital visits and no medications, human medication can kill you now" he said.

"I'll inform Jackie and make sure I put it down on forms" said Lexi

"Lexi?" he said.

She had started to walk away from him.

"Yes doctor" said Lexi

He closed the distance and pulled her into a hug. He crushed her tightly to him but Lexi didn't protest.

"I don't like this" he said

"Seems like it would be more enjoyable from your end" said Lexi

He relaxed his grip some and noticed her wince.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked

She was stunned by his concern.

"Ah no just been banged around a bit today" she said

He reached in his pocked and pulled out a sonic screwdriver.

"What cha gonna do with that, fix Jackie's telly reception?" said Lexi

"No silly scan you, hold still" he said

He aimed the device at her and ran it up and down her form.

Then he turned it so he could read what was written on it's small screen. Lexi peered over his shoulder.

"It appears you have a cracked rib" said the doctor

He was frowning at a group of symbols that looked oddly like flowers.

"What language is that?" said Lexi

He gave her a sad look

"Gallifreyian" he responded.

"Oh!" said Lexi

"Yeah oh, you should know that already" he said.

Lexi gave him a confused look

"How would I, I've only been Gallifreyian for a few months at most?" said Lexi

He looked down at the screwdriver in his hand

"See that's where I've been neglecting you" he said

"No you haven't I'm fine" she argued.

He snorted

"No your not, you don't even know half of what you should know and there's no one to teach you but me" he said

He looked as if he was going to try to talk her into coming again.

"No" said Lexi

"Oh come on Lexi! You can't seriously be happy with this little mud ball of a planet?" he whined

Lexi almost laughed at him because he sounded just like a whiny five year old. Instead she put her hands on her hips.

" Just what is wrong with my planet?" said Lexi

He bit his bottom lip and Lexi couldn't help but stare at him. When she found herself leaning towards him.

Like she was about to kiss him. She shook herself and stepped back.

What the heck was she doing? He looked vaguely disappointed for some reason.

"Nothing it's quite lovely most of the time" said the doctor

She frowned at him

"Most of the time?" said Lexi

"Yes you know when the human species isn't trying to kill everything on it" he said

Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Hey!" said Lexi

"Oh come off it Lexi you have to admit they're a bit destructive. Explains why I'm constantly saving them though" he said

"Do you think I'm destructive?" said Lexi

He made a scoffing noise.

"Of course not your Gallifreyian at least" said the doctor

"Actually I'm not" said Lexi

He turned his head to look at her closer.

"yes you.." he started to say

She shook her head no.

"No I'm not doctor. I'm a copy of what they once were. Like a tape that's been taped over but I was born one of them" said Lexi

He looked sad for a moment.

"No Lexi you weren't. You just think you are because who ever fathered you, took the time to conceal you too well" said the doctor

Lexi paused as confusion set in.

"What do you mean?" said Lexi

He looked away briefly before answering.

"Lexi can I be perfectly honest with you?" he said

Lexi swallowed not sure what to make of his sudden candor.

"Ah yeah sure" she said

He smiled at her in an attempt at being reassuring.

"Lexi whoever slept with your mother to conceive you. Purposely broke our laws to make you" he said.

"What?" said Lexi.

Her voice squeaked in response.

"What laws? why?" said Lexi

He looked upset for half a minute.

"We aren't supposed to mate outside our species, It's forbidden" said the doctor

"Why not?" said Lexi

"Well for one it dilutes the species.

For another time lord DNA is unique in it's traits and I'm honestly sure they don't want to share those traits with another species" said the doctor

"So what would they do to someone who broke those laws?" said Lexi.

A part of her was strangely worried about the man who had fathered her. The other half was lamenting Rose's choice in men.

"It was normally up to the council but they could either execute him, force him to regenerate or exile him" said the doctor

"What if he was already exiled?" said Lexi

The doctor winced and she suddenly felt bad for him. How many times had he gotten close to someone.

Yet been unable to go any further because of some stupid law?

"Then I doubt he would care but I'm pretty sure he would have known about you. He had to in order to protect you" said the doctor

"Protect me how?" said Lexi

"With something called a chameleon arch and repressed DNA"he explained

Had her and her mother been stalked this whole time? Did she meet the man as a stranger not knowing he was her father?

"That's so cruel" said Lexi

He paused as if he was going to say something else.

"It was meant as a punishment" he said

"You speaking from experience?" asked Lexi

He swallowed and looked away

"Yeah" he answered.

"But there's no one around to enforce those laws now. So why follow them?" said Lexi

He bit his lip again and rubbed the side of his head.

"Because some make sense and others are well .. shall I say ingrained" he responded

"So that's it then, she has no hope" said Lexi

Her gave her a perplexing look.

"No. no she doesn't" he said

He was staring at her and honestly she didn't feel like talking anymore

"I won't do that to her" said Lexi

He pursed his lips in irritation. Cheating was such a human concept he rarely understood it.

"I understand" he said

He sounded sad but there was nothing Lexi could do about it. He sighed in irritation he was hoping this would go better.

"I suppose I'm never going to find out am I?" said Lexi

"Find out what?" said the doctor

She gave him a strange look

"Oh yeah right no the records would be all gone now" he said

If there ever were any at all. No whoever did this was keeping it very hush, hush.

"Couldn't we just ask your previous incarnations to look?" said Lexi

He crossed his arms and glared at her.

"No that would be violating another law and creating a potential paradox" he said

"Oh!" said Lexi

"So is that the real reason you want me to go with you?" said Lexi

He shook his head, he should have known she would figure it out.

"Some of it but mostly because I want to spend time with you" said the doctor

Her stomach did a nervous little flip flop

"I'm sorry I just want to get my life back" said Lexi

He looked upset and very sad. She wasn't trying to hurt him but rejection was one of those things that hurt no matter what.

Kind of like getting stabbed it was. There was no way to experience it without the pain.

"Yeah, I understand" said the doctor

"Well see you inside" said Lexi

She walked away from him before she could change her mind. Rose was already going to get her heart broken.

She didn't want to see that. She honestly would have enough to deal with anyways.

She took the stairs down as she mused about what he had said.

So her father whoever he was had been a criminal, one who obviously didn't care if he broke more laws while he was here.

Not that she blamed the poor bloke it would be awful lonely. To be the only one of your kind on an alien world.

She walked into the house. Rose was talking to her mom and Mickey was gone. Rose looked up at Lexi's entrance.

"Well how did it go?" Rose asked.

"He asked, I said no" said Lexi

Rose looked shocked then confused.

"Why?" said Rose

"Because you two need some time to adjust and I need to start getting my life back" said Lexi

Rose looked sad for a few minutes then relieved. Lexi wondered if Rose knew how easy she was to read.

"Besides it's not like you won't visit right?" said Jackie

"Oh yeah of course visit, holidays and what not" said Rose

With that said Rose retreated to her room and Lexi could see her pulling out suitcases.

Lexi watched her for a few minutes before turning towards Jackie. She put an arm around Jackie's shoulder.

When she saw the look on the older woman's face.

Getting left behind and ignored was something Lexi understood all too well.

Rose came out with a rolling duffel bag and another smaller one.

Lexi wondered if she should have gotten her cousin luggage for Christmas because her bag was full to bursting.

"Well um that's everything , we're going to sleep on the Tardis tonight and I guess we'll see you in the morning" said Rose

She started to roll her bags towards the door. She stopped at the door.

"Oh Lexi if you want you can have my room while I'm gone" said Rose

Lexi nodded in appreciation. Then rose rolled out the door.

She waited until the door closed, Jackie hugged Lexi and cried.


	15. Chapter 15

any 15

Christmas morning dawned bleak and cold. Everything was covered in a white tinted ever so slightly with gray.

Lexi woke to the scent of sausage frying. She groggily made her way into the kitchen.

Padding in bunny slipper clad feet to the cupboard. Grabbed the instant coffee she bought and made herself a cup.

"I don't know why you don't just have yourself a bit of tea in the morning" said Jackie

Lexi dumped huge amounts of cream and sugar into her cup and stirred. She turned the bag for the instant coffee towards Jackie.

"See that, espresso roast aunt Jackie It's the only way to wake up" said Lexi

Jackie snorted and plopped a box of earl Grey on the counter.

"Tea is English that nasty stuff is an American monstrosity" said Jackie

Lexi chuckled and drank from her cup. Jackie rolled her eyes and made a disgusted sound.

"Carol called Samantha wants to eat everything with Tabasco sauce on it now" said Jackie

Lexi chuckled again and reached for a done piece of sausage. Jackie promptly smacked her hand.

"Ouch!" said Lexi

She brought her offended digits up to her mouth.

"What gives with the huge breakfast?" said Lexi

She was eying the waffles, omelet fixings , hash and sausage. The toaster was even loaded with ironically English muffins.

Jackie paused for a moment. Lexi saw the same sadness from last night pass through her eyes.

"Just wanted to give em a proper send off this time" said Jackie

The doorknob jingled and Lexi went to answer it because whoever it was at the door was having key trouble.

Lexi opened the door to find Mickie trying to open the door.

"Oh allo Lexi, sorry bout that my key doesn't seem to work" said Mickie

Lexi stepped aside so he could enter and watched with amusement as he too got his hand smacked.

Lexi wandered over to the sofa and plopped down on the couch. She sipped her coffee while Jackie cooked.

They all waited for Rose and the doctor to arrive. They showed almost an hour later.

The doctor had been reluctant to rise this morning and had wanted to sleep in.

He got all grumpy when Rose accused him of being lazy. He sat down on the couch with a sullen glare.

Lexi chuckled softly at his put upon facial expression. He really was too cute sometimes. He snorted and Lexi giggled at him.

"Coffee Lexi isn't that a bit unenglish of you?" said the doctor

"No not really and I was born in new york, so technically I'm American" said Lexi

He made a disgusted looking face. As if she said she was from a rubbish heap or something.

Rose chose that moment to bring him a cup of tea before sitting down with hers.

"What do you two want in your eggs?" said Jackie

She was dishing up Mickie's already. Apparently he ate here enough that Jackie knew his preferences.

While Rose named off what she wanted and relayed the doctor's preferences, Lexi sipped her coffee.

She watched as the doctor set a few presents under the makeshift tree.

The last one he hesitated on. It was in his pocket for some reason instead of the bag. He looked up to find Lexi watching him.

"Something wrong doctor?" Lexi asked.

He looked sad for a few seconds.

"No just wondering if you would reconsider" he said

Lexi frowned at him, hadn't she made herself clear enough last night.

"Doctor I..." said Lexi

"Come and get it!" said Jackie

Rose got up to fetch the doctors. Jackie eyed her subservient actions for a minute or so before saying something

"Can't he fetch it himself?" said Jackie

Rose paused and started to reply.

"That's quite all right Rose I can fetch my own" said the doctor

He walked past Mickie and Jackie. To snag his plate from Rose's stunned fingers.

He took a bite of the eggs before walking back to the living room.

"Thank you Jackie for such a lovely breakfast" he said

Jackie blinked in shock. The doctor was being polite to her.

"My you have changed haven't you?" said Jackie

The doctor just smirked and chewed on a sausage he sat down between Rose and Lexi.

They ate in silence until everyone was nearly finished.

"Oi Mickey why don't you start us off" said Jackie

"Okay" said mickey

He reached for the first package within his reach.

"Rose" he said

He handed her the package and she set aside her finished plate to open the package.

Rose tore into the paper and pulled out a scarf and gloves.

"Thanks mum I 'm sure these will come in handy" said Rose

She wrapped the scarf around her shoulders.

"Jackie" said Mickey

He handed Jackie her present and reached for another.

"Me" he said

Sorting his into a small pile next to him.

"Lexi" he said.

Then he handed her the gift. Lexi briefly read the tag before tearing into the paper.

Inside was what looked like a snow globe but it had nothing in it. Lexi raised an eyebrow in confused inquiry. The doctor answered for Rose.

"It's a memory crystal from Androzi prime, it reads your thoughts and shows them to you like a picture frame" he said

Stunned Lexi stared at the crystal in complete awe of such a thoughtful gift.

"Thank you it's beautiful, Rose" said Lexi

Rose grinned in response. Mickey tore into his package and found a knit cap with his favorite football team on it

"Thanks Jackie I've been looking for these but I could never find my team" he responded.

He grabbed another gift this one was for Jackie from Rose.

"Oh dear you shouldn't have I'm just glad your home" said Jackie

Despite her protests she wasted no time tearing into it. Jackie pulled a strange looking wooden box out of the wrappings.

"What is it?" said Jackie

She could see no openings nor any indication what it was.

"It's a tea box mom, just press right here" said Rose

She touched the top two corners and the top separated into three sections.

They slid under each other until they disappeared. Revealing several bags of what looked like tea.

"Don't worry it's all okay for humans I had the doctor check" said Rose

Mickie reached for another gift

"Doctor" said Mickie

He looked briefly shocked that someone would buy him a gift.

He was smiling when Mickie handed it to him. He read the tag and grinned.

"Thanks Rose but you really didn't have to" he said

"Well open it" said Rose

Impatiently he deftly flicked the edges of the paper open and extracted a wooden box.

He looked confused for half a second until he realized the pattern adorning it.

"A new chess set, thanks Rose" he said

His original had been broken in their last near crash experience aboard the Tardis.

He honestly missed it even though Rose wasn't much of a player. Still it was a thoughtful gift.

The next gift was from Jackie of all people and it was a scarf.

"Jackie" said Mickie

Handing her a small package. Jackie looked at it funny then tore into it. Inside was papers and a set of keys.

"What is this?" said Jackie

"Ownership papers for your car" said Lexi

"What?' said Jackie

"Oh sweetheart you shouldn't have and I mean that. You really should save your money" said Jackie

"Don't worry aunt Jackie I didn't spend that much it's used" said Lexi

Sighing Jackie turned over the key ring in her hands.

"It's an automatic right because I'm rubbish with a manual" said Jackie

Lexi grinned.

"I think they only come in automatic" said Lexi

Jackie sighed but didn't try to give the keys back.

"Rose" said Mickie

He handed Rose a package and Rose promptly tore into it.

She pulled a short leather trench coat from the box

"Oh wow that's beautiful" said Rose

"Yeah I saw the Rose design and immediately thought of you" said Lexi

Rose slowly traced the aforementioned design that was stitched into the leather.

"It's beautiful thanks Lexi" said Rose

Mickey extracted another gift from the pile with his name on it. He gave Lexi a look of surprise.

"You bought me something?" said Mickey

Lexi nodded yes and for some reason he looked guilty.

He opened it anyways and pulled out a leather bomber jacket. He stared at it shock

"That looks authentic may I?" said the doctor

With a stunned look on his face. He handed the jacket to the doctor. After a quick perusal he handed it back

"Yeah it is, might want to hang on to that" said the doctor

Mickey looked genuinely stunned and almost as if he wanted to cry.

"Wow I don't know what to say?" said Mickey

"Thank you is always a good bet" said Lexi

"Thanks Lexi, wow" he said

He laid it across his lap and handed Lexi another gift. This one was from aunt Jackie.

It was another hat set like Rose got only in green instead of pink.

"Thanks aunt Jackie" said Lexi

"Doctor" said Mickie

He handed the man another gift. The doctor opened it and grinned. Inside was a Tardis blue tool box.

"Thanks Mickey my other one was a bit worse for wear" said the doctor

"Lexi" said Mickie

He handed her a small box and Lexi tore into it. It was chocolates.

"Oh yum, thanks Mickie" said Lexi

The doctor pulled something from his pocket and held it out to Lexi.

"I got this for you I hope you like it" he said

She tore into the small box. Inside was a smaller jewelery box. Lexi flipped it open and stared in shock.

Inside was a small pendant shaped like an oval. It was hollow somewhat and suspended inside it was a softly glowing flower.

"What.. it's beautiful what is it?" said Lexi

"Its a flower from Gallifrey, its called a fire blossom" he said

Lexi was stunned he would give her something so priceless.

"It reminded me of you" he said

Lexi swallowed in stunned disbelief. Mickey broke the reverie by handing Rose her last gift.

Rose tore into hers and stared at the small box contained within. She eagerly pulled open the box.

To reveal a rose shaped bracelet made out what looked like glass.

"It's crystal not glass and it's quite durable I assure you" said the doctor

Rose turned the bracelet in her hands. So it caught the light from the front window.

Mickey cleared his throat because everyone was staring at it, mesmerized by the dancing rainbows it was throwing off.

"Doctor" said Mickey

He handed the doctor the last package. Grinning he tore into the last package of the morning.

Pulled open the box and stared. Inside was a navy pea coat. Under that was a pair of leather pants paired with a Tardis blue and green silk shirt.

"Oh wow, that's nice" he said

He honestly didn't know what to say to the ensemble. He examined it closely

"This is authentic too. Lexi where did you find these, this is circa world war two at least?" said the doctor

Lexi grinned

"So you like it?" said Lexi

"Like it I love it. Thank you Lexi but one question why leather pants?" he asked

Lexi and Rose burst into laughter at his confused look. Jackie smacked Rose's arm to get her to stop.

"Well tell the man" said Jackie

Rose blushed like mad but didn't answer. Lexi was grinning too.

"Well I was going to get you a nice suit with a bow tie but I figured the only way that would look cool,

was if the bow tie was the only thing you were wearing" said Lexi

Jackie's mouth opened in shock and Rose started giggling like a teenager. The doctor looked completely shocked to say the least.

"Lexi!" said Jackie

"What?" said Lexi

She gave Jackie her best innocent look. Jackie glared at her in response.

"You behave" said Jackie

She wagged her fingers at Lexi, then a still giggling Rose.

She started to say something to the mortified alien in their midst. He was currently blushing like mad.

"Well um I'll keep that.. um in mind" he said

He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"So how about we go look at your ma's new car.. hm?" said the doctor

He patted Roses leg and stood up. Rose moved to follow him and noticed he was picking up his gifts as well.

"We can always put these in the Tardis while were down there" said the doctor

Rose gathered up her gifts and Mickie helped her. The doctor seemed to have no trouble carrying all of his gifts.

After depositing their gifts in the Tardis. Lexi led them across the car park. She stopped next to a small white ford focus.

"Oh it's cute" said Jackie.

She quickly unlocked the doors and sat in the drivers seat.

"Oh mum it is cute take it for a test spin" said Rose.

Jackie put on her seat belt and turned the key. It started up right away.

"Want to go with me?" said Jackie

"Ah no mum, you go ahead we gotta get going" said Rose.

Jackie's beaming smile abruptly fell.

"We'll go" said Mickie

He climbed into the passenger seat and Lexi squeezed into the back.

They watched Rose and the doctor start to head towards the Tardis. The doctor suddenly paused and turned towards them.

"Oh Lexi don't hesitate to call, for anything" said the doctor

"Mum you've got the number" said Rose

"Oh hold on, Lexi your phone" said the doctor

He held out his hand to her. Lexi handed him her phone and the doctor zapped it with the screwdriver.

"There now you can reach me anywhere" said the doctor

He started walking away towards the blue box. Rose leaned into the car and whispered into Lexi's ear.

"Thanks for the pants, you realize now I'm going to have to buy a new buddy" said Rose

Lexi chuckled and gave her cousin a wicked grin.

"Your welcome" said Lexi

Rose snorted and walked away. They watched them disappear into the Tardis.

Jackie sighed and then pulled out of the car park.

She took it around the block and Mickie offered to help her with maintenance since he worked in a garage.

The weeks bled into months. Harriet kept her word about helping her with her paperwork despite the doctor's actions.

Lexi told her over tea that she privately agreed with her actions that day.

Harriet was gratified to hear that someone did indeed agree with her actions.

Plus she welcomed the younger woman's company. She even went so far as to sell Lexi an old roadster she had in mothballs.

Claimed an old friend used to own it. Delighted Lexi paid the four hundred bucks the woman asked for it and drove it straight home.

Lexi enrolled in university classes for the spring semester but since it wasn't due to start them for almost two months.

Lexi opted to talk Jackie into a little traveling of her own. Not to the stars mind you but to Rio de janiero.

Where they lounged on the beach sipping margaritas. Took a few tours and mostly just relaxed.

They were lucky enough to arrive during festival so they had plenty to take in.

Jackie was in the hotel room now because she did take in just a little too much alcohol.

Lexi was currently sitting on the beach just a small ways down from the hotel. Just watching the sun go down.

"It's beautiful I never do tire of sunsets be they on earth or elsewhere" said a voice near her.

Lexi looked up at the newcomer with a frown

"Doctor?" said Lexi

He took that as an invitation to sit down.

"Hello Alexiel how are you?" he said

He seemed happy so she was guessing what ever happened to Gallifrey hadn't happened yet.

"Great you just left a few months ago and we're on vacation" said Lexi

He froze for a second.

"Me and aunt Jackie that is, ten left with Rose" said Lexi

He visibly relaxed and slumped in the sand. He had replaced the coat she ruined but still dressed like a gambler out of an old western.

"Where is this aunt Jackie now?" he asked

He graced her with a flirtatious grin.

"Sleeping she drank too much" said Lexi

"Ah festival I forgot how wild it can get" he said

She didn't want to offend him by pointing out this incarnation had always been a bit forgetful.

"I am surprised you did not go with him" said eight

Lexi shrugged

"He has Rose he doesn't need me" said Lexi

He gave her a strange look.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that" he said

She eyed him warily

"So what brings you here, checking out the ladies?" she said

He chuckled

"In a manner of speaking yes" he said

He was staring at her rather intensely

"I am curious about one thing though perhaps you can clarify it for me" said eight

"Sure what is it?" she said

She hoped he wasn't about to ask about his future because she couldn't tell him that.

"Why do you think your cousin would be better qualified than you?" he said

Her mouth dropped open in shock and for a few seconds her mind refused to work.

"It's not that it's just that she seems to handle it better besides at least she has some useful skills" said Lexi

He snorted and leaned closer to her.

"You sell yourself too short" he said

She shook her head no.

"No honestly she is a better choice, I mean seriously what am I gonna do with aliens fung shue their space ships?" said Lexi

He started laughing.

"Surly you can do better than that?" he said

"Oh yeah I'm a master of origami, so long as they don't know what that is?" said Lexi

He started laughing again so hard he was clutching his sides. She was enjoying hearing him laugh so she kept going.

"Of course if your ever dumb enough to put a weapon in my hands. I might be able to hit them if they stand next to me" said Lexi

"Oh child that's horrible you are much too hard on yourself" he said

She shrugged, grinning at the slightly breathless time lord.

"Maybe, maybe not still he took the best one for the job with him" said Lexi

He got serious for some reason.

"Perhaps, perhaps not" he said

She shoved him playfully. Instead of shoving her back he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Of course if he had taken you with him, I wouldn't get the chance to do this" he said

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Lexi didn't know how to react at first.

This was the doctor not Rose's doctor mind. But still the doctor which was off limits right?

He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

Her mind rebelled at the off limits status she had declared. Since when did Rose have dibs on them all?

She relaxed and responded to the kiss. He drew back after a few seconds

"Forgive me that was a bit bold" he said

"Just a smidge" said Lexi

"Are you offended?" he asked.

She could almost see his hearts beating out a nervous staccato in his chest.

"No, not at all just surprised" she said.

He smiled

"Would you be adverse to continuing?" he said

She chuckled

"You haven't done this, that often have you?" said Lexi

"No I'm sorry does that bother you?" he said

"No not at all less baggage to deal with this way" said Lexi

"Baggage?" he said

"Emotional problems, exes you know" said Lexi

"Ah I see, I think" he said

She chuckled and leaned closer to him. Letting her lips ghost along his.

He closed his eyes, then grabbed her head and pressed them back into the sand with a kiss.

"I am your student then" said eight

His teasing tone made her want to blush. She doubted he really needed to learn much if he already kissed like that.

"Okay then first lesson" she said

He started to kiss her again

"Which is?" he said playfully

"How not to get arrested in Brazil" said Lexi

He glanced up and around him.

"I see your point bit of a public venue huh?" he said

She held up two fingers and made a pinching motion

"Just a smidge" she said

He chuckled and helped her back up.

"Come with me" he said

He stood and held out his hand to her. She hesitated for just a second before taking his hand.

He led her down the beach and around some boulders.

"We're still in public" she said

He smirked and pointed to his Tardis.

"Perception filter blocks their view, just don't be too loud" he said.

Her eyes widened in shock and her protests died when he kissed her again.

This kiss wasn't the tentative unsure ones from earlier.

No this was one from someone who knew what he was doing. When he broke away she gasped.

"I thought you said you weren't experienced?' she said

He smiled and kissed her again. Slowly getting her to sit back down in the sand.

"It might have been a bit exaggerated" he said

His kisses kept pressing her back into the sand.

His hands were roaming everywhere and she didn't remember when he had removed her top.

"Lexi?" he said

"Hm?" she responded blissfully.

"If you don't want this say so now" he said

He sounded serious and she opened her eyes. She didn't remember even closing them.

Every part of her body was tingling with pleasure. She wanted him so bad it hurt.

"Please" she moaned.

She wasn't even sure when they had decided to go this far.

"Only if your sure?" he said

She slid her hands around his waist and grabbed his ass in her hands.

She pulled him closer and ground her hips into his. He moaned this time and stopped asking silly questions.

She closed her eyes because her senses were overloading.

She was so hot she felt like she was on fire. He was so gentle with her it was maddening at least until he entered her.

She arched her back and met him thrust for thrust. As they continued he lost that gentle edge and became just a bit rougher.

She wondered how he was able to keep control for so long without losing it.

They came together with a scream that Lexi hoped the Tardis masked. As they lay there panting in the sand.

Grains of it clinging to naked limbs. They became aware that they were no longer alone.

Eight lifted his head and groaned. Standing just a few feet from them, next to a second Tardis was three men in weird robes.

Lexi reached for her clothes but before she could cover herself she found Eight's coat draped over her naked form.

"You have been summoned renegade, you are to return to Gallifrey post haste, bring the girl" said the leader of the men.

Eight was pulling on his pants and standing up.

"Summoned for what and I never do anything post haste?" he asked

The trio was already heading towards their Tardis to depart. One turned to look back at him

"War" he said.

Eight stared in shock as their Tardis disappeared from view. Lexi was biting her bottom lip.

She knew what was coming eight didn't have a clue what was going to happen to him. She started pulling on her clothes.

He was already redressing. She started walking away from him up the beach.

There was no way she was going to Gallifrey not on the eve of the time war.

"Lexi where are you going?' he said

He started following her up the beach.

"Back to my hotel room where else?" said Lexi

"What? Lexi you can't, you heard the message" he said

"Yes I did, it was mostly for you" said Lexi

"Alexiel!" he said

His sharp tone stopped her in her tracks. She turned to look at him.

"You know something don't you?" he said

"Yes, I actually read the log up to ten's incarnation" said Lexi

He frowned

"You have to go Lexi or they will come after you" he said

"What why?" said Lexi

He groaned in irritation as she started walking back up the beach. He raced after her.

"Because if you don't they'll arrest you, every citizen of Gallifrey must answer a call to arms no matter what their status" he said

Lexi stopped short.

"I'm not a citizen of Gallifrey I was born right here on earth"said Lexi

"That does not matter you are still Gallifreyian by birth" he argued

"Say what? that makes no sense what if their exiled or something?" said Lexi

"Then they would be given transport, Lexi you cannot avoid this" he said

She growled something under her breath about stupid perverted old messengers.

"Lexi please stop I doubt they've gone that far. If we don't leave they will come back" he said

"Really I hope they get lost" said Lexi

He rolled his eyes

"Child please" he said

"You know it's a bit disconcerting when you call me that after we just made love" said Lexi

He froze and grudgingly accepted her point.

"Lexi just stop do you want to go home in chains?' he said

"No I prefer those in the bedroom" said Lexi

He stared in shock for a few seconds. Which allowed her to get most of the way back to the hotel.

"Lexi please just stop, listen to me please" he said

She stopped but only because he was pleading with her.

"Fine but I have to tell my aunt or she will freak out, if they show just tell them I'm saying my goodbyes" said Lexi

"we don't have time for that" he argued

"your time lords for crying out loud do you not see the irony in that statement?" said Lexi

he watched her stomp the rest of the way to her hotel bungalow. He let out a short growl before following her.

She was worried about something he could tell.

"Lexi why are you doing this?" he hissed

She gave him a sad look that he wasn't sure how to respond to.

Because I probably will never see them again, she added mentally. Before she climbed the porch to the hotel bungalow.

She grabbed a pen and scribbled a note to Jackie telling her what happened.

The summons not the sex of course. She gave her instructions to call the doctor, theirs that was and then turned to go.

They were just walking back to Eight's Tardis when the old guys appeared again

"What is the delay?' asked the leader

"She wanted to say her goodbyes" said eight

"All Gallifreyians must respond to the summoning" said the one next to him

"They aren't Gallifreyian their human" said Lexi

she was rewarded with shocked looks by all three of them. The leader was frowning

"We will escort you now, see that there are no more delays" he said

Lexi barely resisted the urge to flip him off as she entered eight's Tardis.

Eight didn't look very happy about the three dull drums following them.

He was even less so when one of them insisted on riding in his Tardis. Lexi decided to leave the two males in the console room.

Before she got arrested for assaulting that self righteous prick.

Who was currently their passenger slash babysitter. She swallowed back the urge to vomit.

Gallifrey was the last place she wanted to go. She would rather sit on an ant hill covered in honey, than be involved in what was coming.

She felt the Tardis shudder and she recognized the tell tale signs that they had landed.

She said a silent prayer to whatever might be listening. That she could somehow find her way home. Preferably before the planet blew up.

She slowly made her way towards the console room.

The doctor and their guest were speaking to each other in their language. The guest turned gave her a strange look then departed.

"Well we're here" said Eight

He sounded about as thrilled as she felt.

" Well I suppose we can't just hide in here" said Lexi

Much as she wished she could. He must have caught the fear in her tone.

"Alexiel?" he questioned.

He crossed to her side and hugged her close.

"What's wrong baby your shaking?" he said

She struggled for control before she blurted his whole future to him, right then an there.

"Just, just scared and a bit nervous I guess" she said

He knew it was something else but he thankfully didn't ask what it was.

"It will be all right I'll be right here with you" he said

She wanted to believe him but she knew they would probably want him to fight.

She didn't even want to think about what would happen if he died here.

"Come lets get this over with" he said

He took her hand and led her towards the door. He stepped out followed by a slower and hesitant Lexi.

The first thing she noticed was the sky. It was the wrong color.

So was the dirt even the rocks looked wrong. A group of strangely dressed men were gathered waiting for them.

"Doctor come with us" said the leader of the group.

He started to lead the doctor away.

"Miss you may return to your house until you are summoned" he said

"Oh great" said Lexi

She turned to go back into the ship.

"Miss?" said the guard.

"Your house, miss" he said

"Was just going there" said Lexi

"Miss you were reentering the Doctor's Tardis. This is not your home, I meant your families house" he said

"I don't have any family on Gallifrey" Lexi blurted

The guard looked completely shocked. He opened his mouth to protest this statement, when the doctor interrupted him.

"She is with me" said the doctor.

The doctor motioned for her to join him. The guards frowned but stepped aside for her anyways.

Lexi quickly fell into step at his side.

"Lexi do not say anything more about your life. I will handle any inquiries that arise" said the doctor

"Okay" she answered nervously.

She marched down the street at his side. She was trying not to look at anyone for too long.

The last thing she wanted was to be haunted by their ghosts after-wards. They headed for a huge building in the center of the city.

They climbed what looked like marble stairs and were quickly ushered through several long hallways.

They stopped in front of some double doors and waited. One of their guards went inside and talked to someone.

The doctor irritably tapped his foot. A different guy came out. Lexi guessed he was some sort of secretary.

"The president will see you now Doctor" said the secretary.

The doctor started walking through the door. Lexi moved forward to follow.

"Alone miss" said the secretary.

Lexi stopped and watched as the door closed, leaving her alone in a hallway.

The secretary regarded her curiously but Lexi just stood there. She was praying the doctor would hurry up in there.

She wanted to leave, she had to pee and these guys were very rudely staring at her. Plus there were no chairs.

She really wanted to go home and was about to snap at the secretary dude. When the doctor finally came out.

She sighed in relief. She had never been so relieved to see someone in her life.

The doctor motioned for her to follow him. He started for the door.

"Doctor?" said Lexi

"Yes Lexi?" he said

"I have to pee do you know where the bathroom is?" said Lexi

He frowned and motioned for her to follow him.

"Through there and hurry please" he said

Lexi disappeared through the door. Found the weird shaped stall.

After some awkward positioning, she relieved herself and then straightened herself.

She quickly rushed to rejoin the doctor. Only to find him gone.

"What the?.. doctor?" she hissed

She walked back into the hallway and he was no where to be seen.

Someone tapped her shoulder and she jumped letting out a short scream of terror.

She spun only to find a strange man standing at her elbow.

He said something to her in that strange language the doctor spoke earlier. He looked just as startled as she felt.

"Ah I have no idea what your saying" she said

The guy frowned at her and tried again in another language. Lexi shook her head trying to indicate her confusion.

"I'm sorry I don't.." said Lexi

Another man walked up to him. The newcomer said something to him and the strange guy walked away.

"This way please" said the newcomer

"But what about the doctor?' said Lexi

"He is most likely returned to his house or whatever post they have assigned him" said the guy

Lexi swallowed the lump of fear in her throat. He had promised he wouldn't leave her, did he lie to her?

The guy escorted her through a side door and then closed it. Leaving Lexi alone in the room he had escorted her to.

"Do not be afraid child" said a new voice.

Lexi jumped because she could have sworn the room was empty a minute ago.

"Who?"said Lexi

For some reason the voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"Step into the light and see" said the voice.

Lexi hesitated then slowly stepped forward. She walked into what looked like an office.

On one wall was a huge symbol that looked like it was carved into copper.

It was behind the desk on the wall. Like some sort of seal or something.

It looked like some sort of weird eight. Whoever was seated at the desk had their back to her.

"Who are you?" said Lexi

The man chuckled and the chair slowly rotated around. When he came into view Lexi nearly fainted in shock.

"Harold?" said Lexi

The man smiled as if he was amused by something. With sinking clarity she realized it was probably her he found amusing.

"Hello Alexiel long time no see" he said

She found herself pointing at him.

"But.. you.. but.. what?" said Lexi

"Not feeling particularly articulate this morning Alexiel?" he teased

"Who are you?" said Lexi

He smiled and folded his arms on the desk.

"Well I suppose the time for pretense is long past" he said

Lexi gave him a confused look.

"I've wanted to tell you for so long Lexi but the time never seemed right" he said

He stood up and started walking towards her.

"I am so glad I no longer have to hide you" said Harold

"Hide me?" said Lexi

He made a strange face.

"Yes Alexiel hide you .On that primitive mud ball amongst those apes" said the man

Lexi glared at him anger kindling in her eyes.

"Why?' said Lexi

He reached his hands out and gripped her arms in his hands.

"Because I fathered You Alexiel" he said

Lexi's mouth dropped open and this time she did faint. Fortunately it was right into a conveniently placed chair.

A sharp tap on her face and something horrible smelling brought her around.

One of the guards from earlier was holding some sort of strange vial.

Harold said something to him and the man left. The rest of his men went with him.

"You frightened me" he said

Lexi pulled away from him when he moved closer to her. He stopped a hurt look on his face.

"You shocked the shit out of me that makes us even in my book" said Lexi

He smiled at her and reached out to touch her again.

"My apologies I had no idea you would react this way" said Harold

"Stop! Who exactly are you? Is your name even Harold?" said Lexi

He paused and folded his hands in front of him.

"No my name isn't Harold, it's Rassilon and I am the lord president of Gallifrey" he said

Lexi's jaw dropped again and she sat back down in the chair. Before she fell into it again.

"What?" said Lexi

"I am also your father Alexiel and I am so glad you are finally home" he said

Lexi was too shocked to do anything but stare at him.

"Oh child you have no idea. How hard it was to watch you grow up on that backwater and not just take you home myself" said Rassilon

"Look Harold.. er Rassilon.. I um" said Lexi

Rassilon took her hands in his.

"I've waited so long for this. To finally acknowledge you as my daughter" said Rassilon

"What about the law?" said Lexi

"Ah so he told you about that did he, good I'm glad he at least tried to prepare you" said Rassilon

"Where is he?" said Lexi

Rassilon frowned at her.

"He is probably waiting for you where I had him detained" he said

Lexi swallowed nervously.

"As to the law, our presidents are above the law. Plus I wrote them so I can absolve them" said Rassilon

"Oh I can't wait to show you our estates" said Rassilon

"Estates?" said Lexi

"Yes estates, the estates of house Prydon"he said proudly

"One of the oldest houses on Gallifrey, we helped establish our very way of life don't you know?" said Rassilon

"Look Rassilon I don't mean to be rude but I'm a bit tired do you mind?" said Lexi

"Oh yes I almost forgot you regenerated recently, so young, I wish you would have waited" said Rassilon.

"Ah didn't have much choice at the time" said Lexi

"Yes of course not" said Rassilon

"Do you love him?' he asked

Lexi was shocked by the question

"Love who?" said Lexi

He turned on his heel and walked towards the window.

"The renegade, the doctor" he said

"Oh I don't know, it's too early to tell yet" said Lexi.

Lexi didn't want to mention. The additional complication her cousin added to the equation.

"Yet you have already mated with him" said Rassilon

"Ah yeah it's what we do on.." said Lexi

He waved his hand in dismissal with a sneer on his face.

"He will not play with your affections I will make certain of that" said Rassilon

"Look Rassilon er um dad ,can you just let me handle my love life please?" said Lexi


	16. Chapter 16

any 16

To her relief Rassilon actually backed off. He wasn't pleased with who she was essentially dating but he seemed willing to let her handle it.

His only additional statement was a disgruntled.

"He's a bit old for you"

Lexi chalked it up to fatherly impulses however and partially dismissed it.

Not fully mind because she was well aware how dangerous it was for the doctor to have his world's leader as a potential enemy.

So when her father asked about him Lexi painted as rosy a picture as she could without outright lying to the man.

"I don't understand why didn't you come forward to my mother at least?" said Lexi

He looked sad for a few moments. She genuinely wanted to know why he hadn't at least made an effort to be a real family.

"Alexiel,Lexi when I met your mother. I was fleeing an assassin here on Gallifrey. I didn't want to place you or your mother in danger" he said

"I am not proud that I used your mother to hide from my enemies but I did and you were it's result" he said

Lexi gave him a confused look. Why did he sound like he wasn't used to being so honest with someone?

"What about the assassin? Weren't you worried he would come after you, while you were working for my mother?" said Lexi

"No child I wasn't because I eliminated that particular threat. Shortly after leaving the hotel room that night" said Rassilon.

"Unfortunately it resulted in an unplanned regeneration" said Rassilon

"Is that why mum didn't recognize you?" she asked

He nodded yes. He walked over to a small cupboard and pulled two very nice crystal glasses from it.

Then he picked up a matching decanter and poured them both a glass of something.

He walked towards her and handed her the glass. The liquid inside was blue. She raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Avarian wine it has the same kick as scotch" he said

"I'll overlook the fact your too young to be drinking mostly because I know you already have" said Rassilon.

Lexi blanched remembering with embarrassment. The few times she had gotten completely plastered and had called Harold for a ride instead of her mother.

Mostly because her mother was more than likely as plastered as she was at the time.

She downed some of the liquid and her eyes instantly watered.

Just where the hell was he getting his scotch from because that was no where near the typical burn of scotch?

At least not from earth anyways. She coughed as it burned it's way down her throat.

He just sat their grinning and drinking his glass of the vicious liquid.

"Told you it was a bit strong, the Avarians call it fire-heart for a reason , no?" he said

"I don't get it if there was no danger why didn't you tell her the truth?" said Lexi

He chuckled at her childlike innocence.

"Which truth would I tell her?" he said

"Hm the real one perhaps, yes I can just picture that conversation can't you?" he said

He had a mocking sarcastic tone to his voice. That Lexi remembered hearing only a few times before.

It was usually proceeded by her doing something completely brainless.

"How would I even open that conversation?

Oh by the way Evelyn I'm a thousands of years old alien, who just so happens to be the father of your child.

But don't worry as soon as she's grown I intend to take her home with me" he said

Okay she was starting to see his point. Mom was never one to deal with weird very easily.

"Can you imagine her reaction to that?" said Rassilon

Actually she could and it wasn't pretty.

"Ah yeah I kinda see your point" said Lexi

"Good because I honestly never wanted to even go there, as the humans so quaintly put it" said Rassilon

Lexi couldn't help the grin plastered on her face as he said it. Slang of any kind had always sounded out of place coming from his lips.

"I mean honestly the woman goes spastic if she finds black jelly babies in her dressing room, can you just imagine how she would react to aliens?" he said

"Not well I would think. Though the lying part would be what she focused on the most" said Lexi

He snorted and finished his drink.

"Yes that she would, not that she's one to talk" said Rassilon

"What do you mean by that?" said Lexi

He paused for dramatic effect.

"Lexi do you remember that first boarding school you went to?' said Rassilon

"Yeah they kicked me out why?" said Lexi

"No Lexi they didn't kick you out, the nuns questioned your mother's parenting skills and she got angry.

She dis-enrolled you all because they questioned her penchant for partying" said Rassilon

Lexi frowned she had actually liked that school somewhat. Okay the religious overtones she could have done without but the rest of it had been nice.

"That's why she decided to just hire that tutor and have you home schooled. Road schooled is rather more accurate" said Rassilon

"Speaking of which you are going to need to learn a few things" he said

He shifted a few things on his desk and pulled out what looked like a square of plastic.

He handed it to Lexi and she gave it a strange look.

"It's a business card or our equivalent anyways, it's for a friend of mine" said Rassilon

"He used to teach at the academy but he's retired now, he's going to be your tutor" said Rassilon

"Tutor?" said Lexi

"Yes Lexi tutor. You need to learn your language among other things" said Rassilon

"It should take you a few weeks to learn all that and by the time you are done I will have you enrolled in the academy on Arcadia" said Rassilon

"Oh your going to make a fine time lady, who knows maybe in time you'll succeed me as president" said Rassilon

Her mouth dropped open in shock for the hundredth time today.

"I have so enjoyed speaking with you again but I'm afraid I must return to my duties" he said

"I will have my guard escort you to where the doctor is waiting" he said

Lexi stood to go setting her empty glass on his desk.

"Alexiel?" he said

"yes?" said Lexi

"I'm afraid I must ask you not to discuss what I've told you here, at least until I can arrange an official announcement" said Rassilon.

Lexi nodded she was well aware how information like this could be damaging to a man like her father.

She had always trusted him in the past when it came to the press. She supposed she could still trust him now.

After all he knew where all the mines on this mine field were.

"Of course" said Lexi

He smiled at her and escorted her towards the door.

"I will send a vehicle to fetch you later if you wish" he said

"No that's quite all right. I can make due with the doctor's hospitality until your ready" said Lexi

If he was disappointed he didn't outwardly show it. She opened the door and walked out to the waiting guards.

They didn't say anything as they led her where they were instructed to. The doctor was pacing the floor in the small room he was confined in.

"Oh thank heaven I was worried you were lost" he said

"You may go now" said the guard at the opposite set of doors.

The doctor took her hand in his and quickly led her from the palace.

"Where did you go?" said Lexi

"Oh the guards found me milling about as they saw it and escorted me in there until their security chief could speak to me, what about you?" he said

"I got lost coming out of the restroom and security found me, they didn't speak English" said Lexi

The doctor looked less than pleased but seemed to buy her explanation.

"Come I have some time before they want me to report to my.. eh post" he said

She watched him shudder in revulsion.

"Is it really that bad" said Lexi

"Oh yeah all military is bad dear. All small minds and intractable idealization, saddens me really" said the doctor

"So what are you going to be doing?" said Lexi

He made a disgusted looking face.

"Apparently they want me to lead some troops" said the doctor.

He was literally racing down the capital steps and Lexi had to run to keep up.

"Come on I know this great cafe best Nerosian pie this side of Telagos" said the doctor

She chuckled because he was practically bouncing like a small child.

"So is this a date?" said Lexi

He smiled at her and looped his arm around her waist. People stared at him strangely in response.

She guessed public affection was rare because no one else was even holding hands.

"Bit backwards of me wouldn't it be?" he said

She giggled

"Yeah so, better late than never" said Lexi

He held the door open to a small building. A small woman with her hair in a bun walked up to the table.

She laid two small glass squares on the table that were the size of coasters. She gave him a confused look.

He picked one up and touched the right corner. Symbols scrolled across it's surface.

"Menu" he explained

Lexi picked up the second one and mimicked what he had done. Symbols she didn't recognize flooded her cube.

"If you would like I can order something for you" he said

He gave her a warm smile. She could tell he was trying to be reassuring and she appreciated it.

Despite having a long time mystery recently solved. She was still on a strange world.

The waitress came back. He talked to her in that strange language of his and the woman retrieved the two squares.

He reached his hand across the table and Lexi snaked her hand out to clasp it.

"Lexi relax your safe here I won't let anything happen to you" he said

She wondered if she should give him some sort of warning. After all he would need to know what was going on right.

"I met my father" said Lexi

His eyes widened in shock.

"Who?" he said

"I can't say but we talked" said Lexi

She could give him the bare boned facts without revealing anything right?

"Um how did it go?" he asked

He looked concerned to her and she squeezed his hand in response. She was so grateful she wasn't here alone.

She would be so freaked out by now.

"Good better than expected but he asked me not to say anything, until he can come clean" said Lexi

He nodded in understanding if she met him in the capital building then he was politically connected.

"I understand perhaps you shouldn't say anything more" he said

He looked towards a table when he said it. Lexi lifted her glass of water.

She used the reflective surface of the cup to check out the table behind her.

Two men were sitting there and they seemed to be taking an unhealthy interest in their conversation.

"So do you have time to show me around?" said Lexi

He chuckled again, clearly amused that she didn't seem bothered by her would be stalkers.

"Of course what would you like to see first?" said the doctor

Lexi smirked at him and nodded. Yeah she knew they were being watched and Lexi briefly worried that she was in danger.

Rassilon had said someone sent assassins after him. He never said if said person had been caught or if the person who hired him had.

The waitress came back and set two plates down then walked away.

Lexi stared at what looked like a pot pie except for the crust being white.

She poked it with the strangely shaped fork and pink liquid bubbled out of the hole.

The doctor poked a great big hole in his and scooped up some of the contents.

It looked vaguely like spinach and potatoes. If said spinach was pink and the potatoes purple.

She stabbed into it and pulled out some green meat. She gave the doctor a look.

Was it supposed to be this color or did rainbow brite become a chef?

"Relax it's cooked" he said

She stared at the fork skeptically.

"Is it supposed to be this color?" said Lexi

He chuckled and wiped his chin.

"Yes try it it's delicious" said the doctor

Lexi gave it another strange look and then took a bite. It was actually quite good.

If you could get past the technicolor nightmare of colors. The flavor was a bit like pork, barbequed pork that was.

The sauce was mildly spicy. The vegetables were a mixture of sweet and salty.

She ate it all gone and the doctor swiped a strange stick for payment.

He escorted her out into the street and into the nearest museum. There tail followed them everywhere.

Lexi was beginning to wonder. If she would have to chew out dear old dad for being a bit over protective.

As the suns went down they caught the last train and he showed her where his family used to live.

The main house was slightly buried but he had a guest house that he didn't mind sharing.

The Tardis was parked in front on a small concrete looking pad. Lexi grinned and giggled, he gave her a strange look.

"Tardis parking only?" she said

Pointing to the Tardis parked out front. He smiled in response.

"But of course" he said

He showed her the second bedroom which he said was hers. Of course it was for proprieties sake only.

They both knew she had no intention of sleeping in the other room.

"We had a tail today" he said

Lexi nodded and wandered the room. Taking in details of his home. It was quite obviously a bachelor pad.

From the huge overstuffed recliner. To the mountain of books, that were stacked on the floor instead of the shelves.

"Yeah I wonder why?" said Lexi

She picked up a book with a Tardis blue cover and opened it. He took it from her hands before she read the first few words.

He gave her a pointed look and dumped the book into another pile. She wondered why he didn't want her to read it.

"Perhaps it has something to do with your father" said the doctor.

Lexi smirked and turned to stare a a painting. It was a strange alien landscape done in metallic looking paint.

"Maybe who knows, maybe they were following you" said Lexi

He snorted and shifted a few items off of his couch.

"I don't see why they should. It's not like I've had anything to do with the politics around here for awhile" he said.

Lexi sat down on the end of the couch closest to where he had dumped the mysterious book.

He turned to go in another room and Lexi reached for it. Curiosity was definitely getting the better of her.

She had her hands about half way to the cover and he walked back in.

She pulled her hand back quickly. He smiled and sat down next to her. Between her and the book.

He handed her a cup of tea. Lexi sipped the tea.

"Why do you find it so fascinating?" he asked

Okay so he had seen her less than furtive grab for the book.

"Ah.. um. sorry" said Lexi

"If I tell you what it is, will you stop trying to read it?" he said

Lexi could feel her cheeks heating up with a blush.

"Ah yeah sorry" said Lexi

He smiled

"It's all right, it's just a journal. I use it to organize my thoughts" he said

Lexi was flabbergasted it was his diary of sorts. No wonder he all but hid it.

He reached across her and plucked it from the pile. He held it out to her.

"Here read it if you like, I have no secrets from you" he said

Lexi tentatively took the book from his hands.

"Why do you keep saying things like that?" said Lexi

He gave her a sad look.

"Only because I mean them" he said

She stared at him in shock. He reached up and cupped her face, pulling her closer to him.

He was acting strange and she wondered why.

"I don't understand?" said Lexi

He smiled and gently kissed her mouth.

"Would you like me to clarify?" he said

She nodded yes unable to speak for some reason. His gaze held her entranced just like a snake's would a mouse.

He leaned forward like he intended to kiss her again but stopped.

"Aren't my intentions clear?" he teased

"Doctor I" said Lexi

She lost her train of thought again. When he kissed her cheek and then trailed more kisses down her jaw.

"What's really bothering you Alexiel tell me?" he teased.

Her mind refused to focus however.

"Bothering?" she questioned.

She sounded entranced to her own ears. He kissed her again.

"Lexi have you ever met someone who literally changed your world?" he said

Lexi blinked away the trance like feeling. He sounded serious for some reason.

"I don't know?" she said

Would he qualify because he did change her perspective. She used to be the girl who shopped.

Now she was the girl who shopped and shagged aliens. Oh that sounded horrible.

"I know this is going to sound strange but I remember you" he said

She gave him a dumbfounded shocked look.

"Huh?" said Lexi

"I know now that it was a memory you unintentionally altered, but back then" he said.

She was still staring at him in shocked confusion.

"I remember you as the child I was back then, do you follow me?" he said

Lexi nodded

"But it didn't really happen did it?" said Lexi

"Yes Lexi it did at least from my perspective, I was six Lexi" he said

For some reason Lexi felt absurdly guilty.

" I was six when you told me there were worlds out there, that there was something beyond this world" he said

Lexi just sat there stunned.

"You gave me your name that night and I kept it, I was never a popular child but you trusted me.

I've spent lifetimes trying to justify that trust" he said

He sounded so sad she wanted to hug him.

"I used to get teased when I went to the academy, when I insisted you were real" he said

"I don't understand. Why did they think I wasn't real?" said Lexi

"Because there were no time lords in exile back then. So there was no possible way for there to be one on earth" he said

"They all said I made it up. That I was starved for affection or deranged but I knew better" he said

He reached out and took her hands in his.

"It took me almost three centuries to get up the courage. To leave this miserable place" he said

"Why so long?" said Lexi

"My father mostly, he wanted me to go into politics. I wanted to see the stars, we never got along after that" he said

"Oh I'm so sorry" said Lexi

He rubbed her hands in small circles with his thumb.

"Don't be your the reason I ran, your the reason I kept searching and I finally found you" said the doctor

"Oh!" said Lexi

He sounded a bit off for some reason.

"I'm scaring you" he said

"Just a little" she said

"I'm sorry, it seems I've let it get a bit obsessive over the years" he said

He looked sheepish and a bit apologetic.

"Its all right what exactly are you trying to say?" she asked

He moved closer to her, then suddenly jumped up and paced.

"I'm sorry just forget I said anything" he said

Lexi watched him pace nervously until she couldn't stand it anymore.

She stood up and grabbed him. He stopped pacing to stare at her.

"Whatever it is I promise I won't run away, just say it" she said

He looked nervously away from her and at his feet. He really was nervous wasn't he?

Her heart went out to him to think those cruel kids teased him. He was such a sweet man He must have been a sweet child too.

"I.. I.. I can't .. I'm sorry.. I" he said

He walked away from her and into the kitchen. She quietly followed him. Slipping her shoes off.

So her heels wouldn't make any sound on the wooden floors.

He was leaning on the counter his head in his hands. His shoulders were shaking as if he was.. crying?

Her heart broke for him in that instant. Why did the universe have to be so cruel to the sensitive souls?

"Theta?" she said

He jumped and looked up wiping his hands across his eyes quickly.

"Please Lexi, I" he said

She closed the distance and wrapped her arms around his waist

"It's okay Theta I understand" she said

"You called me Theta" he said

He sounded shocked and somewhat sad.

"Yeah I did was that wrong of me?" said Lexi

"No I just, never mind" he said

She wasn't about to let him go though.

"Tell me" she said

He looked down at her.

"Its just and this is going to sound pathetic I know but I'm leaving to go to war tomorrow and.." he said

She waited patiently even though she wanted to tap her feet in irritated frustration.

"I don't know if I'll ever get this chance again and I just wanted to tell you how I felt.. about you" he said

" I'm sorry I'm such a coward about it" he said

She could tell he was very self conscience about it. He must have been a shy child or at the least a quiet one.

She could very well picture that quiet little boy he used to be quietly sitting at the back of the class.

Perhaps doodling in his notebook while his head was in the clouds. She smiled at him.

"I've never considered you a coward" she said

"Your going to be fine theta you'll see" she reassured.

He shook his head no.

"You can't know that. The universe hangs by such a precarious thread of possibilities, anything could happen" he said

His voice broke and she could literally see the fear in his eyes.

"Oh sweetheart I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. It will all be fine just trust me" said Lexi

"How can I? When I know, you know what you know?" he said

She stiffened

"I can't tell you that" said Lexi

"You can give me a hint" he said

"What happened to precarious threads?" said Lexi

He sighed

"No you're right I shouldn't have asked, it's just.. ooh I feel so frustrated" he said

She pulled him closer and stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

"I know I shouldn't have even asked you. That was unfair I know. You would tell me if it was something bad right?" he said

Lexi tried not to stiffen or gasp. The last thing she wanted to tell him. Was what she knew was coming.

"I can feel the darkness approaching Lexi, I just want to be ready to fight it, will you help me?" he said

She leaned into his embrace. Trying to draw as much comfort from his arms as he was drawing from hers.

"That's because it is and yes I will stand by your side even when all lights go out" she said

He tightened his grip on her. The finality of that promise chilled him to the bones.

He gently kissed her forehead. He didn't need to tell her anything she already understood.

"Lexi why are you shorter than me?" he said

He was talking into the top of her head.

"I was wearing heels you silly alien" she said

He chuckled and lifted her up.

"I'm not the alien you are" he teased

She play smacked his chest.

"Oi woman I was only teasing" he said

He didn't set her down though. He walked into the bedroom with her in his arms.

He gently set her on the bed and stepped back. Lexi sat up slightly and bit her lip. Why was he staring at her like that?

A sly wicked little smirk was playing across his mouth.

I take that assessment back he was most likely the class prankster she mused. She smirked back.

"What's are you doing?" she asked

He tilted his head and moved towards the bed.

"Your so tiny, I never noticed it before" he said

She glared at him in mock anger.

"Hey who are you calling tiny mister?" she huffed

He laughed deep in his throat. It was a sound that sent a little shiver up her spine.

"You are but it's okay your supposed to be" he said

"Who says?" she demanded

He sat on the edge of the bed. He was still staring at her with a funny expression on his face. It was halfway between wistful and want.

"I've always thought you beautiful even before I knew what beauty was" he said

Lexi was too stunned to reply. He leaned closer to her pushing her back into his pillows.

He started peppering kisses down her face all the way to her collar bone. Then he did something a bit strange.

He licked the hollow of her throat. She watched his face after he did it.

She was trying to figure out why he did it. He had his eyes closed and looked utterly blissful.

He opened his eyes to find her watching him.

"You taste divine like sugar and spice" he said

"And everything nice?" she teased

His answering chuckle made her toes curl literally.

"So what do I taste like?" she said.

He kissed her stomach before moving up to hold her close to him. His body sliding up next to hers on the bed. He buried his face in her soft hair.

"Like I said sugar and spices, cinnamon and strawberries on your lips" he said.

He kissed her neck and gently sucked on it until she groaned.

He nipped her gently to remind her he was in charge at the moment.

His hands slid down her body slowly and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out.

His tactile touches were driving her mad and all he was doing was caressing her.

"So soft, like rose petals" he whispered.

Guilt flashed through her system. He paused his eyes tracking to hers and holding her gaze. Almost as if he felt that.

She was feeling light headed again for some reason.

"How do you do that?" she gasped

He just smiled at her then moved closer so he could look her in the eyes. His face hovered a few inches from her own.

"All I'm doing is sharing, we're empathic" he said

"Empathic?" she questioned

"You're feeling my pleasure and I'm feeling yours. I am simply looping it back between us" he said

He kissed her again and she moaned into his mouth. Her senses realing with all the sensory input.

He withdrew for a second to give her a chance to catch her breath,

"Whoa!' she said

He was grinning down at her.

"Holy cow you should come with a warning label. I think that's the first time I understood the term being kissed senseless" she remarked

He laughed at her.

"What? Seriously that was mind blowing. I'm surprised you don't have girls falling at your feet" she said

He shrugged and laid back next to her.

"I don't need girls who fall at my feet, besides most species can't handle that kind of sensory input" he said

"Oh!" said Lexi

He sat up and stared at the bed spread next to her.

"Is that why you don't snog your companions?" said Lexi


	17. Chapter 17

any 17

He groaned and sat up. The mood rapidly turning sour.

"Again with the guilt, what's wrong?" he said

Lexi looked at her lap. He was right she shouldn't be feeling guilty about this but she did.

Rose was literally in love with him. Here she was shagging and snogging a previous incarnation of the same guy.

That same guy who was currently glaring at her. He climbed out of the bed and paced.

"Talk to me Lexi I asked you a question. At least you can answer me" he said

She sat up too and proceeded to pick at the blanket beneath her. She refused to meet his eyes and stared at the bed.

"Lexi please" he said

She took a deep breath and looked up at him. She wished she hadn't. He looked so hurt and angry.

She lost the nerve to speak again. He rubbed his hand down his jaw and stared at her.

"Do you want to stop this?" he said

Her mouth opened to protest but she couldn't bring herself to speak. So instead she shook her head no.

"Then what is it? Am I moving to fast?" he said

He sounded genuinely confused by her actions. In that instant she couldn't help but realize he was indeed an alien.

He started to walk out the bedroom door.

"I'll just leave you alone until you can figure out what it is you want" he said

His hand was on the knob and she heard it turn. Her eyes widened in shock.

"No wait, I'm sorry" she said

She rushed to get off the bed to stop him. Unfortunately her feet tangled in the blanket and she kissed the floor with a thud.

"Lexi, are you all right?" he asked.

He did at least help her up from the floor.

"I'm sorry I'm being so stupid" she apologized again.

He untangled her feet and helped her stand up.

"Please be more careful and you are not stupid" he said

She grabbed a handful of his shirt to keep him there.

"Talk to me Lexi, please" he said

She rested her head against the crook of his neck.

"Have you ever been in love with someone who loved someone else?" she asked

He gave her a level look and she wondered what that meant.

"Yes" he answered

The sadness in his voice broke her heart.

"I just can't do that to someone else, it's not who I am" said Lexi

He tightened his grip on her and chuckled darkly.

"Oh Lexi sweetheart you already are" he said

"Doctor?" said Lexi

"Theta" he corrected.

"Theta, I'm sorry I don't want to hurt you" she said

"Then don't" he said

She gave him a confused look. He kissed her forehead and pulled her onto his lap.

So he was sitting on the floor with her on top of his legs.

"I think I need to explain a few things better" he said

She turned her head towards him.

"I don't snog my companions because I don't want to encourage them" he said

"Encourage them?" said Lexi

"I've had a few companions, who have made their feelings known in that regard" he said.

Lexi smiled at him

"Well I'm sure they couldn't help themselves you are so adorable after all" she said

He blushed and ducked his head. Then nervously cleared his throat.

"Ah yeah.. um thanks" he said

"The point is that while I am immensely flattered that they like me in that regard. I cannot indulge it" he said

"Why not?" she said

She knew she sounded offended but couldn't help it.

"It's not out of a sense of cruelty Lexi, It's actually my way of protecting them" said the doctor.

She gave him another confused look.

"From what?" said Lexi

"Me!" he said

She snorted, that was ludicrous.

"Why would they need to be protected from you?" she said.

He looked up from where his gaze was resting on her lap. His eyes were practically glowing.

"Because I'm dangerous Lexi we all are, even you" he said

"Huh say what! I'm not dangerous. Unless you stand between me and a shoe sale" said Lexi

He chuckled but it was a darker laugh then before.

"Oh Lexi that's where you are wrong and I pray you never find out how dangerous you really can be" he said

She swallowed a lump in her throat.

"I don't understand?" she said

"What does that have to do with snogging you ask" he said

She nodded and he smiled a very wicked looking smile.

"Do you remember what I was doing earlier?" he said

She nodded but still looked somewhat confused. He ran his hand down her arm.

His fingers just hovering over her skin, without touching it directly. Her arm tingled like electricity was dancing on her skin.

"Do you feel that?' he said

She nodded yes and bit her bottom lip. His eyes strayed to her lips for just a second.

"Feels good huh?" he said

She nodded yes

"Now imagine it more intense" he said

He did it again. This time it felt like he was running a burning torch down her arm.

She yelped and jumped back. Falling from his lap with a startled look on her face.

"Ouch what the hell" said Lexi

"It's the same thing I was doing earlier. Only this time I didn't block anything" said the doctor.

She gave him a hurt look and checked her arm for marks. It was unblemished but it still stung like road rash.

"Our emotions are much stronger than a humans and when you couple that with our natural abilities.

It makes the act very intense to say the least" he said

She frowned and shifted. Her feet were still in his lap.

"How come it didn't feel like that last time?" she said

He looked away from her for a minute.

"It did for me, I blocked it from you because I wasn't sure if you could handle it" he said

"I'm sorry I'm still confused" said Lexi

He sighed and shifted her legs off his lap. He pulled his legs in and sat lotus style.

"The act of making love for us is more than just physical" he said

Lexi nodded yes. She was starting to follow him.

"It's both physical and mental with us" he said

She nodded again

"You've felt only a small amount of it's intensity because I blocked most of it" he said

"Why?" said Lexi

"Mostly because your mind is still adjusting. To the added input a time lord's mind receives on a daily basis" he said

"So your trying to protect me?" said Lexi

"Exactly" he said

"So why don't you just block it with them?" said Lexi

He gave her another of his unreadable looks.

"Honestly because I would get no enjoyment out of it, I would have to hold too much of myself back from the act" said the doctor.

He sounded sad about it.

"So you never even thought about it?" said Lexi

"Oh yes several times in fact but the risk to them always outweighed any pleasure I could get from the act" he said

Lexi was confused if what he was saying was true what about her mother.

"I don't understand if the risk was so great. What about my mother?" said Lexi

"He must have had exceptional control or she wouldn't have survived the experience" he said.

"Wait what?" said Lexi

He gave her a level look.

"The act between one of us and a lesser species. Can literally kill the other party Lexi" he said

Stunned Lexi stared at him for a few moments. For some reason her thoughts drifted back to Jack.

"So it would have never worked?" she said

He gave her a concerned look.

"No Lexi it wouldn't and it's not because I'm being cruel" he said

She folded her hands on her lap. The shear implications of what he was saying were staggering.

Her mind drifted back to the ninth doctor and the agony she remembered in his eyes.

She had a name to it now, loneliness. Knowing what was coming made it all the more heart wrenching.

"Lexi?' he asked

She could feel the tears tracking down her face now. He scooted closer to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Lexi what's wrong sweetheart tell me why your crying?" he said

She couldn't though because she was sobbing now. Great big gulping sobs that she couldn't stop.

He held her tighter as if he could make everything better by squishing her. He wiped at her eyes with is hands and kissed her.

"Please Lexi stop, it's okay I'm right here talk to me" he pleaded

It only made the tears come faster when she thought about what he was going to have to do.

Her stomach lurched and she quickly pulled away from him. Stood and ran for the loo.

She heaved up everything from dinner and still couldn't stop crying.

"Shush, I've got you" he said

He was rubbing her back and she was getting light headed again. A sense of calm was stealing over her limbs.

"Lexi? Are you all right?Can you tell me about it?" he said

She shook her head no, really wishing she could at this point.

"Was it something I said?" he asked

She shook her head no. She had stopped crying finally and he pulled her off the loo floor.

Carrying her back into the room. He laid her on the bed and curled around her.

"No, no it's not that" she said

He gave her a knowing look

"It's that bad huh?" he said

She couldn't stop herself she nodded yes before she realized she did it. He pulled her closer.

"No more sweetie. I'm here right now with you. That's the future leave it there okay" he said

She nodded yes and buried her head against his chest. She drifted off to sleep with his arms around her.

The soothing sound of his heartbeat in her ears. He kissed her forehead in her sleep.

"I love you Lexi" he whispered

He watched her sleep. He tried not to think about the emotional break down she just had.

Over something that hadn't even happened yet. He didn't even want to know if it was that horrible.

He didn't want to know what would make anyone break down like that. Let alone if he was some how it's cause.

He closed his eyes. Oh why, oh why did he let himself get involved with this girl?

He was playing with fire here and he knew it. He ran his hand down her side and leaned into her.

"But it's such a beautiful way to burn" he muttered.

She shifted in her sleep. He hoped she had put all that guilt nonsense behind her.

He really wanted something to remember when he left tomorrow.

Sunlight streamed through the windows. Lexi shifted into his shoulder.

"Morning sleepy head" he said softly

"Coffee" she said.

Except she said it into his shoulder so it came out muffled. He still understood her though.

"Sorry no coffee" he said

Her eyes flickered open

"So go get some" she muttered

He chuckled

"Sorry love markets don't carry it here" he said

She groaned and buried her head under a pillow.

"No, I must be having a nightmare. I thought you said there was no coffee here" said Lexi

she yawned and glared out from under the pillow. He couldn't resist teasing her. She just looked so cute right now.

"Yep not a drop on the whole planet" he said

She buried her face into the pillow and screamed. He winced. Even if it was muffled it was still loud.

"Oh my gawd! I think I'm having a nightmare pinch me" said Lexi

He reached over and pinched her hard on the rump. She yelped and spun.

Whacking him with the pillow at the same time. He laughed as she kept hitting him soundly.

"Okay, okay I surrender, sorry" he said

She snorted and tossed a piece of unruly hair out of her eyes.

"Why don't you hop in the shower I'll grab breakfast" he said

She rolled her eyes and climbed off the bed.

"Okay but find coffee" she said

He smirked at her . She walked into the loo. He started walking towards the door.

She poked her head back into the room.

"Sure they don't have any coffee here" said Lexi

"I'm sure hon" he said

She smirked at him a wicked look in her eyes. She opened her mouth.

"No, I'm not going to earth to get some, they've put up a no fly zone" said the doctor

"Oh pooh" she grumbled

"Does it extend to south America?" she asked

He gave her a level look.

"Oh damn!" she muttered

"If it didn't. I would gladly go all the way to Columbia for some coffee for you" he said

She smiled at him. That was so sweet.

"Really?" she asked

He sighed, gawd he had it bad.

"Yeah really. Now go enjoy your shower" he said

Her head vanished into the bathroom. A second later she was peaking out again.

"Yes?" he said

"They do have hot water here right?" she asked

He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Yes love, now scoot" he said

He had his hand on the door knob. She stepped into the doorway of the loo.

"Sure you don't want to join me?" she asked

He turned back to say something and froze. She was standing in the loo's doorway wearing absolutely nothing.

He stared in shock for a few seconds. Until he realized what she had asked.

"On second thought breakfast can wait" he said

He walked towards her and she vanished into the bathing room with a giggle.

A few hours later they emerged from the bathroom. Sopping wet, sore and giggling.

The loo was decidedly worse for wear, with the shower now sporting broken tiles.

The contents of the counters now adorned the ground and most of the water from their shower hadn't stayed in the shower.

He didn't seem to concerned about it as he made his way into the kitchen.

Lexi followed him grinning ear to ear. He set the tea pot on the stove and turned it on.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" he said

"Hm can I have more of that?" she said

Letting her gaze flick down and grinning at his blush.

He leaned on the counter between them and gently tapped her nose.

"Insatiable"he teased.

She nipped at his finger and he pulled it back quickly.

Chuckling he walked towards what she assumed was the fridge and pulled out what looked like a carton of milk.

He smelled it then made a face like he wanted to throw up.

"Um perhaps we should go out for breakfast. It seem like I forgot to do some shopping recently" he said

She started laughing at him. It was just so silly and so very like him.

Leave it to a time traveling alien to forget something as mundane as expiration dates on a carton of milk.

He crossed his arms over his chest and graced her with an irritated look.

She kept laughing until he grumbled and walked back into the room.

"I'm sorry that was just too cute" she said.

He came out dressed in jeans and a t shirt. It was the first time she had seen him dressed normally.

She stopped laughing to stare at him. Her sudden silence must have unnerved him because he looked up.

"What?" he said

She smiled at him and moved closer to him. She sat down next to him on the small sofa.

He was pulling on some boots that looked suspiciously like cowboy boots.

He leaned forward to pull them on and his hair fell in his eyes. He brushed it back with an irritated snort.

Lexi smiled at him, it was the first time he acted even remotely human.

"Aren't you going to get dressed" he said

She smirked and walked into the room deliberately shaking her rump as she went.

When she closed the door she turned to find him staring at her.

She winked and closed the door. Giggling she grabbed some jeans he had laid out for her.

She wondered where he had found them because she didn't have any of her bags.

Those were all back on earth with Jackie. She pulled them on, put on the bra.

Then pulled the shirt over her head. All the while musing on her current circumstances.

She wasn't sure what to make of his confession last night. He had all but admitted to being in love with her.

She sighed and reached for her shoes.

The nagging sense of guilt was still there.

It didn't matter that he had all but said nothing was going to happen between him and Rose.

What she was doing now would still hurt her. That was something Lexi wasn't at all happy about.

She stood up and walked towards the door. Too many things were happening at once and if she was honest with herself.

She was uncertain what she was feeling. Yes he was a wonderful lover.

The best she's ever had in fact. Which made her only want to hold onto him more.

That little nagging sense of personal honor in her. Had her questioning if she was doing the right thing.

Was it wrong to love someone when you knew someone else already did. Maybe she was feeling this way because Rose saw him first.

She groaned out loud and walked back into the living room. Pulling her hair into a scrunchy as she did so

"About time was thinking about going without you" he teased

She snorted and walked closer to her.

"So where to?" she said

He smiled at her.

"I figured we'd catch breakfast on the river walk. Then I can show you a few places before I have to check in" he said.

She smiled and looped her arm through his.

"Lead on lover boy" she said

He grinned at her.

"I'm too old to be called that" he said

"Hmm lover or boy" she teased

He shook his head and pulled her closer to him.

"Lexi" he said

"yeah" she said

He had gone all serious and she wondered why. He smirked and pulled the scrunchy from her hair.

"This looks ridiculous" he said

Then ran away from her.

"Hey give that back!" she yelled

Giving chase to the fleeing time lord. He was laughing as he ran. Lexi couldn't help but laugh too.

He looked so childish and happy. She could almost forget what was coming in his future.

She closed the distance and half tackled him. They rolled in the grass laughing their asses off.

"All right hand it over" she demanded

Laughing he threw it into the brush. Her mouth dropped open with an indignant retort on her lips.

She never got to voice it because he closed his lips on hers.

He pulled her down on top of him and kissed her soundly until she was breathless. When he broke away she was grinning at him.

"What was that for?" she said.

He brushed her now loose hair out of her eyes.

"Just because" he said

He was smirking up at her.

"Because what?" she said

He chuckled but didn't answer

"Come on because what?" she asked

Again he laughed again and she reached for his sides.

"Come on out with it or I'm finding out if time lords are ticklish" she threatened

He laughed then suddenly flipped them both over.

"No you won't because I know you are" he said.

He dug his fingers into her sides and tickled her. Until she thought she would pee her pants

"Okay .. okay.. I surrender.. aah mercy" she gasped

Between bouts of vicious tickling and the resulting giggles.

"Ah surrender do you, so that means your my prisoner huh?" he teased.

He stopped tickling to stare down at her.

"Now just what am I going to do with such a lovely captive?

I'll have to tie her up of course, wouldn't want her escaping." he teased

A thrill went through her at his suggestion. She had never tried that with anyone.

He kissed her again. Only this time he captured her hands in his.

"As for the mercy part ,we'll have to see about that" he said

There was something dark and dangerous in his tone. Lexi was glad he was only playing with her.

The last thing she wanted was this man as her captor. He smiled at her again. Then he picked a piece of grass from her hair and helped her up.

"Something to look forward to" he said

He started walking back towards the road. He was still holding her hands in his.

"Ah doctor?" said Lexi

He turned and grinned at her.

"Yes Lexi" he said

"My hands?" she said

He lifted them to his lips.

"Yes, such lovely hands" he said

He kissed her fingers and then started walking again.

She shook her head and tried not to stumble, as he lead her down the road.

Eventually he released one of her hands but kept hold of the other.

They boarded the commuter train and rode it into the city. The cafe he selected was beautiful and the food was exotic.

Good but strangely hued like the pie from last night. Who ever heard of green pancakes that tasted like spice donuts?

They walked along the river after that. Just watching the businesses open for the day.

He stopped in front of a small two story building.

"This is where I have to leave you" he said

She gave him a confused look.

"I looked at the card he gave you. This is his studio.

I'm assuming he already made the arrangements because Chow knew who you were" he said

"Huh?" said Lexi

He leaned down to kiss her goodbye.

"I'll see you as soon as I can, by then we should be able to talk to each other" he said

He was smiling but it wasn't reaching his eyes. She silently wished she hadn't broken down into a sob fest last night.

Now he was going to be worried about it and her.

"Something to look forward to" she said

He smiled again and then she watched him walk away. Her heart clenched when he vanished from her sight.

"Please gawd take care of him" she whispered.

She turned back towards the building. Then reluctantly climbed the stairs to the door.

She knocked and received a brusk come in. She slowly opened the door and walked in.

Mr chow turned out to be a small balding man with an attitude problem.

He was rude, short and very frustrating. Dealing with him was like trying to explain to a french chef how to make low fat food.

By the end of the day she wanted to sock the man.

No cancel that it was the first hour in his company. She could see why he never married.

His wife probably would have poisoned him. He was merciless in his corrections.

Bringing her to the point of tears several times.

Berating and degrading her home at every occasion.

In short he was the rudest little man she had ever had the misfortune to meet.

If this was dad's idea of a good teacher. What was his idea of a bad one?

"Go get away from me you disgust me"said Chow

Waving his hands towards the door. It was obviously his way of saying class was dismissed.

"You come back tomorrow and learn to pronounce" he said

Lexi stifled the groan and stood up. Scooped up her notebook and quickly left.

She had never wanted to be away from some place more in her life.

No one was waiting for her and she assumed the doctor was still busy.

With a sad sigh she made her way down the street. She wondered if she should return to the house or seek the doctor out.

She reached the main street and quickly vetoed that idea.

The city was huge and she had no idea where to look. She also didn't have any cash on her or a house key.

Grumbling about irresponsible time lords. She started walking towards the capital building.

maybe her dad knew where to find him.

At the very least he could give her some cash and have someone get a copy of his house key from him.

She couldn't believe he had been so dumb.

"Hey miss me?" said someone.

She turned and found him staring at her.

"Yeah where have you been?" she said

"Around, I forgot to give you this. I won't be back for awhile so make yourself at home" he said

She glanced behind him and found his Tardis parked beside several others.

They were in various shapes and sizes. Most looked like shapeless silly putty except his. He turned to follow her gaze.

"The Tardis in its natural form" he remarked

"What exactly is it?" said Lexi

"Coral of a sort" he said.

He held out a key to her and some sort of stick.

"Here take these" he said

She took the items from his hand.

"What are they?" she asked

He pointed at them one by one.

"house key, cred chit, transport card" he said

"Oh so this means your officially leaving me on my own then?" she said

He nodded and looked less than pleased by the idea.

"You'll be okay Lexi don't worry so much" he said

She wanted to say she wasn't. At least not about her anyways.

"Please be careful" she said

He smirked at her.

"Careful is my middle name" he said

She frowned at him.

"Okay its not but yeah I will, please take care of yourself Lexi. I'll miss you" he said

He kissed her one last time then vanished into his Tardis. The whole group of them vanished with his.

Must have been the troops he was leading she reasoned.

She smiled, to think her doctor was commanding troops. She headed for the nearest cafe and got the food to go.

Then she headed back to the house feeling a bit lonely. Maybe she shouldn't have told her father she wanted to stay with the doctor.

Not if he was going to be leaving her so soon.

The train ride was boring without the doctor by her side. The walk back to the house was a bit creepy with the sun going down so she hurried.

It was eerily silent when she got there. A bag of stuff was sitting on the bed for her. He must have brought it in from the Tardis.

She flopped down on the sofa and ate her meal. Opened up her language book and set herself to the task of learning this damn language.

So she could get away from that horrid little man.

She fell asleep sitting on the couch with her book open on her lap.

She just couldn't bring herself to sleep in the empty bed. The sun streaming through the window woke her and she rushed to change clothes.

She had no idea what time it was and was worried she was running late.

Without thinking she threw open the cupboard while pulling on her shoes.

A can of instant coffee greeted her shocked eyes. She almost started crying at his thoughtful gift.

Instead she turned on the hot tap and waited for hot water. Poured herself a cup added cream and sugar.

Took a sip and gathered up her homework.

She rushed out the door. Danish in one hand backpack on one shoulder.

A coffee cup in hand. She ended up running for the train and spilling most of her coffee on herself.

Of course her teacher was less than impressed in her appearance. To top that she was tardy as well. He chided her all day for the mornings mishaps.

Deriding even the most basic of mistakes and making her repeat the lesson.

Until she had visions of stabbing him with her pencil. When he finally dismissed her.

He finished the day with a snide comment about buying an alarm clock. Lexi high tailed it out of there as quick as she could.

Despite the spirit it was given in she did buy an alarm clock. If only to keep from having to listen to him bitch.

The weeks progressed and she learned as quickly as she could. She had just finished her last language lesson.

When the doctor returned on leave.

She spent her few free weeks with him.

Her father still hadn't announced her association with him yet and Lexi debated just telling the doctor.

She hated keeping secrets from him. It was bad enough she knew his devastating future .

She didn't want to with hold this from him as well.

The last week was coming to a close. When she received the phone call.

She had talked over the phone with him before and usually his aide delivered messages to her.

A practice she found weird given his former role in her life.

"It's for you" said the doctor

He handed her the phone he had answered. He gave her strange looks.

As she hem and hawed and agreed to something. She hung up and he raised an eyebrow.

They had both been sitting in front of the fireplace. Wrapped in a blanket reading together.

He watched her as she walked back over to him.

"Who was that?" he asked

"My dad" said Lexi

He raised an eyebrow and she knew he had read the caller id. Instead of asking the obvious question anyone would have.

Like why is he calling from the president's office. He just waited for her to spill.

"He invited us to dinner" said Lexi

"Us?" he said

"Yeah us he wants to meet you, do the whole dad thing you know" she said

He gave her another unreadable look.

"I said we would come but if you would rather not.." she said

He shook his head in the negative. She sat back down and curled herself into his arms.

He set his book down and hugged her close.

"I don't know should I be worried?" he said

His tone was teasing but she caught the worry in his tone. She shoved him playfully

"No of course not silly, he's going to love you just like I do" she said

He smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Well I should hope not your a bit wicked" he said

Her jaw dropped in mock horror.

"Me wicked?" she said

He nuzzled her neck

"The wickedest there is" he said.

She made an indignant squeaking noise which he turned into a moan.

"So since I finally get to meet him. Care to tell me who he is?" he said

She kissed his jaw and trailed a string of kisses down his throat. Then she leaned in and whispered.

"Rassilon" into his ear.

He jumped back as if burned

"What?" he said

His eyes were wide with shock. His mouth moved like he was trying to talk but couldn't decide what he wanted to say first.

"Relax he isn't going to hurt you" she said

He ran his hands through his hair

"Seriously?" he said

She nodded yes and gave him a worried look. She didn't just scare him away did she?

"Oh gawd he hates me!" he said

Lexi giggled at his reaction

"No he doesn't" she said

He gave her a level look

"He exiled me, put me on trial and tried to have me killed at least once" said the doctor

She laughed at him.

"And he pardoned you, named you his successor and asked for your help at least twice.

He doesn't think as low of you as you think he does" she said

He frowned and closed his book. Reading momentarily forgotten.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said

"He asked me not to" she said

He sighed in irritation.

"A opinion I'm sure hasn't been helped by me shagging his only child" said the doctor.

Lexi giggled at his worried tone. Men were so silly sometimes.

"Will you relax. Its not like you intend to ask him for my hand or something" she said

Another unreadable look passed across his face

"And if I did?" said the doctor

Lexi had been about to say something teasing. She suddenly bit it back and stared at him in shock.

"Are you serious?" she said

He reached out and grabbed her hand in his.

"What if I was?" he said

Lexi's mouth dropped open in shock. She had the sudden urge to hyperventilate.

"Lexi?" he said

"I.. ah.. oh boy!" said Lexi

He moved closer to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to scare you, I understand if you don't feel the same way" he said

Lexi closed her mouth on his. To prevent him from saying anything else she thought was stupid.

He responded whole- heartedly like he always did. Devouring her mouth before drawing back.

"I suppose I could survive dinner with him for you" he said

She smiled at him and hugged him close.

"Thank you" she said

"Lexi?" he said

"Yes Theta?" she smiled at him.

"Would you marry me?" he asked

She giggled, thinking he was asking if she would marry someone like him.

"Sure why not" she said.

She leaned back and stared at the ceiling. A small grin on her face.

"Good I'll get the rings tomorrow" he said

Her eyes were drifting closed, they suddenly flew open. She sat up with a stunned

"Say what?"On her lips

He smiled at her.

"I said I'll get the rings tomorrow, I'm sure your father will be thrilled" he said

Her mouth moved but she couldn't focus past what he had just said. To form a coherent sentence.

"I'm sorry what? I thought you were kidding" she said

He laughed and lounged back on the rug. The blanket partially slid off him showing off his bare chest in the firelight.

"Why would I kid about that?" he responded.

She shook her head to clear it.

"Wait you were serious? I thought you were being hypothetical" she said

He chuckled and watched her.

"There is nothing hypothetical in the question, will you marry me" he responded

"Yes but" she protested.

He sat up and leaned closer to her.

"But what either you do or you don't, stop dancing around the subject Lexi" he said

He grabbed her chin and forced her to meet his eyes.

"Lexi I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, the question is how do you feel about me?" he said

She froze her mouth had gone dry. Her mind blank of any response.

How did she feel about him? She honestly didn't know and it scared her.


	18. Chapter 18

Any 18

"I don't.." she said

He stood up and walked a short distance away from her. Turning his back to her.

"Theta.. I" she said

"Don't Lexi, just don't" he said

Her eyes started watering and she found herself blinking back tears. He picked up his pants and pulled them on.

"I'm going for a walk" he said

He slid his feet into his shoes and walked out the door. She watched him go with a stricken look on her face.

Her hands went to her mouth.

"Oh gawd what have I done?" she whispered.

He wasn't supposed to fall in love with her. He was supposed to care about Rose that way.

Rose was the one who would save him after everything went south.

She was the one who saved him from drowning in his grief.

Oh shit, did she change history and if so how badly?

She flopped down on the couch and cried. She shouldn't have made fun of him but she genuinely thought he was joking.

She should have known better. She sat there on the couch thinking about him. Analyzing her feeling and worrying about him.

She sighed and buried her head in her hands. It had been two hours already since he walked out .

Should she go look for him. She stood up slowly and pulled on her clothes. Slid her feet into some flats and followed him out into the night

"Doctor?" she called

The porch light didn't extend very far. She thought about going back inside and finding a flashlight.

Then vetoed it. What if he was hurt? That spurred her into action. She paused by the Tardis

"Which way did he go girl?" said Lexi

The door opened and the light flashed on top briefly. It illuminated a small trail through the woods.

She started down it calling his name. She stumbled in the darkness and almost fell.

"Doctor please, where are you?" she yelled

Nothing but the sound of insects greeted her. She hoped none were the biting kind because mosquitoes used to love the way she tasted.

"Doctor!, Theta? Please answer me if your out here" she yelled

She could hear water running as she walked down the trail. Patches of moonlight gave sporadic lighting through the silver trees.

It was beautiful but eerie. She stumbled again and started sliding forward. She tumbled hit the ground and slid.

Her hands scrambled for hand holds as she slid towards the source of the water.

She screamed when her legs left solid ground and dangled over air. She screamed his name this time for help.

She was dangling off a ledge and had no idea how far up she was. The crunch of gravel and the snapping of twigs heralded his arrival

"Hang on" he called

"Why didn't you wait for me at home?" he chided.

She felt his hands grip her arms and he pulled her back up.

"These trails are dangerous enough by daylight, why did you follow me?" he said

"I got worried" she said

She buried her head into his chest and tried to calm down.

He scooped her up and started back down the trail she had just come from.

"Why are you out here if they're so dangerous?" she asked

"Its different for me I grew up here. I know the area, even blind I could find my way" he said

He sounded upset and just a bit worried.

"Oh sorry" she said

He stopped and shifted her in his arms.

"You almost fall off a cliff and all you can say is sorry" he said

"Cliff?' she squeaked

"Yes cliff. Why do you think I'm so angry with you?" he chided

The trail widened and he set her down.

"Well I kinda thought it had to do with earlier" she said

He stopped walking grabbed both her arms and turned her forcibly around towards him.

"No you silly girl. You scared me. I could have lost you tonight and all because you couldn't wait for me to calm down" he said

She stared at him in shock. His eyes looked like they were glowing.

"I'm so sorry" she said

He sighed and released her arms. He said a few swear words she didn't recognize.

Then placing a hand on the small of her back. He led her back to the house. She stopped halfway to the house.

"I did say yes, you know" she said

He stopped and turned quickly. The faint light from the porch illuminated his face.

Just enough so she could see his shocked expression. He came to his senses and held open the door for her.

"Sit down let me get the antiseptic" he said

He sounded irritated and slightly dazed. She heard him rummaging around in the bathroom cabinets for something.

She sat down on the couch and looked at her legs. The thin sleep pants she had grabbed to put on were ripped.

Her knees were both scraped up under the damaged fabric. Her wrists also smarted too.

She was staring at them when he walked back in. He knelt in front of her gripped the torn fabric and yanked.

"Hey!" she protested

Because he just tore it beyond repair. He swore again and she saw why.

She was bleeding quite freely. From a cut she hadn't even noticed.

"This will hurt" he warned

Then he sprayed the cut. She jumped and yelped. Holy cow that stung, what was in that alcohol?

"Sorry but it has to be cleaned" he said

She watched him pull out some bandages and wrap the wound

"Are you really a doctor?" she asked.

He looked up at her.

"Yes" he said.

"Let me see your hands" he said

She held them out for him. She winced when he sprayed those too. He bandaged those as well.

"Well that's going to make quite the impression" he muttered.

"It wasn't your fault" she said

He glared at her before walking into the kitchen.

He grabbed a glass and poured himself something from a blue bottle

"Yes it was. I never should have walked away from you" he said

She started to stand.

"Stay!" he barked

She jumped but sat back down

"Stay off the ankle it looks swollen" he said

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he said

"That's all right I just wasn't expecting it" she said

He snorted and downed the remaining contents in the glass. He walked back over to her.

"You should have" he said

She tilted her head to stare at him in confusion. She got the impression he wasn't talking about yelling just now.

He sat down next to her and pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry if I'm confusing you .I don't mean to" he said

She threaded her hand into his.

"It's all right I'll figure it out" she said

"We, we will figure it out " he said

He kissed her again.

"We should probably get ready. He's sending a car" she said

"Tonight?" he said.

He sounded completely shocked.

"Yes silly tonight. When did you think I meant?" she said

He ran his hand through his hair

"Yeah all right, just wonderful" he said

She chuckled and headed for the room. He groaned and followed her into the room

"I though I told you to stay off of that ankle" he said

She turned to touch his cheek.

"Then help me dress silly" she said

"I'd rather help you undress" he said

She laughed at him

"Yes I know but we can't, maybe tomorrow I can plead doctor's orders"she teased

He groaned and headed for the closet before he made them both terribly late.

She pulled on a nice pair of dress slacks and a nice blouse. It was thankfully fully sleeved enough to hide the bandages on her wrists

"So are you going to tell him?" she asked

He froze again and nervously hopped from one foot to the other.

"Do you want me to?" he asked

She moved closer to him.

"He's going to need to know sometime" said Lexi

He sighed and hugged her close.

"Just so we're clear you said yes" he said

She smirked at him.

"Yes ,I said yes, my silly time-lord" she said

He smiled at her and pulled on his shirt. They heard the sound of engines outside.

He quickly buttoned his shirt and pulled on different shoes. Grabbed a brush and ran it through his hair.

She smirked and headed for the door, leaving him to finish getting ready.

She took a steadying breath and opened the door. Her father's aide was waiting on the other side.

"Ready?" he asked

"Hold on" she said

The doctor strode out of the room.

"Oh boy" said the aide.

She chuckled at the man's look of dismay. He stepped aside for her to walk to the car.

The doctor just smirked at him before brushing past the man. The chauffeur held open the door for both of them.

Lexi climbed into the car and the doctor followed. Sitting across from them was Rassilon.

He was staring at Lexi for a few minutes. He turned to the doctor, who was settling himself in the seat.

"Why is my daughter bleeding?" said Rassilon.

The doctor met the man's eyes.

"She attempted to follow me down a talshrew trail and almost fell off a cliff" said the doctor

Rassilon stiffened and turned his gaze from the doctor to Lexi

"Is this true?" he said

Embarrassed Lexi looked at her lap.

"Yeah" she said.

Rassilon looked less than pleased by her actions.

"I take it by the antiseptic smell, you treated her injuries?" said Rassilon

"Yes of course" said the doctor

Both men were acting stiff. The doctor was nervous and Rassilon was unsure.

Rassilon looked away for a second and out the window

"Thank you" said Rassilon

"I didn't do it for you" said the doctor

Rassilon turned back and glared at the doctor

"All right you two that's enough" said Lexi

"Relax child we're only conversing" said Rassilon

Lexi glared at him he tried to look innocent.

"Dad, you promised you would be nice" said Lexi

"I am being nice, I am simply concerned about your welfare" said Rassilon

"Lexi it's all right, he has the right to be concerned you are his child" said the doctor

"Only child and don't you forget that" said Rassilon

Lexi threw up her hands with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sorry I smelt the blood and I didn't know what to think" said Rassilon

He gave the doctor another sharp look.

"He wouldn't do that" said Lexi.

She rolled her eyes in irritation. Could an overprotective dad be any more annoying.

"You have known me long enough to know, I would not do that" said the doctor

Rassilon pursed his lips and scowled. He opened his mouth to address that particular subject

"Dad!" said Lexi

"He opened the subject all I'm doing is addressing it" said Rassilon

Lexi buried her head in her hands.

The evening was already going sour and they hadn't even made it to the restaurant yet.

"She is aware of my age" said the doctor

"Is she? What about your past?" said Rassilon

"I've read his ships files" said Lexi

Rassilon snorted

"Files can be altered" said Rassilon

She frowned at her father. This was going to be more difficult than she thought it was.

"See I told you so" said the doctor

It took her a second to realize he was speaking french.

"Speak English or your native tongue, not that ape gibberish" said Rassilon.

Lexi gave him a shocked look

"Dad it's all right I understand him" said Lexi

Rassilon snorted

"I don't care if you understand him, he needs to say what he means so I can" said Rassilon.

"I'll not have him lying to you or me" said Rassilon

The doctor looked offended.

"I have never lied to her" said the doctor.

They glared at each until Rassilon broke eye contact.

"See that you don't" he said

Lexi groaned

"Eh gawds your both acting childish" she said.

"Dad stop it I can handle my own relationships you know" said Lexi

"Relationship so this arrangement is serious then?" said Rassilon

Lexi opened her mouth to reply

"Yes" said the doctor

"How serious?" said Rassilon

"I proposed" said the doctor.

Rassilon froze and then sputtered. He looked like he had just swallowed something horrible.

"What!" said Rassilon

"I proposed, I intend to marry your daughter" said the doctor.

He boldly tilted his chin back and glared defiance at Rassilon

"Is this true?" said Rassilon.

He looked at Lexi with a hopeful look on his face. If he was hoping for a negative answer his hopes were soon dashed

"Yes he did and I accepted" said Lexi.

Rassilon tensed and his whole face turned red.

"No!No, no, this is unacceptable, I will not have it!" said Rassilon

The doctor opened his mouth to protest.

"Dad!" said Lexi

"No, you haven't even completed academy yet. You're too young to get married and you how dare you.

My daughter is an impressionable young girl and can do without your influence" said Rassilon

He reached up to order the driver to halt.

"I had intended to wait until after she graduated first" said the doctor

"I do not care what your intentions were you still bedded her first" said Rassilon

"That was mutual and you've never had a problem with who I've brought to my bed before" said Lexi

"That was when you thought you were human" said Rassilon

"Yeah it was and I was still mature enough to handle mom.

Plus my love life without it being front page news, you trusted me then why can't you now?" said Lexi

Rassilon started to retort, until he caught sight of the tears in her eyes.

"Oh Lexi, it's not that I don't trust you child" he said

"Its that he doesn't trust me" said the doctor

Rassilon snorted.

"Exactly" said Rassilon

"Then will you please just hear us out, you know I've never jumped into anything blindly" said Lexi

Rassilon sighed and sat back. His anger spent for the moment.

"Fine talk to me" said Rassilon.

The doctor took a deep breath. Rassilon had a lot of power.

He didn't want to anger the man but he also intended to fight for what he wanted.

"We both thought it prudent to wait until she graduates as a full time lord" said the doctor

"By then I will be of age and you can acknowledge me publicly like you wanted to" said Lexi

"I was going to acknowledge you next week, in the panopican in front of everyone" said Rassilon

"Is that why you've been having her followed?" said the doctor

"I haven't had her followed at all, I was trusting you to keep her safe" said Rassilon

The doctor and Lexi looked at each other

"Then you haven't had anyone following us since I got here?" said Lexi

"No I haven't. I didn't even know you were here until my aide pointed out his presence, you were on the video feed, why?" said Rassilon

Lexi looked at the doctor

"Lexi's been having a tail everywhere she went. For the last three months or so" said the doctor

"It's not mine" said Rassilon.

He looked rather worried about the news.

"What about that assassin you were hiding from, was he ever caught?" said Lexi

"Assassin what assassin? You knew about an assassin and didn't tell me?" said the doctor

"I didn't want to worry you" said Lexi

The Doctor looked livid and so did her father.

"Only the original assassin was dealt with. I never found who hired him.

Now why didn't you say anything to me about the tail?' said Rassilon

Lexi threw up her hands with a short scream.

"That's because I assumed you were being overprotective, just like Milan" said Lexi

Rassilon snorted and so did the doctor.

"You should have said something" said Rassilon

"I should have insisted you do so as well" said the doctor

Rassilon and the doctor both looked at each other.

"Next time" they both agreed

Lexi stared at them in shock. A minute ago they had wanted to rip each others heads off.

"The first things first .We need to find out who's behind this" said the doctor

"Agreed perhaps we should send her into hiding until then" said Rassilon

"No that would only alert them that we're on to them" said the doctor

"Ah guys, anybody miss the obvious?" said Lexi

They both looked at her strangely

"What ever do you mean dear?" said the doctor

"Just that, who knows your whole schedule and who was with you when you first spotted me?" said Lexi

Rassilon frowned

"Why Nicos my aide of course" said Rassilon

The car doors suddenly locked on their own. The panel between the driver and the back opened.

Nicos was there and he was pointing a gun at them.

"Hello Mr president, Miss Vega welcome home ,sorry it will be so short lived and doctor so glad you could join us" said Nicos

"What are you after Nicos, you know you can never be president. Your family is too low born" said Rassilon

Nicos pointed the gun at Lexi.

"Call me that again and I shoot you daughter in the face" he said

The doctor stiffened next to her.

"Don't even think it doctor, besides your one to talk Mr president sleeping with an ape what will your constitutes say" said Nicos

"Oh don't worry your precious daughter won't ever have to bear that mark of shame.

No she's going to die here with dear old dad and you doctor are going to be their murderer" said Nicos

The doctor looked horrified by the idea. To be honest so was Lexi.

So when Nicos leaned forward too far through the small window. Lexi grabbed the gun and yanked him through.

Both guys pounced on him as Lexi tried to go through the window.

The driver had been kicked in the head by Nicos, as he was pulled through.

So now the vehicle had no driver and it was drifting all over the road.

Into oncoming traffic and to make matter worse they were approaching a bridge. Lexi tried to shove the driver out of the way so she could drive.

He started to wake up and Lexi noticed the man had a snake tattoo just like Nicos.

Lexi put two and two together. She opened the door. She shoved the driver out of the vehicle.

Several shots were fired from the back, as she struggled for control of the vehicle and Lexi prayed her family was all right.

If they weren't these two men would pay for it. She hit the brakes and pulled it to the side of the road.

"Doctor! Dad!" Lexi yelled

"Were all right dear just do me a favor and shut off the car as soon as you reach the shoulder.

It'll alert my guard and they'll come right out" said Rassilon

"You should be traveling with them" she chided.

Sirens were blaring in the distance and getting closer. Lexi looked in the back and found both men sitting on their would be assassin.

"I really wish they would hurry this man is too bony to be comfortable" said Rassilon

"Aw your just getting old" said the doctor

"Old I'm only a few regenerations older than you" said Rassilon.

"Lexi are you all right dear?" said the doctor

"Yeah but I doubt the driver is, he had the same tattoo. So I pushed him out of the car, while we were moving" said Lexi

Both men in the back winced.

"Would that tattoo be a black snake?" said the doctor

Rassilon reached over and tilted the arm the doctor was looking at towards him.

Nicos yelped because said limb was broken in two places. Lexi was relieved they were all right and apparently getting along.

The guards pulled up alongside and Rassilon sorted them. They took Nicos to jail or to be questioned.

Lexi noted with grim satisfaction they didn't give him any medical attention.

The guard commander seemed to take sadistic delight in making the man wince, every time he brushed his damaged limb.

Rassilon did insist that she be checked by their field medic at least.

By the time the guards were done sorting out the situation and taking both men away.

One of which was in a body bag.

Both men steered her away from the grim sight as the guards closed off the road to scrape the driver off the road.

Lexi wanted to be sick but they refused to let her dwell on it.

Her father told her sternly that it had been either her or him. Her actions were not murder.

"Why didn't he regenerate?" said Lexi

She was watching them load the bag into the back of a vehicle. That Lexi assumed was there version of a coroners van.

"Come don't watch that" said Rassilon

"Only time lords regenerate Lexi, the common Gallifreyian can't do it" said the doctor

Her mouth dropped open in shock, as she remembered the shocked look on his face on satellite five.

They were given a police escort to the restaurant.

The restaurant was only slightly miffed that they missed their reservation.

They quickly dropped the attitude when they saw who there patrons were.

The food was good, her dad and the doctor seemed to be getting along now.

The only thing that threw it off was the guards that were now present.

Lexi all but handed one, one of his hearts .When he tried to follow her into the restroom.

While she was gone the two men finally talked to each other.

"You love her?" said Rassilon

"Yes" said the doctor.

Rassilon looked impressed.

"You didn't even hesitate" said Rassilon

"No she's the one" said the doctor

Rassilon smirked, maybe the renegade wasn't so bad after all.

"She's something special isn't she?" said Rassilon

"Yes she is" said the doctor

"Just promise me you'll protect her, she's my only child" said Rassilon

The doctor nodded

"Till my last breath" said the doctor

Rassilon nodded appeased by his answer. From his history Rassilon knew the doctor rarely promised anything.

So he must really mean what he said and that was good enough for him.

Lexi came back, so he couldn't say anything more on that subject.

So Rassilon questioned her on her opinion on Chow.

Lexi didn't mince words one bit when it came to that rude little man.

"They can't all be like that" said Lexi

The doctor nodded yes

"Seriously? What did your school board do give them all personality tests and only hire the failures?" said Lexi

Rassilon started laughing and so did the doctor.

"You know I often wondered that myself" said the doctor

He looked at Rassilon when he said it. Rassilon shrugged noncommittally.

"I wouldn't know. The academy wasn't established yet" said Rassilon

"Careful you're dating yourself" said Lexi

He snorted

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not that old" said Rassilon

"I simply didn't have a formal education until I was nearly two hundred and that was only because I was part of the Pythia's royal guard" said Rassilon

The doctor looked pensive but didn't comment

"The Pythia?" said Lexi

"Our former monarchy slash clergy, they were mostly female" said the doctor

"Oh what happened to them?" said Lexi

She couldn't remember seeing any temples or churches anywhere in the capital.

When the doctor took her on that tour.

"They were disposed in a bloody civil war.

In retaliation the Pythia at the time poisoned the water supply before leaping to her death" said Rassilon

"Oh my gawd how horrible, she poisoned everyone?" said Lexi

"No only the children and pregnant women were affected.

The rest of the population became sterile for a thousand generations" said Rassilon.

He sounded so sad when he said that.

"If we wish to continue this conversation we should go elsewhere.

Some of this stuff isn't common knowledge" said Rassilon.

He gave the doctor a strange look. They finished eating and Rassilon paid the bill.

They continued the conversation on the way to the car.

"Why did you look so sad?" said Lexi

Rassilon dropped his gaze and looked at his feet.

"Because my wife was pregnant with our first child at the time, the child died .

She killed herself soon after wards" said Rassilon.

His voice broke on the last words. Lexi wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly

"I'm sorry it was so long ago. I should be past this by now" he said

She rubbed his back

"Oh dad! No one can tell you when you should be past something like that, it's okay if it still hurts.

That just means you loved her" said Lexi

He hugged her back rather tightly.

The doctor just stood there and awkwardly watched the touching father daughter moment.

"I'm sorry if I seem like a foolish old man to you sometimes, maybe now you'll understand my over protective streak, no?" he said

He reluctantly let her go and stepped back.

"Of course dad" said Lexi

The guard held open the door and Rassilon let Lexi get in first before following.

The doctor got in last.

"On a brighter note you start at the Prydon academy in Arcadia tomorrow" said Rassilon

"We have our own academy?" said Lexi

"No of course not silly just our own dorm, which you will be staying at.

So pack your bags" said Rassilon

Lexi looked at the doctor

"He has to go back, his leave is over tomorrow" said Rassilon

"I can still see you off" said the doctor

She smirked delighted by the idea. Rassilon waved a finger in his direction

"Don't you dare get my daughter pregnant before she graduates" said Rassilon

"I thought you said everyone was barren" said Lexi

"No that actually ended in my fourth incarnations time.

My former companion Leela actually was the first to have a child on Gallifrey in more than twelve generations" said the doctor.

He sounded so proud.

"It wasn't yours was it?" said Lexi

The doctor actually looked shocked by the question.

"No of course not. She married one of the ancillary guard a time lord named Andred" said the doctor

Rassilon thought it was quite funny that Lexi had even asked him that.

They were in good spirits when they pulled up to the house.

The doctor said his goodbyes first. So Lexi could spend a few more minutes with her dad.

"Lexi?" said Rassilon

"Yes dad" said Lexi

"When you go to the academy tomorrow I'm sure there will be teachers just like Chow,

I want you to remember one thing though. You are my daughter and nothing they say can change that, all right sweetheart?" said Rassilon

Lexi smiled touched by his apparent worry again.

"I will dad take care of yourself and don't be a stranger. I actually want to see you once in a while" said Lexi

He smiled at her and she kissed his cheek. Then bid him a goodnight.

The doctor was waiting for her when she walked in. He pulled her into his arms and buried his head in her hair.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again" said the doctor

"Like what?" said Lexi

He snorted and kissed her neck

"By fighting with armed assassins silly" he teased

She leaned her head back and kissed his chin

"Oh I thought it was all the talk of children" she teased

He chuckled and pulled her towards the room.

"Children can wait but we can always practice" he said.

He kissed her and slowly drew her towards the bed. She kicked the door shut as she kicked off her shoes.

The next morning he was gone suspiciously. But he did leave a note and hot water for coffee.

So she forgave him. She was just stirring the sugar in her cup.

When she heard the Tardis' engines. He walked in whistling and holding a bag.

He spotted her and tried to hide the bag. Lexi stalked towards him and he retreated.

"So what's in the bag?" she said

He smiled down at her.

"Did you like the coffee?" he asked

"Uh huh nice try. Out with it where were you?" said Lexi

He held up the bag and Lexi read the side. Jewelery store? What did he get at a jewelery store?

"I wanted to wrap it but here ,since you can't wait" he said

She tore into the bag almost before he released the handle. In fact he actually counted his fingers in mockery.

She pulled open the box and stared in shock. She was expecting rings like she would get on earth.

Instead nestled in the box was a pair of bracelets.

He pulled the smaller of the two from the box. Lexi held out her wrist.

"This symbolizes my promise to you" he said

He sounded so formal she was shocked by his actions. The bracelet fit like it was molded to her arm.

"When we formalize this in front of witnesses. The symbols for our houses will appear intertwined" he explained

"Oh wow! That's cool, ah.."she said

She took the second bracelet from the box. He held his wrist out to her and she snapped it in place.

"And this symbolizes my acceptance" said Lexi

She wasn't sure if those were the right words but it drew a smile from his lips.

"I'm sorry did I get that right?" said Lexi

He chuckled

"Close enough my love" he said

He kissed her and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk.

She raised her eyebrow at him.

"I just bought it this morning as well as these, hope you like sweets" he said

He uncovered a tray of danish like pastries and set them in front of her on the counter.

Then he poured them both glasses of milk. Lexi was grateful to see it was actually white.

She turned the carton and laughed out loud. It was from a local dairy in London.

"What? No other planet has cows" he said

She chuckled and she mock chided him.

"I thought you said there was a no fly zone?' she teased

He leaned in for a kiss

"Yes there is but I'm dating the presidents daughter" he said

She smacked his arm in reproof.

"Your marrying the presidents daughter and don't forget it" she said

He smirked and drank his milk. Grabbed a pastry and walked into the bedroom.

"You haven't even begun to pack yet?" he said

Lexi took a bite of pastry.

"No I just woke up why?" said Lexi

He shook his head and grabbed a bag from the closet.

"Come on I'll help you or else you'll be late" he said

She walked into the room and watched him. He was opening the suitcases and putting her stuff into them.

He looked up to find her staring at him with a smirk on her face

"What are you doing?' he said

She chuckled and downed her milk.

"Enjoying the view" she said

She walked back into the kitchen to grab another danish. He just shook his head and closed the suitcase.

"You are so bad" he announced

She sat on his counter and munched on a danish

"And this is a bad thing?" she teased

He leaned into her

"Oh I never said that" he said

He kissed her again

"Come on I don't want you to get yelled at on your first day, trust me they will never let you live it down" he said

She finished her danish and rinsed her fingers off. He went into the room and came out holding her bags.

"I'm going to miss you" said Lexi

He kissed her again

"I'll see you at breaks and holidays, do you really think I'd let you spend those alone?" he said

She shook her head no

"Of course not, so what exactly is your last name anyways. Since its actually going to be mine too" she said

He smiled at her.

"Women don't have to take their husbands name here. You can always use a hyphen if you wish" said the doctor

"Can't if I don't know what I'm hyphening" said Lexi

He tweaked her nose and she batted at his hand

"De Loengbaerrow" he said.

He walked towards the Tardis with her trailing behind. She mused on her future last name trying out the different styles in her head.

The trip across the continent was actually quite fast. Lexi reluctantly stepped out of the Tardis onto well manicured red lawns.

White pebbled paths and flowering bushes shaped like animals. None of which she recognized of course.

He led her towards a huge building. It resembled a church but minus the religious theme.

"This is the prydonian chapter dorms, females are on the top floor. The other floors are the male dorms and are off limits" he said

He handed off her suitcases and she joined a group of fellow students waiting for their room assignments.

Once she had checked in. She rejoined him long enough to tell him her dorm number, in case he wanted to call her or something.

With another kiss he left her there and she made her way to the orientation in the main hall.


	19. Chapter 19

any 19

Authors note: You may want to grab the tissues before reading this, because it made me cry and I wrote it.

Time lord school sucks at least in her opinion anyways. Not only were her professors the most boring people on the planet.

Scratch that, universe, but they were absolute dicks.

Over half of them had the same monotonous droning voice that reminded her of the teacher on wonder years.

You know the one who sounds like he's stuck in slow motion.

It wouldn't have been so bad. If she actually had teacher who had a genuine love for the subjects they taught.

Even if they were the hardest subjects she's ever encountered. University on earth had nothing on these subject matters.

Half of which she wouldn't have even been able to spell yet alone pronounce. Things like quantum temporal physics and advance temporal anomalies.

Though why she needed a class on emotional detachment was beyond her. She was probably failing it too.

Her roommate was a class A stuck up bitch. Fortunately she was also the university whore, which made her absent most of the time.

Which suited Lexi just fine because she usually had more homework then a first year med student.

Which incidentally was another of her classes xenobiology aka alien biology.

The university calender consisted of almost year round classes. Seven days a week and almost twenty four hours a day.

Fortunately Gallifrey operated on a twenty nine hour day for most of the seasons.

Breaks were few and far between. The lack of religion contributing to the lack of religious holidays.

The war was in full swing still and the doctor hadn't been seen in months.

Six months, twelve days and seven hours to be precise. Okay so she seriously missed him.

It was hard not to think about him when all you had were linear equations to distract you.

Eh gawds she's become a nerd. Thankfully anyone she knew would never recognize her.

Especially in those hideous school uniforms. I mean really red on a ginger.

What the hell were they thinking. The school hierarchy was similar to an American high school.

With their cliques and social groups. Lexi soon found being from somewhere other than Gallifrey made her a social outcast.

Those few souls brave enough to approach her. Either did so on a dare or were simply too curious to walk away.

Those few who stayed quickly became her friends. Of course they were also social outcasts as well.

One's clan was so far into debt. That they were literally going to be working into their next regeneration, to pay back the price of their schooling.

Lexi's outspoken nature already had her at odds with at least three of her professors.

Her emotional detachment teacher aka snob class. Her historical time-lines and ironically her art teacher all hated her.

Mostly because she had what they termed radical ideas. Read change, which was apparently highly frightening.

Ironically the beings who literally could control time were afraid of it.

Her art teacher thought creativity had no place in school.

Which was just stupid because the class was supposed to be one centered around creative expression.

The war of course canceled all the field trips indefinitely, since it was raging back and forth along the time-lines.

Tardis operation was being strictly monitored. Which meant no more contraband coffee gifts.

Lexi already wanted to go home the first week. The idea of continuing for the almost ten years it took to become a time lord was unbearable.

So unbearable that she vowed. She would be the first student in time lord history to graduate early.

She may have overstretched herself she thought well into her second year there.

The war was keeping the doctor so busy. That he missed the few holidays she had off and she was forced to remain on campus for them.

Even her father was too busy to do more than call on occasion.

In short she was lonely miserable and just wanted to leave this place.

The years came and went. Lexi's grades were surprisingly good.

Something that did nothing to endear her to her rivals. Lexi didn't care though.

She had already surpassed her few friends and drifted away from them.

She did miss them, they had been there to help her through the first few weeks.

Showing her how to operate the computer systems and how to locate things in the library.

She would have been lost without their aid but she dare not get too attached to them.

Gallifrey was still going to fall and Lexi was determined to be gone when it did.

So she applied herself like never before and stunned her teachers into submission.

She took classes the other students shied away from and passed them.

Earning her way through the degrees she would need to be a time lord.

Six years into her schooling Lexi took her exit exams and waited for the results.

She had taken every class she needed to. All that was left was the formal acknowledgment of her achievement.

She eventually made peace with two of her professors even though it took her three years to do so.

One of her paintings was hanging in the admissions office.

The dean of the college actually bought it because he liked landscape portraits from the American west.

Lexi donated her part of the proceeds to her friend. So she could pay off her debts faster.

She was packing her bags to leave the dorms. A place she was glad to be out of.

It had all the warmth of a military barracks. Utilitarian and dull in colorization.

Lexi would be staying at her father's estates until the graduation ceremony.

Which was set to happen in three more days.

"Ah there's my girl" said Rassilon.

He was standing in the doorway holding flowers.

"Hey dad,oh you shouldn't have" she said

She took the flowers from his hand. His guards moved past her to grab her bags for her.

"I am so proud of you, have I told you that lately" he said

Lexi giggled and hugged him close.

"Have you heard.." said Lexi

"He can't make it sweetheart I'm sorry" said Rassilon

Her face fell. She had hoped he would be here for this.

"I know you miss him sweetheart, I'm sure he would be here if he could" said Rassilon

Lexi sighed and walked towards the door.

"Do you think they've posted them yet?" said Lexi

Rassilon chuckled and Lexi turned to glare at him

"What so I cheated just a little bit, president's privilege. Besides the ceremony's just for show anyways" said Rassilon

Lexi play smacked his arm and led the way down to the main floor.

Several students watched them pass, including Lexi's now former roommate.

Rassilon had his hand on Lexi's back to guide her. So of course she had to say something

" Good gawd he's old enough to be your dad" said the roommate

Lexi grinned at her attempt at mockery. The girl was just out of her league.

Lexi didn't even know why her family bothered to send her to the academy.

" He is my dad, Vhela" said Lexi

Lexi smirked and walked down the stairs.

"Hope you enjoy the unemployment line bitch" muttered Lexi

Vhela apparently heard her.

"Why you.." said Vhela

She started to move forward and the guards stepped in front of them both.

Ever since the restaurant, Rassilon had been taking his safety more seriously. Yes it was mostly at Lexi's insistence but he did do it.

He also had them trained because even Lexi would have been able to kick their asses previously.

Lexi knew he was eventually going to die. Like everyone on Gallifrey but call her selfish.

She just wanted her dad for a little while longer. She tried not to dwell on what was coming. The doctor told her to leave it in the future.

From her classes she knew the future could be changed. She didn't think it applied to this. So she didn't even want to dwell on it.

"Come on, I know someone in the deans office maybe I can get you a peak" said Rassilon

Lexi grinned like a Cheshire cat and followed him to the office.

"We have to stop by there anyways. I've got to pick up my cap and gown" said Lexi

He laughed and looped his arm across her shoulders. The dean turned out to be an old class mate of his.

So the man had no problem showing Lexi her final grades. Once he learned who her father was.

"You know if you had acknowledged her before she attended. Things might have gone easier for her" said the dean

Lexi was reading the small screen in front of her. She did surprisingly well in all her classes.

She even passed two she thought she had surely failed.

"Now where would be the fun in that" said Lexi

The dean and her dad chuckled.

"She got your stubborn streak it seems, well good for her.

That stuffy group of old codgers you hang with, could use a bit of shaking up now and then" said the dean

"Thank you " said Lexi

She handed the small screen back to him.

"That's quite all right dear. They'll be posted tomorrow, if you want to come back and officially look at them" said the dean

He gave her a meaningful look. Lexi nodded her understanding and scooped up her gown and cap.

"See you at the ceremony" said Rassilon

They exited the office and headed for the car.

"Now that you've graduated unofficially of course. I can introduce you to the rest of the senate" said Rassilon

He sounded so happy he was practically bouncing when he walked.

The ride to the house was pleasant and Lexi actually enjoyed the window being rolled down. It felt good to be out of that stifling place.

His house was huge, easily the biggest she had ever seen. It was easily the size of Buckingham palace.

"Why do you need a house so big?" said Lexi

He laughed

"Its our ancestral estate" said Rassilon.

Servants came out and fetched her bags. Lexi retired to her room to change clothes.

Glad she would never have to wear that damn uniform again.

Her dad informed her when dinner was and just left her to her own devices. It was his first major mistake.

Lexi was wandering around the huge gardens, when she spotted the suspicious group of cars.

So being the curious girl she was. She followed the people who got out.

That's when she overheard her father talking about something called the final sanction.

It sent a trill of fear through her but she didn't know why. She snuck back outside and vowed to snoop a bit more.

Was this sanction they were talking about the reason Gallifrey fell?

She really wanted to talk to the doctor about it but knew that communications from here would most likely be monitored.

Plus she had no idea where he was stationed. If she didn't know any better. She would be worried her dad had arranged for him to be absent so much.

Then again given what she just heard and the secrecy they were employing to hide it.

Perhaps he was making sure the doctor couldn't interfere. She gasped in horror.

Maybe whatever they were planning was what destroyed Gallifrey and they only blamed the doctor?

She quickly vetoed that because they would have to still be around, to point fingers like that.

All through dinner Lexi played nice to the guests her father invited.

Supposedly they were on the council with him. He was taking full advantage of her new time-lord status already.

Lexi couldn't get much sleep that night. She blamed it on being in a strange place when asked the next morning.

Her father left a message for her to join him in the Panopticon around lunch time.

Which gave Lexi three to four hours to make contact with the doctor and find out what her father was up to.

She opted to call him from off site using her cell phone.

Getting a hold of the doctor proved to be more difficult than shoving cooked noodles through a straw.

When she did finally get through. She had to tell him only the basics and hope he could figure out the rest.

By the time she had hung up she was worried she had done the wrong thing.

Was that phone call the catalyst that destroyed the world or was what her father was planning its cause?

Groaning she made her way back to the public transport.

She stood outside the Panopticon looking up at a building that disappeared into the clouds.

According to records it was so tall it had its own weather system.

"Holy shit! I thought the empire state was tall" said Lexi

She checked in at the front desk and someone came to get her.

She was being escorted into the main chamber. A place only accessible to time lords.

The council was supposedly in session but she was expected. There were huge statues everywhere and the room glowed green.

"Welcome Alexiel, councilors and dear friends. I would like you to meet my daughter" said Rassilon.

Several of the old people stared at him. Some looked like breathing statues and all of them wore ridiculous head dresses.

Lexi vowed if she ever actually made it to president. The first thing to go would be those hats.

They looked like someone had stolen their design. From an eighties heavy metal album cover.

Lexi didn't know whether to giggle or tell them to rock on dudes.

Several heads nodded in her direction.

"Ah it's nice to meet you all" said Lexi

She inclined her head back to them. She received several ruemey eyed stares back.

"My Lexi may someday run for my position" said Rassilon.

He received several strange looks at that remark. With sinking clarity Lexi knew what those looks meant.

Whatever they were planning. They knew it would mean the end of everything.

Which meant they would get what they deserved. Her father was talking about her scholastic achievements like they actually meant something now.

One of the oldest looking ones said something about returning to the task at hand and Lexi was escorted back out.

Rassilon made promises to eat dinner with her but for some reason Lexi wasn't hungry anymore.

When her father did indeed return to the house the next morning. He was upset about something.

He kept glaring at Lexi as if she somehow was responsible for his sour mood.

"Your boyfriend has gone missing from the front lines" said Rassilon

Lexi froze mid-bite.

"Front lines?" said Lexi

"Yes Lexi front lines. He's one of the few soldiers we have with any sort of leadership experience, now what did you tell him?" said Rassilon

Lexi swallowed nervously. Oh shit now what?

" Just that I missed him and was set to graduate tomorrow" said Lexi

She let her voice sound disappointed and irritated. Okay so she had gotten good at subterfuge while she was at academy.

Rassilon frowned and then said something that made her want to slap him.

"Perhaps he has a mistress, there is a red light district in that area" said Rassilon

Lexi's mouth dropped in shock. Very real tears sprung from her eyes because he had been gone so long.

She was beginning to question him that way. She shoved her food away.

"I'm going for a walk" said Lexi

She stood and walked out of the dining room. She left the house in a partial huff.

So he had gone to get whatever it was he needed to stop their plans.

She hoped he would hurry back and stay safe. As she walked she put aside her doubts concerning Theta's fidelity.

He just wasn't the type. It was only her insecurities playing with her mind.

Her father on the other hand had earned her disappointment if nothing else.

She still loved him but that didn't mean she wasn't angry with him.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. Lexi was rushing around too busy to enjoy it.

If she knew it had been her last day to see her world. She would have stopped and committed it all to memory.

Instead she was worrying about things like her hair and what to wear under her gown?

What shoes wouldn't look ridiculous sticking out the bottom of the huge voluminous robes?

Fretting on whether she could get away with not wearing the hat.

"The car's out front" said a servant.

Lexi had never bothered to get their names. They wouldn't be around much longer anyways.

Lexi rushed for the door, hat tucked under one arm.

"He said, he would meet you there" said another servant.

She had turned to ask and been cut off. Lexi climbed into the car and nervously tried to sit still.

She had never been good with audiences. Now she was going to stand in front of one. To receive a plastic card and her very own Tardis.

She was already plotting the control room details in her head. The car pulled up and divulged her in the staging area.

It pulled away to go fetch her father no doubt. She followed the press of students to the waiting area.

Pictures were being taken to commemorate the ceremony.

Lexi got in line to get one. Who knows, maybe this was all she would have left to remember them by?

She was turning the small plastic card with her picture on it in her hands.

They called her group to line up. Lexi stared at the card. Why was it so fascinating?

It was just a card with her picture and the date on it. Lexi froze in place and the person behind her in the line ran into her.

"Hey! What gives keep moving?" said the guy.

Lexi was stunned her brain was working but it wasn't.

17 Octalon 2055, The day Arcadia fell.

Her stomach dropped to her feet and she stepped on the stage. She was trying not to hyperventilate.

Her mind was stuck on a litany consisting of the words, Oh Crap this is Arcadia.

"Are you all right?" said the girl next to her.

Lexi looked up at her. She was a pretty little blond girl with short pixie like hair.

Lexi nodded yes even though her mind was screaming No.

"Yeah just nervous I guess" she managed to mumble.

She turned her attention to the stage podium and the dean's boring speech.

On one side of the stage was a stack of black glass like plaques. Their diplomas stacked neatly on a table.

In another corner of the same table those were sitting on. Was a huge bowl filled with liquid. In that was several baby Tardises.

That brought a smile to her face even if it was just temporary.

"Oh look they're babies" said the girl next to her

"I know aren't they cute" said Lexi

They looked somewhat like metal building blocks.

The guy rolled his eyes and looked away. He obviously thought they were being silly.

Lexi turned to say something to him and they called his name. He stood and walked forward towards the dean.

The dean handed him his diploma and the pressed a baby Tardis into his hand. Whispered something into his ear and kissed his cheek.

Next was the blond pixie then Lexi. He had just pressed the baby Tardis into her hand. When the floor started to vibrate under her feet.

The other students noticed it too and started looking around.

Then someone in the top row in the audience bleachers screamed. Several people pointed at the horizon.

Huge black shapes were moving towards them. Lexi's mouth went dry. Even if they were too far away.

To tell what they were. She knew what they were.

Terror gripped her heart as people started screaming and trying to run from the bleachers.

The saucer shaped ships were visible now. Scattered amongst them were ships Lexi didn't recognize.

Fires blossomed in the direction of the city and they were moving towards the academy.

Lexi remembered reading about the fall of Arcadia with a strange bit of detachment. She wished all she did was read about it.

There was a screaming whistling sound and one of the dorms blew apart behind them.

Graduates were running off the stage and screaming now. Families were gathering their children and running for their vehicles.

One of the strange ships opened up some huge doors and black shapes flowed out of it. The nightmare child's troops had arrived.

They were running towards the academy. Crossing the grounds at a running lope.

She watched in morbid fascination as the first person was torn down.

The creature reared back and for a brief second their eyes met, crimson to green.

Then it opened its mouth in a gruesome parody of a smile and Lexi's trance was broken.

She ran screaming off the stage. She glanced up at the bleachers. To where her father had been sitting.

She saw the tail end of the guards ushering someone away.

Someone who was protesting loudly. She could hear him screaming her name over the din.

She started forward to go to him. One of those creatures stepped in front of her.

Lexi froze and stared at it. The creature resembled a cross between a wolf and a velociraptor.

It roared at her and Lexi briefly recognized it as the same one she had stared at. She turned tail and ran.

She recognized what it was from the description on the doctor's Tardis files.

A Neverwas, apt name if you thought about it. Because honestly there Neverwas something so ugly in nature.

She dodged through her classmates and the fleeing people.

Unashamed that she was using them as living shields between her and that monster chasing her.

Maybe later she would feel bad about it but right now survival was king. Lexi ran for the building instead of the car-park.

The majority of the beasts were headed in that direction and so were the now landing Daleks.

War had officially come to Gallifrey's shores and Arcadia was falling.

She heard a scream to her right. The blond from earlier was trapped between a hedge and a Neverwas.

"Lexi help me!" she screamed

Lexi stopped and turned towards her at the last minute. For a brief second she thought about leaving her.

Then she met the girl's eyes and couldn't. She looked around for something to use as a weapon.

All she found was a decorative flag pole.

Yes it was short enough to be considered a staff butt it was thin. Lexi looked toward the girl.

Now that she got a good look at her she looked a bit like her friend's sister Ava.

In that instant her decision was solidified. If she was going to die here today then she would go out fighting.

She shoved her baby Tardis in her pocket and got a good grip on the pole

"All right you mother lets dance" she growled

She advanced on the creature and swung. The pole hit the snarling creature with a resounding crack.

It wheeled around impossibly fast and tried to bite the pole in her hands in half. Lexi dodged and hit it again.

"When I say to run, you run" said Lexi

The girl nodded. She was back against the wall watching Lexi smack the monster with a pole.

Its claws hit the pole just right and severed the thin weapon in two.

Lexi shifted them in her hands into a two weapon fighting stance, common for Escrima or Philippine stick fighting.

The creature lunged forward and Lexi swung for its eye.

"Run!" she screamed.

The stick impacted with a popping sound. That sounded like a grape splattering on a wall.

It yelped then roared in pain. Lexi circled around it.

The girl ran for the only opening she had. Darting inside one of the dorms.

The creature had its head between its paws. It was whimpering and rubbing at its damaged eye.

Lexi kept the poles and ran into the building, right behind her friend.

"Your Lexi" gasped the girl

"Yeah and you are?" said Lexi

"Ava, Kali's sister, thanks for the money by the way" said Ava

Lexi chuckled and peaked out the door. She couldn't see the beast.

She motioned for Ava to head for the back entrance to the hall. The one that opened into the courtyard.

Ava nodded and started for the door. She stopped halfway there.

"Thanks for the rescue by the way, not that it matters" said Ava

Lexi looked out the window facing the now ruined field. Victory field indeed, she thought.

They could hear the sound of Daleks yelling exterminate, as they ran for the door.

They burst into the courtyard and headed for another of the buildings. Fortunately this one wasn't on fire yet.

"Why did you do it, you could have just left me?" said Ava

Lexi shrugged, honestly she didn't know why she had done that.

"Honestly because it pissed me off" said Lexi

Ava laughed at her as they ran through the corridors and out the other side.

The sports courts were littered with bodies and parts of the stands were burning.

With a sinking sense of shame she recognized some of the students. Ava screamed and ran forward.

"Ava wait!" yelled Lexi

Just as the words left her mouth and Ava reached a familiar blond haired body.

A Neverwas stepped out from behind the bushes and lunged for the oblivious Ava.

"No!" Lexi screamed.

The creature looked up at her. Ava was dangling from its jaws like a broken doll.

Screaming Lexi ran towards it. She swung at it as soon as she was in range. Each time she hit it, she kept screaming.

It fell with a thud at her feet and she was still hitting it. She was cursing and screaming.

Every curse and insult, she had ever learned in every language she knew.

She stumbled away from its corpse and heard a growl. She turned and there was the one from earlier.

Apparently they were smart enough to open doors.

"COME ON THEN !" she screamed at it.

It coiled itself to spring. Lexi raised her weapons in defiance. There was an odd shrieking sound.

It leapt and the noise became a resounding crunch.

Gore splashed her but she didn't care. She was already covered in the first Neverwas's blood and Ava's .

She wiped her face and stared in shock.

There sitting on top of the Neverwas was a Tardis. Like some gory parody out of wizard of oz.

Ding dong the bitch was dead, her mind morbidly supplied.

The Tardis wasn't his. It was in its natural form and it was badly damaged.

So damaged that most of it was missing. Lexi moved slowly forward and peered inside.

The pilot was laying next to what was left of the console.

He must have been shot down. Lexi touched his neck and felt for a pulse.

Not a flutter graced her fingertips. She flipped him over and soon saw why.

The time rotor had exploded or at least its casing did.

Two large pieces of it were sticking out of the young pilots chest. Directly where his hearts were.

Lexi closed his eyes and checked over his ship. It had just enough power for one trip.

Unfortunately there was no way to set the destination. She leaned back on her heels.

"Exterminate!" came a sound she dreaded.

Lexi looked out the door. A squad of six Daleks were rolling across the sports courts.

Neverwas's walked amongst them. Lexi looked at the dematerialization switch and hesitated.

Her wrist brushed her cell phone in her pocket.

Lexi opened it. She had just enough power for one or two text messages.

She closed her eyes briefly, then opened them and started typing.

"Theta I love you. Please remember that. This wasn't your fault please believe that.

I need you to be strong for me baby and find Rose. She's going to need you. I have to go now.

I will find my way back to you anyway I can. I love you, Lexi"

She fired a short one off to her dad. Saying she loved him and then hit the dematerialization lever.

Yeah this Tardis was broken and she had no idea where she was heading.

As she looked out the door at the burning school and the advancing army.

Anywhere was better than here, she thought.

Rassilon's guards had to fight with him to get him into the vehicle.

It wasn't until one of them was cut down by a Neverwas, that he stopped fighting.

He watched through the back window of his armored transport as the academy burned.

The location of his daughter unknown and all around him his people were dying.

He wept unashamedly for the first time in his life.

He was interrupted by his phone ringing in his pocket.

He opened it to yell at whatever aide had the nerve to interrupt him in his grief.

When he saw the words on the screen. He almost dropped the phone in shock.

"Dad, found Tardis getting off world, love Lexi" said the message

"Take me to the Panopticon" said Rassilon

The driver complied and they wove their way through traffic.

Fortunately most of it was going in the opposite direction. They pulled up to the building and Rassilon rushed inside.

"Have you received any messages?" said Rassilon

The first words out of his mouth when he entered the senate chambers. He stopped in shock.

The side of the Panopticon had a hole in it. Four of the council were gone along with their seats.

"No we were going to signal our surrender. Our forces are being overwhelmed sir" said one of the cardinals.

Rassilon groaned that was not acceptable but if it saved Gallifreyian lives.

"Then do so" he said

He paced the floor. Where was Lexi going? Was she safe? Was she coming to get him?

" Sir the Daleks denied our surrender, they want to exterminate us they said"stated the cardinal

Rassilon gritted his jaw. Like hell that was going to happen.

"Open the eye of harmony and prepare to execute the ultimate sanction" said Rassilon

"My lord president, what about your daughter is she not off world" said the cardinal.

Rassilon took a gun from his robe pocket and shot the cardinal dead.

"I never shared that news with anyone, traitor" he said.

The remaining council members regarded him with fear. Rassilon had gone mad.

"Lord president?" said one of the council members

"Open the eye" Rassilon growled.

"But my lord.." protested the man

Rassilon started to raise the weapon.

"Your daughter?" said the councilman.

"Already prepared, I did so unknowing.

Her essence shall join ours when the sanction is activated.

Tonight on the eve of our destruction we rise up and become gods" said Rassilon.

In orbit the doctor watched as Arcadia burned and Gallifrey was laid waste.

His heart was breaking at the sight of so much wanton destruction.

He had retrieved the components for the hand of Omega. He had fashioned them into a weapon he called the moment.

When Lexi had warned him about the ultimate sanction, he did some digging.

Turned out Lexi's fears had been justified. Rassilon had built himself a paradox machine.

One that, when powered by the eye of harmony. Which was located under the Panopticon.

It would destroy all life in the universe.

He didn't know what Rassilon had in mind, as a fail-safe for their people but he knew he had to stop him from using that device.

Unfortunately all he could think about was a certain red head.

A girl he had given his hearts to, the one who he was going to share his name and his life with.

The one who might very well be dead right now. Tears were already coursing down his cheeks when the cloister bell went off.

He turned his attention back to the display on the console.

There was a build up of power coming from the Panopticon. His eyes went wide with shock

"No!" he said

Something caught the edge of his sight. The academy was engulfed in flames and bodies littered its grounds. It rocked him back on his heels.

"Lexi?" he whispered

The Tardis chimed insistently. Raising the volume of the cloister bell till he wanted to hit the console to make her stop.

The readouts were climbing and he could see the creation of a huge universe destroying paradox forming.

He looked at his weapon and put the key in the lock.

Was this what Lexi was so scared of? Did she see her own death? He closed his eyes and waited til the energy hit a certain point.

Then he fired his weapon. On the planet the council fired theirs.

The two discharges canceled each other out and instead of destroying the universe.

It feed back on itself and Gallifrey burned instead. The doctor fell to his knees in shocked disbelief

"No! That isn't possible! This can't be happening!" he screamed in denial.

The message indicator beeped and he hit the switch absently. Too shocked by what he had done to react.

Lexi's message scrolled across the screen. Unfortunately all of it didn't make it through.

He fell to his knees and stared at the screen. The last words on the screen replayed in his mind

"I have to go now"

He screamed thinking that Lexi was still on the planet below. His hands were already reaching for the levers.

His hand closing over them, just as the fire wave reached the academy.

"No, No!" he screamed

"No! She can't be dead!What have I done, Lexi! No!" he screamed

He moved his hands away from the lever. He was close enough in the atmosphere.

That he would burn when the wave reached them. All he had to do was remain here.

Tears ran freely down his face. As he thought about every happy moment he had with her and the ones he would never get.

He killed her and now he was going to die here with her. History could be rewritten but not if there was no one to rewrite it

"What a beautiful way to burn" he whispered

As the wave drew closer. He walked over to the door and flung it open. He sat down in the doorway.

The cloister bell was shrieking in the background.

"If this is to be your funeral pyre. Then let it be mine as well, I love you Lexi and I'll be with you shortly" he said.

The Tardis was panicking. Her doctor had lost his mind and was acting completely suicidal.

She could think of nothing that would make him want to move though. As the wave got closer.

She started rerouteing power to the emergency systems. Self preservation taking over for her concern about her pilot.

Just because he had lost the will to live didn't mean she had.

The wave was only a few meters away now and the doctor could feel the heat through the shields.

Wait shields, he had dropped those to fire hadn't he. His eyes flew open just when the door slammed shut.

With an angry growl he flung himself towards the console. But they were already dematerializing

"No!, No, you stupid machine take me back!" he raged

The Tardis shocked him for the stupid comment.

Unfortunately she had waited too long to take action and the waves edge had hit the corner of the Tardis.

Circuits shorted out as the flames followed them into the time-stream.

The damage took out a stabilizer and they were spinning on their side through the vortex.

The doctor was swearing at her and was that a hammer? Damn him he actually hit her.

The doctor was smashing at the controls. Trying to cause a timing malfunction. Hoping the emergency setting would take them back to Gallifrey.

She shocked him again only this time it wasn't a gentle reprimand. She actually burned him this time.

Unfortunately he flung the hammer in a last ditch effort to stop her.

The hammer impacted with the time rotor and it shattered. Flinging glass shards in all directions.

One of them hit him in the chest and he went down.

"No!" the Tardis screamed and instigated her emergency landing program.

Not to return to Gallifrey but to earth.

The Tardis smashed down into a sand covered beach in Rio circa 1300.

The doctor was lying on the deck. He was fighting the regeneration energy that was building in him.

"Why won't you just let me die?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

He was bleeding profusely and the Tardis was badly damaged. His broken tone hurt her more though.

She'd gladly weather a whole fleet worth of Dalek missiles. If it meant he never used that tone again.

The Tardis was frantic. She had to find a way to help him but first he needed to regenerate.

His vision swam and he fought to stay awake. It was almost over now.

He could already feel his second heart laboring. As it tried to keep up with the blood loss.

His eyes started to drift closed and then he started to glow.

He would be angry with her when he woke up but at least he would be alive.

The Tardis set about repairing itself.

The corner of the police box, would bear that char mark for the rest of its days however.


	20. Chapter 20

Any 20

Lexi was screaming. Her arms were wrapped around the center console and so were her legs.

She was literally tumbling through time with no steering and no brakes.

The Tardis she was in was falling apart around her. Sparking and protesting as it rolled through the vortex.

Then suddenly it was losing power and they were falling. Lexi screamed again as her body literally lifted up.

The Tardis was falling through a planet's atmosphere and the sides were on fire.

Unfortunately there were great big gaping holes in its sides. Lexi screamed again and moved around to the other side.

Trying to put the console between her and the flames. The flames eventually stopped and they free fell for quite some time.

Before slamming into the ground and sliding along it. The ship disintegrating around her as it slid.

It finally came to rest against some rocks. The console was in pieces in her arms

Lexi was laying in the dirt dazed and confused. Stars blinked overhead.

She was gasping and hyperventilating. her stomach lurched and Lexi heaved herself upward and to her side just in time.

She heaved up all the contents of her stomach then dissolved into tears. By now Gallifrey was gone.

Her family and friends were dead. The doctor probably thought she was as well.

It was no wonder he had tried so hard. To get her to go with him and Rose.

He probably remembered what had happened.

Nine's mysterious sad looks suddenly made perfect sense now. He had known all along.

"That bastard" she hissed.

She climbed to her feet and took stock of her situation. She looked at the sky.

She was looking for any constellation that looked remotely familiar.

She gave up with a groan, nothing looked remotely familiar.

She took a few steps and winced. Her leg was killing her.

The remains of the Tardis were burning in the distance. So she made her way towards it.

If nothing else she could use it as a campfire until the morning. Maybe by daylight she could figure out where she was.

The first thing he noticed was the light. The second was his clothes. They felt stiff and sticky.

He blinked at stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. Then he groaned and sat up. The first thing he noticed was his hands.

They were broader and the nails weren't as meticulously maintained. They looked like workman's hands.

He groaned again he must have regenerated when he passed out. He climbed shakily to his feet and took a few tentative steps.

He wobbled like a new born calf. Definitely regenerated then. He took in the damaged time rotor and the broken casing shards on the floor.

The Tardis was already repairing itself into what looked like a industrial metal motif. He wandered towards the door.

Normally the first thing he did after regenerating was look in the mirror. Go to the wardrobe and choose a new look.

He didn't feel like doing either of those things. In fact he outright didn't care what he looked like.

He stumbled over his new feet and fell against a column. He pulled himself up cursing the whole while.

His accent sounded northern he noted absently. He caught sight of the text message Lexi had sent.

His eyes watered and he stumbled for the door. Flung it open and fell into the sand. His lunch promptly came up.

He knelt there on his hands and knees shaking. Sobbing he crawled away from the Tardis.

He stood on shaking limbs and took in his surroundings. Rio de Janiero, Brazil prior to Spaniards influence.

Not even huts dotted the beach thankfully. Good no witnesses.

He spotted a familiar line of rocks. He fell to his knees and screamed. Of all the places she could have taken him why here?

Throwing his head back and screaming for all he was worth to the heavens.

He couldn't believe she was gone and he was its cause. He fell forward and started punching the sand.

Screaming obscenities to the universe that he would have never let leave his lips before.

His hearts felt like someone had ripped them from his chest.

The sting of his hands and the smell of his blood brought him around.

It was fitting he should finally have actual blood on his hands, when he was nothing more than a murderer.

He knew the Tardis must have helped him regenerate when he had passed out. Despite his wishes otherwise.

He looked out over the water. If he couldn't die on Gallifrey then he could die here.

He had never bothered to learn how to swim. Which was odd because his Tardis had a pool.

It would be so simple to drown in Rio's treacherous waters. He stood and walked towards the water.

The Tardis was watching him warily. She knew he was still very broken inside but had no idea how to fix him.

Then when he started walking towards the water. She picked the errant thought from his mind and she panicked.

He was trying to drown himself.

She mentally screamed at him to stop but he blocked her out.

Stunned by his actions because he had never done that before.

All she could do was watch as he entered the water and disappeared under the waves.

The Tardis frantically searched her files for anything that would make him return to shore.

He waded out until the ground sloped steeply away and stepped of the ledge.

His head immediately went under and a wave hit him. He sucked in a gulp full of water and started sinking.

The Tardis screamed his name as loudly as she could.

Praying that he would hear her. He drifted just under the surface. His lungs were burning already.

The bypass tried to kick in and he deliberately exhaled. His sight grew dim and he started to drift away.

Then he saw her. She was floating in the water. Her hair spread out and floating in the currents.

Like some sort of siren of old.

"Theta" her voice said

"What are you doing, my silly time lord?" said her image.

Was this her ghost? Were there such things as ghosts? He never believed in them until now.

"Lexi hold on I'll be joining you shortly" he said

She shook her head no.

"No sweetheart you need to live. Please kick for me, swim love" said Lexi

He shook his head no.

"No I can't, you aren't real, your dead I killed you!" he all but shouted under water.

Water filled his lungs and his sight went dim. He felt arms encircle his waist and strong legs propelled him to the surface.

He broke surface sputtering and looked around for his rescuer. No one was there.

"Lexi?" he gasped

"Live for me, save Rose" said her fading voice.

He looked around for her but didn't see her anywhere. His limbs felt heavy.

He realized it was probably his jacket absorbing the water. He stripped out of it.

Kicked his shoes off and shucked his pants.

He wanted nothing on him that reminded him of his eighth persona. He was stripping out of the shirt as he struggled for shore.

"Yes that's it. Now the arms pull yourself through the water, good love your doing great" came her voice again.

He must be hallucinating he thought. A wave pushed him up on shore and he crawled out of the water.

Heaving up seawater and coughing his head off. The Tardis sighed in relief.

She didn't know what saved him but she was glad he was safe.

She watched him lay in the sand. His chest heaving as he tried to calm his racing pulse.

He slowly turned over and climbed to his feet. Stumbling his way back to the Tardis.

She was glad she had chosen a deserted beach now because her pilot was fully nude.

He stumbled through the door and made his way to his room.

She felt him turn on the shower to wash the sand from his body.

Then she heard the clippers. Just what was he doing in there?

He emerged a few hours later dressed in black clothing. The human's color of mourning suited him well.

His hair was shorn clean off down to fuzz on his head. He wore jeans and a t shirt. Covered it with a leather jacket.

In short he looked nothing like his old self. He went straight to the controls and started checking things over. She sent him a wave of relief.

"I'm sorry about how I treated you old girl, I wasn't myself" he said

She conveyed her forgiveness as best she could. He flipped the switch and dematerialized them.

They reappeared in London in 2009. He read the display.

"Nestene, figures" he said

He disappeared into the back and she heard him digging. He came out carrying a pack of Ace's Nitro 9.

He grinned and left the Tardis. That night he met Rose.

The sun broke bright and sunny. Lexi blinked in confusion. At first she didn't know where she was.

She had the strangest dream last night. She dreamed the doctor was drowning and he was letting it happen.

She remembered pulling him to the surface in her dream. Then coaxing him to swim for shore.

Then she woke here. Wherever here was. She slowly stood up and stretched. Her leg felt better but her clothes were stiff.

She brushed at them and salt dust drifted off of them.

She looked at them in disgust. They were thick with dried gore. Lexi looked around and started wandering.

She rounded a bend around some boulders and just about jumped for joy. A river holy shit, there was a river.

She ran for the water. She dove straight in clothes and all. The weight of the gown soon started getting heavy.

So Lexi stripped it off. She scrubbed at the revealed skin then ducked her head under the water.

She came up feeling much better and climbed out to let the sun dry her.

The Tardis was completely destroyed but she still had her baby one in her pocket.

Unfortunately it would be a hundred years before it would be of any use.

Groaning she climbed up a rock and tried to figure out where she was.

Desert plains scrub bushes and butte mesas. Wait a second. Why did that look familiar?

She was staring at an arch made of stone. Her mind was trying to display where she had seen it from.

"Think.. think, river, arch of stone ,mesas... Utah?" said Lexi

"I'm in Utah which means. That must be the Colorado river." said Lexi

"Great I'm lost in the wilderness with no supplies, I'm officially fucked" said Lexi

Groaning she made her way towards the destroyed Tardis. She would have to camp here unless she could find something to carry water in.

Then maybe she could follow the water until she found a place to cross or any signs of civilization.

Sighing she dug through the wreckage. One part of the console was a natural bowl.

So Lexi decided to see if it would hold water. It was narrow enough at the top. For her to tie a sash around and use it as a canteen.

She set up a lean to and waited for the sun to dip. She slept for a few hours. Then set off into the early morning hours following the bend of the river.

She had been walking for the better part of two days. When she heard a strange sound. It sounded like thunder.

She climbed a rock and looked around again. Coming towards her in a cloud of dust was something odd.

As it got closer she realized it was someone on horseback. He was riding hard across the desert.

She watched him as he drew nearer. Then all of a sudden she heard gun shots.

The horse stumbled and the person tumbled off. Lexi started forward towards him.

All thoughts of her safety falling by the wayside. As she drew near, she saw the rider was hurt badly.

The horse was just standing there but who had shot at him.

She snuck around the boulders. Cautiously looking around. When no more shots rang out she made her way to his side.

He was dressed like a cowboy and his clothes looked authentic. Not that cheap department store knock offs made of polyester. She checked his pulse.

It was weak and fluttery. She saw the wounds to his chest and neck. He would bleed to death in a matter of hours.

Maybe if he was lucky minutes if he was not. Even if she could get him to a hospital. It would be too late.

She started to turn to go. When he suddenly grabbed her arms

"Please you must deliver the bag" said the boy.

Lexi noticed with a heavy heart that he was little more than a kid. A flash of silver caught her eye.

He was wearing some sort of badge. She tilted it so she could read it.

"Pony express?" she said

"You've got to be kidding me!"she exclaimed

The boy tried to laugh

"Please you must deliver the bag, promise me" he said

Lexi groaned not the best idea. She hadn't been on a horse since she was a child but if this guy was for real.

Then she was in 1860 or so. Somewhere in Utah most likely.

"Alright where's it heading?" said Lexi

"Salt lake" he hissed

"Seriously?" said Lexi

She wanted to ask him how far that was but he had gone silent. Which meant he probably died.

"Oh shit!" said Lexi

Frowning Lexi unpinned his badge and covered the boy with rocks. Then she slowly approached the slightly calmer horse.

She clutched the reins and led it to a rock. So she could get on its back.

She settled herself into the saddle. Pointed the horse in the direction he had been going and kicked the horse hard.

It jumped forward and Lexi almost fell off the horse. Hanging on for dear life. She just let the animal run.

Hopefully it knew where it was going. After a few miles her ass was sore and she was about to slow the horse down.

They certainly never mentioned any of this in the old westerns. For some reason Lexi kept right on riding.

Until she spotted a guy on a horse up ahead.

They were on the outskirts of what looked like a town. A western town straight out of the west.

Holy shit! She was really in the old west. The other rider drew up beside her and gave her a look.

Oh yeah. She was supposed to hand off the bags while the horse was in motion.

She unhooked them and handed them to the other rider. He gave her another strange look before leaving her in the dust.

Coughing she slowed down and trotted up to the house he had just left from.

An old man and a woman stepped out. She stayed on the porch. He approached Lexi. He grabbed the reins

"You aren't the normal rider are you new?" he said

He spit something into the dirt and Lexi tried not to gross out. Yep definitely the old west.

Complete with nasty chewing tobacco. Instant mouth cancer in a bag.

"No sir, your rider was shot on the trail. I found him a few miles back, he didn't make it" said Lexi

The man frowned. Then shrugged it off as if it didn't mean anything at all.

"What'd you do take the time to bury him?" said the man

Lexi's mouth dropped open in shock. What the hell? She climbed off the horse and wished she hadn't.

Slapped the reins into his hands along with the badge.

"Yeah here" she said

She started to walk away. She had found civilization. Well in a manner of speaking.

"Where are you going?" he said

She pointed towards the town.

"What's your name kid?" he asked

She briefly thought about giving her real name or even her fathers last name.

Then she thought better than that. What if it caused a serious rift or something.

"Alex Lord" she said

"Well Mr Lord, how would you like a job?" he said

She swiveled and gave him an incredulous look. She thought about walking away but then thought about it.

She did need to earn a living after all. She did have a hundred years to kill.

"It's twenty five a week. No drinking, no swearing, no whoring" he said

She almost laughed. The last one wasn't going to be a problem.

"Room and board included" he said

She frowned again. What more could she ask for? The pony express didn't last that long from what she could remember.

Man, she really wished she had paid more attention in history class.

"You've got a deal when do I start?" said Lexi

"Put your things in the bunk house, we'll practice the hand off tomorrow. Then you can take the Sulfur springs run" he said

Lexi walked into the house and the woman showed her where to put her stuff.

The back rooms were set up like bunk houses. Complete with bunk beds. Lexi grinned.

For the next four months, Lexi road all over the state of Utah and Nevada.

She would be assigned a route as far away as Tahoe. Then come back two days after her run.

Doing another run in the opposite direction. It was exhausting work. Luxuries were few and the food was horrible.

Of course it probably had to do with the road dust always on her.

The woman, who's named turned out to be Mary. Couldn't cook worth a damn. If she wasn't a time lord.

She would have most certainly dropped of food poisoning by now.

Then the telegraph came and Lexi received her walking papers just like everyone else. She had stuffed her pay into the nearest bank.

Since all she needed was a few supplies. Not like she needed to buy shaving cream or razors .

She was now a ten times better rider than she had been before. So she bought a horse and left.

She still needed a job . One that wouldn't give away her sex.

Ironically she ended up as a bartender in a brothel in San Antonio. That's where she met butch.

He and his associate were planning a robbery. From what the newspapers at the time said.

Butch's gang was incredibly sloppy and their robberies were ill planned. It was only a matter of time before the law caught up to him.

So she told him what he was doing wrong. It almost got her shot in the face.

So while he still had the gun in her face, she took a sip of his whiskey and made a bet with him.

She would plan their next heist in exchange she wanted part of it. He laughed and put away his gun.

She sat down at his table and they talked.

She drew a map of the bank in question on the back of a napkin.

Pointed out the usual places of everyone. Including the sheriff's usual routine.

Then in step by step instructions she showed them. How to eliminate all the obstacles and take the money from the safe while the bank was open.

They listened intently to her spiel, asked questions that she readily answered.

"So how come you haven't done it? If you have such a fool proof plan?" said harry.

Lexi grinned

"Because I'm only one person and I simply can't carry that much cash." said Lexi

When they insisted she join them, she ironically did. It wasn't like she had anything to worry about. If they somehow got caught.

She would just regenerate after the hanging. She could even stash some of her loot and come back for it.

Hell even if she only managed to hang on to half of it. They would be worth a fortune to coin collectors in her time.

So that is how Lexi became a member of the wild bunch. First as one of the men.

Then later when Harry figured out she was female, as Etta Place.

She followed them everywhere, just like a lost little puppy.

In reality the sense of danger and the thrill of breaking the law was addicting in the extreme.

She even slept with Harry a few times. But the doctor was right, you had to hold too much back from the act.

Especially when it came to humans. So when he stopped at the old brothel she used to work for as Alex Lord.

She encouraged an already drunk Harry to go have some fun with one of the girls.

The other guys gave her strange looks at that. Only a few of them knew that Etta Place and Alex Lord were the same person.

When the Pinkertons started getting too close. They fled to south America, to the country of Argentina.

By now Lexi was starting to get annoyed with Harry. He kept pushing for a relationship with her that she wasn't interested in.

She played along with him. Even going with him in February of 1901. To New York to meet the parents.

It was then she started making plans to get out. Harry was already trying to get her to marry him.

Something she had no intention of letting happen. So when he stopped at Tiffany's in New York.

She talked him out of the set of rings he was looking at. Getting him to settle for a stick pin instead.

She could always hawk it later along with her pony express badge.

They stopped to visit his grandfather in an invalid hospital and Harry once again tried to get her to seek treatment for her heart condition.

She turned it around however and made it sound like his gunshot wound was affecting his hearing.

They left Denver and returned to New York attended the worlds fair in Boston briefly.

Then boarded a ship to Argentina. They purchased a ranch in choila for what was close to twenty dollars.

She had her name on the deed so at least half of it was hers. She knew Harry was just trying to keep her there.

She knew what was coming though and didn't like the idea of watching the two men.

Who had become her friends die. She definitely didn't want to take the chance, that she would die with them.

They returned to their life of crime and robbed a bank near Buenos Aires.

They had to abandon the ranch and fled to chile afterward.

The law was closing in on them. Now more so than ever and Lexi knew it was only a matter of time.

She told Harry that she was tired of this life. Being on the run all the time was nerve wracking at best.

She wanted to go back to the United States. So they bought a ticket for San Francisco on June 30th but actually left in April of 1906.

Harry insisted on accompanying her. She insisted on staying in San Francisco.

He was forced to flee back to Argentina because of an anonymous tip. That she actually made.

She purchased a house in San Francisco under Etta's name.

Bought a train ticket that left California on the 16th of April.

She was halfway across the united states when the San Francisco quake hit and destroyed her house.

She used her apparent death. To once again change persona's.

She stopped and stayed in Chicago for awhile. Weathered out world war one there.

Met and eventually married a doctor there. Not her doctor mind but she was tired of being lonely all the time.

He died when the flu epidemic of 1918 hit Chicago. Leaving her a widow with a considerable amount of money.

She promptly pulled out all of her stock investments and got ready for the depression that was coming.

She bought an old bakery and turned it into a coffee shop slash jazz club in the twenties. It later became a speakeasy when prohibition hit.

She used her time sense. To know when they were about to be busted and had a system in place that hid everything.

She had a will drawn up and made up a fictitious son to pass everything down to.

World war two hit and her business was still going strong. When prohibition was eventually repealed.

Lexi turned her coffee house into a full scale nightclub.

She made sure she obeyed the laws at the time with the exception of prohibition.

She even payed her income taxes like she should. She didn't want to spend any time in prison like her booze supplier was.

Maybe he should have listened to her and got a creative accountant.

In July of 1927 she boarded the cruiser the favorite knowing it was going to capsize later.

As the ship went over she literally tossed several of the children on board into the water.

Knowing that a passing yacht captain was destined to save them.

Then she sank beneath the water because at 61, this body wasn't as strong as it used to be.

She regenerated while still under the water and kicked to the surface in time to be saved.

Her former persona was listed with the dead and never recovered.

Lexi collected on the will left by her grandmother and took over the businesses she founded.

She looked seventeen again. Her hair had gone slightly lighter to almost a blond this time.

This time she actually had some meat on her bones and was a head taller.

She eventually sold the business to her partner in 1936 and moved out of Chicago.

She headed towards New York. Rented a modest apartment and got a job at Luna park on coney island.

When it eventually closed in 1943. She got a job at one of the hotels in the coney island area.

In the fifties she found something outside of the area. Going to work at a girls home in Brooklyn from 1950 to 1955.

When it was eventually closed down.

She bought a destitute bar and opened it as another coffee house, thus entering the beatnik scene.

She served cappuccinos and lattes to the emerging hippie scene.

Emersing herself in the new counter culture and enjoying as many good things about the fifties that she could.

She made arrangements just in case she ended up regenerating again. She really had to stop going through her regenerations like this.

In November of 1963. She made a trip to Dallas.

She spotted the doctor in the crowd but couldn't reach him because of the massive group of people.

Later when those fatal shots were fired. She didn't see him at all.

She could only hope he spotted her friendly wave from across the street.

She supposed at 53 her body didn't look much like the original. She returned to New York with a heavy heart.

She sold her coffee house to one of her long term employees who kept it until 1973.

She bought a Winnebago and started driving. Her Tardis was about the size of a dresser now.

She only had a few more years to go. She had just enough time to attend Woodstock before she had to go.

So she bought some brightly colored paint in shades of bright pink and orange. Painted her Winnebago in headache inducing swirls.

She even as a joke wrote. Down with the man in old Gallifreyian in the design.

She left early remembering the traffic nightmare from her history books.

She wasn't alone in that idea. Several people were already camping out three days before the festival.

One of them even crashed in the field. It was a complete mad house but it was so much fun.

She stayed for the full festival and joined the huge traffic exodus.

She left the state of New York in high spirits. Completely stoned and with drying mud caked on her clothes.

She drove to Utah and that's where her body finally gave out.

The hot august sun proved too much for her. She had ironically ended up right back where she started from.

It was now a lake thanks to a dam. The local Indians called it Silenco or the silent lake.

The man called it lake Powell. She preferred silenco. Her heart gave out and the glow enveloped her.

She sat up a new younger person. She walked back into her Winnebago.

Unstrapped the Tardis in the back bedroom and started gathering mementos.

Exactly a hundred years from the day she crashed down in this barren landscape.

She set a box down and went back for another.

When she had emptied her RV of all of its mementos she fired it and walked into her Tardis.

The floor was glass and the pillars looked like filigree crystal.

The stairs looked like they were floating and were also glass.

For a few moments Lexi thought about changing it then promptly vetoed it.

She began hitting switches and pulling levers. She could hear sirens in the distance as she hit the dematerialization lever.

"2010 here I come" said Lexi

Jackie was sitting on her sofa crying. When she heard the Tardis engines.

Rose had just left after berating Elton Pope for her. Not that she needed her daughter's interference.

As the Tardis materialized in her living room.

Jackie stood up to give him a piece of her mind.

She didn't require checking up on like an errant child and she certainly didn't need a white knight.

She frowned as the Tardis took shape in her living room. It sounded weird off sort of.

It finally solidified and then promptly turned into a soda machine.

One of those old fashioned ones that used to dispense bottles.

Jackie stared at it in shock. Why wasn't it a police box?

The door opened and a strange black haired girl poked her head out.

"Aunt Jackie?" she said

"Lexi?" said Jackie

Then she promptly fainted. Lexi swore and rushed to her side.

She shook Jackie then fetched smelling salts. When Jackie wouldn't come round. Jackie blinked her eyes open

"Lexi is that really you?" said Jackie

"Yes aunt Jackie it's me, had a few changes but its me" said Lexi

"Oh my lord child where have you been, you've been gone for more than a year" said Jackie

Lexi helped her sit up and they made their way to the couch.

"I've been gone a lot longer than that I'm afraid, where's Rose?" said Lexi

Jackie snorted and waved her arms.

"Off with the doctor where else, did he find you?" said Jackie

Lexi shook her head no.

"Maybe you should explain?" said Jackie

"Yeah getting to that, lets start in Rio shall we" said Lexi

"I was sitting on the beach, watching the sun set because I couldn't sleep when he showed up" said Lexi

"He who?" said Jackie

"The doctor, not Rose's version but the one we stole the Tardis from.

He wanted to talk.. then he.. then he kissed me aunt Jackie" said Lexi

She held her breath waiting for some sort of outburst

"He what?" said Jackie

"He kissed me ,then one thing led to another and please don't tell Rose" said Lexi

Jackie's mouth flew open in shock. Then she fish mouthed for a few seconds.

"Oh my!" said Jackie

"Was he any good?" said Jackie

Lexi gave her a strange look.

"Never mind, don't answer that" said Jackie

"Then his people showed up. I don't know if he told you or not, but his people are all dead. They died in a war" said Lexi

She didn't want to mention just how that happened.

"They summoned him to Gallifrey and they took me too. I didn't want to go but they would have arrested me" said Lexi

"Well anyways I ended up on Gallifrey and I met my dad" said Lexi

"Your dad? You mean the loser. Who knocked up your mother in Paris?" said Jackie


	21. Chapter 21

any 21

Lexi launched into a detailed account of her years away from home.

From Gallifrey to the United States. When Jackie scoffed at her exploits

Lexi invited her on board her Tardis and showed her the souvenirs.

"Oh my lord you weren't kidding were you?" said Jackie

"No, honestly I wasn't" said Lexi

"So what are you going to do with all this stuff?" said Jackie

"Oh I thought I'd find an auction house and sell it, which reminds me I should probably call Harriet" said Lexi

"Oh sweetie I have some bad news. She's not the prime minister anymore" said Jackie

"Why am I not surprised. I knew he was going to screw that up when he did it" said Lexi

Jackie nodded in understanding

"Personally I think he was a bit harsh. Anyone would look tired after an experience like that" said Jackie

"Speaking of which I should probably call them both and let them know your back" said Jackie

Lexi waved her hand in dismissal.

"Naw it can wait, besides I want to unload some of this stuff before he gets back.

Not supposed to profit from history and all that" said Lexi

Jackie looked shocked

"Seriously then what did they expect you to do starve?" said Jackie

Lexi shrugged

"Well they certainly weren't expecting me to take up bank robbery" said Lexi

Jackie pointed her finger at her

"For shame, I know you were raised better than that" said Jackie

Lexi gave her a level look

"Okay maybe not but at least you didn't get caught" said Jackie

Her aunt had her fingers wrapped around some love beads

"A speakeasy really?" said Jackie

"Yep got a bottle of shine to prove it" said Lexi

"No way" said Jackie

"Ooh and some killer bud from Woodstock. Want to party some time, the Tardis is airtight" said Lexi

"You are so horrible" said Jackie

She was looking around the console room

"How come yours is all neat and sparkly?" said Jackie

"Its brand new and his is well like the antique roadster version" said Lexi

"Kinda like your car?" said Jackie

Lexi chuckled

"Exactly please tell me Mickey's been looking after it" said Lexi

Jackie looked sad for a moment

"Mickie left with the doctor and Rose. A few months ago and according to the doctor stayed in a parallel universe" said Jackie

Lexi looked shocked

"So you've been here all this time alone, with no one to talk to and he didn't even think to give you the names of his former companions?" said Lexi

"No, he's had others has he?" said Jackie

She looked upset by the news

"Well yes Jackie he's hundreds of years old. Of course he hasn't been alone all this time" said Lexi

Jackie was frowning. She probably didn't know that. Great I made him look like a dirty old man.

"Well I suppose when you put it that way, don't you go through a fortune in glass cleaner?" said Jackie

Lexi started laughing her ass off.

"No she's self cleaning Jackie" said Lexi

Jackie pointed her finger at her again

"That's what they said about me oven, don't make it true though" said Jackie

Lexi chuckled and they both exited her machine

" I still can't wrap my head around that, how does it fit all of that in such a small space?" said Jackie

"Oh its something about perspective and dimensional do hicky nonsense. All rather boring actually" said Lexi

She walked into Rose's room and searched for her phone charger

"Oh good! I was worried I left it on his Tardis" said Lexi

She plugged in her phone and shook her head. That still sounded weird to her.

She left it there to charge and picked up the house phone.

First thing she did was call Harriet to have her talk to her guy about papers again.

Harriet was happy to hear she was home and sorry to hear she regenerated again.

"So anyways I talked to someone in Torch-wood, they can get you in as an intern.

All you have to do is take a few online classes at the same time" said Harriet.

Lexi told her to go ahead and sign her up. She would need a job after all.

Then after getting her recommendations for a good lawyer and auction house.

Lexi called both of them and set up appointments.

The lawyer would help her get her grandmother's money wired into Lexi's account.

Since it had been building interest since sixty nine. It was bound to be up there.

She hung up the phone feeling refreshed. Dug out her purse from her luggage.

"Say how did you get home? When I vanished aunt Jackie?" said Lexi

"Oh that's easy the doctor gave me a ride home in his vintage roadster" said Jackie

Lexi chuckled

"Please don't tell him I said that" said Lexi

"Only if you promise to share that weed. I could use a good buzz" said Jackie

Lexi giggled

"Yeah sure no problem" said Lexi

"I'm going to go down and get some fast food, damn I miss those greasy cheeseburgers" said Lexi

"Want to come with? We can make the day of it, I missed so much in this town" said Lexi

"Your mother's in town" said Jackie

Lexi winced

"She wouldn't recognize me now aunt Jackie. Hell I wouldn't even recognize myself in a mirror right now" said Lexi

"Speaking of which, at least you got better hair this time around" said Jackie

Lexi nodded and Jackie declined.

"Na you go ahead dear have fun" said Jackie

"All right you want me to bring you back something?" said Lexi

"Sure dear whatever you feel like doing" said Jackie

Lexi suddenly folded her into a hug

"All right what's wrong? You've been crying?" said Lexi

"I have not" said Jackie

Lexi gave her a level look

"Okay maybe a little, I'll tell you when you get back" said Jackie

Lexi gave her a strange look hugged her briefly and walked out.

Lexi was frowning all the way to the car park. She ended up having to refuel her car and it didn't want to crank over at first.

She decided to meet the ID guy at his house since it was in Chelsea.

Even if her mom wouldn't recognize her now. She still had to know how the woman was faring without her.

Would she instinctively know dad was dead?

Who was taking the fictional Harold's place? She frowned and stopped at a light.

She never knew how much she missed those notes until now. They had always been her constant.

All the time growing up. Little notes that showed her someone cared about her. Even if her mom didn't show it.

Tears started flowing down her cheeks so Lexi pulled over. It took her awhile to compose herself.

She didn't know it would hurt this bad. She hardly knew the man except through notes.

Somehow finding out he had been her dad. Made it hurt more not less.

All those years of having to pretend. She was nothing more than his employer's daughter.

Must have taken quite a toll on him. She started crying again and this time she didn't try to stop the tears.

"Miss are you all right?" said a soft voice.

Lexi turned to see an older looking business woman standing next to her car.

"Yes, I'm just upset, I'll be fine thank you" said Lexi

"Shaw, Liz Shaw and I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude but where did you get this car?" said Shaw

Lexi blinked in shock. Her tears dried up

"Oh I bought it from a friend of a friend. A Mr Stewart why?" said Lexi

"Just that I knew the man. Who used to own this car. He would have never let someone just cry on the side of the road like that" said Liz

" Well then I'm sure he was a wonderful guy then" said Lexi

"The best miss. I can see that now. Wish I had back then, you take care of old Bessie then.

I'm sure he'd be happy to see you driving her" said Shaw.

Then the strange woman walked away. Lexi was staring at her in shock as she walked away.

She would have to ring that Stewart guy and ask him about the cars former owner. Maybe he knew miss Shaw.

Lexi put the car back in gear and pulled back into traffic.

It took her a little while to get there and fortunately the man was at home.

Lexi let him take her new photo and left a deposit for the paperwork.

Harriet had called him already he said. He didn't say anything about her changes again.

Harriet had said he was discreet enough unit used him. After she paid him she went to her mom's house.

She sat out front for a little while. She saw a limo pull up and her mom climbed out.

She was laughing and obviously drunk.

She was leaning all over a man half her age and she could guess why he was there.

"Really mother! Can't you ever grow up?" said Lexi

She started the roadster and pulled away just after they closed the door.

Her mother was fine without her. In fact she looked happier than she's ever been.

Sighing Lexi turned her car towards home. Briefly stopping at a subway to grab them both something to eat.

She climbed the stairs and walked in.

"Ooh Lexi your never going to guess who called?" said Jackie

Lexi frowned in confusion.

"The new prime minister?' said Lexi

She set the sandwich bag on the counter.

"No silly Rose, I slipped and told them you were back, sorry" said Jackie

She must have noticed something was amiss. Probably because of the red rimmed eyes.

"What's wrong?" said Jackie

Lexi plopped down in the chair at the dining table with a sigh.

"I went by and saw mom" said Lexi

Jackie immediately looked sympathetic. She rubbed Lexi's back in s soothing gesture.

"Oh honey" said Jackie

"She looked happy Jackie. How can she look so happy? Doesn't she know somethings missing?How can she be happy?" said Lexi

She started crying again. Jackie pulled her into her arms

"Oh honey. I'm so sorry Evelyn always been a bit thick" said Jackie

Lexi snorted

"It isn't like that at all, it's like she never wanted me at all" said Lexi

Jackie hugged her again because privately she was afraid Lexi was right.

"Sweetheart that's on her then. If she was too dumb to realize what a gem she had. Then you deserve better" said Jackie

Lexi buried her head in Jackie's shoulder. She sniffled

"He's not coming back now is he?' said Lexi.

In truth she wasn't quite ready to face the doctor. It had taken her a few years to forgive him.

Just the fact he knew, that she was going to go through that. Made her angry.

Why didn't he fight harder. Hell if their positions had been reversed.

Lexi would have probably resorted to kidnapping to keep him safe.

He would have resented her for it though. So maybe that's what stopped him or maybe it was supposed to happen that way.

"No him and Rose are a bit busy again. So I doubt they'll show any time soon" said Jackie

Lexi sighed in relief. She was glad he was off somewhere with Rose. She was still trying to decide.

What to tell Rose about the bracelet. She had all but confessed everything to Jackie but Jackie actually seemed relieved.

Maybe Jackie was glad the doctor found someone else. Maybe she just wanted both of them to be happy.

She hoped it was that and not a serious dislike of the man.

Lexi rubbed the bracelet in question and Jackie noticed it.

"You keep worrying at that and she will notice" said Jackie

Lexi stilled her hands and let the bracelet drop. Jackie grabbed her wrist and tilted it to look at it closely.

"It's beautiful where did you get it?" said Jackie

"On Gallifrey, it's an engagement band" said Lexi

Jackie's mouth dropped open in shock

"No way who? Oh wait their probably dead by now. Oh I'm so sorry" said Jackie

Oddly Lexi wondered if such an explanation would work. I mean Rose was human.

she would outlive her by centuries at least. Maybe she could persuade the doctor not to say anything

"He's not dead is he?' said Jackie

Lexi sighed and shook her head no.

"Oh no he didn't? I swear, I'm going to slap that man when I see him" said Jackie

"No Jackie don't. I don't want Rose to know it'll devastate her" said Lexi

Jackie sat back down and frowned at Lexi

"How will he feel about that?" said Jackie

"I don't know. I'm sure he probably thought I was dead all this time" said Lexi

Jackie folded her hands and stared at the table.

"Do you love him?" said Jackie

Lexi looked at the floor

"Yeah but I can wait for him, Rose can't" said Lexi

Jackie sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"I still want to smack him" said Jackie

"Yeah I know. So do I actually" said Lexi

Jackie gave her a strange confused look.

"Why?" said Jackie

"Because he knew and he let me be dragged there anyways. That was his eighth incarnation which makes it his past" said Lexi

Jackie sat back in her chair and mulled this over.

"So what your saying is he was already engaged to you before he met my Rose?" said Jackie

Lexi pursed her lips in concentration

"I think so unless the game station was in his future. Which would explain why he didn't recognize us" said Lexi

"Wow that's confusing, how the hell do you keep it all sorted?" said Jackie

"Honestly I'm not sure. Most days it drives me bonkers too" said Lexi

"Well I'm glad your here now and I won't tell Rose a thing until you do, but you'll have to handle the doctor" said Jackie

Lexi grinned at her thankful she understood.

"Thank you aunt Jackie. This whole thing makes me so guilty sometimes" said Lexi

"Oh sweetheart you should never feel guilty about loving someone. If it's meant to be Rose will just have to understand " said Jackie

Somehow Lexi doubted Rose would be too understanding especially about the doctor. Lexi nodded

"Just promise me you won't say anything to her. I don't want to hurt her aunt Jackie" said Lexi

Jackie gave her a sympathetic look

"Its not me your going to have to worry about" said Jackie

Lexi groaned and started unwrapping her sandwich.

"He's got that big of a mouth huh?' said Lexi

"Oh yeah biggest gob I've ever seen outside a salon. Won't shut up to save his soul" said Jackie

Lexi looked at her food strangely.

"Well hopefully I'll be at work. The next time they come to call" said Lexi

"Oh no you don't. You ain't gonna avoid him forever you know" said Jackie

Groaning Lexi pushed her sandwich away.

"You should eat that" said Jackie

"I would except it's yours" said Lexi

"Oh sorry here" said Jackie

She handed her the still wrapped other sandwich. Lexi opened her soda and took a drink.

"So what are you going to do with that?" said Jackie

She pointed at the Tardis

"Oh I don't know? Run for it" said Lexi

Jackie glared at her

"Just kidding" said Lexi

Except she wasn't not really anyways. Not that Jackie needed to know that though.

Lexi had plenty of time to introspect over the years. She wondered if what she felt for him had been love?

She wondered to this day if it had been just because she was scared.

He had been familiar in a strange and scary place, but was it love?

Did he really love her or had it been just a passing fancy for him?

Was she just a naive little girl to warm his bed on lonely nights? Did he even notice she was gone?

"Lexi he loves you" said Jackie

Lexi looked up at her. What she was thinking must have shown on her face.

"I've seen the hurt in his eyes, every time someone mentioned your name" said Jackie

"That could just be guilt Jackie" said Lexi

"No sweetheart I don't think it is" said Jackie

Lexi looked down and thought about what she said.

"You'll see" said Jackie

Lexi groaned and leaned back. She ate her sandwich and let Jackie talk. She told her all about Elton Pope

"Oh that reminds me. I've got to buy some suits. I have a job interview on Friday" said Lexi

"Oh really where?" said Jackie

"You can't say anything to anyone but it's torch wood" said Lexi

"No way! That's a myth, like that unit nonsense" said Jackie

"To think some people actually believe a bunch of secret military guys and some men in black wanna be's actually exist" said Jackie

Lexi tried hard not to laugh

"Why not, aliens exist?" said Lexi

Jackie froze with a stunned look on her face.

"Anyways I've got to go out tomorrow. Do some shopping. Nothing I have is suitable for an office" said Lexi

"Oh really and since when do you know anything about working in an office?" said Jackie

"I did run a nightclub and a coffee house aunt Jackie" said Lexi

Jackie made a face

"Ew coffee blech!" said Jackie

Lexi laughed at her. She retired for the evening.

Woke early in the morning and hit the nearest mall when it opened.

She brought her purchases home. She changed for her meeting with the id guy because she was seeing the lawyer afterwards.

It was really quite easy for him to file the necessary paperwork.

All that was needed was for the bank in the states to confirm her death certificate.

Which was filed of course when they found the burned out Winnebago.

The insurance company would release their check when the bank released her account.

Verifying that she was the only living heir was only a formality.

By the end of the week. Everything she owned under her last persona.

Would once again be in her name. The interview was of course a success.

Lexi did wonder if Yvonne actually wanted her because she was a time lord.

Lexi had been forced to disclose it. When they wanted her to go to the company doctor for an exam.

Yvonne had of course been delighted and Lexi only spent a few days in the mail room.

Instead she was moved to archives. Since she had all that time lord knowledge.

She was put in charge of identifying any alien artifact they found.

When the void ship came through she was at a loss. What is was had been deemed impossible by the time lords.

If something was impossible to them. She was pretty sure it actually was.

She wasn't told about the rift until the ghosts started showing up.

For some reason they made Lexi nervous.

A few times she could have sworn, she saw Mickey in the building though. Odd that was.

Didn't Jackie say he was trapped in another dimension.

Jackie was happy about the ghosts though.

So Lexi kept her creepy feelings to herself. She should have listened to them.

Yvonne slapped a file on her desk.

"Update that will you?" said Yvonne

Lexi opened it and almost started laughing her ass off. It was a pitiful excuse for a file.

It consisted of maybe two paragraphs both of which had obviously been classified.

torch wood had a way of getting past information blocks .This was not the case however.

They honestly didn't have anything on him. Lexi started chuckling at the absurdity of Yvonne's request.

The gods of irony were working over time today. As she stared down at the Doctor's file.

Still chuckling Lexi opened the word program and starting filling in blanks.

Honestly, why did he need to remain such a mystery anyways?

She started with what she knew of each incarnation. Filling in more than what they had.

Which in most cases was little more that a description of his appearance.

She was still working on it three days later.

"Are you done with that yet?" said Yvonne

"Nope lot of information to fill in" said Lexi.

Yvonne leaned over her shoulder

"Where's the kasterborus galaxy?" said Yvonne

Lexi rattled off the coordinates that were committed to memory in her piloting class .

"Wow that was informative maybe in a few centuries we can go there" said Yvonne

Lexi grinned

"Probably sooner than that. If aliens keep dropping their stuff on our doorstep." said Lexi

Yvonne laughed.

"Yes, it's only a matter of time before we find an intact ship" said Yvonne

"Carry on" said Yvonne

Lexi nodded and kept typing. She was still typing when she heard it. Her fingers froze on the keyboard.

"Oh no! He didn't!" she said

When the tea boy came up to her with one of his killer cups of coffee and confirmed her suspicions.

"Oh yeah he's here" said Ianto

He handed her coffee to her.

"Thanks Ianto do you know.."she said

Ianto set a pastry in front of her

"Oh bless you, cinnamon rolls my favorite" said Lexi

ianto chuckled and walked away to deliver the rest of his tray.

"Alexiel, Yvonne wants you" said Tony

Lexi groaned she was almost done damn it. She saved the file and stood up.

Her stomach was doing nervous little flip flops.

She wasn't ready to face him yet and certainly not here.

Yvonne was never going to let her live it down.

A group of guards were using a hover sled to move the Tardis.

She took a deep breath and walked into Yvonne's floor. He was sitting there at Yvonne's desk.

When she walked in. His mouth dropped open in shock. If she thought he wouldn't recognize her.

She couldn't have been more wrong. He stood and stared at her.

"Lexi?" he said

"Hi doctor" said Lexi

Yvonne stared at her

"You know him?" said Yvonne

Lexi gave her a look that could only be described as duh. The look he was giving her.

Could only be described as bewildered hurt.

"Lexi what are you doing here?" he said

"I work here" said Lexi

He shook his head no. Like she had just admitted to being a mass murderer or something.

Lexi noticed that aunt Jackie was sitting next to him

"Perhaps you can clarify something for me Lexi, who is this?" said Yvonne

She turned a video monitor towards her

"That's my cousin Rose why?" said Lexi

The doctor groaned and Lexi gave him a strange look.

"If that's Rose, who is this?" said Yvonne

She pointed at Jackie

"Her mother" said the doctor

"You travel with her mother?" said Yvonne

Lexi tried to resist the urge to giggle

"I was kidnapped" said Jackie

"No of course not and mind you. When you write my histories please don't put in I traveled with her mother. I have a reputation to uphold" said the doctor

Jackie gave him an indignant look. Yvonne grinned

"Oh don't worry about that. I'm sure our archivist will get it right, won't you Lexi?" said Yvonne

The doctor's mouth dropped open in shock.

"you?" he said

It was probably the shortest comment he had ever made. Yvonne touched the com.

"Go ahead and bring her up, she's been identified" said Yvonne

She gave the doctor a look that clearly said she wasn't happy with him.

The doctor was too busy glaring at Lexi to notice.

"Lexi is such a valuable employee here. Did you know she's responsible for that welcome you got just a few minutes ago?

You could be in a holding cell instead" said Yvonne

Lexi gave her an appreciative look. The doctor was still staring at her with this funny look on his face

"How exactly did she do that?" said Jackie

Rose came in between two guards. Yvonne nodded at them and they left her there.

"Welcome Rose Tyler isn't it? Please sit down, we're having a bit of a family reunion of sorts" said Yvonne

Rose took in her mom, the doctor and then Lexi in a business suit.

"Lexi is that you?" said Rose

"Yep she works here now Rose, isn't that wonderful?" said the doctor

He gave Rose a look that clearly stated he wasn't happy with her either.

"Oh well imagine that" said Rose

She sounded vaguely uncomfortable for some reason. The doctor was clearly upset with the both of them and Lexi was confused as to why.

"How long?" said the doctor

He received several blank looks.

"How long has Lexi worked for you Yvonne?" said the doctor

"Oh for several months now why?" said Yvonne

The doctor bit his bottom lip. Lexi could almost see the storm brewing in his eyes.

"Several months Rose imagine that, funny how it never got mentioned" said the doctor

His eyes were practically flashing in anger. Rose swallowed nervously

"Oh I thought I did. Sorry must have been busy" said Rose

He gave her a very pointed look. Yvonne looked nervously between the two.

While Jackie and Lexi nervously shifted.

Lexi gave Yvonne a look that apparently she interpreted correctly.

"Doctor, I was wondering if you could help us out with something?" said Yvonne

Still glowering he turned towards Yvonne. She took a frightened step back and almost squeaked in fright.

"Not now Yvonne" he said

"Actually its something I couldn't identify" said Lexi

He turned towards her and she almost stepped back too.

"Doctor?' said Lexi

"Lead on" he said

Yvonne nodded grinning ear to ear. She led the way to where the void ship was kept.

He fell in step next to Lexi.

"Why didn't you call me?" he said

He sounded hurt to her and it made her feel instantly guilty.

"I'm sorry. I thought Jackie told you when you called last time" said Lexi

He sighed and closed his eyes briefly.

"No, Rose talked to Jackie yes, but she never said anything about you being back" said the doctor

Lexi was shocked that Rose would do something so cruel.

"I'm sorry I thought you knew and were just too busy" said Lexi

He caught her arm and stopped her from walking any further.

"I thought you were dead" he said.

It was the most serious and sad tone she had ever heard him use.

She pulled him close and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

He buried his face in her hair and just held on to her for dear life.

"Ouch!" said Rose

"Mom! What gives?" said Rose

"That was for not telling him. I've never been more ashamed of you Rose. Than I am right now" said Jackie

"But.." protested Rose

Jackie wasn't having it however. She knew how Rose got when she set her sights on something.

Jackie had never expected her to be deliberately cruel. To anyone least ways the doctor. She couldn't believe she could have been so wrong.

"Mum? Come on mum I meant to tell him.. mum come on this isn't fair" said Rose

Lexi and the doctor were walking again. Only this time he was holding her hand.

Yvonne thought it was amusing, though the hug had shocked her. She didn't know the two time lords were so close.

Maybe she could use that to get him to stay on a more permanent basis.

He had worked closely with unit in the past. Yvonne swiped her card in the door lock and turned to look back at the group.

She frowned when she saw the Rose girl glowering at Lexi's back. She was wearing such a look of hatred Yvonne was glad she was armed.

She nodded towards one of her guards and indicated without words to watch the Rose girl closely.

The door slid open and Yvonne led the group into the void ship chamber. The doctor stared in shock before approaching it.

"Well what is it?, Lexi says it's impossible" said Yvonne

"It's because it is. This shouldn't exist at all at least not outside a theory" said the doctor

"So what is it?" said Yvonne

"Lexi called it a void ship" said Raj, one of the scientists

The doctor was moving closer his hand was reaching out to touch it.

"Ah doctor perhaps you shouldn't touch it" said Lexi

The huge sphere made her nervous for some reason, she had theories as to why.

"How does it strike you?" he said

He turned to Lexi with a question look on his face

"Honestly it unnerves me, like it there but its not. Does that make any sense?" said Lexi

"Yes perfect sense actually or at least to a time lord. Which speaking of where did you obtain this?" said the doctor

"Oh that's easy it came through the rift" said Yvonne

"Rift, there's a rift in London?" said the doctor

Yvonne looked insanely pleased for some reason.

"Yes there is, top floor actually" said Yvonne

The doctor rocked back on his heels in shock

"You built a skyscraper to reach a spatial anomaly?" he said

He sounded shocked and Lexi thought it was funny.

"Just how much money does torch wood have?" said the doctor

"We're funded by the crown, discreetly of course" said Yvonne

"How in the world could you keep that discrete?" said Jackie

"Oh easy. You really don't think the crown would pay fifty thousand pounds for a toilet seat do you?" said Lexi

The doctor shook his head in disbelief and muttered humans beneath his breath

"Would you like to see it?" said Yvonne

She was acting like a celebrity had just graced their presence.

Then again given the doctors reputation and torch woods founding objective. She supposed in a way he was.

"So you just took it when it came through" said the doctor

"Yes torch wood has a motto, if its alien its ours" said Yvonne

She smacked Lexi on the back after she said that. Lexi gave her a glare

"Gee thanks so glad to be wanted" said Lexi

Yvonne chuckled

"Oh sweetheart we love you. You're our alien" said Yvonne

Lexi rolled her eyes at her comment. The doctor looked absolutely not amused by her words.

"Relax she's only joking, I'll make sure they give your stuff back" said Lexi

"Is she?" said the doctor

That froze the smile on Lexi's face. She tilted her head and regarded Yvonne in a possible different light.

Was the woman using her as badly as Lexi was using her?

They made their way to the lift. Everyone stuffing into the rather large car.

Rose took the opportunity to sidle up to the doctor. While Lexi moved towards Yvonne.

She was concerned about Yvonne's lack of caution when it came to company secrets.

It was unlike Yvonne to just spout damn near classified information to anyone.

"Relax he's not going anywhere, he's a prisoner not a guest" said Yvonne

Lexi looked briefly horrified she hadn't thought about that.

"Rose no, you should have said something" said the doctor

Lexi tried to tune out what they were saying but in such a confined space. It was impossible.

"I didn't know she meant that much to you" said Rose

She sounded catty and very jealous. Lexi wanted to groan.

This was precisely why she didn't want to tell Rose anything.

"Your mother is right. You really have changed" said the doctor

He leaned back against the wall.

"Oh for crying out loud. I was a shop girl before I met you, doctor please talk to me I'm sorry" said Rose

He responded with a glare. Rose stepped over to her mom but not before glaring at Lexi.

Like this was somehow all her fault.

"Trouble in paradise?" said Yvonne

The doctor gave her a glare and Yvonne laughed.

"You don't scare me doctor. I know all about the oncoming storm" said Yvonne

Lexi's mouth dropped open in shock. Even she was afraid of the doctor on some level.

The doors dinged open before the doctor could retort. Lexi practically ran out the door.

"Why such a hurry Lexi?" said Yvonne

Lexi gave her a strange look. Okay so she had a problem with enclosed spaces. Lexi snorted.

Yvonne turned back. To meet the gaze of a very pissed off time lord.

"Doctor?" said Yvonne

"Don't" he warned

Yvonne looked confused

"Don't what?" said Yvonne

Clearly confused by his attitude

"Don't make fun of her, you have no idea what she's been through" said the doctor

Yvonne froze and for a second you could see the fear in her eyes.

"All right" said Yvonne

They rounded a corner. They entered a room that was surrounded by glass on all sides.

Two rows of desks lined a small area. Two devices that looked like engines.

Were on either side of what looked like a walkway. Yvonne pointed to the wall at the end of the walkway.

The only real solid looking wall there.

"The breach" said Yvonne

The doctors mouth dropped open in shock.

"Your making it bigger?" he said

He sounded shocked

"Are you insane? What did you do look at it and say it's too tiny? Lets see how big it can get?" he said

He muttered some swear words under his breath. Yvonne looked at Lexi

"What I'm not translating that, we have impressionable military men around" said Lexi

Yvonne chuckled and so did a few guards.

"Okay" said Yvonne

"Honestly I'll never figure the human race out. Most races see a great big anomaly in space and time.

They leave it alone. No not the humans.

They build a tower so they can reach it and hook up engines to make it bigger, blimey you lot are nutters" said the doctor

Yvonne looked completely shocked. Rose giggled until she realized he meant all humans including her.

Lexi just stood there looking stunned. Okay maybe the human race liked to poke monsters with sticks.

A little too much but that hardly made them crazy, did it?

"Charming isn't he?" said Jackie

Yvonne nodded yes. The clock dinged

"Ah your just in time for the next ghost shift" said Yvonne

"Ghost shift you're making the ghosts?" said the doctor

"No actually we're using the energy they create" said Lexi

The doctor glared at her. Oh great back to anger again. This doctor was turning out to be a bottle of laughs.

She was so glad she took care of all her business before they came back. She could only imagine.

How thoroughly he would chew her out for breaching the laws of time.

"Actually they started appearing just after the ship came through.

The engines were just to stabilize them. So the energy could be tapped" said one of Yvonne's people.

Two people were standing by at the levers.

"Cancel it" said the doctor

"What? No , why?" said Yvonne

The doctor turned towards her, with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Why? Why do you think? That's not just a crack in a wall you know.

Its a crack in reality, do you know what happens if you make a crack bigger?" said the doctor

Yvonne stared at him like an uncomprehending child. Sighing the doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

The guards nervously raised their guns until Yvonne waved them off.

The doctor walked over to one of the glass partitions and used the sonic to put a small crack in the glass.

Then he used it to make it bigger until it shattered the panel.

"That's what your doing every time you turn those engines on.

Your cracking the world and someday its going to shatter" said the doctor

Lexi shivered in fear. Yvonne looked skeptical. The two people holding the levers looked worried.

Yvonne nodded towards the people holding the levers.

They hesitated for a few seconds. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath.

Everyone was waiting on Yvonne. She hesitated as if she was trying to make a decision and didn't know which way to go.

"Ma'am?" said one of the techs

"Cancel it" said Yvonne

"huh?" said the other tech

"I said cancel it, no more sessions today" said Yvonne

Everyone let out there collective breath that they didn't know they were holding.

That's when they heard the scream. So of course the doctor runs off to investigate it.

Rose and Lexi chased after him. Leaving Jackie with Yvonne and her people.

Jackie was starting to notice something was off with two of Yvonne's techs.

The doctor ran for the stairs with Rose a flight or two behind him. Lexi was behind them.

Except she was slower because she usually wore heels to work.

The doctor got off on one floor. Where they were renovating and Rose got off on the floor with the void ship.

One floor below the doctors. Lexi followed Rose to the chamber with the void ship.

"Rose wait! where's the doctor?" said Lexi

Rose turned towards her

"Do you think I'm stupid?" said Rose

Stunned Lexi gave her a strange look.

"Do you think I haven't noticed? The way he fawns over you?" said Rose

"Rose I.." said Lexi

She was backing up into the room with the void ship in it.

"Save it you promised me you weren't after him, eh gawds how could I be so stupid?" said Rose

"Rose this isn't really the time" said Lexi

"No it's precisely the time because you're all I ever hear about now. Lexi this and Lexi that.

Wasn't it enough that you have a rich mother and a glamorous life? Did you have to steal him too?" said Rose

"I wasn't, I swear I never meant.." said Lexi

"No you never do. Poor little Lexi the universe is so cruel to her. Rich mother, time lord father.

Hell you've even seen his home planet but no that was never good enough for you was it?" said Rose

Lexi looked completely horrified by the enraged being in front of her.

Jackie was right Rose had indeed changed and it wasn't for the better.

"Why couldn't you just stay dead?' hissed Rose

"Rose?" said Mickey

Rose turned to see Mickey standing there staring at her in shock.

"Mickey what are you doing here?" said Rose

She was clearly not happy to see him. Probably because he interrupted her little rant.

Lexi had been getting a bit worried about Rose's unusual behavior and that rant just proved she wasn't entirely stable.

"It's opening!" exclaimed the scientist Rasj.

Mickey turned to look at him. Sure enough the void ship was indeed opening.

"We followed that in, since it made a huge hole already" said Mickey

The ship slowly opened. The assembled humans watched with different responses.

The scientist was excited. Mickey seemed apprehensive. Rose looked happy and Lexi was just worried.

The ship finished opening and a Dalek rolled out. Lexi gasped in shock because this one was painted black.

"Lifeforms have been identified, identify your species" said the Dalek

Two others rolled out of the craft. They were holding something between them. While everyone was staring at the Daleks.

Rose snagged Lexi's id badge and swiped open the door panel

"Enjoy hell" said Rose

She closed the door. Leaving Lexi, mickey and the scientist alone with the Daleks.

Mickey pulled a gun from behind his work station.

"What are you doing, Thomas?" said Rasj

"Names Mickey Smith and I'm defending the earth" said Mickey

Lexi grinned at him. She had so misjudged the man. The scientist looked shocked

"No wait you can't" said the scientist

he started to step between Mickey and the Daleks

"Step aside Rasj" said Mickey

"You can't order me around. You aren't even torch wood" said Rasj

"I am, now move" said Lexi

Lexi pulled her own concealed weapon.

"Ms Vega please we need to study them, they're a new species"said Rasj

"They're called Daleks and there actually a very old species, right boys?" said Lexi

"Affirmative" said the one in the front.

"Now move so my friend can shoot them" said Lexi

Mickie raised his gun. Rasj looked from Lexi to Mickey.

"I can't" said Rasj

Lexi actually felt bad for the misguided man

"Stand aside human, we must speak to the Vega" said the Dalek leader

"You want to talk to me?" said Lexi

"Yes, you are the Vega called Lexi are you not?" said the Dalek

Rasj turned to look at the Dalek

"How do you know her name?" said Rasj

"We are the cult of Vega, now stand aside human" said the Dalek

Lexi made a shooing motion with her hand.

"Cult of Vega, your a Dalek guru?" said Mickey

Lexi shrugged. She was as much in shock as he was.

Rasj stepped to the side and stared at Lexi

"Now what did you want to talk about?" said Lexi


	22. Chapter 22

any 22

Lexi was in shock to say the least. In all honesty she thought they were dead when those Daleks rolled out of the ship.

She couldn't help but flash back to that day on Arcadia. She almost started crying again but somehow she managed to control it.

"Mickey it's okay lower your weapon" said Lexi

She hoped that sign of trust wasn't a mistake. Mickey hesitated.

He had heard the horror stories from both the doctor and Rose concerning these creatures.

He was honestly afraid of them and didn't trust them. Even if they thought Lexi was their version of Jesus.

The building vibrated and Lexi recognized it as the breach engines. They were running out of time.

"Thank you" said the main Dalek.

When mickey did actually lower the weapon. He hoped Lexi had a plan because they were out of options.

"Now why did you come here?" said Lexi

"We followed the cyber threat" said the Dalek

Lexi frowned and looked at Mickey

"Is that why your here?" said Lexi

"Yeah a bunch of us came through as an advance guard. Torch wood there built something called a dimension cannon.

These are the homing devices" said Mickey

He pointed to a large yellow button on a chain around his neck.

"Okay could have made that smaller" said Lexi

Mickey frowned at her

"Fashion wasn't the point" said Mickey

" Fashion is always the point" said Lexi

"Ah excuse me what about the Daleks?" said Rasj

"I haven't forgotten them" said Lexi

She turned back towards the Daleks

"So tell me about your order" said Lexi

She wanted to see if they could in any way be trusted.

"We follow the ways of the great teacher Vega. She who is merciful and bringer of prosperity" said the main Dalek

She had mentally dubbed him Simon because their colors reminded her of the chipmunks.

Mickey gave Lexi a worried and slightly amused look. Lexi was standing there with her mouth hanging open.

"That still doesn't tell us why your following the Cyberman?" said Mickey

"Are you organic or artificial?" said Rasj

"Rasj not now" said Lexi

"Organic, pollution has destroyed most of Skaros atmosphere.

So the bio-armor is necessary, are you a scientist too?" said the green Dalek aka Theodore

Rasj got all excited and Lexi wanted to smack the man

"Do you have names?" said Mickey

One of the Daleks swiveled towards him. Mickie took a step back because its gun was right in his face

"What are names?" said the Dalek

He sounded younger than the rest.

"Okay so how do you guys tell each other apart?" said Lexi

"Our armor colors indicate our ranks. Red is the priesthood, green is science and blue is military" said the red Dalek

"So they sent three Daleks .Only one of which is military. To handle an army of cybermen?" said Mickey

Well if you put it that way it did sound sort of foolish.

"We have all the forces we need inside the ark of infinity" replied red

"The ark of infinity?" said Rasj

He sounded as confused as the rest of them.

"What is the ark of infinity?" said Lexi

So it was probably a verbal trap but damn it time lord curiosity was getting the better of her.

She could almost sympathize with Rasj. She was the only one with any answers here. Even Mickey knew more than Rasj did.

"The ark of infinity is a time lord device. Designed as a prison to hold our followers.

The time lord Rassilon and our former emperor. May he regress to a slug, made it and entrapped anyone who opposed him in it" said red

Lexi had gone cold her stomach felt like a lead weight had settled in it.

Her father did that? He trapped the people who opposed him in a small box.

People who openly worshiped his own daughter. She leaned on the wall because she was suddenly getting dizzy.

"Are you all right miss Vega? Your body temperature has risen and you seem to be trying to process too much oxygen at once" said green Dalek

Mickey grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Lexi?" he said

"I'm all right. I just thought I knew him, turns out I was wrong" said Lexi

Oh so wrong. The war could have ended so much sooner. Had these Daleks been allowed to take the field.

"I take it you cannot open it" said Lexi

The red Dalek seemed to be looking at the floor

"No Miss Vega, we cannot only a time lord can do that" said red

With all of them gone except the doctor and her. No one would be able to open it.

Her father had knowingly entrapped. The only descent members of Dalek society away forever quite literally.

"If we let them out will they help us defeat the cybermen?' said Mickey

Lexi gave him a look. The Daleks looked at each other and seemed to be conferring

"If this is what the Vega wishes. Then we will comply" said red

"Wait I thought you said you were peaceful?" said Rasj

Lexi wanted to smack the man.

"We are warriors and priests. We know when to wield the blade and when to take up the sickle" said the blue

"Great so your like the shou linn version of the Daleks" said Mickey

The red Dalek tilted his head and seemed to be reading something

"Affirmative the precipitates of the order do closely mirror ours" said red

Rasj looked completely confused

"What precipitates and why are we talking about Chinese monks?" said Rasj

"Build do not destroy, protect life for all life is sacred. Learn and teach others so they can also learn" said red

That literally rocked Lexi back on her heels. Holy shit, just what did she create?

"Will you aid us oh great teacher? So we may spread your message and defend this world?" said red

Lexi swallowed yeah that she could do. Rassilon had been wrong to imprison them.

Doubly so in a prison that could never be opened.

She wondered briefly how many races. The time lords had deemed too much of a threat to leave alone.

How many worlds died to protect their vanity at being the only creature capable of time travel.

She looked at the void ship. Too many if that ship was any indication.

"Yes" said Lexi

The Daleks looked at each other. Green rolled forward and blue followed, bringing the box with them.

Lexi looked at it. She hoped she wasn't about to open the proverbial Pandora box.

"All you must do is touch it" said green

Lexi nodded and reached out her hand. She hoped dad hadn't booby trapped it.

Then again she shared his DNA so maybe it would recognize that. She made contact with its surface and her hand print glowed for a second.

Then the container lifted up and flew out the window. Lexi watched in fascination.

As it opened and hundreds, no thousands of Daleks filled the sky.

She watched as some floated to street level and engaged the cybermen already marching there.

A group of about ten moved towards them. Most of them were blue. They stopped in front of the three main ones

"We need to take out he converters" said Mickey

He was looking out the window at the cybermen. Who were rounding people up to be converted into soldiers

"Yes good idea"said Lexi

"Wait what your going to fight?" said Rasj

"Affirmative" said the Daleks as a group

"But"protested Rasj

Lexi snagged his badge off his lapel and swiped it in the door. It slid open. Lexi, Mickey and several Daleks.

Walked and rolled out. Lexi turned to the now cowering Rasj.

"Where could they set up something that drains massive power without anyone being the wiser?" said Lexi

"Floor fifteen its being renovated" said Rasj

"Thank you now hide and don't come out" said Lexi

She turned and headed for the stairs. The sound of marching metal feet reached her ears.

Lexi froze with her hand on the door handle to the stairs. A Dalek tapped her hip with a plunger.

"You should allow us to proceed you" it said

Lexi hesitated but unlocked the door. The Dalek rolled into the stairwell.

The sound of marching feet was coming from below. Lexi could hear people wailing and begging for mercy.

"Our troops will handle them" said the Dalek in front of her.

He must have read her intentions in her posture. Swallowing she left them to her allies.

She prayed they could save them from such a horrendous fate. They made their way up the stairs until Lexi heard Jackie scream.

She bounded past the Dalek without thinking and rushed onto the floor in question.

Fortunately it was the fifteenth. Lexi rounded the corner at a dead run and almost ended up in the arms of a cyberman

"Lexi down!" yelled Mickey

Lexi hit the floor bending backwards and sliding under its legs.

Mickey opened fire just as it tried to grab her. It went down in a chorus of shriek and sparks.

The other cybermen guarding the conversion chambers turned.

Just in time for the Daleks behind Mickey and Lexi to open fire.

The cybermen went down in metallic shrieks and with holes of molten metal burned in their chests.

Jackie was crying as she ran into Lexi's arms.

"Oh god they killed her. They killed Yvonne, I heard her screaming, oh my gawd" said Jackie

Lexi hugged her close and tried to calm her down.

"Any idea where the doctor and Rose went to?" said Mickey

Jackie wiped her eyes and stared at Mickey in shock

"Mickey? Mickey Smith is that you, what are you carrying?"said Jackie

"A huge gun and yeah it's me Jackie" said Mickey

Jackie smiled.

"Oh good, Rose will be so happy to see you" said Jackie

She stood up and Lexi looked at Mickey. Understanding passed between them.

Rose was obviously past saving but she wasn't going to tell Jackie that.

Together they made their way to the floor, the doctor had disappeared to.

The Daleks led the way using their scanners to pick up his unique life signature.

Rose was livid to think she trusted her. Sweet little Lexi with her perfect hair and her so perfect life.

It was like the universe just decided that she would win some sort of lottery that Rose couldn't even afford the ticket for .

Ever since Rose could remember Lexi had it all. Money, good looks, traveling anywhere she wants.

Then she made the mistake of introducing her to the doctor and of course the universe fucked her for it.

Grumbling about stupid unfair luck Rose climbed the stairs. Yeah Lexi was family but it just had to stop somewhere.

Why should Lexi get all the luck? She opened the door to the tenth floor and walked in.

The doctor turned a corner at a dead run. Grabbed her hand and said the first word he had ever said to her again.

"Run!"

He dragged her back through the door and up the stairs instead of down them.

She started to turn to protest. While she was okay with leaving Lexi to her fate.

She really didn't want to leave her mother. That's when she spotted the pursuing cybermen.

"What the hell first Daleks and now cybermen. Did they send out invites?" said Rose.

The doctor was frantically trying to sonic open the door on the next landing.

The approaching clang of metal boots was spooking Rose. So she pushed him aside and swiped Lexi's card.

The locking mechanism promptly switched to green and Rose turned the door handle with a grin on her face.

Maybe Lexi was good for something after all. The door clanged shut behind her and she jumped.

She had forgotten about the doctor.

"Rose how did you get that?" said the doctor

Thinking quickly Rose shrugged.

"I got it off a dead body" said Rose

Before she could stop him he grabbed the badge.

"No, wait!" said Rose

But it was too late. He had flipped the badge over and was staring at the picture in disbelief.

All the color left his face and he staggered back away from her. She saw his eyes fill with tears.

A second before she remembered what it said on the badge. The look of complete devastation on his face broke her heart.

"No!" he whispered

"Oh my gawd !You really do love her don't you?" said Rose

The look in his eyes answered her instantly. Before Rose could think about what she was about to say.

She opened her big mouth and inserted her foot.

"Then it's a good thing she's dead by now"said Rose

She gasped and covered her mouth too late. His eyes had visibly darkened. He looked all the world like the oncoming storm now.

"What do you mean by that Rose? I thought you said you got this off a body?" he said

The calm way he spoke those words. Sent a chill up Rose's spine. This was the doctor. He would never hurt her? Right?

He took a menacing step forward and Rose backed away.

"The body of your cousin in fact. A cousin I might point out, you don't seem too upset about losing" said the doctor

In reality it wasn't any more menacing. Then one of his normal steps unless you had done something terrible. Which rose had.

"I may have exaggerated" Rose squeaked

She backed away again but this time she backed into a wall.

The doctor advanced pining her to that wall. Rose trembled the look on his face was terrifying.

"Which is it Rose? Either she's dead or she's not, now answer me" he said

Rose tried to press herself through the wall behind her with no luck.

"I'm.. I'm.. I'm.." said Rose

"A lot of expletives in that, spit it out Rose"said the doctor

"I'm sure the Daleks killed her by now, I'm sorry but you've still got me" said Rose

He drew back from her. His gaze unreadable but still dark.

"What Daleks?" said the doctor.

So far he only knew of the cybermen.

"The ones that came out of the void ship" said Rose

He rocked back on his heels. There had been Daleks in the void ship?

" Where was Lexi when this happened?" said the doctor

Once again Rose bit the bullet.

"Oh in the room with the ship" said Rose

She immediately wanted to smack herself. The doctor bit his bottom lip and shook his head in disbelief.

Then he gave Rose a look, that was clearly confused mixed with disgust.

"And you left her there?" he said

"No not alone. She had Mickey and some other guy there" said Rose

Again she wanted to kick herself. What the hell gives? She has never been this honest in her life.

The clearly livid look on his face. Had her rethinking looking for him in the first place. In all honesty how well did she really know this alien?

"Mickey's here?" said the doctor

"Yeah why?" said Rose

The doctor wasn't listening to her however. No instead he was walking away from her.

"Doctor?"said Rose

"Did I mention Mickey had a huge gun?" said Rose

He ignored her and kept walking.

"Doctor please wait!" said Rose

She ran after him anyways. This floor was too quiet and menacing. He entered the stairwell and started down towards the void ship room

"Doctor wait they'll kill you" said Rose

He ignored her and kept walking. The quiet menace in his steps and the rage in his eyes carried him forward. Heaven help them if she was dead.

"Doctor!" screamed Rose

He looked up at her from lower on the stairwell. The fury in his eyes had her backing away in terror.

He was all time lord now and he was furious with her.

Whimpering like a whipped dog, she sat on the stairs. He started walking again and she heard the door slam downstairs.

"I love you. What does she have that I don't?" said Rose

The doctor was furious. No scratch that he was closer to livid. People say you see red when your angry enough.

What did it mean to see chartreuse?

He could have killed Rose. When he realized what she was admitting to doing.

Oh it would have been so easy. To wrap his hands around her slender neck and squeeze, until her eyes popped out of their sockets.

A part of him wanted to see the terror in her eyes. As she took her last breath.

That's why he had to walk away from her, or else he would be no better than the master. That was a path he never wanted to tread.

He was heading towards the level with the void ship. When cybermen appeared in front of him.

He turned to retreat and more are coming from above. Rose screaming runs to his side.

The cybermen were approaching from both sides but oddly he wasn't afraid.

In fact a sort of peaceful calm had settled over him. At least until Rose grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Doctor do something" said Rose

He raised his hands in surrender

"Doctor what are you doing?" said Rose

"Surrendering" said the doctor

She gave him a incredulous look and raised her arms to do the same.

"You will be upgraded" said the cyberman

He reached for the doctor. Then suddenly a hail of gunfire from behind it dropped it to the ground.

"Come on this way" said Jake

The doctor hesitated. He wanted to go towards Lexi but there were too many cybermen between him and her.

"Doctor?" said Rose

He stepped away and followed Rose in the direction Jake was heading.

They ended up on the top floor and Jake showed them how they got here. They followed Jake through the breach.

The doctor talked to Pete on the other side and tried to leave Rose there.

Unfortunately when Pete decided to accompany him back to his universe Rose followed.

Lexi and her Dalek army took out the first of the conversion centers and started making their way to the breach.

Lexi knew that she would have to somehow seal that breach permanently.

She had no idea where the doctor was or even if he still lived. She could only hope and pray, that he found a way to survive.

What was rapidly descending into a free for all.

They were making there way up to the top floor. The Daleks in the lead followed by Lexi and Mickey.

Jackie they kept between them. Mickey had yet to say anything to Jackie, about what Rose had done.

They were making their way up the stairs when Jackie suddenly screamed. A cyberman was directly behind them on the stairs.

"Shit!" said Mickey

Turning his gun towards the lone cyberman

"Keep going I'll slow them down" said the cyberman

It took Lexi a second to figure out. Who was behind that metal mask

"Yvonne?"said Lexi

Jackie's hand went to her mouth

"Oh my lord" said Jackie

"Keep going" Cyber Yvonne ordered

Lexi ducked into one of the floors

"Lexi where are you going?" said Mickie

"Keep going I'll meet you on the top floor. I have to grab a few things" said Lexi

She had to get a few things out of the archives first. Two of the Daleks stayed with her. Two more followed Jackie and Mickie upstairs

Mickie lowered his weapon and the Daleks lowered theirs.

They quickly made their way up the stairs and cringed as a group, with the exception of the Daleks.

When they heard gun fire below. They could still hear her saying. She did her duty for queen and country, as they entered the top floor.

A second later Pete, the doctor, Jake and Rose. Suddenly appeared in the breach room.

Jackie promptly fell on her ass.

"I thought you said they weren't ghosts" said Jackie

"They're not there cybermen" said the doctor

"Well then how do you explain him?" said Jackie

She pointed at Pete.

"Mum it's all right there are parallel universes, he's not dad but a different version of dad" said Rose.

Rose was to the point. She would do anything to keep from talking to the doctor about Lexi. Even explaining parallel universe theory.

"Yes but he died twenty years ago?" said Jackie

She was trying to wrap her head around the whole different dimension thing

"I did what?" said Pete

It was obvious he was confused until he got a good look at Jackie

"Your not my Jackie, you can't be" said Pete

The doctor looked like he wanted to smack his head into a wall. Just on general frustration

" You aren't my Pete, for one Pete would never wear that tie" said Jackie

Pete hand rested on said tie. He looked appalled at the chide

"What's wrong with this tie?" said Pete

Jackie looked it over.

"Well nothing I suppose. If you ignore the fact that it clashes" said Jackie

"Can we wait on the fashion lesson?" said Rose

"You hush up missy, the adults are talking" said Jackie

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Actually we should get started. Can you pin point his location?" said Pete

He looked at Jake when he said it

"Yeah he's coming this way actually"said Jake

"Who is?" said Rose

"Mickey, you know your ex" said Jake

The way he said that. Had the doctor looking at him funny. Rose nervously shifted from foot to foot.

Her headache was getting worse for some reason. The doctor was bent over one of the engines recalibrating it.

To close the breach. When the sound of Dalek gun fire had him looking up in alarm.

"Jake loan me your gun" said the doctor

"Doctor?" said Jake

The doctor had his hand out for the weapon

"Doctor, you can't do anything to help her now" said Rose

The doctor pined Rose with a glare and she wisely bit her lip. There was the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

Then suddenly the door was opened and in rolled several Daleks. Every weapon in the room was suddenly pointed at the new Dalek threat.

The doctor turned to his long time nemesis and opened his mouth to speak.

It dropped open when Mickie then Lexi walked into the room .

"Secure the stairwell" said Lexi

The Dalek in front moved back to the stairwell door seemingly at her command.

The doctor leaned on a desk. To keep from falling over in shock.

"Lexi?" he said

She turned and froze in shock. The man standing behind her was openly staring at them both.

The reverie was broken when Jake said"holy cow two time lords"

The doctor gave him a funny look. Then gave Lexi an equally puzzled look.

"We're those Daleks?" said Jake

Lexi looked at the now retreating Daleks

"Yeah why, and you are?" said Lexi

"Jake, and ur never mind.." said Jake

The doctor moved towards her. Suddenly she was off her feet and being swung around.

"Oh Rassilon, I thought I lost you again" said the doctor

Lexi giggled and he gave her a strange look

"Sorry I still think it's a bit weird, when you thank my father for anything" said Lexi

He chuckled a big grin spreading on his face

"Oh sweetheart I thank your father everyday just for giving me you" said the doctor

Lexi turned bright red all the way to her hairline. Rose snorted and looked away. Jackie saw her reaction though

"Well.. um.. yeah I suppose we should get started" said Lexi

The doctor smiled at her but didn't release her from the circle of his arms

"Started doing what?" said the doctor

She leaned back and kissed his cheek.

"Sealing that breach of course" said Lexi

The doctor reluctantly released her but he was keeping close to her. Rose looked like she wanted to throw something.

Mickey approached Pete and Jake. He talked in whispers to both of them. They kept glancing in Rose's direction the whole time

"Have you taken into account the breaches reaction to arton energy?" said the doctor

Lexi handed him a tool and went to work on the other engine.

"Yes we need to evacuate anyone who's traveled with you from the breach area" said Lexi

"Your Dalek friends know they'll end up going too?" said the doctor

"Yeah, they understand" said Lexi

"We should probably go back to our own side then" said Pete

"Yeah might be a good idea to take Jackie with you" said the doctor

Pete looked confused. So the doctor pulled him aside

"Look the universe rarely gives second chances like this. Yeah she's not the same Jackie but then again that Jackie left you" said the doctor

Lexi wanted to smack the doctor. Usually he was more tactful then that

"I see what your saying" said Pete

He looked at Jackie and she smiled at him. He moved closer to her and they talked for a few minutes.

Lexi caught the words rich and how rich. She knew Jackie was going to end up going with him.

Now all they had to deal with was Rose. The doctor moved back to his engine and walked right past Rose.

Lexi looked at Mickey. He shook his head no, that he didn't tell him. Lexi frowned then how did he know?

Rose sat down on one of the desks near the engine

"Rose if you don't go with them. You will be sucked into the breach" said the doctor

Rose crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the doctor. He looked at Lexi and she shook her head no.

He was on his own with this one. He should have set boundaries when they first started traveling together.

Groaning the doctor stood up and walked over to Rose.

"Rose please go with your family" said the doctor

"Why so you can be with her?" said Rose

The pettiness and the jealousy clearly showing in her tone

"Yes Rose because I'm never going to be with you. Not the way you want us to be" said the doctor

Shocked Lexi actually stopped working to stare at him. Holy cow! He didn't just go there, did he?

Rose's jaw dropped open in shock. Then she bit her bottom lip and tears welled in her eyes.

"Why not?" said Rose

She sounded like a petulant child being denied candy.

"Rose we've been over this before, it can never work between us" said the doctor

Rose started crying and Lexi turned her head. She felt horrible her cousin was getting her heart broken by this.

If she hadn't tried to kill her earlier. Lexi might actually feel worse about it. Maybe enough to try comforting her.

"Why?" Rose wailed

"Why can't you at least try?" begged Rose

The doctor sighed and Lexi could tell this was just as hard on him. Part of him did love Rose but not in the way she wanted.

"Don't you love me?" said Rose

The doctor closed his eyes briefly. As though she had slapped him.

"Of course I love you Rose but not the way you think I do" said the doctor

Rose reached out to literally grab a hold of his lapels.

"Then please let me stay with you. She can go with mom, please doctor I love you" said Rose

Tears were flowing unchecked down her face. The doctor gave her a look that could only be described as pitying.

Then he hugged Rose. Hung one of those buttons around her neck and hit it.

Rose vanished in a puff of smoke. Pete, Jackie, Jake, and Mickie did the same. Lexi gave Mickie a knowing look before he left.

She hoped he was enough to stop Rose from doing anything stupid on that side.

"Are you ready?" said the doctor

"Are you all right?" said Lexi

He looked at the floor, took a moment to compose himself.

"Yeah" he said.

"Theta?" said Lexi

He turned towards her and she could see how much that act hurt him.

"For what its worth I'm sorry" said Lexi

He sighed and fastened a magna clamp to the wall.

"Don't be if not for her I wouldn't have met you" he said

He smiled wanly at her but the light didn't quite reach his eyes. In fact he looked tired, worn out and oh so very old at that moment.

"Theta" said Lexi

He looked up at her and fastened another magna clamp next to her lever.

"Yes love?" he said

"I just wanted to say thanks. For not ripping her heart out and stomping on it" said Lexi

He smiled a little again

"I couldn't do that. I did love her just a little bit but it was because she saved me" he said

Lexi gave him a confused look what could he possibly need saving from?

"I'll tell you why later" he said

Then he kissed her. The sounds of gunfire were getting closer. He glared at the door.

As if the end of the world was somehow interrupting something

"We should probably hurry" said Lexi

He nodded and retreated towards the other engine

"On three" he said

She wrapped her legs through the clamps handle and grabbed the lever

"One.. two.."

The air sparkled and Rose appeared right in front of the void .She looked completely pissed off.

The first thing Rose did. When she realized she had been tricked into going to Pete's world. Was to grab a gun, a button and go back.

"Rose move" said the doctor

"No your not going to ignore me for her. I won't let you get rid of me that easily" said Rose

The doctor let go of his clamp to move towards Rose. Lexi turned towards the stairwell door.

The sounds of cybermen were getting closer by the minute. If they didn't do this soon they would never get the chance to.

"Rose please you have to go back it's not safe for you here" the doctor pleaded

"That doesn't matter to me. It's never been safe by your side but I stayed anyways" argued Rose

"Please I want to stay. Just give me a second chance" begged Rose

The door was swinging open.

"Damn it Rose, get out of the way!" yelled Lexi

"No! You can't have him he's mine! I saw him first!" yelled Rose

"Rose now is not the time for this, this world is dieing" said the doctor

Rose threw her hands into the air and waved them around like a unrepentant brat

"I don't care!" she screamed

Then she raised the gun and pointed it at Lexi

"Her or me doctor you choose. We either get in the Tardis and leave her here. Or I shoot her, then you and this world dies with you both." said Rose

The doctor backed away from her in horror

"Rose think about what your saying" said the doctor

Lexi stared in disbelief. Rose had officially gone completely nutters.

The doctor was still backing up but he was doing it towards the lever

"If you touch that lever. I 'll shoot her I swear" said Rose

"Rose?" said Lexi

"Shut up Lexi! Just shut up!" Rose screamed at her

She turned back to the doctor and Lexi shoved her lever forward.

She couldn't let the world die for the sake of one crazy person. Even if that crazy person was her cousin.


	23. Chapter 23

any 23

Authors note: First of all I am not a Rose hater. I did indeed love her in the first season.

But with all things driven into the ground ie sequels that should just be let go.

Rose eventually became that annoying character. That you just wish they'd wrap up the story line on.

I will admit I cried when they trapped her in the parallel universe.

Then they had to go and recon that whole. The cracks are sealed and she's unreachable.

With a story line that was borderline comic book. Not that comic books are bad, I do collect a fair share of them.

It just made me feel cheated if you know what I mean. Honestly it was a great tragic ending for both characters.

Then they ruined it by the doctor taking her back to Pete's world and giving her a copy of him.

I won't even go into how wrong that was to ten 2.

So I'm sorry there will be no miraculous. The doctor finds a way back to her reunion story lines at least not for Rose.

She had her journey and now its at an end.

Please keep in mind Rose was in love with the doctor and lets face it wars have been started for less.

"You told me once that you'd move the stars for someone you loved. I never knew you meant him" said Rose

Rose had turned back to the doctor to plead her case again. When she felt the vibration from Lexi's engine.

She turned and saw the lever had been moved.

"Lexi what are you doing?" said Rose

For some reason she sounded bewildered and confused. For just a moment she acted like Rose once more.

Then suddenly it was gone and Rose raised her gun

"I told you to leave it alone" said Rose.

"Why couldn't you just let me have this one thing?" said Rose

She sounded so sad Lexi immediately felt bad. Tears sprang to her eyes she hadn't meant to betray her like this.

"Rose listen to me, lower your weapon and talk to me. don't do this,please" said the doctor

Rose started to turn towards him. Already the wind was starting to increase in the room.

The doctor was inching his way towards Lexi. She shook her head no. He had to be there to pull that lever.

He ignored her and kept moving closer to Rose.

"Look at me Rose" said the doctor

"You can't do this. You can't just throw it all away. Wasn't what we had beautiful?" said Rose

She sounded strange and definitely delusional

"Yes Rose it was, please give me the gun" said the doctor

He was moving farther and farther from the lever. Inching closer to Lexi and Rose.

Oh no, he wasn't thought Lexi

"No, your finally going to shut up an listen to me for once" said Rose

The doctor frowned at her insult but wisely didn't provoke her.

"Rose I do listen to you" he argued

"No you don't! I said I wanted to stay and you tried to trick me into staying in Pete's world" said Rose

"I'm trying to protect you Rose" said the doctor

Some of his frustration bleeding through his tone

"No your not. If you were you'd go with me, you've said it yourself there's other dimensions out there.

We can just find a new one" said Rose

"Do you honestly think, he would still be able to look at you if he did that?

Come on Rose you know he isn't like that. You said so yourself" said Lexi

Rose wavered for just a second as she chewed on her hair and looked for all the world like a ditzy blond.

Then Rose raised the gun again and pointed it at the doctor.

"He doesn't have a choice get in the Tardis" said Rose

"No!" he said stubbornly.

The set of his lip though spoke of slight amusement.

Guess he never had anyone try to Tardis jack him before.

"Why can't you just leave her here? You've got me, it can be like old times again.

Just you and me in the Tardis again" said Rose

The doctor's gaze hardened.

"If you do this Rose you'll never step foot in my Tardis again" he said

Lexi groaned that was a dumb thing to say. Lexi swore under her breath and started making her way towards the doctor's lever.

"Lexi stop" said the doctor

He was trying to keep himself between Rose and Lexi. He really was afraid Rose would shoot her.

Rose saw where she was heading and aimed the gun at her.

"If you touch it I swear I will.." said Rose

"You'll what Rose prove to him just how selfish and petty you can be?

Make those stupid ape comments ring true for once, hmm" said Lexi

The doctor gave Lexi a worried look. It was never a good idea to provoke the armed person in the room.

"I'm not stupid!" yelled Rose

She jumped up an down and waved the gun around. The doctor drew back and held his breath. Lexi just gave her a level look.

"Ooh I hate you! Why couldn't you just leave with your mom?" said Rose

Lexi narrowed her eyes at her.

"Oh wait I remember why. You aren't special enough for her to remember you" said Rose.

Lexi forced herself to remain cool because right now she wanted to throttle her cousin.

"Rose enough" said the doctor

"Why it's true?" said Rose

"No it isn't and you know it isn't" said the doctor

Rose snorted

"Again you come to her rescue, I can't even tease her without you interfering.

So tell me doctor how long has this been going on? How long have you been shagging my cousin?" said Rose

The doctor actually looked shocked for half a second.

"I really don't think it's any of your business" said the doctor

"Oh isn't it? Did you at least wait until she was legal or are you a pedophile too?" said Rose

Lexi's mouth dropped open in shock and she actually gasped. The doctor looked equally shocked then livid

"That will be enough young lady and I use the term loosely" said the doctor

It was Rose's turn to look shocked

"Oh come off it Rose, I knew about Jack and Adam" said the doctor

"Jack you slept with Jack?" said Lexi

Rose looked all proud of herself

"Before or after I said I liked him?" said Lexi

"After of course. Don't look so shocked he was too old for you anyways. Oh wait you like them old don't you?" said Rose

Lexi snorted in contempt.

"At least I don't put out on the first date" said Lexi

Rose looked shocked then livid

"Who told you I did that?" said Rose

"Jimmy Stone, ring any bells? Didn't you promise him forever too?" said Lexi

"Why you, I hate you, you , you.. eeh!" yelled Rose

"Too bad you only meant until you could close your legs" said Lexi

"At least I'm not sleeping with someone old enough to be my granddad" said Rose

"Excuse me!" said the doctor

Both girls turned to look at him.

"That will be enough out of both of you. Now step aside Rose we have work to do" said the doctor

"Oh no you don't I'm not done yet" said Rose

"Yes you are!" said the doctor

Lexi had been steadially moving towards the doctor's lever the whole time.

"Not until you answer me how long has she been stealing my boyfriend" said Rose

The doctor looked indignant. Could that sound anymore childish?

"First of all I am not nor ever was your boyfriend, so she was stealing nothing.

Furthermore I'm a person Rose not a possession." said the doctor

Lexi smirked she didn't see the harm in telling her.

"Since his eighth incarnation if you really must know" said Lexi

The doctor glared at her

"Lexi stop encouraging her" said the doctor

"Oh my gawd you little whore and you knew all along didn't you? ooh!" said Rose

She had turned towards the doctor. Lexi caught his eye and told him to hang on.

They couldn't wait any longer. Rose would just have to take her chances.

Lexi waited until he grabbed the clamp and pushed his lever into the on position.

A second hum joined the first engine. The wind increased until it felt like they were in a windstorm or a wind tunnel.

Rose started sliding towards the breach.

"Why you, turn it off" yelled Rose

Lexi shook her head no. This had to be done. Rose raised her weapon at Lexi.

This time the doctor was on the other side and he couldn't just grab Rose or Lexi.

"Rose don't!" he said

"Why shouldn't I? She's always taking everything away from me" said Rose

"No Rose she isn't. You're driving them away" said the doctor

"All she had to do was tell you no, but she couldn't do that. Oh no not Lexi" said Rose

"Would you have told him no in my place?" said Lexi

Rose froze and seemed to think about it

"Oh come off it Rose you said it yourself he's so um.. so what was it again?" said Lexi

Rose frowned gun wavering again. By the way she was holding it. Lexi could tell Rose had never used a gun before.

"So what?" he said

Lexi gave him a look. He clearly wasn't helping with comments like those.

"Irresistible" said Rose

He flipped his switch to off and Lexi glowered at him.

"Listen to me Rose. Your cousin isn't to blame for any of this. I am.

I'm the one who sought her out. If you must be angry with some one blame me" he said

"Yes I care for her. I have for awhile actually. Yes I did know who she was when I met her, back in my ninth form." he said

"Please Rose if you must hurt someone for this hurt me, just please don't hurt her" he said

He moved closer towards Rose. She was still pointing a gun at Lexi.

He stepped between them so the gun was resting on his chest.

"She's innocent in all this. I'm the one who's been holding all the cards.

In fact she's been protecting you this whole time. She didn't want to hurt you Rose, please believe me" he said

"What, what about you? Why did you do it? Wasn't I enough?" said Rose

"Rose I loved you in my own way. You saved me how could I not but I was broken.

I couldn't let myself be hurt that way again. I guess in the end. I just didn't want to be lonely" he said

"I wouldn't hurt you, I loved you. Couldn't you at least try?" said Rose

He shook his head no.

"I'm sorry Rose but your human. I'm not I don't age Rose but you would.

I won't watch you wither away and die it hurts too much" said the doctor

Rose looked shocked then hurt. Then unfortunately angry.

"Hurts too much, lets see if this hurts too much" said Rose

She aimed her gun at Lexi and fired

"NO!" screamed the doctor

He lunged for Rose because she was going to fire again. All the doctor saw was the muzzle blast and Lexi's blood.

He pounced on Rose. He didn't even know he was doing it. He knocked her over backwards.

She fired a hole through his shoulder before he knocked the gun from her hands. The gun spun across the floor towards Lexi.

The doctor closed his hands around Rose's throat and started to squeeze.

Rage filled him and all he saw was the battlefields of the time war. The valeyard laughing in the distance.

As everywhere he turned his comrade's faces became Lexi's frozen in death.

"You killed her, everything you touch turns to dust" mocked the valeyard

"No!"he screamed

"Doctor stop!" screamed Lexi.

She was absolutely horrified by his actions. First Rose had lost it.

Now the doctor was having some sort of ptsd flashback and choking Rose to death.

He was too out of it to heed her. Her shoulder was on fire where the bullet went through it.

"Doctor please!" screamed Lexi

She grabbed his arm. To try and pull him away and he shoved her hard.

"Doctor?"she said

The hurt tone in her voice vaguely registered. Lexi picked up the gun and fired a shot into the air.

His vision cleared and he was back in the torch wood tower again. His mind dully noted someone was struggling in his grasp.

The doctor blinked his eyes in shock.

"Doctor? Theta!" Lexi screamed

The shout of his name on her lips brought him back to his senses.

Rose was under him with her hands on his. Trying to pry his hands from around her throat.

"Please stop let her go" said Lexi

He looked down and his eyes widened in horror.

Nausea gripped him as he was reminded of his sixth and Peri.

He immediately released her and Rose scrambled backwards.

She was gasping and clutching her throat. Clearly terrified of him now.

"I'm so sorry, Rose forgive.." he said

The doctor slowly stood up

"Rose are you all right?" said Lexi

The doctor turned to look at Lexi. He was shocked she would even care.

After the woman had clearly intended to kill her. Rose was inching towards the desks.

Watching the doctor warily the whole time. She nodded yes to Lexi's question.

"Doctor your bleeding" said Lexi

"So are you" said the doctor

Rose was running her hands over the top of the nearest desk. Her hand found a letter opener.

The doctor had his back partially to her. She eyed his unprotected back. Rage seething in her eyes.

Her head was on fire now and her vision was starting to go in one eye.

Rose looked at Lexi and the doctor. They were so confident, so assured of each other.

She thought she had that with him. No it had all been a lie. Snarling Rose ran forward.

The letter opener arcing towards the doctor's unprotected back.

Lexi saw the glint of the metal in Rose's hand. She raised the gun and fired in reflex.

The doctor felt the wind from the bullet ruffle his hair just above his left ear.

He turned in time to see Rose coming at him with some sort of knife.

He had just enough time to deflect the blade away from a vital area before Lexi's bullet slammed into Rose's forehead.

The knife was still coming down but instead of going through his chest.

It sliced across a rib then went through his arm. He grunted with the pain and staggered back.

Rose was falling backwards. Blood spraying from her face. She hit the ground with a thud and Lexi screamed behind him.

The gun clattered to the ground. He staggered in shock and pain. His suit already staining with his blood. He briefly fell down.

"Doctor?" said Lexi

Gasping he looked up at her. His ribs were on fire and so was his arm. Lexi wore a horrified expression on her face.

her mouth was open and her hands were covering it.

"Oh gawd what have I done?" she said

"Lexi, I'm so sorry" he said

She inched her way over to him and put her arms around him. She looked everywhere but at her cousin's body.

She had meant to aim for the shoulder or leg. She felt horrible she had never killed anything before.

I mean yes, she used to run with the wild bunch in the west but they actually did all the shooting.

Yvonne had insisted all personnel carry firearms at all times.

Lexi had been uncomfortable with it for awhile but she had gone to the range like everyone else.

She thought she was only a fair shot.

"It's okay you had no choice. You saw what she was going to do, it's all right Lexi" he said

He was trying to be reassuring but she could see the fear in his eyes.

Rose had shaken him in a way no other companion had ever done so before.

His arm accidentally brushed her shoulder and she gasped.

"Let me look" he said

He gently pushed back the cloth.

"We're running out of time. We have to finish this" said Lexi

"Lexi you're hurt" he said

"So are you, that doesn't matter we have to" said Lexi

For a second ,he thought about what Rose had said. About just getting in the Tardis and running away.

No Lexi was right. He would never be able to live with himself. Not to mention Lexi would be angry with him.

Perhaps more so, than if she realized what he had admitted to.

"Lexi let me do it. Just go in the Tardis and wait for me" he said

"No we're doing this together" said Lexi

He shook his head and swore profusely.

"doctor!" said Lexi

She sounded shocked. He belatedly remembered she spoke that language. He blushed and sheepishly rubbed his neck

"Ah sorry" he said

Lexi made her way to one of the desks and flung open the drawers. She searched three others.

Until she found what she was looking for. She came back holding two sets of hand cuffs.

"Here fasten this to the clamp and the other to you" said Lexi

He gave her a doubtful look when she shoved hers into her pocket. Hers were covered in cheetah print fur .

"Lexi perhaps I should.." he said

"Nope I'll be fine. Now places, were running out of time" said Lexi

She moved towards her lever. She didn't even glance at the body lying in front of the breach.

The doctor fastened his handcuffs to the bar and his good wrist. Then he grabbed the lever with his injured arm.

He watched Lexi do the same. He was worried about her. She seemed to be moving numbly.

He hoped she wasn't going into shock. Lexi grabbed the lever

"On two" said Lexi

He nodded. Guess three was out now, he thought.

"One, two.." said Lexi

They both flipped the levers and the wind became a vortex. It was like trying to walk in a hurricane.

The wind lifted Lexi's feet right up off of the ground. She felt an invisible force tugging on her.

She looked towards the breach and noticed Rose's body was gone.

What would she tell aunt Jackie if she ever saw her again? The wind was whipping her hair into her eyes.

It was making her eyes water or was she crying. She couldn't tell. She had tried everything she could.

To just give Rose what she wanted and Rose spit it back in her face.

To be fair yeah. She did sneak around with him behind her back and yes she did know rose loved him.

A fact she would always feel guilty about. He had said there was never going to be anything between them though.

Would there have been had Lexi rejected him. Could she reject him? She looked over at him.

No she didn't think she could. What she had told Rose had been the truth.

She did find him irresistible in every incarnation so far. Though personally she wanted to go back and donate six's coat to a clown college.

Cybermen were starting to fly past them both. followed by an occasional Dalek.

She was guessing. They intended to follow their people in with the void ship and give them a ride home.

The speed was picking up now and Lexi tried to brush hair from her eyes. She slipped and the cuffs caught her. Then they started bending.

Lexi struggled to climb back up and grab the lever. Her hand had just closed on it. When a cyberman nearly crashed into her.

The lever snapped off and Lexi started to fall back down. Then the unthinkable happened and the cuff broke.

"Lexi!" the doctor screamed

She managed to grab. One of the decorative windows around Yvonne's office and hold on to it.

Unfortunately it used to have a pane of glass in it and it was cutting up Lexi's hands. Her grip was slipping.

"Lexi hang on" yelled the doctor

She watched him pull out the sonic and open his cuffs

"No doctor don't!" she said

He ignored her and made his way down to her.

"Hang on I'm coming, just hold on" said the doctor

"Doctor I can't" said Lexi

"Yes you can!" he yelled back

Her hands were sliding because of the blood now coating them. The glass had chewed them up something fierce.

Her shoulder was in agony and she was seeing spots.

"Please Lexi just hold on" he begged

"I can't! I love you, Theta" said Lexi

Then her hands slipped off. He screamed and tried to lunge for her. A tumbling cyberman nearly knocked him off his perch.

Lexi grabbed a metal support pole. Instead it tumbled towards Lexi.

Then it grabbed the ledge Lexi had been holding on to. Lexi was right below it.

With its other hand it grabbed Lexi's flailing wrist. Her heel was inches from the breach. Lexi looked up at the cyberman in shock

"Yvonne?" she questioned

The cyberman shook it's head no.

"Lexi girl?" it said

Lexi blinked in shock. Only one person called her that.

"Mom?" said Lexi

The cyberman nodded yes.

"Oh my gawd!" said Lexi. Her eyes widening in horror.

"I know it's horrible, this suit really makes my ass look huge" said Evelyn

Lexi gave her a shocked

"huh?"

The doctor stared in shock. The cyberman had caught Lexi before she tumbled into the breach.

Cybermen and Daleks tumbled past them. Then the flow slowed down.

To about one or two. Every ten minutes or so. The cyberman looked at the windows.

"I think I'm the last, time to go Lexi girl" said Evelyn

"Mom?" said Lexi

Tears were filling her eyes.

"I remember that word and I remember you my special little angel" said Evelyn

Evelyn looked up at the doctor

"Take care of my daughter doctor, now catch" said Evelyn

Then she literally threw Lexi at the doctor. He grabbed her and wrapped his whole body around her.

Evelyn tumbled into the breach. After she let Lexi go. The doctor shut off his engine.

Then he aimed his sonic at the other one. He held tight to a now sobbing Lexi until the wind died.

Then he wrapped his arms around her and sobbed with her.

"I'm sorry Lexi, I'm so sorry" he said

She hugged him tighter and buried her head into his chest.

"I've got you it's all right" he said

He rubbed her back, brushed her hair back and just held her until she stopped. After awhile they stood up.

"Come we need to get you to a hospital" he said

"What about you?" said Lexi

"Its only a flesh wound" he said

She snorted and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Ouch" he said

Wincing when she brushed his ribs.

"Yeah right ,flesh wound my ass" said Lexi

"I don't think I'm up to doing anything with your ass just yet" he teased

She went to smack him and stopped herself just in the nick of time. The movement still made her hiss in pain.

They hobbled there way to the lift and took it to the archive level. Hobbling their way down the hallway.

Found the Tardis and the doctor unlocked it. He helped her inside because it was still sitting on a moving platform.

"Do you really find me irresistible?' he asked

He was smirking when he said it

"Yes my silly time lord" said Lexi

"Now move your daft ass. I think I'm going to pass out" said Lexi

She plopped down into one of the jump seats. She promptly did so but not before she heard the rotor start up.

A few hours later she woke in a strange bed. She could hear him complaining near her.

"Doctor?" said Lexi

He poked his head past a metallic looking curtain.

"Oh good your awake had me worried there for awhile. Do hate hospitals. So once he says your fine.

We should probably get going" said the doctor

He was rambling again so he was either back to normal or nervous. Another person followed him in.

He was dressed like a doctor but was obviously not human. In fact he was a bit lizard like.

"So doc what's the verdict and why aren't you in a bed?" said Lexi

She pointed at the doctor when she said that

The newcomer snorted and moved to Lexi's side. He, she er it was holding a glass plate in their hands.

Glowing letters scrolled across the screen.

"Fortunately much better than I had originally thought. The wound is a through and through.

Unfortunately it broke your collar bone. Once we removed the glass from your hands.

They were fairly simple to treat. As for your.. um partner here. He is incredibly stubborn and insisted that you be treated first" said the alien doc

Lexi glared at the doctor and he actually looked embarrassed

"Is the bed next to me vacant by any chance?" said Lexi

"Ah yes of course, Oh yeah I see, good idea" said the alien doc

The doctor glared at Lexi but allowed himself to be led. To the bed next to hers.

"Remove your shirt please" said the alien doc

Frowning ten did as he was bid. Gasping and wincing. Whenever he had to twist even a little to pull out his arms. Lexi leaned forward to look.

"Yes I can see why she's worried, hold on" said alien doc

He walked to the door and said something in another language. A few minutes later a nurse brought him a tube of something

"Nanites, this puncture is deep" said alien doc

Lexi tried not to grin too much. As the doctor was forced to play patient for awhile. After they were finally alone he turned to her.

"You really scared me" he said

"I know, you too. She was really going to stab you" said Lexi

He closed his eyes.

"Lexi?" he said

"Don't please" said Lexi

He nodded in understanding. He could tell she was hurting and he didn't want to push it.

"I know I just wish she would have listened to me. I think she could have made a name for herself in Pete's world" said the doctor

Lexi looked like she wanted to cry again

"I know but Rose was always stubborn. I'm sorry if she hurt you" said Lexi

He snorted, why did she keep doing that?

"I was more worried about losing you sweetheart" he said

"I know, now get some sleep we'll talk more later" said Lexi

He nodded, he wasn't really tired but it had been a long day for her.

"Lexi?" he said

"Um?" said Lexi

"I love you" he said

She turned over and looked at him

"I love you too, now sleep" said Lexi


	24. Chapter 24

Any 24

She was sleeping now. Her arms curled around the pillow. Hurt shoulder facing up. So she was turned towards him.

He watched her sleep because he couldn't. So much had happened yesterday. Was it really just yesterday.

He stifled the urge to sigh because even his thoughts were rambling.

She looked so peaceful. Content and safe. He always wanted her safe. He couldn't bear the thought of her being anything but safe.

Guilt washed through him again. She wasn't safe not really. As long as he was near she would always be a target.

He frowned as he watched her. The steady beep of the monitors and the soft background noise of the hospital.

Did nothing to ease his guilt. She wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him.

No she would have been in Paris or somewhere else. Not in the heart of a battlefield again because of him. He closed his eyes briefly.

She murmured something in her sleep and he opened them. Why couldn't he stay away from her?

He should have just told her to go home when they went after Margaret. She would have never gone through any of that.

No she would have either been a cyberman like her mother or oblivious right up until the end on Galifrey.

Her father would have brought her there if he didn't.

His traitorous mind chided. Ironically in the voice of his fifth incarnation. I still don't deserve her he argued back.

You should let her decide that fifth responded. Great I'm having an argument with myself and I'm losing.

He shifted so he was facing her. She looked so adorable curled up like that. He had yet to get used to her new face.

Absently he wondered how far she was up to now. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair.

Just to test the texture again. Oh who was he kidding? He wanted to shag her senseless.

Even if it was in this damn hospital bed.

"Um why are you smirking?" said Lexi

"Just wondering if we could get away with sharing a bed" he said

He lifted his eyebrow and gave her a suggestive look. She giggled

"You are so bad, there letting us out tomorrow" said Lexi

She shifted and sat up. He saw her wince and he instantly regretted waking her.

"I take it you couldn't sleep?" said Lexi

"No I think we need to talk" said the doctor

She gave him a considering look and nodded yes

"Sure what about?" said Lexi

He looked at his lap. He wasn't sure why he was doing this but hopefully it would work.

"Lexi I have a confession to make" he said

She lifted an eyebrow and turned more towards him. His eyes instantly tracked to her chest and he swallowed.

Damn thin hospital gowns destroying a man's concentration like that. She cleared her throat and he looked up.

"Ah yeah sorry, um where was I?" he said

She smirked at him and he actually blushed.

"A confession?" said Lexi

"Yeah I, damn I just want you to know I'm sorry" he said

She frowned at him. Why did he always have to be so damn cryptic?

"I watched you before I met you, I know that sounds stalker-ish but I knew who you were. When I met you" said the doctor

He cringed waiting for either the Tyler slap or the verbal equivalent. She blinked in shock

"You what?" said Lexi

"I watched you" he said

She rubbed her neck

"Why?" said Lexi

He looked at the bed again.

"Because I wanted to know you before I knew you, does that make any sense?" he said

He looked up at her. She didn't look mad but with Lexi you could never tell.

"Yeah, when?" said Lexi

"When you were about five at that boarding school in New York, later at the one in Paris. I was actually one of your teachers once" he said

Lexi looked shocked. She was trying to place. If she had ever seen him around. When she was younger.

"My teacher? What incarnation?" she said

"Seventh, small guy carried an umbrella. Wore a sweater with question marks" he said

Lexi's hand flew to her mouth

"Oh my lord I remember you now. You told my mom, she should wear longer skirts to a parent teacher conference" said Lexi

She giggled

"Yes I called them obscene, they barely covered her rear if I recall" said the doctor

Lexi started laughing her ass off.

"What? They were" he said

"Oh yeah they definitely were but they were in style at the time" said Lexi

The way she said style. Was as if that was the be all and end all of the argument.

"Yes well as you recall fashion wasn't my forte, I was more concerned with my student failing her classes" he said

Lexi blanched. That had been when she was ten or twelve. She had tried to dumb herself down to fit in.

At the last stationary school she was at. In fact it was the one mom had claimed she had been expelled from.

"Did you meet my father then?" said Lexi

The doctor snorted.

"We met in passing, he warned me off you. I don't know if he recognized me." said the doctor

"He probably thought you were some sort of pedophile or something" said Lexi

He glared at her

"I am not" he said

"I know your not but why were you watching me? I don't understand" said Lexi

he sighed

"I knew what you meant to me, this me and I left old me a message" he said

She looked shocked.

"Oh you cheater, you bitched about doing that to find my father" said Lexi

He had the audacity to look indignant.

"It was not cheating. I was going to be working there in the first place" he said

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Why?" said Lexi

"I was checking up on two former companions if you must know and dealing with a haemovore" he said

Lexi frowned in confusion

"Who?" said Lexi

"Barbara and Ian chesterfield" he responded

Lexi smiled at that

"They got married?" said Lexi

"Yeah" he said

"Are you going to invite them?" said Lexi

He gave her a confused look

"To the wedding silly" said Lexi

Invite his former companions to his wedding? That could be a disaster.

He didn't even want to contemplate what they would tell his future bride.

Then of course there was the added complication of tracking them all down.

"Maybe you better let me handle the guest list" he said

She looked sad for a moment. He could guess what she was thinking about.

"Lexi?"he said

She pulled herself out of, what ever bad thoughts she was having and smiled at him. He knew she was just trying to reassure him.

"I'm sorry Lexi. I wish they could be there too sweetheart" he said

She looked at her lap and closed her eyes. He saw the pain pass across her face and climbed out of bed.

He sat on hers and pulled her into his arms.

"So I was thinking how about you and I take a spin around the universe. Let me show you all the beauty out there you've been missing, hmm?" he said

She couldn't help it. She just couldn't stay sad when he smiled at her like that. She leaned into his arms.

"Thank you" she said

He kissed her forehead.

"Any time love" he said

He closed his eyes and let the guilt wash over him again. When he opened them. He found her face in his staring at him.

"What are you thinking about?" she said

He groaned damn his expressive face. He hated having to lie to her.

"About how I don't deserve you" he said

It was the closest to the truth. While still retaining some elements of his thoughts. She snorted and touched his cheek

"I thought we went over this?" said Lexi

"We did but I can't help it. I'm sorry but its not going away overnight." he said

"I know and speaking of which. How long have you had them?" said Lexi

he looked confused

"The flashbacks" she said

He ran his hand down his face

"Why what did I say?" he said

"Not much, just some orders. Like you were directing troops and that you killed me" said Lexi

His face fell and he looked away.

"I'm sorry she really scared me, I didn't know that.. all I saw was the blood" he said

She pulled him close wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm right here it was only my shoulder" she said

He stood up and pulled away from her arms

"It could have been more and it would have been my fault" he said

She sighed and stood up too. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"No its wasn't" she said

"It was" he said

"Nope not buying it" said Lexi

"Damn it woman! Will you let me be responsible?" he said

"Nope, you take on too much responsibility as it is" said Lexi

He snorted and tried to pull away, but she wasn't letting go of him.

"Lexi please" he said

"No, now look at me" she said

He turned to look at her. She was so tiny and that bandage on her shoulder. Made her look even more fragile.

"Baby you've got to stop this" she said

He tried to pull away and shook his head in denial. She refused to relent. He wasn't about to hurt her. So he reluctantly relaxed.

"I just.. I can't" hew said

She sighed and hugged him

"You did nothing wrong" she said

He didn't believe her but he found himself agreeing just to appease her. She was so forgiving and he loved her for it.

Almost as much as he hated her for it. Why couldn't she just yell at him for once? Why did she have to be so damn understanding?

Even rose yelled at him once. He winced, okay not safe to go there yet.

"Doctor?" said Lexi

"Side" he said

She frowned and led him back to the bed. She noted with amusement.

That the gowns in this hospital were just like those on earth. He sat on his bed and found Lexi staring where his rump had just been

"Lexi?" he said

She smirked at him

"Just admiring the view" said Lexi

He blushed again surely she didn't mean. Oh yeah she did.

"Naughty" he said

She smirked and sat next to him.

"Very" she said

She laced her fingers into his.

"So where are we going?" said Lexi

"Oh I thought I'd take us to Rio 5, lovely beaches mostly deserted" he said

He gave her a suggestive grin.

"Okay but I should stop and get my clothes" said Lexi

He chuckled, then gave her a wicked smirk.

"Who said you were going to need clothes" he said

She chuckled and grinned at him.

That part he wasn't kidding about. The next morning the doctor pronounced them fit enough to leave.

The doctor practically ran out the door. As soon as he was dressed.

It was only Lexi's insistence that he make his goodbyes and pay their bill. That had him slowed.

He was grumbling when they reached the Tardis and Lexi thought it was hilarious.

"Oh stop it grumpy Gus" said Lexi

"I'm not grumpy. I just wanted to get out of there. Why'd you insist on being so friendly?" he said

"Because your so rude. Besides you never know.

When one might need a hospital and I'd rather have a staff that likes me working on me. Than one who doesn't." said Lexi

He opened his mouth to argue then gave the idea up.

"Point" he said

He threw levers and flipped switches. Someplace safe he urged the Tardis.

Neither of them were up to playing hero just yet. The Tardis obliged reluctantly.

Just happy that Lexi was all right and so was her driver.

They spent two weeks on a deserted island paradise. With two purple moons hanging over white sand beaches.

Beaches they christened several times over. Not to mention every surface in the Tardis that she didn't lock.

The Tardis was quite frankly mortified by her driver's behavior. Though she was glad she was their location of choice.

Not Lexi's baby Tardis. They may have corrupted its young sensors beyond belief. As the weeks drew to a close.

Her driver reluctantly started firing up the engines to leave.

The Tardis was still wondering if the repair harness would fit in the washer. He seemed more melancholy than usual.

They landed outside the Powell estate. Lexi had insisted that they take care of all of Jackie's loose ends.

The doctor had been thinking. About everything he had considered in the hospital. He drew the only conclusion he could and it wasn't pretty.

He couldn't do this to her. He couldn't keep placing her in danger. She wasn't just some traveling companion.

She was going to be his wife. He watched her walk out of the Tardis. He pulled the note he wrote last night out of his pocket.

She had left her jacket hanging over the railing.

So just shoving it in her pocket was out. He sighed and stepped out the door.

His chest hurt like someone had hit him really hard, right above his hearts. So this is what heartbreak felt like.

"Come on silly aren't you coming?" she called

"I'll be right up. I just forgot something" he said

He went back inside the Tardis and tried to control the urge to cry. He couldn't do this. Why couldn't he do this?

Why did it have to hurt so much? He closed his eyes. It was now or never he had to do this.

He swallowed and stepped back outside. A kid walked past. She had a broken yo yo in her hands.

He pulled a newer one out of his pocket

"Excuse me little girl do you know the Tylers? he asked

"Yeah sure Jackie and mom used to be friends why?" said the little girl

She was eying him closely. Eyes going from him to the brand new yo yo in his hands.

"Do I know you?" said the little girl

He gave her an appraising look

"Maybe what's your name?" said the doctor

"What's yours?" said the kid

He chuckled, cheeky little bit wasn't she.

"Fair enough you did ask first, the doctor" he said

He held out his hand to her.

"Rose's doctor?" said the kid

He winced but the child didn't see it

"Yeah" he said

"Oh I remember you now, Carol's my mom. We had Christmas dinner with you" said the kid

He screwed up his face and tried to place her.

"I put Tabasco sauce on my peas" said the girl

"Oh Samantha, you grew. How long has it been?" he said

"Two years" said the kid.

He smiled glad she had survived the cyberman threat unharmed

"How's your mother?" he asked

She looked sad for a moment.

"Gone, I live with foster parents now, same building though" said Samantha

He sighed and genuinely looked sad

"I'm sorry to hear that" he said

"Where's Rose?" said Samantha

He gave her a sad look.

"She's gone too" said the doctor

"I'm sorry too" said Samantha

"Samantha I was wondering. Did you see the woman I arrived with?" said the doctor

"Yeah she's real pretty, she your wife?" said Samantha

He hesitated. The title felt so natural on her lips and ironically she was already his wife in his heart .

Maybe that's why this was hurting so much.

"Yeah I guess she is, I was wondering if you could give her a note for me?" said the doctor

"I'll give you this yo yo if you do" he said

Oh he was the worst sort of coward. He couldn't even say it to her face.

Then again she had always been very adept at seeing through his subterfuge.

To be fair he usually forgot why he was lying to her in the first place. The second he met her eyes.

So yeah a face to face goodbye was out. She would break into tears once and he'd forget this whole plan.

"Sure" said the child

The doctor handed the child the note and yo yo. He watched her scamper away.

She didn't know. She held his heart in her small hand or that his words .

Were about to rip the heart out of someone so dear to him. He turned and opened the Tardis door.

Watched the child disappear into the building. A lone tear tracked its way down his face.

"I love you Alexiel please forgive me" he said

Then he went inside and flung levers randomly. Not caring where he ended up. Not that he could even see the display right now.

He hit the dematerialization lever and collapsed onto the floor next to the console. He pulled up his legs and cried into them.

Lexi was dreading this, as she climbed the stairs to Jackie's apartment.

She reached the door and hesitated. Preparing herself for the memories. She took a deep breath and unlocked the door.

The first thing she noticed was the smell of bleach. Frowning she walked farther in.

She stopped in the living room in shock. Where was all the furniture?

Jackie's furniture was gone. In fact everything was gone. Her eyes automatically tracked to the location.

Where her Tardis had been parked. Her eyes widened in horror. It was gone. Someone stole her Tardis.

"No, no no, what the hell!" said Lexi

She ran into Rose's room. Empty, all the closets were empty. Someone had cleaned out the apartment.

Probably in preparation for the next tenants. She walked back into the living room. Numbly reaching for her phone.

She fired off a quick text to the doctor. Stating for him to get up here fast. Someone knocked on the front door.

So Lexi walked towards it. A little girl was standing there

"Are you the doctor's wife?" said the girl

"Yes I am ,who are you?" said Lexi

"I'm Samantha don't you remember me?" said the kid

Lexi appraised her for a second

"Christmas, I put Tabasco on my peas just like you" said the kid

"Oh yeah now I remember you but weren't you six?" said Lexi

The child frowned at her.

"Yeah but that was a few years ago" said the kid

"Oh" said Lexi

She wasn't aware it had been that long. Then again she did spend at least a year working for torchwood.

Her mind stuck on that word for a second. Torchwood why am I thinking of them because you were their archivist, her mind supplied

"Anyways he asked that I give you this" said Samantha

She held out a Tardis blue envelope and Lexi took it.

"Thank you Samantha. Did he say when he would be up?" said Lexi

The child shook her head no and scampered off.

That's when she heard it. The tell tale hum of the Tardis engines.

"No!" she said

She bolted from the apartment running for the stairs because the lift would be too slow. What was he doing?

Why was he taking off without her? She arrived at the street corner just as it faded from view.

She stared at the empty place in shock. Stumbled back and sat bonelessly on a planter box.

The envelope brushed her leg and she stared at it for a moment. Before tearing into it.

" Dearest Lexi, First let me say I am so sorry I have to do this.

I've lied to you Lexi and I feel horrible about it. I cannot however let this farce continue.

I took my delusions too far when I proposed to you. As if someone like you, could ever want someone like me.

You deserve so much better than this broken old man.

I'm so flawed and so horribly dark. That I honestly don't deserve. To be in the same room as one such as yourself.

If I were a diamond they would have thrown me away Lexi. My people did several times in fact.

I know your going to rage at me and I'm sorry I hurt you. I deserve every word of it. I suppose I've always been a thief.

So it shouldn't surprise you that I tried to steal your heart. Unfortunately I'm also a coward.

I can't save you from what's out there. So I'm doing the only thing I can. I'm doing what I know best and running away.

Hopefully my enemies will chase me and leave you alone. I hope you will remember me fondly in the future.

As that foolish old man you used to know. Goodbye Alexiel and good luck

love, the doctor"

Lexi stared at the page for a few minutes. Reread his words at least twice before she jumped to her feet.

She crumbled the letter in her hands and shoved it in her pocket. With an angry growl. She stomped back to the apartment.

Cursing stupid irrational time lords the whole time. She was damned if she was going to let him run away from her.

First thing first she had to find her Tardis.

She sought out the super. After politely offering to cover any outstanding balance Jackie left.

He informed her that someone from a unknown agency driving black SUVs.

Pulled up with a truck, served him paperwork and confiscated everything in Jackie's flat.

The day after Canary wharf. Nodding in thanks Lexi reached for her phone.

She waited until she was out of the building to call her old work.

After about two hours of waiting and being rerouted all over the torchwood switchboard.

She just irritably requested the office wherever the new director was.

Used the notepad on her phone to tap in the address. She hung up with them and made her way to the car park.

The space was empty where both Jackie's car had been and where her roadster was supposed to be.

She let out a short scream in frustration That startled a whole flock of pigeons.

She turned and stomped her way down the street to the train station.

She climbed on board the train and after several train transfers she arrived in Cardiff.

She frowned at the building in front of her. A travel agency seriously what were they thinking?

She opened the door and walked in. Behind the counter was a man in an overpriced suit.

Definitely not a travel agent. Unless he was booking lottery winners.

"Can I help you miss?" said the man

She blinked in shock.

"Ianto? Ianto Jones is that you?" said Lexi

The former tea boy blinked in shock.

"Lexi?" said Ianto

"Yeah oh my lord I thought you died, come here let me look at you" said Lexi

She folded the tea boy into a tight hug.

Yeah they had never been more than passing acquaintances but they had both been at canary wharf together.

A shared experience like that could only draw two people together.

"So did we about you that was, how did you?" said Ianto

"Get out? The doctor, you?" said Lexi

He looked embarrassed

"Hid until the clean up crew arrived" he said

"Who all?" said Lexi

"Just five of us. Everyone else was sent to three. I have family in Cardiff so I requested here" said Ianto

"Director's real understanding about stuff like that" he said

She frowned trying to place who was the next in the hierarchy of Torch wood

" That's probably who your here to see am I right?" said Ianto

She nodded yes.

"Yeah, it seems the cleaning crew emptied my apartment out" said Lexi

"Oh wow, that's weird but you were the archivist" said Ianto

She shrugged, yeah she figured that much too. Ianto went to a wall pulled a hidden switch and the wall slid open.

He walked her in to the hub.

"Come on Jack's office is this way" said Ianto

"You call him by his first name?" said Lexi

That was a bit more promising perhaps he would he relaxed enough to just give her. Her things back.

"Alexiel Vega meet our new acting director Jack Harkness" said Ianto

Lexi's jaw dropped open at the same time Jack's did. Then she got a good look at him.

Realized yes, it was the same Jack she saw dead on the game-station.

She promptly passed out. She heard him yelling for someone named Owen.

"Here let me" said a new voice

Something horrible smelling was put under her nose. She batted it away and rubbed her nose.

"Eh gawds what is that?" said Lexi

Someone helped her sit up.

"Smelling salts, you okay there love? You look like you've seen a ghost" said a slim dark haired man

"Owen!" said Jack

"Sorry I'm Owen and you are ?" he said

Jack glared at him

"Lexi" she said

"Lexi I know that name from somewhere" said Owen

"Not now Owen, Lexi are you okay?" he said

She nodded and made her way to a chair. Today had been just one shock after another and she was shaking from it all.

Jack nodded towards Owen and Owen saw himself out. Closing the door behind him.

"I thought you were dead" they both said at once.

"Okay would you like to go first" said Jack

Lexi shook her head no.

"Naw technically your still my boss" said Lexi

He chuckled

"Okay why are you here?" he said

"Some one cleaned out my apartment, that sounded suspiciously like a torch wood clean up crew" said Lexi

He nodded

"I'll get someone on it what's your address?" he said

He shoved a small notepad in her direction. She picked up a pen and jotted it down.

"So where would you like me to start?" he said

"Well you can start from the game station and then I'll fill you in with what you missed" said Lexi

"Fair enough" said Jack.

Four hours later

"So he just left, no explanation other than this note?" said Jack.

He was holding the doctors note in his hands. Lexi was dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief he had on him.

Alternating the wiping with a shot of whiskey to calm her nerves.

"You can stay here tonight, I'll make sure your stuff gets returned"said Jack

"Thank you Jack" said Lexi

She was tired and emotionally bankrupt right now. She had needed the doctor and he left her.

She was so grateful to see a friend right now it wasn't even funny.

Jack had Gwen show her where she could bed down for the night and gave Tosh her information.

"Some of the stuff is right here, the rest is in a storage locker at a public storage" said Tosh

She handed Jack the information a few hours later.

"How is she?" said Tosh.

"Upset, vulnerable, it's only been a few weeks for her" said Jack.

He had some answers now. To things he had been puzzling over for awhile.

Lexi had given him closure on so many things but she also scared him.

He had watched the CCTV feed from Canary wharf. He had seen what she had done.

She had admitted to so much worse though. He couldn't understand why the doctor would leave someone so vulnerable behind.

It was painfully obvious that he loved her. Just fifteen minutes into the videos he had known that.

Why couldn't the doctor see that? He picked up her glass and finished the small amount of alcohol in the bottom.

"We're closing up for the night call us if anything exciting happens" said Gwen

He nodded thankfully the rift had been quiet today.

"Night Gwen" he said

Gwen paused in the door

"Is she going to be all right?" asked Gwen

Jack though about it for a moment

"Yeah after some time, the important thing is that she's with friends" said Jack

"Yeah, nite Jack" said Gwen.

He watched her walk out the door. The crew was shutting stuff down for the night.

He put the glasses where Ianto would retrieve them to get cleaned and walked into the sleeping area.

Lexi was already stretched out on the small folding cot.

"Hey" he said

Gently touching her shoulder cause he could see the tears tracking down her face.

"Come here" he said

He pulled her into his arms and sat down on his bed with her cradled in his lap.

"I've got you" he said

She buried her head in his neck and held felt a wave of misery pass through him. He closed his eyes.

He didn't know they were empaths. Oh doc what have you done, you stupid git.

How could you walk away from this. He held her tight and just let her weep in his arms.

He knew how she felt he had been there several times over the centuries.

He wanted to punch that time lord right now. He wiped her eyes with his hands.

"Shush, talk to me" he said

He wanted to kiss those tears away. He hated seeing her hurt like that.

Oh yeah ,a certain time lord was going to get at least a fat lip from a certain ex time agent.

"Jack I'm so sorry" said Lexi

"Your sorry about what sweetie" he said

She swallowed nervously and he could see the fear in her eyes.

"It's my fault" sad Lexi

"Whats your fault?" he said

She was confusing him. He though she was crying over the doctor.

"You" said Lexi

Shocked he pulled his arms back and she nearly fell off his lap.

"I don't?" he said

"You remember when I said I absorbed the vortex too?" said Lexi

He nodded yes. His stomach sinking into his feet. She bit her lip and stood up.

She was certain he was going to be upset with her. She didn't want to start things off with a lie hanging between them.

"I kinda kissed you. When I had the vortex running through me, it's why your.. you know" said Lexi

His mouth dropped open in shock. Anger passed through him for just a second. Then it washed away.

"You didn't mean to?" he said

"No I thought you were dead, I just wanted to say goodbye.

I'll admit I wished you weren't dead and it did make me angry.

All that senseless destruction" she said


	25. Chapter 25

any 25

Jack didn't know what to say. He should be angry with her. Truthfully he was just a little bit.

He couldn't take out his frustrations on her now. She had been through too much already.

The doctor broke something inside of her. Now she was here on his doorstep. looking for a friend

"Hey enough of that now okay" he said

He pulled her close and let her lay her head on his shoulder.

"Just tell me you didn't do it on purpose" he said

"Jack I would never do that to anyone on purpose" said Lexi

"How did you know?" he said

"I can sense it time is sort of bending around you" said Lexi

Frowning he pulled back.

"Can you reverse it?" he asked

Lexi bit her bottom lip

"I could try but it'll probably cost me a regeneration" said Lexi

He nodded in understanding. She didn't outright tell him no. That was something at least.

"So what are your plans?" he said

"Well for one find my Tardis then I suppose track down a stupid time lord" said Lexi

jack chuckled

"I thought he was brilliant" he said

"Oh he is on most everything but his heart" said Lexi

Jack nodded yeah he could see that.

"So what's your Tardis look like because we didn't find any blue police boxes in your place?" said Jack

"Oh it's a soda machine" said Lexi

"Wait it's a what?" said jack

"A soda machine you know coke circa early fifties" said Lexi

Jack started laughing

"What's so funny?" said Lexi

He grabbed her hand

"Come with me, I know you can't sleep anyways" said Jack

He led her back into the hub proper and into a lounge area.

"Our break room" said Jack

Frowning Lexi looked around and then squealed in delight. Her Tardis was parked next to a candy machine

"It ran out of sodas but no one had a key to open it, Owen wanted to take a blow torch to it" said Jack

Lexi gasped in shock.

"He better not dare, oh my poor baby" Lexi cooed to the machine

She pulled a key off her neck and opened the door. Jack followed her in..

"Whoa very classy" he said.

She smiled but it was a half smile. He hated seeing her like that. So to avoid another crying jag.

He turned her attention back to the Tardis.

"Odd it looks like someone misaligned the power core" he said

Lexi frowned and went to the display. Jack watched her slender fingers dance across the copper knobs.

He wondered what those hands would feel like running across his skin.

He could still remember the kiss she gave him for luck on satellite five.

The way her lips molded to his. How her hips felt wrapped around his.

He moaned and she looked sharply up.

"Sorry" he said

Rubbing his head. For the first time embarrassed by his sexual nature. He moved to the other side of the console.

Hoping she didn't notice the huge bulge in his pants. He knew she wasn't ready for that yet.

He turned his head towards the display and frowned.

"Someone's been in your computer core" he said

She walked over to his side and moved in front of him to read the display.

He stepped back but not quite in time. She froze half bent over the console.

His mind maliciously teased him. With the oh so many uses he could do with her in that position.

"Jack?" she said

He couldn't tell if she sounded shocked or offended

"Um yeah, sorry" he said

A faint blush coloring his cheeks for the first time in ages. She turned and he watched her bite her lip.

Oddly it was the same coy little move Rose used to employ. It never really worked on the doctor but oh how it made him melt.

She glanced down and then back up. Her expression unreadable

"Good memories?" she said

A lifted brow the only indication she wasn't offended. He could have sighed in relief

"Ah yeah, very good" he said

She smiled a knowing little smirk. That had Jack feeling like a kid caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

She moved closer to him and he swallowed. A naughty part of his mind wondered if she would be willing to spank him.

"Care to share?" she teased

His eyes widened. Was that a challenge or an invitation? She was close enough now that it was resting against her thigh.

"Oh yeah" he said

He pressed her back and suddenly her lips were on his. Their mouths fought for dominance and he moaned into hers.

Oh how he dreamed about this moment but something just wasn't right.

He felt that little nag of guilt at the back of his mind. She was hurting and vulnerable. He couldn't do this.

He couldn't hurt her that way. It would be taking advantage of a friend. Yeah it would be good.

She probably just wanted to forget him but damn it.

He wanted her to want him not use him as a quick mourning fuck.

She drew away because for some reason he had stopped responding

"Jack?" said Lexi

Her legs were wrapped around him again. She was sitting partially on the console.

His hands both had fistfuls of her knickers in them. Man he loved short skirts.

"I can't do this" he said

She tilted her head and gave him a considering look.

"Why not?" she asked.

He released his grip on her knickers and stepped back.

"I can't hurt you like that" he said

She frowned at him and looked like she wanted to cry again. He politely turned away while she righted herself.

He wanted to kick himself for his foolish lapse of conscience. Damn he had been so close.

She slowly straightened and turned back to the display.

"Thank you" said Lexi

Her voice was soft and he barely heard her. He watched her close her eyes briefly

"I'm sorry" he said

He didn't know why he was apologizing again.

"Don't be, at least I know he didn't leave me because I'm ugly" said Lexi

The pain behind those words cut him to the core and he wrapped her in his arms again.

"You never were baby doll" he said

She started sobbing again and he just held her close. Buried his face in her hair and tried not to cry with her.

He had gone through this point when he first woke up on that station. He remembered watching the Tardis fade from view.

The agony of that betrayal brought him to his knees that day. He remembered falling to the deck and sobbing like he never had before.

Not when Gray had been taken or he watched his friends die. Not even when he was informed of his parents deaths.

No rejection hurt a bit deeper than loss because it wasn't just losing someone you cared about.

No it was someone you cared about not wanting you.

When he had stopped crying finally and wiped his tears away.

He had been angry at last at that time lord. Not quite as angry as he was now but pretty damn close.

"I don't understand what I did wrong Jack" she wailed.

He pulled back and gripped her cheeks in his hands. So she was forced to look at him.

"Oh baby no, you did nothing wrong it was all him. He's the fool not you" he said

She sniffled but seemed to regain some measure of control. So he let her face go.

She wiped her eyes and stepped away from him. He watched her quietly type something into the console keyboard.

She was pushing aside her feelings and focusing on something else. An activity he could relate to.

She was glaring at the screen now like it had somehow offended her.

"Lexi?" he said

"That cheating, two bit lying arsehole" she said

Jack grinned at her use of swear words. She was quite adorable when she swore.

"Aargh!" she screamed and furiously typed something else in.

"What did he do?" said Jack

She was muttering something else under her breath. That sounded like another language.

Oddly it was one he had never heard before. Which was saying quite a bit because alien tongues used to be his forte.

Well that and other alien parts.

"He erased the flight sequence, took the flight stabilizers off line and removed the environmental control program" she said

"Oh shit" said Jack

"That jerk is trying to strand me" said Lexi

She sounded angry, which was a sight better than sad and weepy.

"Do you want me to start checking everything else?" said Jack

"Yeah would you?" said Lexi

She sighed in frustration. Jack left her to her thoughts and started checking her ships systems.

A few hours later they called it quits. When Jack found her sleeping in the captain's chair.

Though he didn't know of many captains that sported divans as captains chairs.

Not to mention ones who had them covered in cheetah print. He smiled and let himself out.

Leaving the notebook he had been writing the damage down on.

He walked back to his sleeping quarters and tried to get some shut eye before everyone else showed up.

He would have to brief the team on their new resident time lord tomorrow.

He hoped Owen was near a chair when he did. Smirking Jack shut his eyes for the night.

The doctor was floating aimlessly through the vortex. A message flashed on the screen and he craned his neck to read it.

It was something that had been stored in the archives by his sixth incarnation.

He would have asked seven but there was the off chance he could be recognized.

Not that six's coat wasn't noticeable at all. Five wouldn't have done what he asked.

He was too nice to leave her stranded like that.

No it had to be six. He was just the right amount of asshole for the job.

So while he was distracting Lexi under a pair of purple moons. Six was back here making sure her Tardis wouldn't fly.

He hated having to essentially exile her to earth but it was for her own good.

He stood up slowly and turned a knob. His hand hovered over the date.

Part of him wanted to check on her. Just jump ahead and see how she was doing.

Was she happy? Had she found someone else? His hearts clenched and his hand moved away from the controls.

He moved towards the keyboard. Maybe just setting it to random would do the trick.

His hand was hovering over the keyboard. When a voice behind him startled him.

"Who the hell are you then?" said a female voice

He looked up and froze. There was a woman in white. Standing there looking quite angrily at him

"What?" he said

"I said who the hell are you?" said the woman

His gaze flicked down taking in the dress she was wearing and trying not to panic.

Oh why did she have to be dressed like a bride?

" I demand you tell me where I am" said the woman

"The Tardis"he said

"What?"she said

"The Tardis"he said, getting slightly irritated now

"The what?" said the woman

"The Tardis, my ship, that's its name" said the doctor

"That makes no sense. Your just stringing together syllables" said the woman

He snorted and looked offended by that

"Now see here woman" he said

"Excuse me I have a name and it's not woman" said the woman

He looked irritated

"Well I don't care, how did you get on my ship?" said the doctor

"Well how the hell should I know. You're the one who abducted me" said the woman

"Look lady" said the doctor

"My name is Donna" she said

"The doctor" he said

"Doctor who?" said Donna

" Just the doctor,human?" he asked

"Yeah is that optional?" said Donna

"Is for me" he said

"Alien your an alien?" said Donna

"Yep so are you" he said back

She snorted and headed for the door. He raised a hand to protest then lowered it. Hell she would figure it out.

"Oh my gawd I've been abducted by aliens, I though they were just nutters" said Donna

"Excuse me not following" said the doctor

"I've gone and got myself abducted by martians on my wedding day" said Donna

"Ah not martian" he said

She turned to him and looked positively furious

"Well no martian is going to keep me from my wedding day, return me" said Donna

"I'm not from mars and I didn't take you" he said

Ooh this woman was driving him nuts already.

"How many women have you done this to, do you have some sort of martian harem in this thing?" said Donna

His mouth dropped open in shock

"What?" he said

"Aha I knew I wasn't the first" said Donna

She picked up Lexi's jacket and waved it in his face. Her scent drifted past his nostrils and his hearts clenched again.

"That's a friends now put it down" he said

"Friends? So where is she popped out for a little space walk, chained in your dungeon perhaps?" said Donna

He was growling mad and wished he did actually own a dungeon right now. He briefly toyed with the idea.

Of just dropping this annoying prat of a woman off in the thirteenth century somewhere and seeing if any of his old friends.

Would lock her up in their dungeons just as a favor to him.

He glared at the woman who was still swinging the jacket around like she owned it.

"I lost her now drop it" he practically growled

"Lost her how?" said Donna

Oh why, oh why couldn't she be quiet? How in the world had she gotten here in the first place?

He started naming theory's and she smacked him

"What was that for?" he said

"Get me back to the church" said Donna

He rubbed his face and closed the distance between them. He's had about enough of her.

He grabbed the jacket from her fingers with a yank and hung it over his shoulder.

Lexi's scent drifted past his nose again. Exuding calm over his senses.

Normally he would enjoy a mystery but not right now. He started naming different scenarios and ended up slapped again.

It took quite a bit of his self control to keep from hitting her back.

After that he decided to hell with it. Lets just get her back to that Lance fellow and let him deal with her.

He silently wished the man luck. He landed the Tardis and she was out the door before he could protest.

Fortunately they were on the other side of town so at least he wouldn't run into Lexi.

Donna was frantically trying to hail a cab. For some reason they were ignoring her

"Do you even have any money to pay a cab fare?" he said

"No of course not. Do I look like I have pockets in this thing?"she said

He shrugged she could have hidden pockets

"Are you sure?" he said

"Of course I'm sure. I didn't just walk into Surrey's and say gimme the one with pockets" said Donna

Frowning he started to turn and walk away. He was only trying to be helpful. No need to bite his head off.

"You could always stick it.." said the doctor

He motioned to her top portion. She got this indignant look on her face again and started towards him like she wanted to slap him

"I'll just.." he said

He pointed in the direction of an ATM and started walking towards it. He was grumbling under his breath the whole time.

Lexi never was like this. Why couldn't Donna just be calm? He was working on it wasn't he?

He soniced the ATM and grabbed the first handful of cash that was spit out.

He turned back to hail her a cab and found her getting into one already

"Thanks for nothing space man" she yelled

He glared at her retreating figure and dropped the handful of money.

He started back towards the Tardis when the cab pulled past. He turned and saw the cab was being driven by an auton Santa.

"oh shit, Donna! Donna wait get out of the cab" he yelled

But they were already pulling away swearing he headed for the Tardis.

He ended up flying down the highway and having her jump into the Tardis.

The whole time wishing Lexi was here. So she could at the very least fly while he helped Donna.

The church couldn't help but remind him of what he left behind.

Ironically he was about to leave the church when the autons showed up there.

After reviewing someones camera footage he pieced the puzzle together.

Donna was saturated in huon particles. How she got that way he had a sneaking suspicion on.

Then when the autons managed to track Donna to the church. He was sure his theory was correct.

He blasted the autons with the sound system. Then took Donna and her fiance to her old work.

Lance was acting a bit shifty and then he eventually confirmed it later. Honestly the doctor wasn't surprised.

Just startled at the species of his enemy. He had honestly thought them extinct.

He saw the hurt on Donna face when she realized who her betrayer was.

His words were unnecessary fuel to the fire. The doctor's heart clenched. Was that what he put Lexi through?

Oh he felt like such an ass right now.

In the end he used their own bombs against them and he watched as the empress drowned.

His heart had gone numb. It was only at Donna's insistent tugging on his sleeve that had him leaving.

Part of him wanted to stay. To drown with his ancient enemy. Just so he never had to face what he had done.

Donna dragged him out and promptly smacked him again.

"Stop it!" she yelled

He blinked in shock. He could see the fear in the woman's eyes but she held her ground.

"She wouldn't want this" said Donna

His eyes darkened and he took a step towards her.

"You have no idea what she would like" he said

His voice low and with a dangerous edge to it. Donna was already pushing his buttons today.

The hurt look in her eyes stopped him cold. His anger cooled. She was only trying to help him.

"I know she must have cared enough about you. That she wouldn't want to lose you" said Donna

He frowned and started to retort sharply. His other hand strayed to his wrist and he rubbed the bracelet.

Donna was right, Lexi would have been furious with him for that little display down there.

Donna caught the movement of his hands.

"You need her you should go get her" said Donna

"I don't need anyone" he retorted

It came out sharper than he intended. The sad pitying look on her face made him bristle

"She would forgive you. Just try" said Donna

He shook his head no. He couldn't go there what's was done was done.

"Then promise me this" she said

He nodded but was still frowning.

"Sure anything" said the doctor

"Promise me you'll find someone" said Donna

He scoffed

"I need to be alone right now" he said

"No you don't, alone is the last thing you need sweetheart" said Donna

His heart clenched and he felt tears well in his eyes. He swallowed

"I don't need.." he started to say

His voice broke and Donna wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah you do everyone does. You've lost someone and right now your on an edge, sometimes you just need someone to stop you from jumping off it" she said

He nodded unable to speak for several moments.

He found himself crying into her arms. It took him awhile to calm down

"Thank you" he said

He pulled away from her gently

"Any time space man" said Donna

"Would you?" he asked

"Naw I can't but you'll find someone" said Donna

He nodded and slowly walked away from her. Vanishing inside the Tardis.

He fired it up and set her to drift in the void for awhile.


	26. Chapter 26

any 26

The sound of talking and change being inserted into a vending machine woke her.

Lexi pulled herself upright and glanced around in confusion. After finally recognizing where she was. She yawned and stood up.

Stumbled over to the console. Spotted Jack's notes from last night.

She picked them up and was reading them as she exited the Tardis. Owen was getting a candy bar out of the machine beside it.

"Does anyone have change this one won't work" said Owen

He was trying to straighten a crumbled bill on the corner of her Tardis.

He turned so his back was to the door. Lexi tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a bill. He jumped with a squeak

"What the? where did you come from?" said Owen

Lexi her nose still on Jack's notes pointed behind her at the Tardis

"Say what?" said Owen

His mouth hanging open in shock. The side of the soda machine was open.

Beyond the door was what looked like glittering crystal. Toshiko walked into the room.

She saw Owen staring at the soda machine in shock

"Owen what's.. holy cow" said toshiko

She had turned to see inside the Tardis doors. Jack walked in.

"oh good your awake meeting in five, all of you" said Jack

He looked at Lexi she looked up from the notebook briefly.

Nodded to him in acknowledgment and pulled out some money. Jack watched her get a candy bar out of the machine

"I sent Ianto for donuts and coffee" said Jack

Lexi nodded and went back to reading.

Jack hesitated, he wanted to ask her how she was doing but didn't want to put her back there.

"Lexi conference room four minutes" he said

"I'll be there" said Lexi

Jack walked out. Toshiko and Owen were still staring into her Tardis

"I'll give you a tour later" said Lexi

She shoved them both back some and closed the door. Locked it and walked out of the lounge.

Owen pointed at the Tardis

"Did you see that?" said Owen

"Yeah what was it?" said Toshiko

Owen watched Lexi leave the room

"Don't know but I'm sure were about to find out" said Owen.

Gwen was walking into the lounge when they were leaving.

"Huh where the hell did you come from?" said Gwen

"Gwen Jack called a.." said toshiko

"Yeah I know he already told me" said Gwen

She started towards the machines.

"Hey guys did you ever refill this soda machine.. guys?" said Gwen

Everyone was already gone. So grumbling about coffee and doughnuts again. Gwen reluctantly followed them.

Everyone was just sitting down as she walked in. Ianto was in the corner pouring their coffees.

Adding cream and sugar if they normally took it. Lexi set the notepad on the table and sat down with the rest of them.

They all gave her strange looks.

Gwen sat down and Ianto started handing out the coffee cups. Jack picked up his cup took a sip.

Made a very pleased face and grabbed a danish.

Lexi snagged a chocolate covered doughnut and took a sip of the coffee Ianto set down next to her

"Thank you Ianto" said Lexi

A couple of the others gave her a strange look. Jack waited until they were all settled in to start.

"All right everyone. First of all I want to introduce our new archivist, Lexi. Formally of Torch wood one" said Jack

Everyone looked shocked for a few seconds. Ianto just looked smug.

He was the only one who knew her history. So what if he was only the tea boy.

"Wait why does that name sound familiar?" said Owen

"Most likely because she was on the CCTV feeds of the battle" said Jack

Toshiko indicated she wanted to talk with a half raised hand.

"How come she isn't at torch wood two?" said Toshiko

"Oh no offense" said toshiko

"None taken" said Lexi

"She's here because we need an experienced archivist. No offense Ianto" said Jack

"None taken sir" said Ianto

"Now there are some things I need to go over. That apparently got erased from her file" said Jack.

He tapped a somewhat empty folder on the table.

"Lexi is unique to say the least, you've all heard about the doctor right?" said Jack

Several nods and one confused looking Gwen answered him.

"Doctor who?" said Gwen

Jack chuckled and Gwen looked irritated.

"The doctor is an alien from the planet Gallifrey and up until a few years ago. He was supposedly the last of his kind" said Jack

"His kind being what? and what happened a few weeks ago?" said Owen

"The doctor like Lexi here is a time lord" said Jack

Owen's mouth dropped open in shock.

"No way" said Gwen

Lexi took a sip of her coffee and observed them all with a detached grace. Like a queen surveying her court

"Yes way" said Lexi

They all turned to look at her.

"Your an alien?" said Gwen

"Yes but if its any consolation. I was raised on earth" said Lexi

"How, why, huh? said Toshiko

"Of course being an alien brings up a whole other set of problems. Owen I need you to update her medical files" said Jack

"Why wasn't everything in there?" said Lexi

"No unfortunately not. Anything that was at canary wharf is now corrupted, especially your file and the doctors" said Jack

"Ooh that bastard" said Lexi

Everyone looked at her.

"Sorry I put a lot of time into that database" said Lexi

She was grumbling internally at another thing he must have done. Damn him why couldn't he leave things alone?

"I'll get on restoring whats been lost right away" said Lexi

"There is one thing I must go over, that should have been in her file" said Jack

Everyone stopped looking at Lexi and focused on Jack.

"It concerns an ability unique to time lords, its called regeneration. Lexi would you like to explain it?" said Jack

She nodded and waited until everyone looked at her.

"Regeneration is basically complete cellular reconstruction, we go through it when we are near death.

Usually after an injury. The effect is an entirely new appearance and personality." said Lexi

Everyone stared at her in shock. She briefly wondered if that sounded too clinical.

"So what your saying is that if you get hurt fatally, you become someone else" said Owen

He sounded amused. Quite frankly Lexi didn't blame him. It was a lot to take in.

"I know it sounds farfetched but I've seen the results" said Jack

Lexi mentally thanked him for that bit of backup. Lexi took a deep breath and continued.

"It's onset is characterized by a slight glow to the skin. That gradually increases until the completion, which is an explosion" said Lexi

"Wait you explode, how is that good?" said Tosh

"It's mostly a light show. Though the resulting arton energy is a bit radioactive, and poisonous if inhaled" said Lexi

"Wait inhaled?" said Gwen

"Yes inhaled if it goes bad I could exhale some of the energy in the form of gold gas" said Lexi

"All of this was in the doctor's files of course but someone seems to have erased them" said Jack

"He did that and I wouldn't be surprised if he hit the internet as well" said Lexi

She was frowning when she said that. It was just another thing to add to her growing list of irritations.

"I can check what does he look like?" said Tosh

Lexi chuckled at the question.

"Oh yeah right, um how will i know it's him?" said tosh

"I'll give you a few sketches" said Lexi

"Okay so that said I don't think I need to remind you. That this doesn't go beyond this room" said Jack

"Begging pardon but how long has torch wood known about her?" said Gwen.

She gave Lexi an apologetic look. Jack opened his mouth to answer and Lexi gave him a look

"Do you mind?" said Lexi

"No go ahead" said Jack

"Since before I was hired, the former prime minister helped smooth the way for me" said Lexi

"Oh!" said Gwen.

"How did you meet her if you don't mind me asking?" said Owen

"Oh that's easy. I ended up on the Sycrosax ship with the doctor on Christmas eve, she was already on board" said Lexi

Several choruses of oh's went around the table

"Okay now that, that is out of the way down to business. We have several weevil sightings in the park and at least one missing hiker" said Jack

He passed out several files and shoved photos their way. To Lexi he passed two more files.

Lexi opened them and wanted to scream obscenities. Every single thing she had written down was gone.

"I'm assuming the electronic copies are gone as well?" said Lexi

"Yep and he left a nasty virus in its wake" said Tosh

Jack dismissed the meeting and Lexi turned towards Tosh.

"Have you gotten it sorted yet?" said Lexi

"Yeah partially but there's something else imbedded that I can't get rid of" said Tosh

Lexi nodded sounds like something he would do. His aim was obviously to cripple them. At least information wise.

"I'll give it a look if you like" said Lexi

Tosh smiled in relief. Lexi could guess how ragged this program was running this hacker.

She'd pitted her wits against the doctor before. He was nothing if not ruthless to his opponents. A category Lexi reluctantly found herself in.

Well if he wanted to play that way. He was sadly mistaken if he thought she was going to just roll over and play dead.

Together Lexi and Tosh wandered off. Lexi found herself trying to undue all the damage.

He inflicted on their systems. Luckily they hadn't hooked any of torch wood one's computers.

Up to either the net or torch wood threes systems. Which was fortunate because he designed the virus to spread like the plague.

Jack came in and watched them for a little while. Both women talking computers and algorithms.

It took them almost two days just to break his codes. Four days to stop it from spreading and a week to erase it completely.

In the end torch wood one's systems were virtually unusable.

The hard drives had more holes in them than Swiss cheese and even an operating system wouldn't stay.

Tosh threw up her arms and screamed. Stringing together a list of profanities in her native language.

Lexi smirked she knew exactly what Tosh had called him and at the moment she agreed with her.

"Yes I wouldn't mind seeing him raped by a goat right now either" said Lexi

Tosh opened her mouth in shock

"You speak Japanese?" said Tosh

"Yeah used to travel quite a bit when I was younger" said Lexi

Tosh frowned

"You traveled on earth when you were younger?" said Tosh

"Yeah my mom was a model, she was human" said Lexi

"Oh really so your compatible that way?" said Tosh

"Yeah but its a bit dangerous" said Lexi

"I was raised on earth and I didn't go to Gallifrey until i was nineteen. Attended their academy and got caught in a war" said Lexi

Jack was walking past and stopped

"Lexi a word please" said Jack

"Yeah sure Jack, just keep rewriting this. Then test it with a search for the doctor. Be right back" said Lexi

"Just the doctor?" said Tosh

"Yeah exactly that, if there's anything there. It should react to that" said Lexi

She walked out the door.

"I got your request for a leave of absence but I'm wondering about the salvage equipment. Why Utah by the way?" said Jack

He opened the door to his office. She plopped down into a chair. Jack moved towards his desk chair

"How are you doing Lexi?" he asked

"Better staying busy helps" said Lexi

"So why Utah?" said jack

"It's where I crashed back in the eighteen hundreds. I'm hoping some of the craft will still be there" said Lexi

"Eighteen hundreds?" said Jack

Ianto brought jack a cup of coffee. Jack told him to grab Lexi a cup as well. Lexi looked at her lap

"How much did he tell you about the time war Jack?" said Lexi

He got this look on his face. She wasn't sure if that was confusion or surprise.

"Not much just that they lost. I got the impression that he fought in it and that he felt somewhat responsible for something big" said Jack

Lexi wiped her hand down her face and leaned forward

"That much is true. He did fight in it. On the front lines in fact. He left out a few things though.

Like I was there when the last shots were fired. I was graduating from the academy in Arcadia. My father, did I tell you he was their president?" said Lexi

Jack shook his head no but looked suitably impressed.

"Had been so before invented a bunch of shit, still bears his name, Rassilon." said Lexi

Jack looked shocked

"Anyways the time lords as a society are how do I put this, arrogant beyond reason" said Lexi

Jack laughed

"The doc never seemed to be that bad" said Jack

"The doctor is atypical most quote renegades are" said Lexi

"Anyways towards the end of the war. They were planing some sort of final solution. One that would basically fuck the rest of the universe and leave them safe" said Lexi

Jack looked shocked.

"Yeah pretty bad huh, suffice to say when one of us goes bad it's never pretty. Especially if he's the one in charge" said Lexi

Jack blanched and shook his head

"Holy shit so what happened?" said Jack

Lexi looked sad and set her coffee cup on the desk.

"He stopped them but there was a chain reaction between the two devices, Gallifrey.. it burned" said Lexi

"It was the most horrifying thing I'd ever seen" said Lexi

"He fired the other device Jack" said Lexi

Jack was on his feet and coming around the desk. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Holy shit no wonder he couldn't talk about it" said Jack

"Yeah and he's had no one he could talk to about it. Rose helped I'm sure, for awhile at least." said Lexi

"What about you? Did he get you out?" said jack

Lexi shook her head no.

"No the academy was under attack. I defended myself and chance gave me a ship.

A broken ship but it flew long enough to get me out. He thought I was dead for the longest time" said Lexi

He hugged her again.

"Damn that's rough, I can't even imagine what he went through" said Jack

He sat on the desk to give her some room.

"Yeah and to make matters worse. We got engaged before I went to school. He knew I was at the academy when Arcadia fell" said Lexi

Her voice sounded far away and a sense of numbness pervaded her senses.

She hadn't really dealt with it yet. Jack's hand on her shoulder brought her out of the memories.

"So this broken ship is in Utah?" said jack

"Yeah but I need to keep this quiet. So I've added a few things to my public file that aren't exactly true" said Lexi

Jack tapped on his keyboard and pulled up her information. He chuckled when he saw what she wrote

"Mormon really?" he said

"No but if it keeps them from looking deeper" said Lexi

"What are your plans" said Jack

"Fly to Frisco rent a car or buy one from a private party. Drive to lake Silenco probably stop at a dive shop first.

If I have to, buy a fishing license or something." said Lexi

"How are you getting the supplies back" said Jack

"I was thinking of chartering a plane. I have a pilots license now, thanks to Harriet" said Lexi

Jack sighed

"This would be so much easier if your Tardis would fly" said Jack

"Yeah it would but then I wouldn't need to make the trip if it did" said Lexi

"Do you want company?" said Jack

She raised her eyebrow in shock.

"What about the team?" said Lexi

"Ah they can handle it with out us for awhile" said Jack

Lexi spotted the jar with the hand on his desk.

"What if he comes back? said Lexi

"If he does then he'll come back again, he doesn't know your here" said Jack

"Can you keep it that way for awhile, I mean if you run into him again" said Lexi

"That bad huh?" said Jack

"Yeah still smarts probably will for awhile" said Lexi

Jack nodded at least she was honest.

"So does that mean, I don't have to use my useless sick days?" said Lexi

He chuckled.

"Yeah whatever you need, besides it should only be a few days" said Jack

"Great you break it to the group" said Lexi

Jack groaned. Lexi stood up and headed for the door. She paused in the doorway.

"Oh Jack" said Lexi

"Yeah" he said

Looking up from the paperwork. He had turned his attention to.

"Tell the boy your interested" said Lexi

Jack gave her a strange look

"Huh?" said Jack

She nodded towards the backside of Ianto. Who was currently leaning over to hand Toshiko her coffee. Lexi smirked and visibly checked him out.

"Hmm nice view from your office" said Lexi

Jack laughed and looked where she was looking. He tilted his head and grinned. He definitely could agree with her.

She walked back out and went back to helping Toshiko. Jack broke the news to the team the next morning and left Gwen in charge.

Owen grumbled but reluctantly agreed that the captain could use some vacation time.

Since given the fact Jack had never taken a sick day yet. Lexi was still officially on leave.

According to Owen any ways. So they made their plans to leave.

As director Jack had access to the company plane. Which he booked for the return trip.

They posed as husband and wife while they were in the states. They didn't want to draw attention to themselves.

They were there to get the parts and get out. Honestly Lexi wished she could go back in time and just grab them.

It would be so much easier. They ended up renting an RV in San Francisco. They decided to drive to Utah.

After buying scuba gear from a surf shop before leaving the area. Jack was driving and Lexi was in the passenger seat.

"We should probably make some sort of effort to look like newly wed tourists" said Lexi

She rested her sandled feet on the dashboard. Jack glanced at her legs.

"Oh I can think of several activities along that vein" said Jack.

He reached out a hand and rested it on her bare leg. She was dressed contrary to her high society usual mein.

Instead she looked like a tourist. Cropped jean shorts. Micro tank and loose over shirt.

A cowboy hat sat on the table behind them. Jack was in jeans and a t shirt.

She leaned back but didn't shake his hand from her leg.

"You are so bad" said Lexi

He squeezed her leg

"Yeah but you love it" said Jack

"Never said I didn't" said Lexi

She looked out the window at the desert landscape passing them by.

"The last time I was here. I was riding for the pony express" said Lexi.

They just passed a sign that said Reno 64 miles.

"You rode for the pony express?" he said

"Yeah and after it went under. I was a bartender in a brothel" said Lexi

She smirked at him

"Oh really how did you get away with that?" he said

"I dressed as a guy" said Lexi

"Really why?" said Jack

"Have you ever tried to wear a corset?" said Lexi

He made a face

"Nope and never intend to" said Jack

"Me either" said Lexi

She took a drink from her soda. Damn it was hot out here. Fortunately it was the end of the boating season.

So hopefully the lake would be mostly deserted.

"So what did you do after that?" said Jack

Smirking Lexi said"I robbed banks"

Jack's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You're kidding" said Jack

"Nope ran with the wild bunch under two different names, even planned a few" said Lexi

"Oh wow a time lord bank robber. Talk about pulling off the perfect crime" said Jack

Lexi giggled.

"Well they were hopelessly inept and they weren't meant to be caught yet, so" said Lexi

"They weren't meant to because you were meant to be there" said Jack

"Yeah I kinda figured as much" said Lexi

"What names did you use?" said Jack

"Etta Place and Alex Lord" said Lexi

Jack laughed out loud.

"So what happened after that?" said Jack.

He was enjoying learning about Lexi's not so innocent side.

It was oddly erotic to find she wasn't the goody two shoes the doctor painted her as.

Jack wondered if he knew just how dark the woman was.

"I went to Chicago after that. Used the quake in Frisco to fake my death or Etta's.

Anyways bought a bar then eventually turned it into a speak easy. I kept it for awhile then when it became too noticeable.

That I wasn't aging like I should, I actually ended that regeneration by doing something heroic" said Lexi

"Oh really what was that?" said Jack

He didn't like the way she said that. It sounded too close to suicidal for his tastes. He would have to watch her.

"I boarded a boat I knew was going to capsize and sink. It wasn't a fixed point. So when it did capsize.

I made sure as many of the kids got off the ship that i could get. Except that body was too old and it just gave out on me" said Lexi

"I was pulled from the water after I regenerated. I looked quite a bit younger than before" said Lexi

"I headed to New York. Honestly I thought about trying my hand on Broadway but ended up working coney island instead" said Lexi

"Then they closed it and you did what?" said Jack

"Worked at a girls home and a few odd jobs.

Saved my money and sold some of the money I got in the eighteen hundreds. I bought a coffee house" said Lexi

"Why did you take so long to get back?" said Jack

"I was waiting for my Tardis to grow up" said Lexi

"So the last thing you did was run a coffee house?" said Jack

"No the last thing I did was go to Woodstock" said Lexi

Jack whooped

"Oh my lord you really are a bad girl aren't you?"he said

"Oh yeah, even brought some weed and moonshine home with me" said Lexi

"Got any left?" he asked

"Yeah I hid a few things. That's why we only need a few parts, I didn't entirely trust his goody two shoes ass.

Apparently with good reason" said Lexi


	27. Chapter 27

any 27

She was mad at him with good reason. What the doctor had done was quite frankly horrible.

He didn't want to get her any angrier but it was probably a good idea to talk to her about it.

"So why do you think he did it?" said Jack

She snorted

"You mean other than the obvious?" said Lexi

"Yeah I'm sure he was worried about you following him yes but I doubt that was it" said Jack

No knowing the doctor it most definitely wasn't the only reason.

"My guess was that he was trying to protect me. You know how he's always trying to be the hero" said Lexi

"He usually is" said Jack

Lexi shrugged yeah the doctor did have a good track record.

"So what are you going to do after you get it working?" said Jack

"Honestly I was thinking about chasing him down but I don't know what to say to him if I catch him" said Lexi

"He would be a bit hard to track down" said Jack

"Well I was thinking about putting up wanted posters but I'm afraid they would shoot him" said Lexi

Jack chuckled. He could envision posters spread all over the universe with the doctors face on it.

"You mean before you can?" said Jack

She giggled

"Oh now I don't want to kill him Jack. Maybe just maim him a little" said Lexi

Jack chuckled

"Oh doctor I pity you" said Jack

Lexi smacked his arm

"He brought it on himself besides he better be glad its me. If Tosh gets a hold of him first" said Lexi

Jack shuddered in terror. The little hacker was completely pissed at that alien.

Not that Jack blamed her. The doctor had really gone into over kill with that virus.

"Besides can you imagine his reaction?

To seeing a picture of himself with have you seen this man printed below it, I wonder if we could get him on the back of milk cartons?" said Lexi

Jack started laughing harder.

"Ooh your so wicked. He would be utterly mortified" said Jack

Lexi grinned, all the more reason to do it.

"Hey Jack how much printing paper do we have" said Lexi

Jack stopped laughing and looked at her funny

"You're serious?" said Jack

"Yeah why not ?" said Lexi

Jack honestly couldn't think of a reasonable reason why not.

"A lot so knock yourself out kid, I'm sure Tosh will help with the design" said Jack

Lexi smirked at him.

"Jack can I ask you something?" said Lexi

He tensed some because she sounded serious.

"Yeah sure shoot babe" said Jack

"Do you love him?" said Lexi

Jack's mouth opened in shock

"Ah who are we talking about?" said Jack

He wasn't sure if she meant the doctor or Ianto. Of course both were a yes but for different reasons.

"The doctor who else? Unless there is someone else?" said Lexi

He blanched and could actually feel a blush start to form.

"Yeah" he said

His voice sad.

"I don't think he ever noticed me that way though" said Jack

Lexi was watching him and he oddly felt like he was being stripped away.

What was it with time lords. Why did they all make him feel like he was under a microscope.

"Probably not but that could be a good thing as well" said Lexi

The sad tone to her voice had him reaching out his hand to her. He threaded her fingers through his.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you Lexi" said Jack

She frowned at him. Why did he still keep defending him?

"Maybe, maybe not doesn't change the fact that he did. To both of us" said Lexi

Jack nodded, yeah the doctor had hurt him as well but he still believed in the man. It sounded like Lexi didn't though.

"Then why do you want to go after him?" said Jack

"Because I want to look him in the eye and ask him why?" said Lexi

"Why what?" said Jack

"Why he did it. Why he led me on then ran from me? I just want to know it wasn't all a sick game to him Jack" said Lexi

Her voice broke and he watched her force away the tears again. He was really starting to worry about her.

She was warm and friendly. To her coworkers but when it came to aliens. She became cold almost heartless.

It was beginning to scare him. It was partially why he agreed to this trip in the first place.

Also why he didn't let her go alone. There was no telling how much trouble she could get in all by herself.

"Speaking of sick games. Do you want to explain to me what you were doing to that weevil?" said Jack

She took a deep breath and stiffened.

"I was trying to find the child Jack" said Lexi

"I know we all were but that doesn't mean we torture to get there" said Jack

"Jack they were going to eat her and there called the Tayhanu" said Lexi

Jack snorted

"I prefer weevil it fits them better" said Jack

"Then why are you complaining about what I did to one weevil if it saved lives?" said Lexi

He pulled his hand back and looked out the windshield. The sun was setting already, he was starting to get tired.

"It's just you scared me. It wasn't you and honestly I hope you never become that way again" said Jack

Lexi bit her lip and turned towards the window. She could understand what he was saying.

She just didn't share that opinion. She wasn't anything like the doctor.

Why did he insist on comparing her to him? Jack glanced at her and noticed she was staring out the window

"Lexi?" he said

"I'm not him Jack" said Lexi

He groaned in irritation

"I don't expect you to be. I just want the old compassionate Lexi back" said Jack

She didn't respond to that. She couldn't. He was wrong. She had never been that compassionate really.

Had she? Maybe that's why he left. Anyways the old Lexi got her compassionate heart stomped on.

So maybe she was a bit colder than usual. At least outside the team.

"Lexi?" said Jack

"You should pull over and let me drive. You've been doing it for going on ten hours now" said Lexi

Jack bit his lip. That wasn't the response he wanted to hear.

"When you answer me Lexi" said Jack

"About what?" said Lexi

He glared at her in shock.

"About trying to find that compassion again, just promise me you'll try" said Jack

Lexi rested her chin on her hand.

"Do you ever wonder how many enemies he has?" said Lexi

Jack frowned

"I'm sure its more than I can count" said Jack

She tapped her lips with one finger. A gesture Jack recognized as her thinking pose.

"Do you ever wonder how many less he would have. If he was just a little bit less compassionate?" said Lexi

Jack was shocked. That was a horrifying thought.

"I wouldn't want to meet a version of the doctor who was like that" said Jack

Lexi flinched ever so slightly because essentially she was like that. She took a sip of her soda and thought about it.

"Then again I don't think I could love someone like that" said Lexi

Jack nodded in understanding. Completely missing her meaning for the obvious part of that statement.

"Can you find a rest area soon I've got to pee" said Lexi

"Sure baby doll could do with a stretch myself" said Jack

He watched her settle back in the seat. He had serious misgivings that he had reached her.

Something inside her was damaged by the doctor's actions. Jack could only hope he ran into the man in time to fix it.

He spotted a rest stop sign and pulled in. Parked in the RV/ bus section.

They both got out. Lexi stalked towards the public loo. She even moved different now.

He watched her go with trepidation. She was fine the first few months until she heard about that damn hospital disappearing.

He knew it was a mistake to let her speak to some of the witnesses.

She'd been kind of withdrawn when she found out the doctor had been there.

Then later angry. When she found out he took one of the medical students with him.

She sank into a depression after that and Owen even considered giving her antidepressants.

Once he could find ones that wouldn't kill her. He knew she drank now a habit that worried him.

Since the first time. He went into her kitchen cupboard on the Tardis. To grab a replacement cup for one he broke.

He found very little food and quite a few bottles of alcohol.

Sometimes he could smell the weed on her but she was careful never to use at work.

He could order her to get drug tested but he doubted they would show up in her system.

Lexi disappeared into the public bathroom. She hated using these things but the toilet on the RV was hideously small.

She quickly used the facilities and washed her hands. Then she slipped a flask out of her shirt pocket and downed a sip.

Shoved it back inside. Used some breath spray. Then walked out.

She pulled a few dollars out of her pocket and used the vending machines.

She got another soda and a candy bar Then started back towards the RV.

Jack walked out from behind the sign and up behind her. He had seen the furtive use of the flask.

He would wait until they got inside before he would say anything.

He held the door open for her and watched her climb on board. She started to head for the drivers side.

"No" he said

"Excuse me?" said Lexi

"I saw the nip Lexi, your not driving" said Jack

She moved aside so he could drive again. He plopped down in the seat and looked at his companion. She pointedly ignored him.

"How often?" said Jack

She gave him a confused look.

"How often do you drink?" said Jack

She shrugged nonchalantly as if it didn't matter.

"Just a little here and there why?" said Lexi

He tried to rein in his temper.

"I've seen the bottles Lexi, do you want to try that statement again?" said Jack

She glared at him her eyes flashing

"What do you want me to say Jack? That I'm fine and dealing with everything just great?" said Lexi

"No I want you to deal with them and if you can't ask for help. I'm here for you if you need me but I can't help if you don't let me" said Jack

She groaned and leaned back in the chair.

"He just forgot about me Jack" said Lexi

"Somehow I doubt that" said jack

He honestly doubted anyone could forget a girl like her. She wiped her eyes angrily. Damn him she was done crying over him.

"Oh really, then why did he pick up another floozy to trounce around the universe with?" said Lexi

Jack sighed, oh why oh why did the doctor have to be such a prat?

"Well the next time I see him I'll ask. In the mean time stop drinking like a sailor" said Jack

She chuckled but it was sort of a dark chuckle

"So I suppose the tattoos are out then?" said Lexi

Jack glanced over at her.

"What tattoos?" said Jack

"Oh the one I was going to get, that said kiss my ass in Gallifreyian.

I thought I'd run off a few copies in the copy room and send him a pix message" said Lexi

Jack made a face and started laughing. He could just picture the doctor's reaction to that.

"Only if I can have a copy" said Jack

She laughed and Jack smiled. That was a sound he hadn't heard for awhile.

"There's a campground just up ahead we should stop for the night" said Lexi

Jack nodded and made the turn off when the sign indicated. They pulled in to the space they gave them for the night.

Lexi hooked up the electrical plugs while Jack headed for the back. When she came in she found him snoring in the back.

She watched him for a few minutes before she slipped in beside him. He opened his eyes for just a minute.

Gave her a strange look but didn't protest when she curled against him.

She couldn't really sleep but she wanted Jack to at least get some sleep. Instead she watched him sleep.

Until her eyes grew heavy and she eventually closed her eyes. They woke the next morning.

Jack had wrapped in arm around her in the night. He shifted and her eyes opened.

"Hey sleepy head you okay?" said Jack

Lexi sat up

"Yeah you?" said Lexi

"Look Lexi I'm sorry I've been so hard on you. It's just because I care and I.." said Jack

The rest of his statement was cut off by a kiss. He responded the way he normally did.

Jack was never one to waste an opportunity like a kiss.

Her hands slid to the buttons on his shirt and Jack was surprised. He pulled back some

"Lexi?" he said

She was still unbuttoning his shirt. She already had it half off. Cheeky little minx.

"Yes Jack" said Lexi

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. Her eyes were normal. Which meant she was sober.

"Are you sure you want this?" he said

She caught his mouth again in another searing kiss. She pulled away briefly. His senses were already tingling.

"Yes" she said

He needed no more prompting. He shrugged off his shirt and this time he kissed her.

Her lips parted and he slipped his tongue in. They briefly fought for dominance before he pulled back and started leaving a trail down her jaw.

She moaned when he nipped her so he did it again. His hands were already working at the buttons on her shorts.

She was kissing the side of his neck and half straddling his lap. He pulled her top off with a jerk that ripped it in two.

She shrugged out of the shreds and kept kissing him. She was acting very aggressive so he responded to it.

Normally he didn't like the first time to be this rough but she seemed to want it that way.

She nipped his shoulder hard and he yelped. She smothered the protest he was forming with a kiss.

"It'll heal" she whispered.

"I don't want to hurt you" he gasped.

Her hands had somehow slid past his waist band and she had a firm grip on little Jack.

He moaned as her slender fingers massaged him. Then gasped when she tightened her grip when he started to pull away.

So it was going to be that way was it? Then fine she asked for it. Jack flipped her onto her back and pined her arms above her head.

He closed his mouth on hers. With a kiss that would have left a human lover bruised.

"You like it a little rough do you?" he teased

His answer was a throaty chuckle. While still keeping his grip on her hands.

He reached down with his other hand and captured one pert breast in a tight grip.

Using his thumb and a finger, he rolled the nipple to a point between his fingers.

"Um this just won't work like this" he murmured.

"Stay" said Jack

He reached down off the side of the bed and pulled his belt free of the belt loops.

He wrapped it around her wrists and secured her to the dresser at the head of the bed.

He sat back and smiled wickedly at his lovely captive.

He watched her for a few seconds. Taking note of the rapid rise and fall of her breasts.

He smiled, did she have any idea how beautiful she was to him? He moved closer and rested a hand on her stomach.

Her skin was so soft. He just wanted to keep touching it. She moaned and arched her back

"Patience" he chided

She glared at him with as much menace that she could muster. He chuckled and caught her lips again.

He released them and slowly made his way down her neck. Nipping , kissing and even licking her soft flesh. She smelt positively divine.

Still like cocoa butter and some exotic flower. Her skin even tasted like sugar cookies.

He would never be able to eat another one again without thinking of this.

So he guessed eating them at the office was out. Unless he wanted to explain a sudden boner.

He reached her collarbone and started moving lower.

Finally capturing one nipple in her mouth. He played for it a bit inciting her into a frenzy of moans and squeaks.

By the time he moved to the other one she was panting and moisture was already pooling between her legs.

She was arching her back and practically begging for release already. He smirked with a mouth full of nipple.

He was just warming up. He had dreamed about this for awhile. So he wanted it to last.

Truth be told some of the dreams also involved the doctor as well. With any luck they still could happen.

She tried to wrap her legs around him and he shoved them back down.

"Oh no you don't, wait for it" said Jack

She moaned and then growled. She wanted him to get on with it he was driving her nuts.

It was in a good way mind you. She used to think he was just bragging about all his experience.

One of his hands slid lower and she gasped. Nope not bragging one bit.

Her nerves were so sensitized she was gasping. Oh man she couldn't even think it felt so good.

His fingers slid inside her and she arched into them. He chuckled.

"Tease" she hissed through clenched teeth.

He nipped the side of her breast

"Pleasing" he argued.

Then started kissing down her stomach. He stopped below her navel and took a deep breath.

"Beautiful" he whispered.

It sent a spark through her that felt like lightning on her nerves. He slowly lowered his head between her legs.

She tensed in anticipation, when he just simply blew across that sensitive bundle of nerves.

He smiled when he heard her answering gasp. The suddenly his tongue darted out and licked that sensitive nub.

She gasped and arched her back. Her mind was chanting out a mantra of, oh gawd oh gawd while he worked.

He suddenly stopped and she whimpered at the loss.

He chuckled softly then lifted her legs. She felt him near her entrance and looked down to see why he paused.

He was staring at her. Just watching her with this look on his face. It looked almost as if he was enthralled.

He gripped her hips and slid in inch by agonizing inch.

Oh my lord. He was such a tease. If she wasn't tied down. She would have attacked him by now.

Just out of frustration alone. She made an impatient little noise in the back of her throat.

"Easy we're getting there" he said

She glared at him in mock anger and he slowed down. She whimpered and glared at him.

"Do you want it?" he teased

She wanted to wring his bloody neck. Of course she did. What did he think she was doing? knitting?

"Say it" he teased

"Yes" she hissed

"Yes what?" said Jack

"Yes, I want it. Now stop teasing me damn it" said Lexi

He laughed

"How do we ask for it?" he said

"Jaack!" said Lexi

He laughed

"Yes that's my name now answer the question" he said

He shifted a little and her nerves screamed at her to answer him, damn it. She gasped

"Please Jack" said Lexi

"Please what? What do you want Lexi?" he said

He shifted again. So any coherent thoughts she did have went out the window.

"Oh please Jack just finish it your killing me here" said Lexi

He leaned forward and kissed her again

"Tell me Lexi what do you want me to do?" said Jack

The intense look in his eyes had her momentarily shocked. He nibbled on her jaw line gently.

"Tell me Lexi, what do you want?" he said

She groaned

"I want.. I want.. you .. to oh gawd.. fuck me, oh please" she gasped

He laughed and started to grind into her.

"With pleasure and it's make love, I would never just fuck you" he said

She gasped as he increased his pace and she had no chance to respond to that statement.

He started pounding into her at such a pace. That she actually had her eyes roll back in her head ,when he pushed her over the edge.

He didn't stop with just one however. No he kept going. Until she wasn't sure if she was coming or exploding.

Her back was arched and sweat glistened on her skin.

The only noise heard in the RV was the slide of skin on slick skin and both their gasps.

He finally moaned and they reached the end together. She could have sworn she saw sparks behind her eyes.

He was gasping and shuddering as he collapsed at her side.

"Holy cow what was that?" he said

She chuckled. She must have projected some of her feelings.

"Psychic remember" said Lexi

He reached up and undid her wrists. She rubbed the feeling back into them and curled into his side.

He made a content little noise and kissed her forehead.

"I could stay this way forever" he said

she giggled

"Unfortunately we can't" said Lexi

He moaned in irritation. She kissed his cheek and sat up.

"Um do we have to" he complained.

She stood up and walked to the small bathroom. She turned on the shower. He groaned and sat up too.

"I wish that shower was big enough for two" he said.

He sounded disappointed

"Yeah me too but unfortunately its barely big enough for one" said Lexi

She stepped in the shower and rinsed off.

"Save me some water" said Jack

She chuckled then a few seconds later she walked out in nothing but a towel. That was on her head of all places

"Lexi?" he said

She pulled something to wear out of her bag.

"Yes Jack?" said Lexi

"The towels supposed to go around.. ah never mind not like I haven't seen it before" he said

She watched him stand up and walk in the bathroom. She pulled her shorts on.

Damn her nerves were still tingling. She slid on a bra and pulled a tank top on. She heard the water shut off.

Jack walked back into the room. He started getting dressed. Lexi slid on her sandals.

"I'll go settle our bill you unhook us" said Lexi

"Sure thing" Jack agreed.

Lexi walked out of the RV and headed for the campground office.

She greeted the clerk bought bottled ice coffee and some doughnuts from the mini-mart.

Then paid their bill. She walked back to the RV. Just as Jack was closing up the storage containers on the side.

"All set?" said Jack

"Yeah lets go ,I'll drive for awhile"said Lexi

Jack grunted and held open the door for her. She climbed in and went to the drivers seat.

"What's in the bag?" said Jack

He sat down in the passenger seat.

"Doughnuts, coffee" said Lexi

Jack raised an eyebrow and dug into the bag.

"Iced coffee in a bottle? What will they think of next" said Jack

He unscrewed the cap and took a sip

"Ah not bad" said Jack

Lexi opened her and took a sip then grabbed a doughnut from the package.

She started the engine with a doughnut still hanging out of her mouth. Jack picked up the road atlas.

"Just follow the 6 to warm springs then hop on the 375 to the 93 " said Jack

"We should probably hit a petrol at warm springs" said Lexi

Jack glanced at the gauge

"Yeah probably" said Jack.

He was watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"What's wrong" said Lexi

She backed out of the space and looped the campground to the exit. They stopped briefly to fill up the water.

"Nothing just wondering" said Jack

Lexi frowned. He was confusing her.

"Wondering what?" said Lexi

"Where were going with this?" said jack

Lexi was even more confused

"With what?" said Lexi

"Us" said Jack

Lexi chuckled

"Don't tell me your the one asking for commitment already" said Lexi

Jack looked upset.

"Its just I was wondering that's all forget I said it, I mean can you imagine me in a committed relationship?" said Jack

He tried to laugh but it sounded hollow.

"Jack I'm just not ready for that yet" said Lexi

He frowned and looked at his lap.

"Yeah I know.. it's not like I can't wait" said Jack

He gave her a halfhearted chuckle that Lexi saw right through. She didn't say anything about it.

Jack needed to work out his own issues and so did she.

He reached for the stereo and put on some old school rock n roll station.

"So where should I tell them to send the plane?" said Jack

"Page Arizona, they have a small airstrip" said Lexi

"The RV?" said Jack

"We drop it off at the RV rental office there, they can drive it back" said Lexi

he nodded

"You planned it all out?" said Jack .

She nodded yes.

He had gotten used to the way the doctor did things. He forgot how much thought Lexi put into things.

She was by no means a seat of the pants kind of girl but she could adapt if necessary.

"We pull into lone rock it puts us right on the beach. The crash site is right near there" said Lexi


	28. Chapter 28

any 28

Authors note:First of all heed the warning on all my stories. I put them in the mature section for a reason.

No characters are safe in them. All of them even well loved canon ones. I do frequently, maim torture and kill them off.

I also swear and include sex scenes. Thus the warnings and rating. Second of all. characters in fan-fiction are Mary sues, period.

Some in canon are as well. Just compare the definition to the character if you don't believe me. Prime example Bella swan.

As for my over use of the word gawd. That is a deliberate misspell by the way and it is a word in the texters dictionary.

I use that spelling because I don't want to offend my christian readers by using their lords name in vain.

It's called courtesy. This is an oc driven story. Yes I know please stop gasping and breathe. Just a warning this is a filler chapter. End note.

She drove silently thinking about last night. She was honestly not certain she wanted their relationship to change.

Truth be told she only wanted a bit of comfort and well some fun. She hoped she hadn't just ruined the friendship between them.

Jack was probably the only one left who could understand her. On the bright side if she did want to pursue a relationship with him. He was willing.

Unlikely to age and die on her. He could leave her though. He already said he wanted the doctor.

Would he settle for her? Or was she once again not enough to hold him?

Her stomach clenched and she turned her thoughts away from that line of thinking. Jack had the atlas on his lap but wasn't looking at it.

No instead he was watching his companion. Was he too rough with her? He tried to keep the frown off his face.

Maybe he shouldn't have slept with her before forming a relationship with her.

Was she regretting her actions last night? If so had he lost his touch?

He shook his head, naw that was unlikely. She was way too responsive last night to be faking any of it.

Would she stay with him or should he try to find the doctor still?

Maybe if he could convince the errant time lord to come back they could be a trisome. Would she go for that?

He glanced up from the map and snagged another doughnut. He really should stop living off of this stuff.

Then again it's not like it would kill him anytime soon. Hell he could probably drink like a winno and smoke twelve dozen packs a day.

Okay maybe that was a bit much but it's not like it could kill him anyways. Make him fat on the other hand.

He stared at Lexi she was starting to get a bit of pudge on her. Yeah definitely time to make sure the team stayed in shape.

Maybe he should implement a mandatory gym membership or add some machines to the hub.

Lexi snagged another doughnut and he watched her eat it without looking.

"We should stop and get some real food for lunch" said Jack

Maybe a salad or some soup. Sandwiches were always a good bet.

"Okay where this highways a bit deserted" said Lexi

Jack looked at the road he had to agree with her on that. They were back roads after all.

"We can try the next town maybe find a deli or something" said Jack

She gave him a strange look.

"What so I feel like a soup and salad, maybe a sandwich" said Jack

The eyebrow went further up. He definitely didn't want to go into why he was suggesting it.

Heaven forbid he even suggest she was getting fat. Oh no that would be a nightmare of epic proportions.

"Yeah something light sounds good, I'm getting tired of pizza" said Lexi

She could practically see him sigh in relief. Was he trying to say she was getting fat?

Well she was a bit larger in this form but fat really? She took a sip of the coffee. It was almost gone.

Odd she couldn't remember when she last had a descent meal. At least one that didn't consist of pizza or prepackaged sweets.

Okay so maybe she should start worrying about her figure. This body did have to last her awhile.

She wasn't too eager to burn through her regenerations anymore. Some of the doctor's had lasted him a couple centuries at least.

It would be nice to at least get one out of each of them. She had been barely twenty five when Arcadia fell.

She couldn't believe she had been about to get married that young. That was only her second body.

Technically they referred to it as her first though. It had lasted her only 91 years barely a century before it gave out.

To be fair she hadn't treated it very good. Never exercising like she should have. Eating sporadically and unhealthy.

Honestly sometimes she didn't even eat for days at a time. So here she was already in body number four.

Having barely made it to 58 in the third. Of course that was because that one had in fact gotten quite hefty towards the end.

That was probably what lead to the heart attack in one of her hearts. Luckily she had a spare or she would have died for sure.

It felt weird returning to this lake after so many years gone. She did have fun on these shores though.

Well for the most part. Only nine more lives to go. Ironically just like a cat.

She never wanted to live this long. She had always thought she would die young. Perhaps killed while on a trip with her mom.

Now her mom was gone, horribly tragically gone and Lexi was still here.

"What are you thinking about?" said Jack

He had noticed the frown creasing her brow. She looked upset and he hated that.

"Jack how old are you now?" said Lexi

He smirked

"Why?" said Jack

"Just curious" said Lexi

" A hundred and thirty" said Jack

Lexi frowned and seemed to be thinking about something.

"I'll be one hundred and seventy six next month" said Lexi

He raised an eyebrow

"So what are you thinking about that for?" said Jack

She shrugged because she wasn't sure how to describe what she was feeling.

"Just do you ever wonder what your life would have been like, if you hadn't met him?" said Lexi

Jack frowned and set the map aside.

"Yeah I do and honestly I think I'm better off having met him" said Jack

He was watching her closely. He was suddenly worried she was planning something stupid.

"Maybe but who's to say you needed to change" said Lexi

He looked away for a few minutes

"I did, I was going no where with my life. I was a con man Lexi, sooner or later one of my cons would have gone bad" said Jack

He didn't need to elaborate.

"Why what do you think you would have been doing instead?" said Jack

She sighed

"Probably what my mom wanted me to do, model like her." said Lexi

"Doesn't sound like you'd be happy with that" said Jack

"No probably not but I would be making enough money to do what I wanted later" said Lexi

"Which was?" said jack

He sounded worried. Lexi glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Go to uni probably get a degree" said Lexi

"A degree in what?" said Jack

Lexi giggled

"Promise you won't laugh?" said Lexi

"I promise" said Jack

He sounded serious so Lexi paused for a moment

"I wanted to be a teacher" said Lexi

She waited with baited breath for the laughter. When none was forth coming she glanced at him.

"Your not laughing" said Lexi

"No why would I?" said Jack

"Well because I'm me, you know Lexi the girl who shops" said Lexi

Jack leaned back in his chair in shock.

"Why do you do that?" said Jack

She gave him a confused look

"Because it's true" said Lexi

"No it's not, I know its not. You need to stop selling yourself so short" said Jack

He sounded somewhat offended for some reason.

"Okay" said Lexi

She wasn't sure how to react to that statement. Why did every male in her life insist there was something more to her than was there?

Jack was watching her. She had become very quiet all of a sudden.

"Lexi?" said Jack

"Yeah" said Lexi

"Do you regret meeting him?" said Jack

She was reaching for her drink and paused mid grab.

"Do you want an honest answer?" said Lexi

He nodded yes, then remembering she was driving voiced his assent.

"Yeah would be nice" said Jack

"Yeah partially but mostly I regret believing him" said Lexi

Jack was confused by her answer

"Believing him about what?" said jack

Lexi spotted the junction turn sign and took the off ramp.

"Everything" said Lexi

Her voice sounded sad and it broke jack's heart to hear her sound so sad. He didn't want to hurt her further by giving her false hope.

He wasn't sure if the doctor had really loved her or not. So he did the only thing he could and leaned towards her.

He rested his hand on her leg. She closed her hand over his and squeezed. He heard her sniffle.

"That sign said something about a deli" said Jack

She lifted her hand and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah keep your eyes peeled I'm starting to get hungry" said Lexi

He nodded and turned his attention to the town they were approaching. With any luck the deli would be easy to spot.

Fortunately there was a small deli near the junction. So they stopped. It was one of those chain stores but it would do.

She parked the RV and they climbed out.

"If you like I can drive the rest of the way?" said Jack

She had been uncharacteristically quiet. It was kind of unnerving.

"Yeah sure."said Lexi

She reached for the door handle.

"Lexi?" said Jack

She turned and gave him a strange look.

"Yeah Jack" said Lexi

"Are you all right?" he said

"Yeah I'm fine why?" said Lexi

She didn't look fine but she obviously didn't want to talk about it. She walked in before he could question her further.

He sighed and followed her in. She ended up getting soup and a sandwich. He followed suit. He insisted on paying for it.

They took a seat towards the back of the restaurant. He watched Lexi eat quietly.

"Lexi?" he said

She looked up at him.

"Yeah?" said Lexi

"Do you regret what we did?" said Jack

She froze unsure how to answer that.

"Only if it ruins our friendship" said Lexi

He looked relieved by her answer.

" Good because I don't regret a second of it, not meeting him or you." he said

She swallowed her bite of sandwich

"Jack please don't" said Lexi

He looked like he was about to spout declarations of undying love. Ironically in his case that would be literal.

She couldn't handle that right now. She didn't want to touch love with a ten foot pole right now.

"Why not?" he said

He sounded hurt and Lexi softened her expression.

"It's too soon please just don't" said Lexi

She couldn't even think about that right now. She was too terrified that if he told her he loved her.

He would just up and leave afterward.

She couldn't take that again. In fact she would probably leave first. Just so he never got the chance to.

He met her eyes and saw the fear in hers.

"All right" said Jack

He could wait until she was ready. She was worth it in his opinion.

"So do you think he likes me?" said Jack

Lexi froze in shock and confusion.

"Huh? who" said Lexi

"Ianto" said jack

Lexi smirked yeah her friendship was fine.

"Probably, he seems to go out of his way to make sure you don't run out of coffee" said Lexi

"Yeah he does doesn't he" said Jack

"Maybe he's just enjoying the view, huh?" said Jack.

She gave him a wicked little smirk

"Can't really blame him, it is a lovely view" said Lexi

He grinned in response. He liked it when she teased back. It made him feel that everything was back to normal.

He looked happy and Lexi was privately glad the subject had changed. She refilled her soda and grabbed an additional bottle for later.

Jack followed suit and paid for them both. Lexi glared at him in irritation. She hated when he did that.

She always chalked it up to being stuck in the fifties for awhile.

He held open the door for her and she shook her head. Yeah he was definitely a contradiction.

One part old school gentleman. One part future omnisexual maverick. She chuckled and he looked back at her with an obvious question in his eyes.

"What's so amusing?" said Jack

She chuckled and walked past him. Frowning he followed her.

"Lexi?" said Jack

She turned with a smirk.

She said"you"

He gave her a blank look and she burst into giggles

"Huh?" said Jack

She unlocked the RV and climbed in. Grumbling about her height the entire time. He smacked her bottom and she yelped

"Jack!" said Lexi

"So what's so funny about me?" said Jack

He gave her one of his trademark grins. Lexi privately referred to them as his rascal smirks.

She chuckled again and flopped down in the passenger seat.

"Well come on out with it, whats so funny?" said Jack

"Its just you, how you are" said Lexi

He gave her a perplexed look.

"How so?" said jack

She smiled at him.

"Your manners mostly. It's just one of those strange quirks you have" said Lexi

"Quirks, strange?" said Jack

"Yeah you know some parts just don't match up" said Lexi

"Hey I'll have you know all my parts match up" said Jack

He sounded offended again. Lexi couldn't help it. She both blushed and giggled like mad.

"Not like that silly, it's just you can tell that you aren't from this time" said Lexi

Jack put the key in the ignition and started the RV.

"How so? I think I blend in remarkably well, don't I?" said Jack

She smiled, she was enjoying baiting him for once.

"Yeah you do on most things. It's just sometimes you act like your from the past. Then you switch and act all modern on us, it really throws us sometimes" said Lexi

"Us?" said Jack

"The team, Owen's hopelessly lost of course,Gwen sort of understands. I think the only one close is Tosh" said Lexi

"Why what makes you say that?" said Jack

He was mentally going over anything that could have given him away.

"And you?" said Jack

"I cheated, I read your file" said Lexi

"You have clearance for that?" said Jack

"Senior archivist, or rather only archivist remaining" said Lexi

He frowned remembering where she had originally worked

"I'm sorry, it's never easy to loose friends" said Jack

"No it isn't and it should never be either" said Lexi

He nodded in understanding.

"We should do something for the team when we get back" said Jack

"Yeah they've all been rather distant since Susie" said Lexi

Jack blanched

"Yeah I know and camping is out no way would they do that again" said Jack

She shivered

"I don't blame them I still can't look at steak anymore" said Lexi.

"I think they've finally forgiven Ianto though" said Jack

"Yeah I knew it would take awhile" said Lexi

"You still think I was too harsh?" said Jack

"Yeah I wouldn't have made him shoot her, that was just a bit sadistic" said Lexi

"I was trying to make a point" said Jack

She took a sip of her soda.

"What was that, life sucks?" said Lexi

He frowned at her.

"No, that his loyalty should be to us first" said Jack

"Admirable but not always realistic" said Lexi

Jack responded with a frown of his own.

"Do you think he still hates me for it?" said Jack

She shrugged because honestly she didn't know. She wasn't sure if she would forgive him for forcing her to make such a choice.

Had she been in Ianto's place. Of course she wouldn't have tried to save a cyberman either.

"Would you?" said Jack

"Yeah but only because I've made that choice before" said Lexi

He glanced at her. She looked lost in thought.

"She gave you no choice it was either her or him" said Jack

She turned towards him.

"Yeah I know but it still doesn't make me feel any less guilty" said Lexi

Or make the nightmares go away. She added mentally. She still felt like she was going to end up paying for that some day.

"Yeah well I suppose we all have our ghosts" said Jack

"Yeah" said Lexi

She was thinking of Tosh and her lost love.

"Why does love have to suck so bad?" said Lexi

Jack looked sad for a moment.

"I don't know but I suppose if perfect love does exist. It wouldn't be worth much if it was easy to obtain" said Jack

"Yeah" said Lexi

"I'm worried about her too" said Jack

Lexi leaned back in her seat.

"Has Gwen stopped nailing horseshoes over every door yet?" said Lexi

Jack chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope they really freaked her out" said Jack

"Same here" said Lexi

Jack looked surprised.

"Really?" said Jack

"Yeah a little bit of fear mixed with a healthy dose of respect is good for you, especially when dealing with something with that level of power" said Lexi

"So you aren't mad that I let them take her?" said jack

"No, you had no choice. Once she ate the food she was already changing. There was nothing we could have done to stop it." said Lexi

"You believe the old legends?" said Jack

She gave him a level look

"We're they wrong?" said Lexi

"No I suppose not" said Jack

Lexi picked up the atlas.

"Just take the fifteen south and we can cut on over on the seventeen" said Lexi

Jack nodded yes and made the turn she suggested.

Meanwhile Martha Jones. The new companion of the doctor was stuck in the mother of all traffic jams.


	29. Chapter 29

any 29

Authors note: Thank you all for being polite in your reviews, even if you don't like my stories.

Sorry about the previous rant. Got a vicious review on another story and it just set me off.

Can see the sentence structure errors mentioned in last review. Will pass it on to my betas because apparently we all missed them.

Yes there were words missing and that word is and. I use it way too much and am attempting to correct it.

Thank you for your reviews. Rose's ooc behavior will be explained in later chapters. As for Lexi's martyr like behavior.

She has bad self esteem. Which is quite common and usually leads to bonehead mistakes.

Don't worry she will at some point snap out of it. As for some of it.

Who wouldn't be pissed at their cousin for sleeping with the man they love. Would you just let that go? I wouldn't.

Martha was thinking. Not much else she could do. Especially after being kidnapped onto this nightmare of a road trip.

The doctor yelled a name when she had been grabbed. Martha was pretty certain it wasn't hers either.

She was most definitely going to ask him about it just as soon as he rescued her. Unless he wasn't coming for her.

Martha debated just sitting put or saving herself. She never fancied herself the damsel in distress type.

The highway five was a slight bit less crowded than Martha's current roadway. Jack and Lexi were on a slightly more enjoyable road trip of their own.

"Only a few more miles and you can turn off onto seventeen. Take it to the nine and follow it to the 89" said Lexi

They were only a few hours from there destination. Jack insisted they stop for dinner before making the last leg of the trip.

So dinner was at a nice Mexican restaurant complete with mariachi band. Lexi thought it was amusing that he was essentially courting her backwards.

After a thoroughly filling dinner of some of the best enchiladas she'd had for awhile. They got back on the freeway.

Jack followed the turns and they pulled into the camp area. Just a few hours after sunset.

There was one other RV there. They were a couple with kids and were completely annoying. Lexi and Jack hoped they were gone by tomorrow.

The doctor found her and released the horrendous traffic jam that had lasted for way too long already.

Martha couldn't understand how anyone could be dumb enough to be stuck on a highway for twenty years.

When they were on the way back to the Tardis. She finally confronted him about the name.

"Who is Lexi?" said Martha.

The doctor froze his hand in his pocket. He was reaching for the Tardis key. He didn't want to talk about this.

Martha could sense it. Like a sixth sense she picked up as a medical student.

She knew when someone didn't want to answer an embarrassing question.

"You asked me about Gallifrey" said the doctor

"Yeah I did and I also asked about Lexi. Who was she doctor? Is she the reason your always so sad?" said Martha

He looked at the ground and then sighing sat down on a shopping cart. Martha took a seat on an old box and waited for the answer.

"Lexi is, was my fiance" said the doctor

"Which is it? Is? Or was?"said Martha

He groaned and rubbed at his eyes.

"Is, but I left her" said the doctor

Martha mouth dropped open in shock.

"You what?" said Martha

"I left her because she would never be able to handle this life" he said

He leaned back and rubbed his eyes.

"My life isn't safe Martha and Lexi was the type to martyr herself to keep me safe" said the doctor

Martha was glaring at him with an expression that could melt steel.

"So you just walked away from her? Without even giving her a chance to decide that for herself. Are you going to do that to me?" said Martha

He hesitated and Martha narrowed her eyes at him. The delay had been too long. He shrugged.

"I don't know, I might but only if I have to" said the doctor

Martha looked sad for just a second.

"Tell me about Gallifrey" said Martha

He looked at his lap for a second. Then he started describing some place so beautiful that Martha ached with its loss too.

"Was she from Gallifrey too?" said Martha

"Yes and no. She should have never been there. It was my fault she was there when it fell. I did that to her" said the doctor

Martha hand went to her mouth. Oh lord she was dead no wonder he was still rebounding.

Martha resolved not to ask anymore about her. The poor man needed to move on from her.

The next morning the family was still there. They kept giving them nasty looks whenever Lexi and Jack kissed in public.

So they decided that they would use their obvious disapproval to drive them away. Finally about mid afternoon they packed up and left.

Of course it was only after Lexi and Jack. Went inside the RV and made loud raucous love with the windows open.

Scandalized the family packed up and drove farther down the lake.

As soon as their dust faded in the wind. Lexi and Jack were suiting up. They dove until the sun started going down.

Recovered quite a few pieces. The next morning at dawn they went down again. By noon on the third day they were just about done.

That was when they spotted the car on the ridge.

"We're being watched" said Jack.

He nodded towards the ridge. Perched on the ridge was an older looking car with a guy in a suit standing near it.

"Well that really fits in" said Lexi

"Lets get the rest of this loaded up and take care of it" said Lexi

"No killing" said Jack

Lexi groaned but agreed. They locked the pieces up and as soon as the sun dipped low enough.

Lexi climbed out the back window and climbed the ridge.

She came up behind the two men in the car and stunned them both before they knew she was there.

She pulled out their wallets and flipped them open. She froze in shock and then called Jack

"Well?" said Jack

"They're FBI we need to get out of here like now" said Lexi

"I already called the plane they'll be waiting on the tarmac" said Jack

"Good, I'm on my way back" said Lexi

Then she handcuffed them to each other. Flattened their tires and their spare.

She made her way back down the ridge and climbed into the RV. Jack had already packed up the gear.

"Lets go" said Lexi

Jack turned the RV towards the highway and they headed for the airport.

They were in the air by the time the agents woke up. Jack insisted on calling in their position.

He argued that they didn't deserve to die for doing their jobs.

Gwen arranged for a lorry to meet them at the airport and Lexi opted to ride with the driver.

That way if he saw anything she could wipe his memory. Jack preferred her to use the retcon but sometimes her way was easier.

When they reached the hub the team helped unload the lorry and Lexi took care of the driver. Jack was frowning at her the entire time though.

"Oh stop it! I gave him a good memory in its place" said Lexi

"He'll think he made a good tip dropping off some brochures and stopped off at the pub after. Even added a leggy blond now stop glaring." said Lexi

Jack chuckled and shook his head.

"Leggy blond huh she hot?" said Owen

"Imaginary!" Lexi sing- songed

Both Gwen and Tosh glared at him. Gwen smacked his arm as he passed by her.

"Get on with you, you need to stop encouraging them" said Gwen

She pointed at Lexi with one finger like she was scolding her. Lexi did her best to look innocent.

"What? As if they need any encouragement" said Lexi

"Yeah, hey wait a minute" said Owen

Several chuckles were heard around the hub. Lexi unpacked the first of the boxes

"Got a call come on, old model plane just came through the rift" said Jack

Sighing Lexi set down the piece she had pulled from the box. Guess fixing the Tardis would have to wait.

The people on the plane seemed like a descent group of people. A little lost that was all.

Lexi could see Owen was falling for that Diane woman. The second he laid eyes on her.

So it was really no surprise when she answered the phone at his place.

Lexi had a short conversation with the woman. Mainly consisting of tell Owen to come in.

He's got work to do. She should have seen the troubles coming. Being lost in another time was somewhat easier.

When you knew you would live to see your own again. It really never occurred to Lexi how difficult it would be if she was permanently stuck there.

So when Jack sauntered into the hub late at night smelling of carbon monoxide. With a bottle in one hand and red rimmed eyes.

The only thing Lexi could do for him was hold him. She thought he had really connected to John.

Being from close to the same time or at the very least Jack had stayed in that time for awhile.

In the end John hadn't been strong enough to adapt to this time period. Not that Lexi blamed him.

The twentieth century was a scary place. Emma seemed to be adapting better than the others.

Maybe it was because she was young and hadn't had a chance to really live her life yet. Diane was the surprise though.

Lexi thought the woman had the best chance for surviving out of all of them. Yet she was the one who chose to run away.

Jack clung to her tighter and she rested her head on his.

There were times when she thought about running away.

Just finding a planet somewhere preferably deserted and just living out her days there.

No worries, no relationship hassles. No mortgage or bills. Just her and paradise.

Then the idea of being alone would set in and she lost her courage.

Even if everyone here was forever out of reach. At least she had their company.

She groaned, how did he stand it. Being alone for so long would drive her stir crazy. Let alone trying to be the savior to the universe.

He really must be a mad man with a box.

Ianto came in early like he always did and found her sitting on the stairs with her arms around Jack.

Her and the tea boy had gotten closer since the Lisa incident. Lexi was slowly trying to draw him out of his shell.

She understood why he tried to save Lisa. Lexi would have done the same for her mom or even Rose.

She never hated her cousin for her actions. Lexi felt she did deserve her anger.

After all she had lied to her. Lexi claimed she hadn't been after the doctor.

Yet didn't hesitate to fall into bed with him the first chance she got. It was a less than honorable action and she was still paying for it in guilt.

If Rose had talked to her about it instead of becoming unstable.

Lexi might have backed off and just walked away from him. She certainly wouldn't be hurting like this right now.

"You okay?" said Ianto

He set her coffee down next to her on the step. Lexi shifted Jack and he stirred awake.

"Oh Lexi, ur I'm sorry" said Jack

She sighed and drank some coffee. Even when he was hurting. He was still trying to be their leader

"Ianto can you get him a cup" said Lexi

Ianto nodded then patted Jack on the shoulder. Ianto disappeared into the hub's kitchen.

The door alarm sounded and Gwen stumbled in followed by Tosh. The only one not in yet was Owen.

Ianto came back in and handed Jack his coffee.

"Thanks" said Jack

He took a sip and stood up. He made his way towards the office.

She watched him answer the blinking message light on the phone.

He was still very upset and rubbed his forehead like he had a headache. She stood in the doorway.

"Are you all right?" said Lexi

Jack shook his head yes. Grabbed a bottle of scotch and poured himself a glass.

She raised an eyebrow and he poured her one too. She gave him a look when he flopped down into the chair.

"That was Owen. Diane flew into the rift, it goes without saying he won't be in" said Jack

"Oh man" said Lexi

She downed her drink and waited for Jack to say something. Lexi rested her hand on his arm.

"Take the day off we can handle it from here" said Lexi

Jack chuckled darkly.

"Can you?" he asked

Her mind wanted to tell him hell no. She was only being polite. He needed a break before he actually did. Jack smirked at her delay.

"Don't worry about it Lexi. The rifts quiet for now, go ahead and get some sleep" said Jack

"Actually I was just going to go over the parts we recovered. See if anything is still useful" said Lexi

He nodded and she slowly stood up.

"Jack?" said Lexi

He looked up at her.

"If you need anything more" said Lexi

He nodded in understanding

"I know where you are thanks Lexi"said Jack

She reluctantly left him in his office drinking. Ianto checked on him once or twice.

Tosh watched his office nervously for a while. Until she started hearing moans coming from Jack's office.

Tosh quickly sought out Lexi. She found her in the lounge, with alien parts spread across the table.

"Do you..um, need any help?" said Tosh

She was asking politely but her eyes were practically begging her to say yes.

"Ah yeah sure, I'm mostly just checking for broken components right now" said Lexi

Tosh nodded so Lexi started running her through what to look for and where to put the broken ones.

Gwen drifted in a few hours later. She didn't ask where Jack was. So we assumed she already knew enough not to ask.

"Emma went to London" said Gwen

She set a coupling down on the table. Lexi was busy checking what was on the table over.

So far she had most of what she would need to repair the Tardis. The rest she could rebuild from the scraps. Gwen sounded sad.

"I'm sure she'll do fine" said Tosh.

The Japanese woman was always awkward when it came to emotions. Gwen wiped her eyes.

"Did you hear about John?" said Gwen

Lexi was about to check off a box on her list. She paused and looked up.

"Yeah Jack told me" said Lexi

Tosh looked lost for a few minutes.

"John killed himself, couldn't handle his son being in an old folks home I bet" said Gwen

"Oh that's horrible" said Tosh

Lexi could tell she wanted to say more but didn't know how to word what she wanted to say. Gwen saved her the trouble

"Oh how horrible I don't think I would either" said Gwen

Lexi frowned and checked the box

"What about Owen's friend Diane?" said Tosh

Gwen gave Tosh a look and Lexi shook her head when she caught the other woman's eyes

"What they were friends right?" said Tosh

"Ah I think they were a bit more than that" said Lexi

"All say you normally don't shag your friends" said Gwen

Tosh looked shocked by the idea.

"Really he was, is it serious?" said Tosh

She sounded worried. Gwen opened her mouth to say something stupid again

"I doubt it, she flew into the rift this morning" said Lexi

Gwen's comment was quickly abandoned in favor of a blanch.

Tosh looked horrified but only Lexi knew just how badly the woman had miscalculated.

If she was lucky she landed on a nice planet. If she wasn't she would be dead rather quickly.

Ianto wandered into the lounge. He was adjusting his tie around his collar.

"Ah there you are, ah why are you all in here?" said Ianto

Tosh looked away. She was blushing profusely.

Gwen actually checked out Ianto's bare abs for a half second before stammering that she was helping Lexi.

Ianto gave her a perplexed look.

"Hey Ianto what'd you need?" said Lexi

"Ah Jack wanted to see you" said Ianto

He was starting to button closed his shirt. Lexi gave him and appreciative grin

"Working out?" said Lexi

Ianto actually blushed bright red.

"Ah yeah always have" he said nervously.

"Looking good, do me a favor and take over" said Lexi

"Ah yeah sure, what are you doing?" said Ianto

"Sorting useful and useless" said Gwen

She picked up a curved piece of metal and eyed it skeptically.

"That's a keep" said Ianto

Gwen gave him a look

"How do you know?" said Gwen

Lexi was listening to Ianto explain Tardis parts to Gwen as she left the lounge.

Jack was in his office. His shirt was open to the waist.

He looked like he had just either run a marathon or had hot raunchy sex.

She sniffed the air and grinned. Definitely the later.

"Feeling better?" said Lexi

She sat down in the chair. They really hadn't pursued any more of the physical aspects of their relationship since getting back.

So Lexi didn't mind that he was turning to Ianto for release.

They weren't exclusive. Lexi even doubted they counted as a couple. Jack smirked

"Yeah actually could have used you earlier though" said Jack

Lexi raised an eyebrow. That was new. She wasn't sure if he was teasing or not.

"I've decided to give Owen a few days off" said Jack

Lexi sighed

"That bad huh?" said Lexi

"Yeah that bad" said Jack

His voice had gone soft for some reason. She knew Owen had been getting close to the woman but not how close.

"You going to talk to him?" said Lexi

Jack gave her a look that she couldn't decipher

"Yeah I suppose"said Jack.

The rift was mercifully uneventful for the next few days.

Owen wasn't answering his phones and wasn't at home when Jack went to talk to him.

To top things off one of their captive weevils. The one they named Janet. Was going nuts for some reason.

Since Owen was the one to work with it. They made him their top priority.

Jack decided to give the crew the night off for once and was currently chasing after a weevil by himself.

Gwen was on a date with Rhys. Tosh was at home and well no one knew where Owen was.

Lexi was enjoying a night out clubbing. She decided to call it quits when too many would be suitors got fresh with her.

She wandered out of the club in time to see Jack rush past. His shirt was torn and was that blood?

Lexi tucked her handbag under her arm and followed Jack. He stopped in front of a restaurant and talked to Gwen.

She argued with a guy she was with. Then walked off with Jack. Lexi followed the two of them.

They broke into a run and chased the weevil down an alleyway.

Then suddenly there was two weevils and one was heading right for Gwen. She sprayed it with weevil spray but it kept coming.

"Jack!" said Gwen

She sounded panicked. Lexi dug into her purse and pulled out the sonic stun gun she made.

The thing was less then a yard from Gwen. Jack was racing to intercept but wouldn't get there in time.

Lexi fired and the weevil went down. The second weevil raced away.

"Are you two all right?" said Lexi

She ran up to them both

"Yes thanks to you, what'd you hit it with?" said Gwen

Lexi held up her gun.

"You know you aren't supposed to take tech out of the hub" said Jack

"I didn't built it from parts I got at radio-mart" said Lexi

Jack gave her a shocked look.

"All right, lets get the other one" said Jack

They rounded the corner in pursuit of the remaining weevil. Someone pulled up in a van and kidnapped the weevil.

Jack, Gwen and Lexi stared after it in shock. Gwen snapped a pic of the license with her cell. Together they walked back to Jack's vehicle.

"You look nice" said Jack

Lexi shrugged the outfit was old and not really one of her nicest.

"So Gwen had a date tonight. What about you? What's got you all dressed up?" said Jack

"Not much just enjoying a bit of me time, clubbing you know" said Lexi

"Alone?" said Jack

"Yeah why not? I asked Tosh but she doesn't do clubs" said Lexi

Jack gave her a worried look.

"You should have called me, I'd dance with you" said Jack

He gave her a suggestive look and she smacked his arm. Gwen cleared her throat.

"Can you two please focus, we've got someone kidnapping weevils here" said Gwen

Her voice rose a bit and Jack glared at her.

"You should go back to rhys we can handle it Gwen" said Jack

Gwen looked like she wanted to punch him. Funny how often he got that look.

"Naw he needs time to cool his heels" said Gwen

"Why did you two fight?' said Lexi

"No, not really he tried the whole cave man thing when he saw Jack but I sorted him" said Gwen

Jack rolled his eyes and kept walking. So much for a quiet evening he mused.

They got in the vehicle and Jack drove them back to the hub. The door closed behind them with a clang. Gwen took a seat at her station

"I'll just run this plate and we can find who it belongs to" said Gwen.

They heard a roaring sound from the cells.

"Whats that noise?"said Lexi

"I'll check you two stay here, that's an order" said Jack

He walked down the hall leading to the cells.

"I love the dress by the way where did you get it?" said Gwen

"Milan" said Lexi

"Huh?" said Gwen

"Milan, Italy. I've had it for a few years, mom hated it because it reminded her of my pre diet weight" said Lexi

"But you kept it?" said Gwen

"Yeah loved the style and cut, besides its so damn comfortable" said Lexi

"How much did it cost?" said Gwen

"Oh about two grand" said Lexi

Gwen's mouth dropped open in shock.

"How the hell can you afford to spend two grand on a dress on our salary?" said Gwen

"Easy bought it on my mom's" said Lexi

"Okay wow, she must have been loaded" said Gwen

"She was and so am I" said Lexi

"Your what?" said Jack

They both looked up at him.

"Janet's going nuts for some reason, I'll have to have Owen sedate her" said Jack

"Yeah just as soon as he decides to come in" said Gwen

"So what were you saying before I walked in?" said Jack

"Just telling her about my mom" said Lexi

"What about her?" said Jack

He was frowning at them both

"Just that she was loaded" said Gwen

"Ooh great stolen plates just wonderful" said Gwen

Jack sat on Tosh's desk

"So tell me about her. I never met the woman and you never talk about her" said Jack

Lexi calmly leaned over to look at Gwen's screen. She could practically feel Jack's eyes on her.

"Not much to tell. She was a model, made lots of money. Had no time for me and died at canary wharf" said Lexi

Gwen stopped typing in shock and looked up at the time lord sitting on the corner of her desk.

"She's dead?" said Gwen

Lexi nodded yes

"I'm sorry Lexi I didn't know" said Jack

She nodded

"It's cool you couldn't have if I didn't say anything, besides a lot of people died that day" said Lexi

She was trying to get them to drop the whole conversation. She didn't really want to dredge up those ghosts.

Jack got what she was trying to do but he really wanted to ask questions.

He knew she had spent a hundred years waiting to get back to her own time. He even knew what she did when she had been waiting.

What he didn't know was how much from those time periods she kept or how much she made off of them.

To be fair she was entitled to some of her own secrets. He just wanted to be in on them. He liked being the enigmatic leader.

It was no fair if he had to share the title. Gwen sighed and pushed in her keyboard

"We'll have to see if Tosh can find anything more tomorrow" said Gwen

She shut down the computer and shoved the keyboard in. Stood up and made her way to the door

"Night you two" said Gwen

"Hold on let me give you a lift" said Jack

He walked out with Gwen leaving Lexi alone in the hub. She shivered. This place was creepy when no one was there.

The weevil was making noise again so Lexi decided to check on it. She opened the door slowly and stood in front of the cell.

The weevil known as Janet was cowering in the corner of its cell. Its head in its hands and it looked like it was in pain.

For some reason Lexi actually felt sorry for it.

"Are you all right?" she said

It made a low moaning keening sound that sounded a bit like sarcasm.

"Great I'm so bored I'm talking to a weevil" said Lexi

It raised his head to glare at her.

"What it's not like you can understand me, can you?" said Lexi

It made another scoffing noise and moved closer. Lexi found herself stepping forward.

It keened at her again and rested a hand on the cell door.

Lexi raised her hand and rested her hand on the same spot on the other side of the cell glass.

It tilted its head and stared at her.

"So now what? We do the macarena, become pen pals?" said Lexi

Janet made a scoffing noise then suddenly images flooded her mind.

They came so rapidly, they made Lexi reel back from the sudden onslaught.

She staggered and threw up her mental shields to block the images. It made the keening sound again.

Then suddenly Jack's arms were around her and he was pulling her back into the hub proper.

"Lexi what happened speak to me?" said Jack

She shook her head to clear it because for some reason it felt as if her mind was stuffed with cotton.

"Jack?" said Lexi

"Yeah what happened I saw you on the floor what did it do, did it hurt you? I swear if it did I'll.." said Jack

"No don't I'm fine really. I think it was just trying to communicate" said Lexi

Jack snorted

"I don't care your not going near it again" said Jack

He was using that final tone that meant he wouldn't be swayed by any argument.

She didn't know if she wanted to growl in frustration or simply smack him senseless.

"Will you just listen to me for a minute" said Lexi

"No stay away from it, I'll have Owen dose it when he gets in" said Jack

She started to protest. Jack put a hand on the center of her back and shoved her towards the Tardis.

"Did I mention I love this dress?" said Jack

Lexi turned to yell at him and he kissed her. He was backing her towards her ship.

"Jack!" said Lexi

"Um what?" said Jack

"Did Gwen get home all right?" said Lexi

"Um Gwen who?" said Jack

He was kissing her neck quite passionately. She smacked his arm.

"Cooper, the woman we work with. Honestly Jack sometimes your just too much" said Lexi

She unlocked the Tardis door and walked in. Kicked her heels off as she walked into the main console room.

Jack followed her in.

"Now I have only one question?" said Jack

"Only one?" said Lexi

"Well one that counts as a question anyways. The other is this,can I play with your gun?" said Jack

She smirked

"Only if I can play with yours" she said

She smirked at him and he shook his head.

"Seriously can I see it?" said Jack

He was smirking back at her. She just turned that back on him too easily.

She opened her purse and pulled out a small compact looking gun. The size of a kiddie squirt gun.

Jack frowned and took it from her hands.

"What does it fire?" said Jack

"Sonic waves, emp's and electricity. That's the stun setting" said Lexi

"Power source?" said jack

He was tilting the gun sideways and inspecting it closely. It wasn't pretty but it worked.

"Two taser batteries" said Lexi

He opened his mouth in shock. She smiled and walked towards the staircase.

"I'll be in the pool if you want to join me" said Lexi

"Pool?" said Jack

"Yep third door on the left ,top of the stairs" said Lexi

"Really where's your bedroom" said Jack

"Did I mention I'm forgoing the suit?" said Lexi

He set the gun down went to the front door and locked it.

"Really Jack who says you need a bed?" said Lexi

Jack bounded up the stairs and opened the door she said. It turned out to be a library.

A very empty library with only a few fashion magazines on the shelves. He shook his head and closed the door.

Then tried another. By the time he found it Lexi was already swimming laps.


	30. Chapter 30

any 30

Authors note: I'm sorry this took so long to post. It's been real hard to focus.

My family found out Sunday morning. That my brother in law was killed Saturday in a head on collision.

So if this took awhile to post please bear in mind its hard to type with tears in your eyes.

He really should be looking for Owen right now. Except his traitorous mind kept coming up with excuses why not to.

Not the least of which was a certain skinny dipping time lady.

He surfaced on the other side of the pool. Only to find her near the water slide.

"Almost got you that time" he said

She laughed

"Almost, never counts" said Lexi

He grinned at her

"Two out of three?" he said

She laughed again and swam backwards.

"Uh uh you cheat" said Lexi

He pushed off of the wall suddenly. He caught her between the wall and him. He gave her a wicked little smirk of triumph

"All is fair in love and war" he said.

Then he bent down to kiss her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they went at again for the fifth time in the last two hours or so.

They were coming to the end of there latest session when the cloister bell rang.

"What the heck is that?" said Lexi

"The alert system, the cloister bell" said Jack

"I have a cloister?" said Lexi

He chuckled

"Don't worry no one expects you to act like a nun" said Jack

Martha was watching her do her makeup. She once dreamed about being in theater as a child.

Until the desire to help people supplanted that. Still the glamour still had some appeal or least it did until Tallulah told her tale.

"It's the depression sweetie your heart might break but the show must go on" said Tallulah

The pain behind those words made Martha's heart clench in sympathetic pain.

Yeah she made the right choice for her. It was a pity such a choice wasn't available to Tallulah.

The doctor had wandered off as he was wont to do. Leaving the two women to converse.

"Enough about me at least you've got that guy in the suit" said Tallulah

"We're not together, he's engaged actually" said Martha

Even if she was dead. The doctor still seemed to love this Lexi person. Martha sighed and Tallulah saw right through her facade.

"But you want him don't you?" said Tallulah

Martha looked longingly at the door. She hoped the doctor wasn't with in ear shot because it could be all sorts of awkward.

"Naw I don't" said Martha

Tallulah snorted

"Yeah sure you don't I've seen the way you look at him. Man would have to be blind not to notice that" said Tallulah

Martha frowned because sometimes she wondered if he was indeed blind. Sometimes even deaf and dumb. Maybe it was just a stupid time lord thing.

"Not to him" said Martha

She looked so sad that Tallulah actually held her arms out in offer of a hug.

"Oh I should have realized he's into musical theater. What a waste still you can live in hope" said Tallulah

Martha frowned for a second until she caught her meaning. Wondered briefly if she should correct her or not.

The last thing she wanted was competition. Then again, the doctor didn't seem to be ready for any relationship beyond friendship at the moment.

"No he's grieving actually and he does wear glasses on occasion" said Martha

She didn't know why she had the urge to defend the doctor's honor like that.

Grieving over a lost love did sound a sight better than being gay in her book. Mostly because with the latter she still stood a chance with him.

She mentally groaned and wanted to slap herself silly. Damn that time lord she did have it bad for him.

Of all the stupid things to do she had to go and fall for the one man who was out of reach.

A stage hand poked his head into the dressing room.

"Your on in five" he said

Tallulah nodded in understanding and the man departed. When her five minutes were up.

Martha followed her to the stage wings and watched the show. Once again fascinated by the glitz on display.

Then the morbid thought crossed her mind when she wondered how many of those smiles up there were fake.

That's when she spotted the pig man and he spotted her. About that time one of the showgirls spotted him too and screamed.

Martha not thinking gave chase. Martha managed to catch him and promptly questioned him.

She was oddly surprised that his alien appearance didn't phase her in the slightest.

A few minutes later the doctor followed by Tallulah ran up. She recognized her ex-beau Lazlo right away.

It was an oddly joyous reunion. Given the fact that Tallulah proved she was either madly in love with Lazlo or just a better person than they thought.

They heard an odd whirring sound and Lazlo pulled them all into an alcove.

He covered Tallulah's mouth and they watched as a Dalek slowly rolled by their location.

The doctors mouth opened in shock and anger welled inside him.

Even though the Daleks had helped Lexi at canary wharf. Their civil war was still one of the main causes of the time war.

"Why do they always survive while I lose everything?" said the doctor

Tallulah gave him a confused look.

" What are they?" said Martha

The doctors face was a study in fury. As he replied with a tone that would have frozen fire.

"Daleks" said the doctor

"Wait, those are Daleks, those things you told me about?" said Martha

"What is it some sort of robot?" said tallulah, she giggled at the end

He briefly turned towards her and she shrunk back into Lazlo's arms.

"Beings from another world designed to conquer and kill they know no mercy" said the doctor

His voice sounded somewhat sad despite the anger coloring his tone.

Martha gave him a worried look. Was this what killed Lexi?

If so no wonder he hated them so much. Tallulah laughed and the doctor pined her with a glare.

"You must be kidding?" she said

The cold level gaze he leveled at her made her literally shiver in terror. There was something missing in his eyes.

Like a piece of him was broken beyond repair. Tallulah suddenly felt sorry for Martha because she doubted there was enough left of this man to love her.

"Do I sound like I'm kidding?" said the doctor

Lexi laughed and climbed out of the water. She grabbed a robe off a bench and walked out of the pool room.

Jack groaned and followed her. Grabbing another robe as he walked.

Fortunately the Tardis had provided one big enough. He found Lexi frowning over a display.

"Owens back" said Lexi

Jack groaned again she shot him a sympathetic look. She walked towards the wardrobe.

Jack started to follow her but the Tardis locked him out. He heard her giggle from behind the door.

He let out a string of swear words and went to retrieve his clothes.

By the time he returned. Lexi was already dressed and outside talking to Tosh and Owen.

"Owen about time you showed up,where have you been?" said Jack

"You know out and about" said Owen

"Uh huh I called, nice try with the answering machine imitation by the way" said Jack

Owen looked briefly guilty for about two seconds or so.

"I just needed some alone time, you know how it is" said Owen

Jack visibly flinched but only Lexi noticed it. Gwen chose to walk in at that moment.

"Oh good your hear I'm sorry to hear about Diane were you.." said Gwen

"I didn't want her to go and she went" said Owen

Gwen looked puzzled for half a moment. Then she shook it off.

"I ran those plates I got the other day. They came back stolen but the police did manage to give me the owners name" said Gwen.

"Now here's where it gets weird." said Gwen

"The owner was affiliated with this real estate company, which ironically had three of its vans come up as stolen at the exact same time" said Gwen

Jack patted her shoulder

"Good work" said Jack

"Yeah all we have to do is track them" said Owen sarcastically

"That's where Janet comes in" said Jack

The team all gave him a shocked look

"Say what?" said Lexi

"We're going to let it go and watch who picks her up" said Jack

"Ah Jack your talking about letting a weevil loose in Cardiff" said Tosh

"Yeah what happened to the whole compassion speech you gave me earlier" said Lexi

They all looked at her.

"That's neither here nor there" said Jack

"I think it is, are you doing this because your mad at it?" said Lexi

"Why would he be mad at it?" said Gwen

"I came back from dropping you off last night and found it assaulting Lexi. So yes I'm a bit annoyed with it, you happy now?" said Jack

"Assault did it bite you?" said Owen

"No, no it's psychic I guess. It just gave me a mindful of recent highlights" said Lexi

"Highlights to what?" said Tosh

Lexi pursed her lips.

"Apparently who ever has them. Isn't treating them to tea and crumpets" said Lexi

Tosh looked lost and looked at Jack

"They're hurting them" said Jack

Gwen looked vaguely horrified. Owen didn't seem to really care. Tosh looked queasy.

"All right people enough of the sympathy for the devil, it's a predator get over it." said Jack

"Tosh I want you to rig up a tracking device. Something we can slip on Janet or in her" said Jack

Tosh nodded and retreated to her lab.

"The rest of you be ready to go" said Jack

"Lexi?" said Jack

"Yeah Jack?" said Lexi

He shrugged suddenly at a loss at what to say.

"Never mind" said Jack

She gave him a puzzled look before walking into the hub proper.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck and tried to shake off the feeling he was acting stupid.

Lexi paused to watch the discussion between Owen and Gwen.

They all knew Gwen had slept with Owen. Honestly she was surprised Rhys was still with her.

She was blatantly obvious she was cheating on him.

Was Rhys just too stupid to notice or just that much in love with her?

Gwen had just kissed Owen and he was acting like it didn't mean shit to him. Well to be fair it probably didn't.

"Why are we still doing this, me and you?" said Gwen

"Fine lets not, I was getting bored of your fuck tricks anyways?" said Owen

He sounded both annoyed and relieved. Gwen could grate on the nerves after awhile.

It wasn't like they were dating or something. Gwen already had a bloke at home. Her timing on the issue wasn't the best of course.

"You can be such a wanker sometimes, you know that Owen"said Gwen

"I do as a matter of fact" said Owen.

Gwen flounced off with all the grace of a scorned middle school girl.

While the rest of the team just stared in shock. Lexi made a mental note.

That if things ever went bad between Jack and her to just deal with it privately.

The team shared enough things as it was.

"Anyways, I rigged some facial recognition software to trace our vans" said Tosh

Everyone turned towards her with the exception of Gwen. They all watched as Tosh ran her software and came back with a hit.

"Great warehouse district, suit up" said Jack

He was already pulling his coat on as he headed for the door

"Ah Gwen your riding with me" said Jack

Just his tone told everyone she was about to get an earful.

Gwen sighed and followed the team to the suv's.

Lexi opted to ride in a different vehicle leaving Tosh and Gwen with Jack. She headed for the second vehicle.

"I don't know why you won't let me drive" said Lexi

"Because I don't feel like adjusting everything back after you do. The world could bloody well end while I'm sorting out the mirrors" said Owen

Lexi snorted

"We're the same height" said Lexi

"Are not your an inch shorter" said Owen

Lexi opened her mouth to protest when Ianto climbed into the vehicle

"What are you doing tea boy?" said Owen

"Jack said to ride with you two" said Ianto

He looked slightly flustered.

"Okay don't know why we need you but Jack's the leader" said Owen

Lexi leaned back in her seat and Owen glared at her.

"What if you insist on driving. I'm going to be comfortable" said Lexi.

Ianto cleared his throat. Lexi tilted her head back

"Yes Ianto?" said Lexi

"Um Lexi can you sit up. Need some legroom is a bit cramped back here" said Ianto

"Is not I fit back there just fine" said Owen

"Perhaps someone adjusted the seats" teased Lexi

She did sit the seat back up for Ianto though.

Ianto looked confused by the comment. Owen snorted

"Ha I knew it, heels" said Owen

She crossed her legs self consciously

"Owen are you checking out my legs?" said Lexi

"Um depends, will I get slapped if I say yes?" said Owen

Lexi looked mortally offended

"Now since when have you known me to hit someone" said Lexi

"Um" said Owen

"Rarely and yes" said Ianto

"Let me answer for my self tea boy" said Owen

"I was checking them out as well, can't help if your slow on the uptake" said Ianto

"Okay" said Owen

He gave Ianto a strange look

"I ah yeah okay. They're just so there and long. Damn I love that skirt. I'm going to shut up now" said Owen

Lexi chuckled at the both of them. Ianto was trying to look innocent.

While Owen was trying not to look at her in the eye. They parked next to the warehouse.

The van was sitting outside. The doors on Jack's vehicle opened first.

Jack got out looking vaguely irritated. Gwen followed looking thoroughly pissed.

Tosh quietly slunk from the vehicle

"Well that looked like an enjoyable trip" said Lexi

Owen snorted and shut off the car. Owen got out at nearly the same time as Lexi. Ianto followed them out.

Owen went to the back and grabbed his kit. Then they walked towards the others. Gwen was already heading for the door already

"Oi hold up there Gwen lets clear it first and make sure there are no surprises for us" said Lexi

"Yeah Gwen stay back,let me look first" said Jack

They watched him disappear inside. Then come back a few minutes later.

"It's clear but we've got a body" said Jack

Gwen wrinkled her nose in disgust and Tosh looked green. Lexi just shrugged and walked inside.

A year ago seeing a dead body would have freaked her out. Working with Torchwood had a way of desensitizing you.

To the point that it no longer even fazed you. Jack opened his mouth to say something.

Lexi was already pulling on gloves and kneeling beside Owen.

"Weevil bite definitely see the damage here, it bit down and tore." said Owen

"So it was angry or just hungry?' said Lexi

She tilted the head of the corpse Jack opened his mouth to say something.

He really hated watching her do that. There was something just wrong about seeing her with blood all over her hands or handling a corpse.

"We've got another one" said Ianto

He was kneeling next to another man by a hallway. Gwen went towards him.

"Holy shit this ones still warm" said Gwen

She had reached down to feel for a pulse. Jack was looking around the room.

Noticing the little things. Like the cigarette butts on the floor. The holes drilled in the floor.

That looked like they had once held bolts for something.

"So we know the cause of death but what were they doing down here?" said Tosh

She was picking through the trash like Jack was. The only difference was she wasn't sure what they were supposed to be looking for.

Lexi stood up and walked away from the corpse. Owen could handle the rest from there.

She stopped and bent to pick up a discarded cell phone. Which suddenly rang in her hands. They all turned to look at her.

"Seriously its not mine. Do you really think I would choose the hamster dance as a ring tone?" said Lexi

"Ah but just the fact you know what song that was says different" teased Owen

Lexi flipped him off and opened the phone

"Allo?" said Lexi

"Give the phone to your boss, the bloke in the coat" said the voice on the other end.

Lexi handed the phone to Jack. Pulled out her sonic and tried to trace the call.

Unfortunately the caller hung up before she finished. Jack flipped the phone closed and Lexi growled in frustration.

"Damn it, I almost had it!" said Lexi

"Yeah I know but were getting close" said Jack

"What makes you say that?" said Ianto

" Oh just that he warned us off, which means he's nervous" said Jack

Lexi smirked.

"Great, so continue?" said Lexi

She held out a plastic bag. Jack dropped the phone in.

"Of course" said Jack

He pulled his own phone out and dialed UNIT's private coroner's office.

Then arranged for the bodies to be picked up.

Since they were human UNIT would have no problem just letting them go to Torchwood.

It was only when it was an actual alien that they wanted first dibs.

Lexi knelt and picked up a slip of paper. She opened it and read it.

"What have you got there babe?" said Jack

"It looks like a marker perhaps" said Lexi

She held it out to him and he took it from her hand

"Yeah looks like whatever they were doing, someone was taking bets on it" said Jack

They packed up and left shortly after the coroner showed up. This time Gwen rode with Owen and Ianto . Lexi ended up with Jack and Tosh.

"Okay so tell me why we can't all just go in one vehicle again?" said Tosh

Lexi shrugged.

"Because I don't want to hear Owen bitch about his mirrors again" said Jack

They drove back to the hub and did some cross checking. The building was for sale through the same estate office as the vans.

"Something's going on here but what?" said Jack

They tried the plan to release Janet. Which flopped miserably.

Not only did they lose the weevil but they found Tosh's transmitter stuck on a fence.

Needless to say they were all frustrated by that. Owen excused himself and went home early.

Actually he went to the pub and met a guy name Mark. Owen suspected that Mark was somehow involved with everything.

He didn't know why but he did. So when Jack concocted the foolish plan to pass him off as a business man.

Who dealt in of all things jellied eels.

"Seriously eels, couldn't you come up with something less gross like mp3 players or something?" said Lexi

"Yeah why eels?" said Owen

"Maybe you just look like an eels salesman" said Gwen.

The snide way she said that got her flipped off by Owen again.

"Oh but I spent so much time on the website" said Tosh

Everyone turned to stare at her

"Well I did" said Tosh

Lexi chuckled

"Hey what are we going to do if anyone actually tries to order some eels?" said Ianto

Everyone gave him a blank look.

"Just saying" said Ianto

Lexi burst into giggles and Jack scrapped the answer he was forming. He laughed along with her

"I don't know I guess we'll cross that bridge if it comes up" said Jack

They strapped the wire to Owen and sent him into the office. The plan was so lame they doubted they would fall for it.

So they were surprised when Owen got asked to join them the next evening for a pint.

That was when Mark let Owen know that he saw right through there plan and was still willing to share the secret anyways.

Owen went with Mark to another abandoned building and that when he was introduced to weevil fight club.

His transmitter went dead so they rushed in to save him. They found him in a small cage facing off with a weevil.

When he opened his arms and just let the weevil attack Jack fired at it. Undeterred it attacked Owen.

Jack was demanding the keys. So Lexi just soniced the lock and stepped inside.

She didn't know what possessed her to do that. She grabbed the weevil and pulled it off of Owen.

"Get him out of here" said Lexi

Jack had followed her in.

"Lexi ?" said Jack

"Owen Jack now and hurry" said Lexi

Jack grabbed Owen and dragged him from the cage. Tosh knelt next to him and pressed a scarf to his wound.

Lexi twisted and flung the weevil away from her. Snarling it bounded back at her and then froze.

She stared it down until Jack opened the door for her and she gratefully slammed it shut behind her.

"How is he?" said Lexi

She knelt next to him.

"That was crazy" said Gwen

"Don't ever do that again" said Jack

"Don't worry no danger of that happening. Hey wait" said Lexi

She turned to see Mark step into the cage. The door was still ajar so Jack closed it and locked it.

For a moment they circled each other then Mark lost his nerve and the weevil attacked.

They could still hear his screams as they carried Owen to the SUV.

They were pulling away when unit pulled up to deal with the remaining participates.

Tosh sat in the back with Owen. Holding the cloth tightly to his wound.

Jack drove to the hospital like there was a hoard of demons on their trail.

Sliding the SUV to a stop in front of the emergency entrance. Together they helped carry Owen into the hospital.

That's when the doctors and nurses converged on him.

They waited in the waiting room for close to four hours before someone came out to tell them anything.

After the nurse told them they could go in one at a time to see him.

Jack had them all go home and get some rest. Lexi took over for Owen for awhile until he healed.

Her being the only member of the team with any sort of medical training.

Yes it was obtained on another world and covered a wide range of species not just humans. Training was training though.

Gwen got caught smuggling some retcon out and after Jack thoroughly berated her.

She was put on leave for a week. Jack wasn't trying to be cruel he just wanted her to have the chance to work out things with Rhys.

So that left him and Toshiko to take the call for the dance hall.

When Jack and Tosh disappeared after Lexi had been monitoring them and didn't reappear for six hours.

Lexi decided to hell with procedures and called Gwen and Owen in.

Not that Owen could do much with his arm in a sling but she was honestly at a loss on what happened.

It took them three days to figure out that Jack and Tosh were back in time.

Ironically it was Ianto who found the photograph of them.

They fired off theories as how to get them back. Owen wanted to use the rift manipulator and open the rift.

Lexi was iffy on the idea. On one hand they could get Jack back relatively easy doing it.

On the other she could just finish fixing her Tardis and go get them.

Unfortunately that could take awhile and there was the chance they could die while they were trapped there.


	31. Chapter 31

any 31

She could see Owen was going to argue with her. She just hoped he would listen to her. He sometimes didn't even listen to Jack.

"We can't open the rift it's too risky" said Ianto

"Well what other choice do we have, Lexi's Tardis still doesn't work" said Owen

Lexi sighed great her first time in command and they were already at each others throats.

"I just don't see why we can't open it a little, just enough for them to squeeze through" said Gwen

Lexi was staring at the manipulator.

"We could if we knew the rest of the equations for there location time period ecetra. You can't just open a rift without some sort of temporal map" said Lexi

"She's right the whole world could suffer, we could get sucked in" said Ianto

"Or something could come out with them" said Gwen

Owen gave her an incredulous look because for a moment she had sounded like she was on his side.

"This is about Diane isn't it?" said Ianto

Owen pined him with a look but Ianto continued anyway.

"When are you going to accept that she left you?" said Ianto

"Unlike your cyber girlfriend? not that she had a choice wired up in the cellar" said Owen

Ianto moved forward like he intended to hit Owen

"All right that will be enough" said Lexi

She stepped between the two males

"You over there. Search Tosh's space and see if she wrote the rest of those computations down, Owen" said Lexi

"Ianto search the archive files for anything about this machine. We need to know how to work it and more importantly how to shut it off" said Lexi

"Gwen your with me" said Lexi

"Wait where are you going and who put you in charge?" said Owen

"The queen read the charter" said Lexi

Both men gave her identical blank looks.

"So what are we looking for?" said Gwen

Lexi was walking up the stairs to Jack's office

"Anything Jack's got hidden from us" said Lexi

Which she was willing to bet was quite a lot. They walked in and Gwen set to work dissecting his desk.

Any locked drawers she found Lexi promptly soniced open. She pulled a picture off the wall and set it facing the wall.

The accusing eyes of the doctor, her cousin and Jack were just a bit much right now.

She hated that portrait mostly because it reminded her of what she had done.

Ianto chose that moment to come back . He walked up the stairs and was standing in the doorway.

"Hey you can't open Jack's safe, You've got no right" said Ianto

Gwen looked up from the pile of paperwork she was sorting on the desk.

"I've every right I'm second in command didn't you read the charter?" said Lexi

"Screw the damn charter, he's got stuff in there your not meant to see, that's how Jack likes it" said Ianto

"How would you know how Jack likes it?" said Gwen

Ianto blushed bright red.

"That's none of your affair, hey put that back" said Ianto

Lexi had pulled out a wooden box that looked quite old to her. She set it on the desk and opened the lid.

Ianto reached his hand out to stop her.

"Stop, Jack wouldn't invade your privacy like this. You shouldn't invade his" said Ianto

Owen walked in the office. Lexi hesitated what if Jack had future events written down. Like their death dates or something?

"Everyone out" said Lexi

"But why?" said Gwen

"Because Ianto's right if there knowledge in here you shouldn't have yet. It could screw up future events if you know it" said Lexi

"What about you?" said Owen

"I'm a time lord" said Lexi

Grumbling they all left the room. Owen kept shooting hostile looks at Ianto the whole time.

That was going to be troublesome. She put the petty issues of her team aside for a moment and opened the box.

The first thing on the top was a photo. Two adults and two little boys. One of them vaguely resembled Jack.

His family perhaps. They were dressed oddly though. She remembered him saying he was from the future at one point.

Either they were working class or fashion just wasn't a priority with them. She gently set it aside trying not to dwell on the family Jack left behind.

At least he might get to live long enough to see them again. Under that was a broken piece of what looked like Tardis coral.

She smirked, he did have it bad didn't he? She ran her fingers over it and set it aside.

She pulled another photo out and winced when she saw it. In it was the doctor and Rose.

Lexi quickly dropped it on the desk as if it had burned her. In one corner of the box was what looked like a crumbled napkin.

Lexi opened it up and froze. What the hell how did he get this? It was the napkin she had written on in that chip shop.

Right before her and Rose absorbed the vortex and raced to their rescue. She swallowed and set it aside.

She didn't want to remember how wrong that plan had gone. Was that a bad omen for this one?

She shook her head to clear that superstitious nonsense. She moved on before she had second thoughts and scrapped the whole plan.

She had to get him back she couldn't live with loosing them both.

She reached in the box again and her fingers brushed metal. She gingerly lifted it out. It looked like a cog wheel.

She set it aside and put everything else back. She honestly didn't want to know what was coming.

She set the whole stack on top of the picture with the skinny guy in a bow tie.

Closed the box and shoved it back in the safe. She closed the door and walked out of Jack's office.

"You only knew her for a week, I was engaged to Lisa" said Ianto

Lexi rolled her eyes. Gwen was at a desk watching the two men yell at each other. She was wisely staying out of it this time.

"There's a difference" said Ianto

"Yeah there was, at least Diane didn't try to kill us all. Oh and at least she was still human" said Owen

Ianto closed the distance between them. Gwen stood up reaching for her gun. Then realized what she was doing and stopped.

"Don't go there" said Ianto

" At least she was not some screwed up metal monster" said Owen

"At least she had an excuse whats yours" said Ianto

"At least Lisa still cared enough to want to stay, maybe there just wasn't enough to you to hold Diane here" said Ianto

"All right tea boy lets go" said Owen

He swung on Ianto with his bad arm and Ianto smoothly side stepped. Owen stumbled and went down.

"That will be quite enough out of both of you" said Lexi

Owen staggered back up on his feet with an angry surge and came towards Ianto again.

"Now come on he started it, lets see if he can finish it" said Owen

He swung at Ianto again. Lexi moved forward to break up the fight.

"What are you two like twelve?" said Gwen

Ianto blocked it this time and Owen's fist grazed Lexi's jaw instead. Both men froze in shocked horror.

Gwen covered her mouth but you could still hear her mumble.

"Oh shit!"

Owen backed up and looked at Ianto. Lexi rubbed her jaw and glared at them both.

They pointed at each other like errant little boys

"He started it" they both declared.

"Well I'm finishing it" Lexi growled

"Apologize now!" said Lexi

"Uh uh. it's his fault" said Owen

He sounded like a petulant five year old

"Is not, you did" said Ianto

"I DON"T BLOODY WELL CARE!" yelled Lexi at the top of her lungs.

Gwen winced and stepped back. Both men froze again. Their eyes went wide in shock.

Lexi never yelled so the outburst was shocking to say the least.

"Apologize now or I swear you'll be scrubbing weevil cages and washing SUV's until you both die of old age" said Lexi

Both men swallowed and Gwen blanched.

"Jack wouldn't" said Ianto

"Jacks not here! I am" said Lexi.

They looked at each other and swallowed nervously.

"I'm sorry Owen" mumbled Ianto

"Me too" muttered Owen back .

Lexi crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

"What I said it" said Owen

She tilted her head and glared at him.

"Oh and sorry I hit you Lexi" said Owen

She nodded and turned to look at Ianto

"What, he hit you" said Ianto

She tapped her foot in irritation.

"All right I'm sorry I provoked him happy now?" said Ianto

"Not hardly but it will do for now" said Lexi

"Find anything?" said Gwen

"As of matter of fact yes I did" said Lexi

She held up the cog.

"Great that goes right here but it's still missing something" said Owen

"You mean besides the equations?" said Ianto

"Yeah I know" said Lexi

"Gwen, Owen go over to the hall. If Tosh has figured out a way to contact us. The message will be there, Ianto monitor them. I'll be in my Tardis" said Lexi

She walked towards the lounge and disappeared inside. She wanted to research that rift machine a bit more before she used it.

Ten to one her Tardis would have something on it. She walked to the console straight away and pulled up the data core.

She typed a few different searches in and then screamed in frustration.

He had erased the information she needed without her noticing. In fact everything about rift manipulation was gone.

Not that she should be surprised by that. After all look what Torchwood one did with it.

She rubbed her jaw. It hurt where Owen had connected. She could swear one of her teeth was loose now to.

Damn Owen and his stupid pride. She angrily shut down the files and started fixing random bits of technology.

She didn't know who she was more angry with, Owen and Ianto or Jack.

Of all the stupid places to get caught he had to end up in world war two. Why couldn't he just end up as a farmer in Iowa or something.

No not Jack he had to be in the thick of it.

"Hey Lexi I don't know if this is anything but I found another photograph" said Ianto

"Thank you Ianto, I'll be right out" said Lexi

He must have seen her wince or something. She shouldn't have touched that tooth with her tongue.

Damn Owen she was going to have to see a dentist because of him.

"Are you all right, he didn't hurt you did he?" said Ianto

Lexi smirked ironically touched by his concern.

"No nothing a dentist can't fix" said Lexi

Ianto frowned but left it at that. Lexi walked towards the door

"Let's see this photo" said Lexi

Ianto shoved an old newspaper clipping towards her. In it were Jack, Tosh and two men she didn't recognize.

She read the caption beneath

"John Smith, really he couldn't come up with better" said Lexi

"No that's not what I meant look at the guy in the back. It says his name is Billis Manger" said Ianto

Lexi gave him a confused look.

"Just like the current owner of the property" said Ianto

Frowning Lexi went over to her work station and looked up Mr Manger. A photo was found off his driving record and Lexi held up the article.

"Either he's a dead ringer for a deceased relative or Mr Manger hasn't aged a day since the second war" said Lexi

"So what do you think?" said Ianto

"I think we need to check out his shop, Mr Manger has some explaining to do" said Lexi

"What about Owen and Gwen?"said Ianto

"Let them know, I'll keep in touch" said Lexi

"Uh uh no way I'm going with you. Anything happens to you and Jack will skin me" said Ianto

Lexi gave him a look.

"Somehow I doubt that but suit yourself. Call the others and let them know where were going" said Lexi

"On it already" said Ianto

He already had a phone to his ear. He was outlining what was going on while Lexi secured the hub.

He followed her out and punched in the lock code as they walked.

"If you want I can go get the car" said Ianto

"Naw let's take mine, it might help put him at ease if he thinks were the same as him" said Lexi

They walked towards Lexi's canary yellow roadster. She deactivated the security system and Ianto climbed in.

He promptly looked for seat belts. Laughing Lexi handed him a leather strap and showed him how to buckle it.

He watched her do the same and then start the car. It rumbled and vibrated just like a grumpy old bear.

They turned heads as they pulled out of the car park. Lexi didn't seem to care though.

Ianto briefly wondered if all time lords were this eccentric. She pulled up in front of what looked like a clock shop.

"Well this looks boring" said Ianto

Lexi undid her belt and hopped out. Ianto reluctantly followed her into the store. The bell chimed above the door.

Not one of those electronic chimes but an honest to goodness bell. Lexi was looking around at the merchandize.

It all seemed to be from different eras.

"Can I help you find something?" said a voice quite near her elbow.

She turned to find the man in the picture standing next to her. He still looked the same age as the picture. Ianto looked at Lexi.

"Actually we're just looking at the moment" said Ianto

Lexi was staring at a clock on the mantle.

"This clock is from the Titanic" said Lexi

"Yes, one of my rarest pieces" said Billis

"You seem to have quite a few of those" said Ianto

"Ah yes but none so rare a time piece as the one who stands before me" said bilis

Lexi smirked. Oh he was a crafty old codger wasn't he?Ianto seemed lost by their interaction. Was the old man flirting with Lexi ?

"Though I am a bit surprised to see one of your kind, don't they usually just watch?" said Billis

Lexi snorted.

"Watch really, sorry not me. Life's not a spectator sport but since were cutting to the chase. I believe you already know why I'm here" said Lexi

"Yes I do would you like it wrapped or delivered?" said bilis

"Why how big is it?" said Ianto

Billis ignored him.

"Wrapped is fine if its not too much trouble " said Lexi

"No trouble at all for a lady of your discerning tastes" said bilis

He took a small domed clock off a self and walked back towards the counter.

He set it on the counter and pulled out some paper to wrap it in. Then he carefully lowered it into a bag.

"How much?" said Lexi

"Oh for you nothing" said Billis

Lexi raised an eyebrow in shock.

"Are you certain?" said Lexi

She oddly felt guilty for some reason. The old man smiled.

"Nonsense just having you as a customer is treat enough" said bilis

She chuckled and reached for the bag

"Well if your certain" said Lexi

bilis reached out his hand to grasp hers. His hand briefly closed on her wrist.

His fingers curving to touch her pulse points. He closed his eyes briefly an odd look on his features.

"Beautiful, the very pulse of time" he said

"Can I have my hand back now?" said Lexi

Her tone was amused but she was anything but amused. He smiled and released her hand.

"Do bring your boss by when you retrieve him, I so enjoyed talking with him however briefly" said billis

She picked up the bag.

"I'm sure he'll be delighted" said Lexi

She doubted it but manners were manners after all. The old man was grinning as she left him there.

Ianto quickly followed her out. The shop had given him the creeps and he was glad to be gone.

"Why did you accept it?" said Ianto

She set the package on the floor boards at Ianto's feet.

"Because he knew what we were looking for and just handed it to us" said Lexi

"So, that could be a bad thing." said Ianto

"I know that's what I'm afraid of" said Lexi

She drove back to the hub and parked the car in the garage. Gwen and Owen's vehicle was back already.

Lexi climbed out of the car and grabbed the bag. Ianto had been scooting away from it for the whole trip.

The contents unnerved him for some reason. Lexi walked into the hub. Gwen and Owen were bent over a piece of paper on the desk.

"Well any luck?" said Lexi

"Actually yes we tried to call you but for some reason we couldn't get through" said Gwen

That puzzled Lexi briefly but she could guess it had something to do with the mysterious Mr Manger. She set the package on the desk.

"What's in the bag?" said Owen

"Our missing piece I think" said Lexi

"Well that's great but the equations are incomplete" said Owen

He held up the paper they were looking at earlier. It was covered in reddish brown equations in Tosh's style of script.

"What is that, blood?" said Ianto

Owen nodded yes.

"It lasts longer than ink" said Owen

Lexi wrinkled her nose in disgust. Tosh must be really desperate to get home.

Then again given the Japanese's treatment during the war and after pearl harbor.

None of them were surprised by her wish to quickly return home.

"Can you fill in the last equation?" said Gwen

She looked directly at Lexi when she said it. Lexi had her doubts math wasn't her strong suit.

She was willing to give it a go either way. After all what harm could one wrong equation cause? She nodded yes.

"Great" said Owen

He opened the bag and pulled out the clock with a puzzled look on his face

"Why would a time lord need a clock?" said Owen

Lexi shrugged.

"It's probably inside" said Lexi

She took the clock from his hands and raised it above her head.

She sure hoped she was right about this because this clock looked expensive and authentic.

She was fairly certain it was from the french revolution or there about.

She hesitated for about half a second . Owen grabbed it from her hands and dashed it on the floor.

The glass and porcelain shattered revealing a large metal cog nestled underneath the mechanics of the clock.

Gwen retrieved it from the shards and held it aloft

"Jackpot I think, pity about the clock though" said Gwen

Ianto sighed then went to retrieve a broom and dustbin.

"Yes good thing he didn't charge me" said Lexi

"Wait am I the only one who thinks this is too easy?" said Ianto

"Oh no not again with the conspiracy crap" said Owen

"Come on think about it. He gave the clock to Lexi. He even knew she was a time lord. Hell he practically gave us written instructions" said Ianto

"Yeah now that I'm considering it, perhaps Ianto has a point" said Gwen

"Oh no not you too" said Owen

"Now that you mention it all the phone calls were anonymous" said Lexi

"See even Lexi thinks it's a trap" said Ianto

"Yeah but why?" said Gwen

"To provoke the rift. He wants to incite chaos and destruction" said Ianto

Lexi snorted that made no sense.

"Why would he do that he has nothing to gain by it" said Lexi

"Think Lexi what if he was the one calling in those reports of the haunted dance hall" said Ianto

Owen shook his head.

"No, I'm tired of being in awe of the rift" said Owen

"I'm tired of living with Jack's secrets, we don't even know who he is" said Gwen

They looked at Lexi and Ianto.

"He's our leader" said Ianto

He sounded stricken and a bit betrayed.

"Not anymore" said Lexi

She looked at the shards one last time and took the cog from Owens hands. She examined it briefly before handing it back.

Owen set it against the other one . Lexi opened the rift manipulator's control panel and began inputting the equations.

She hesitated on the last one.

Her mind wavering between two different solutions. In the end she just picked one and entered it.

Hopefully she was right. They all held their breath as she reached for the switch.

"Well here goes nothing" said Lexi

"Step away from it, please Lexi" said Ianto

She turned to find Ianto pointing a gun at them.

"Ianto have you gone mad, put down the gun" said Gwen

"No not until you listen, Jack wouldn't want this. It's too dangerous" said Ianto

"I can handle it Ianto, now lower the gun that's an order" said Lexi

She threw the switch and the whole apparatus lit up. A hum filled the hub. Lexi could feel the vibration all the way to her lights flickered.

Ianto fired and Lexi's shoulder exploded in fire. Owen kicked the gun away and manged to wrestle Ianto to the ground

"Lexi are you all right?" said Gwen.

"Yeah just monitor the activity fortunately he's a lousy shot" said Lexi

"I was aiming for your shoulder" said Ianto, from his place on the floor

Gwen and Owen went to the rift monitoring stations.

"We have serious spikes all over the place" said Gwen

Lexi watched in apprehension. She was just about to just shut the machine down.

When she noticed something on the outside CCTV. It was Jack and Tosh.

"We did it!" said Lexi

She pointed at the monitor . Lexi reached for the off switch. Jack ran into the hub and grabbed the lever Lexi was about to pull.

He pulled it sharply down and the hum died. The lights went back to normal. Jack turned towards Lexi with a pissed off look on his face.

"What the hell we're you thinking?" yelled Jack

Tosh walked in a few minutes after he said that. Gwen, Ianto and Owen all had identical looks of shock on their faces.

"But we had to get you home?" said Gwen

Jack turned towards her. He looked completely furious. Tosh was hovering near her work station.

She looked frazzled but otherwise glad to be home. Lexi was happy they both were too. Not so much with the angry Jack though.

"Not like this" said Jack

"What the hell Lexi I left you in charge, you should have known better" said Jack

He stomped off towards his office and Lexi just let him go. He stopped on the stairs.

"Get some sleep all of you we'll be fielding calls from all over tomorrow" said Jack

He finished his tromp up the stairs. Owen sighed and looked at Lexi.

"Come on Lexi lets get that wound taken care of" said Owen

She followed him to the medical bay and reluctantly took her shirt off. Owen hummed and he hawed.

Sanitized the wound which wasn't serious he said. Gave her stitches and told her to keep her arm in a sling for a few weeks.

Lexi giggled and Owen raised an eyebrow. She held up her injured arm.

"I suppose your taking left and I'm taking right for awhile?" said Lexi

Owen chuckled when he got the meaning behind her humor. They were wounded on opposite shoulders.

"Yeah sure whatever" said Owen

Lexi ended up sleeping alone that night on her Tardis. Jack was still too angry to do more than glare at her.

To be honest it irritated her. That he wasn't even grateful that they had gotten the two of them home.

Tosh seemed a bit more grateful and Lexi wondered just how bad it had been for her back there. Yeah she screwed up but really was it that bad?

Sighing she tried to relax in her tub. Tomorrow was going to be busy she could already sense it.

If she hadn't turned off the Tardis' alarms she would have been hearing it too. The next morning Jack called a meeting.

Tosh knocked on the Tardis door. Lexi poked her head out. She had a sleep mask pushed up on the top of her head .

"Yeah?" she said, her voice sleepy .

"Meeting in five, heads up he's still pissed" said Tosh

"Tosh how are you?" said Lexi

"Glad to be home, thanks by the way" said Tosh

Lexi smiled at least some one appreciated her efforts

"Any time" said Lexi

She pulled her head back inside and got dressed. She emerged a few minutes later dressed nicely.

Ianto was already brewing the morning coffee. He looked a bit haggard for some reason.

Owen, Gwen and Tosh walked in the conference room and sat down. Lexi took a seat and waited for Jack to talk.

Ianto silently set their cups in front of them and retreated.

Lexi noted he was moving like he was sore. She put two and two together then stifled the urge to cry.

Jack had quite obviously moved on. It smarted that the tea boy was her replacement but she refused to show it.

"Okay lets get to the point I've been fielding calls all night and this morning. The government, CIA, half the western world and a good portion of the eastern. There all asking basically the same question. Is this anything to do with us?" said Jack

He hit a button and a map lit up behind him. Lexi absently noted it was the design she had worked on for torch wood one.

"Is it?" said Gwen

Jack pined her with a glare that was unmistakable

"Yes Gwen it is" said Jack

He stood and walked to the map. He rested his fingers on some glowing lines. That were splintering off from where Cardiff was located.

"You see these cracks?" said Jack

They nodded yes almost as one.

"This city, this hub is the center, time is literally fracturing" said Jack

His jaw tensed and she could tell he was about to yell or worse. Quiet Jack was always the worst.

"What your seeing is aftershocks, ripples around the world. The rift is splintering because of you" said Jack

"What?" said Owen

He sounded completely shocked. Jack turned on the television behind him.

"Right now we need to focus on damage control, Lexi you need to focus on closing that rift" said Jack

Lexi swallowed. Oh this was so not good.

"Ah I'm not sure I could do that?" said Lexi

"Well you better find a way to at least contain it or all of time is going to collide" said Jack

" Because you opened the rift without knowing what you were doing" said Jack

He was speaking to all of them but he sounded like he was directing most of his ire at Lexi.

He was right though she didn't have a clue as to what she was doing. This was the doctors forte not hers.

She definitely was out of her league or at least she felt she was.

"I don't understand how is this different from how things are normally?" said Gwen

Lexi glanced in her direction in shock. Was she really that clueless, yep she was if that look on her face was any indication.

Jack stared at her in shock. Mostly because Gwen still sounded like she was flirting with him again.

Jack firmly resisted the urge to roll his eyes and wondered for the millionth time. Since he hired her why he did hire Gwen Cooper.

"The rift is normally one small crack. By opening the rift we've caused those temporal cracks to widen and time is literally seeping through" said Jack

He sounded like he was explaining the concept of manners, to a small child caught picking their nose at the table. Lexi had to resist the urge to giggle.

"Dismissed, Lexi a word please" said Jack

Lexi swallowed, great here it comes. The others filed out giving Lexi sympathetic looks as they left.

Ianto was the last one out and he closed the door behind him. Lexi kept the table between them. For some reason Jack was scaring her.

"you should have known better Lexi" said Jack

He was resting his chin on his laced hands. Lexi nodded yes he was right she should have known better.

Everything they taught her at school had gone right out the window right then. Especially when she thought about them being trapped there.

"Are you expecting an apology?" said Lexi

"Are you sorry?" said Jack

He looked up at her staring her down from the end of the table.

"No, not really" said Lexi

"Then don't bother" he said with a sigh

"Alexiel what am I going to do with you?" said Jack

She winced at the use of her full name because that's what the doctor used to call her.

"You can start by not calling me that" said Lexi

She tried a smirk but it fell flat. Jack was staring at her.

"Take care of the rift and then your on suspension for a week" said Jack

She blinked in shock.

"Ah Jack I live here, just where do you expect me to go?" said Lexi

"You'll figure it out and Lexi.." said Jack

"Yeah?" said Lexi

"Next time leave us there, that's an order not a request" said Jack

Lexi stood up and walked out of the room. She caught Toshiko's eyes as she descended the stairs.

At least one of them was grateful to be home. After seeing the haunted look in Tosh's eyes.

She had no doubt she would do this again in a heartbeat. She walked over to Tosh. If anyone could figure out the equations for this it was her.

"How did it go?" said Tosh

"He's still pissed, ungrateful prat" said Lexi

She said it softly so he couldn't hear her

"Yeah tell me about it" said Owen

At least she wasn't alone in this. Well at least not technically.

She still was gonna catch most of the shit for it being the leader it was a given.

"Lets see what went wrong shall we" said Tosh

She said it just as Jack ducked back inside to answer the phone again. They could hear him arguing with someone.

Then him promising that they were working on it.

"Yeah sure no problem!" Jack yelled and slammed the phone back into its cradle.

Lexi refused to look at him and so did Tosh.

"Owen you need to go by the hospital and Gwen and I need to go by the police station" said Jack

"Lexi , Tosh keep working let the machine get the phone for awhile" said Jack

He stormed out of the hub with Gwen on his heels. As soon as they were gone. Lexi let out the irritation she was holding in.

"Just like a little lap dog straight on his heels" said Lexi

Tosh snorted.

"I take it there's trouble in paradise?" said Tosh

"Yeah you can say that. You think a man would be grateful when you nearly blow up the world to get them back but no not Jack" said Lexi

"We all messed up once or twice" said Tosh

"At this level?" said Lexi

"Just Gwen, it was when she was a newbie. Let a man eating alien loose on the city she did, so hang in there its not like she's perfect even if she tries to convince us she is" said Tosh

"Naw just Jack I think" said Lexi

"For what it's worth I'm glad to be back thank you. I don't know how my grandfather dealt with that level of hate." said Tosh

Her words were sincere and Lexi was glad she hadn't completely messed up.

"Oh wait here's the problem this isn't the code I sent you, where did you.. oh right sorry" said Tosh

"Guess time lords aren't so infallible after all" said Lexi.

Tosh gave her a worried look and kept typing. They were going to have to do some serious rewriting to fix this mess.

"Behold the next phase of Dalek evolution" said Dalek Sek

The doctor stared in open mouthed shock. The Daleks armor had opened and out of it stepped a biped version of a Dalek.

"What?" said the doctor

The Dalek hybrid turned towards him.

"The teacher bid us create and create we shall. From this moment on the Dalek empire will be born anew" said Dalek Sek

The other remaining Daleks looked at each other.

"I do not understand how have you done this and more importantly why?" said the doctor

The Dalek turned towards him and the doctor almost stepped back. He had never looked a Dalek directly in the eye before.

Yeah eye-stalk but never an organic eye. The slightly yellow green color was unnerving.

"Ah I have been remiss with my manners, I am Dalek Sek of the cult of Vega and you are?" said sek

"The doctor" said the doctor

The Dalek froze in shock. The other three Daleks rotated towards him.

"Be at peace brothers" said sek

"The Doctor is our enemy, the Doctor must be exterminated" said the nearest Dalek

"No he is not the time lord is of the same species as the Vega, great and merciful teacher. Therefore the doctor is our ally is he not" said sek

The doctor looked confused and it was probably a good bet the Daleks shared the feeling

"Come doctor I will explain. As a man of science I believe you will find this fascinating" said sek

Martha fell into step next to the doctor. sek gave her an appraising look.

"The female may find this a bit unnerving, are you sure you wish her to observe this?" said Sek

"The female has a name and I'm studying to be a doctor" said Martha

sek looked surprised for a moment.

"Forgive my lapse in manners. I forgot human females have the same opportunities as the males on your world" said Sek

The doctor continued to be shocked by this Dalek. Throughout the whole tour.

It wasn't until they reached the last set of rooms that the doctor finally understood.

"Your mixing human DNA with Daleks, why?" said Martha

"To create the perfect being, the intelligence of a Daleks with the form and most importantly hands of a human" said Sek

It wasn't until his own people turned on Sek. That the doctor realized just what Lexi had cursed them with.

It wasn't mercy she gave them but a desire to build. Without the necessary tools they needed to do so.

In a way her actions were completely cruel. It worried him as they got in the Tardis and left. They materialized inside of Martha's house.

"So here you are as promised" said the doctor

"So this is it?" said Martha

She wasn't sure she wanted this to end. It was all very addicting all this running and adventures.

"One trip you said" said the doctor

"Well I suppose things just escalated" said Martha

"Seems to happen to me a lot" said the doctor

"Well then thank you for everything" said Martha

He turned to go inside. The phone rang and Martha answered it. Her mother said her sister was on the telly so Martha turned it on.

The television was blaring in the background, stuck on the news channel.

He turned to leave a bit disappointed that he couldn't keep Martha for longer. They were just starting to get on as friends.

The sound of the Tardis dematerializing filled the air and Martha bit her lip to keep from crying

Something on the telly caught his attention and he was halfway gone when he realized it.

He turned the ship around and came back. Martha was just numbly going through the motions putting her clothes away.

A tell tale hum filled the air and she dropped her basket.

"Ah sorry didn't mean to barge but did he say he was going to change what it means to be human?" said the doctor

"Um yeah why?" said Martha

The doctor sat on the sofa and watched the rest of the broadcast.

"I thought you were leaving?" said Martha

"Yeah I was and now I'm not at least not yet." said the doctor


	32. Chapter 32

any 32

Authors note: Lexi's age is currently 134 .At onset of story. When she first met nine she was sixteen but only a few months from her birthday.

When he sent them home she was trapped there for a year before she figured out how to get back.

Which means she absorbed the vortex at seventeen and a half.

After Rose left she enrolled in university and completed two semesters before taking spring break in Rio with Jackie, she was eighteen and a half by then.

She spent six years trapped on Gallifrey in its past during the time war. Where she went to their university.

After returning to earth she was twenty four. She aged to 91 before she regenerated for the second time .

She attended Woodstock when that body reached 55. Then had a heart attack in one heart and regenerated for the third time.

Before her Tardis was finally fully grown. She returned to London looking twenty again. See chapter twenty

He pitied Lazarus really he did but he could also understand him. Well at least partially anyways.

What he couldn't condone was his actions. Murder was never something he could stomach no matter what the reason.

To be fair he used to be more understanding. Guess that was one more way the war had changed him.

Martha's mother had been a shock though. He was still trying to figure out who told her all those horrible things about him.

Even when they were finally leaving. He didn't know if he should be grateful she choose him or upset that she was doing so against her family's wishes.

Yes essentially Martha was a grown woman. At least on this world anyway but still Mrs Jones reminded him a bit of Jackie.

Which brought his thoughts back to Lexi. He wanted to groan out loud why did everything he thought of somehow lead back to her.

It was like he was being haunted. The Tardis materialized on the Pentillium and once again they were fighting for their lives.

"There you go universal roaming" said the doctor

He shoved the sonic screwdriver into his pocket.

"No way, this is too mad your telling me I can phone anyone anywhere in space and time on my mobile?" said Martha

The doctor grinned he loved it when they were impressed. Especially over such a simple thing really.

"As long as you know the area code" he said

They stepped out of the Tardis and started wandering in a logical direction.

They were obviously on a ship but still the doctors ever present curiosity had him trying to find out where.

One of the crew rushed in and started asking questions.

To which the doctor gave evasive answers of course. The crewman was about to question them further.

When another crew member rushed in and the bulk head doors started to close.

The doctor turned back towards the Tardis just in time to see a bulkhead door close between them.

He swore at the stupidity of the situation. After he realized that they were crashing into a sun and had only forty two minutes to avert disaster.

He hated time constraints.

Halfway on the other side of the galaxy another time lord was uttering those exact same curses.

Only hers were directed at a stubborn piece of tech called a rift manipulator

"That should have worked" said Tosh

"Well it didn't" said Lexi

Tosh swore and Lexi stared at her in shock.

"What?" she said

Lexi shook her head to clear the disturbing image,

"We have to be missing something but what?" said Lexi

"A solution" said Tosh

Lexi frowned at her. Now wasn't the time for self pity. Even if she felt like joining her at the moment.

The cells downstairs were getting a bit crowded. Owen had been called out to two different hospitals and had to stem off two epidemics already.

Gwen had to tranquilize a roman soldier, a knight on horseback, a druid and a dinosaur.

The dinosaur was the only prisoner not currently in the cells.

The weevils had to be sedated because apparently they were time sensitive as well.

Lexi paced for a second. Damn it she knew the solution to this now what was it? She picked up her phone and scrolled through her contact list

"Who are you calling?" said Tosh

"Someone who I hope answers" said Lexi

She found his name and hit dial. Asking for help wasn't cheating was it? Someone picked up on the tenth ring.

"The doctor's phone can I help you?" said Martha.

Lexi froze she had expected him to ignore her. Maybe even answer her query brusquely.

She was determined that she wasn't going to discuss why he left. Honestly she just needed his help with this.

"Ah..hello?" said the woman's voice

"I'm sorry I must have miss dialed," said Lexi

That's when she heard him

"Burn with me Martha!" came his eerie sounding voice.

"Oh god I have to go" said Martha

She reached for the button to hang up.

"No wait Martha do you have a tranquilizer gun?" said Lexi

"Ah no who is this?" said Martha

"A friend of his, do you have a stun gun?" said Lexi

Lexi could hear the doctor approaching. She could tell Martha was retreating and most likely trapped

"What about his screwdriver?" said Lexi

"Yeah I got that why?" said Martha

"Set it to four oh seven thirteen orange and aim it at him, hurry Martha it will only disable him for a few minutes" said Lexi

Lexi heard the shriek of the screwdriver. Followed by the doctor's shriek and a thud.

Some scrambling noises and Martha swearing about an on off button.

"Okay now what?" said Martha

"Is he glowing?' said Lexi

"No not really just his eyes, I think he's possessed or something" said Martha

Lexi swore under her breath. What a wonderful time for him to be out of commission.

"Okay Martha listen to me, have you got a stasis chamber on board?" said Lexi

"Hold on let me ask" said Martha

She heard whispering some arguing and then Martha was back on the line.

"Yeah why?" said Martha

"You've got to get him into it. If he regenerates with whatever that is inside him. It could take him over completely and he'll be lost permanently" said Lexi

She could hear Martha swallow nervously. Lexi was happy he had found someone to travel with.

The last thing he needed to be was alone. Especially if he kept getting in trouble like this.

"okay he's in, now what?" said Martha

"Now you've got to figure out what it is inside him and what it wants. So you can get it out of him" said Lexi

"Yeah but the ships about to be sucked into a sun" said Martha

Lexi froze and looked at Tosh

"I'm sorry did you just say sun?" said Lexi

"Well actually its a small star but still we're all about to die" said Martha

"No your not stop thinking like that, now think what is the ship doing there?" said Lexi

Martha lowered the phone and asked. Lexi heard arguing and Martha appeared to be losing

"Give her the phone" said Lexi

Martha frowned but handed the phone with the strange lady on the other end to the captain

"I'm only going to say this once I don't care why your there or how much profit your about to lose from whatever questionable activity your doing there.

The only thing I care about are my friends and your people's lives. Now whatever you took off that star, return it now.

It's sentient and it wants it back enough to kill you over it" said Lexi

She didn't know that for certain. In fact most of the statement was a guess.

Of course the woman on the other end didn't know that.

"How do you know this?"said the captain

"Logical guess"said Lexi

"Where's the doctor?" said Martha

"I'm sorry, what did she just say?" said Lexi

"Oh the doctor is missing" said the woman

Lexi could guess where the doctor was heading. She just hoped the crew wouldn't shoot him.

"Should we look for him?" said the woman

"No he'll probably be quite easy to spot and near next to impossible to bring down.

Just stay clear of him and if you can lock him in a freezer, now hand the phone back to Martha" said Lexi

She heard some shifting and Martha's voice came over the phone

"Martha quickly how close are they to you?" said Lexi

"Pretty close why?" said Martha

"Okay, now listen carefully whatever they've been doing there is most likely illegal and the owners want it back.

If I know the doctor he's trying to do just that. You need to help him any way you can but try not to touch him" said Lexi

"Ah okay" said Martha

"I'm going to hang up now as soon as everything's back to normal call me back" said Lexi

she hung up and paced.

"Well?" said Tosh

"No help, he's got a crisis of his own" said Lexi

"Who was it you called?" said Tosh

"The doctor" said Lexi

She gave a short sigh. Even saying his name still hurt. Yeah she was happy he wasn't alone right now but it also hurt.

How could he just go back to how his life was before?

"Lexi, hello.. Lexi?' said Tosh

She was waving her hands in her direction trying to get Lexi's attention.

"Wha.. oh yeah sorry Tosh what did you say?" said Lexi

"I think I have it" said Tosh

"Really?" said Lexi

"I think don't get your hopes up" said Tosh

She looked like she wanted to say something else

"He wasn't alone was he?" said Tosh

"No he wasn't,lets see what you've got" said Lexi

She leaned over Tosh's station and checked over her work. Momentarily putting the doctor out of her head.

"That should work" said Lexi

"What should work?" said Jack

Jumping slightly in shock she looked up at him.

"I think we've got the rift problem solved" said Tosh

"Rift problem, all of time is bleeding into this time line. That's a bit more than a problem" said Jack.

Lexi resisted the urge to groan.

"You asked me to find a way to close it and I did" said Lexi

"Yes well closing it is just a bit more complicated then bringing two people back, think you can handle it?" said Jack

Lexi wanted to smack him, hard. No screw it she would gladly shoot him at the moment.

"Your talking about taking control of time Lexi, this isn't child's play. If you get this wrong the whole world could suffer" said Jack

Tosh was staring at him in shock. Even Gwen was speechless. Jack had never been so cruel.

Ianto was putting something in the archives when he saw the first of the apparition.

She urged him to open the rift. he listened because it looked like Lisa.

Surprisingly it was Owen who stepped up to defend Lexi.

"Oh come on your all thinking it. So she messed up big deal we all have" said Owen

"Not on this level" said Jack

Lexi narrowed her eyes at him

"Are you through yet because we have work to do" said Lexi

She had just about enough of Jack's rude little comments. At this point she wasn't even sure she wanted to come back after her suspension.

Jack had Ianto and as far as she was concerned he could keep him.

Jack nodded at her like he was somehow allowing her to continue what she was doing

"I've got to check if the power supply can handle that amount of power." said Lexi

She walked out of the hub proper and into the basement before Jack saw the moisture gathering in her eyes.

The others watched her go and Gwen promptly pounced on Jack verbally when she left.

"That was horrid what the hell is wrong with you?" said Gwen

"She's right that was low even for you" said Owen

"She has feelings you know, it's not like she messed up on purpose" said Gwen

"Are you listening to yourselves? She nearly destroyed time. Have you even looked in our holding bay?" said Jack

Tosh was just sitting there trying to avoid the growing argument behind her.

Jack was looking at his team and everyone of them looked less than pleased with Jack.

"Tosh you don't think I'm being too harsh do you?" said Jack

Tosh froze uncertain how to answer that question.

"I'm going to go check on Lexi" said Tosh

She stood up and quickly headed for the basement stairs. Effectively running away from the question.

Groaning Jack retired to his office. Lexi rounded a corner and froze. Her cousin was in the hallway, her dead cousin.

"Lexi? Oh thank gawd you've got to help me Lexi I'm trapped here. You've got to open the rift" said Rose

Lexi stared at her in shock. Was she seeing a ghost? She nodded as if she was agreeing with ghost Rose and the apparition vanished.

Now thoroughly unnerved Lexi made her way downstairs.

Tosh was descending the stairs when she saw her mother at the bottom.

Tosh's mouth dropped open in shock because she knew for a fact her mother was dead. She attended her funeral.

"Help me Toshiko I'm trapped here free me" said Tosh's mom

"Trapped where?" said Tosh

"Between" said ghost mom

"Save me Toshiko, you owe me that much, open the rift" said ghost mom

Then she faded away. Tosh slowly inched her way down the stairs and looked around for anything that could explain what she just saw.

"Tosh?" said Lexi

Tosh jumped at the sound of her voice

"Are you okay you look kind of pale" said Lexi

"Yeah I think I just saw a ghost" said Tosh

"You too huh?" said Lexi

Tosh turned to look at her coworker and noticed the red rimmed eyes.

"Are you okay?" said Tosh

Lexi shrugged

"I've been better" said Lexi

"He didn't mean it he's just frustrated" said Tosh

Lexi frowned and moved towards the generator.

"I've already rewired it to take the extra strain but we'll have to shut down any non crucial systems for this to even work" said Lexi

"For what to work?" said Tosh

"We've got to reopen the rift its the only way to close it" said Lexi

Tosh hesitated unsure if it was indeed the only way. Her mother's words drifted through her mind and she nodded.

"Yes but Jack won't like it" said Tosh

"To hell with Jack" said Lexi

She threw the last switch and both girls walked back to the stairs

"Ianto you might want to come upstairs this whole sections going to go dark." said Lexi

Ianto poked his head out of the door.

"Will can do just one moment" said Ianto

"Should we wait for him?" said Tosh

"Yeah I don't want him tripping over something in the dark" said Lexi

"Thanks that's sweet" said Ianto

Lexi jumped and nearly smacked him for being so damned quiet. Together they made there way upstairs and into an argument

"Oh come off it Jack everyone's thinking it" said Owen

Gwen was poised in the middle as if she didn't know who to side with.

"Your the big man here, keeping all these secrets. Well now the time to tell us some" said Owen

Jack glanced at Lexi as she walked in. She crossed her arms over her chest.

No way was she defending him after he treated her that way. No Jack Harkness was on his own.

"So have at it how are we going to get out of this?" said Owen

"You want to know a secret?" said Jack

Tosh barely stopped herself from nodding yes.

"There is no solution I can't fix this, even Lexi can't. Cause it wasn't meant to happen" said Jack

"The first thing they tell you when you join Torchwood is don't mess with the rift but you lot disobeyed those orders so its all down on you " said Jack

"Hey we only disobeyed orders to get you back" said Owen

"And now people are dying" said Jack

Lexi's heart lurched, she had gotten people killed.

"What so we shouldn't have bothered?Who the fuck are you anyway?Jack Harkness?

You don't even exist we've checked. So if your not a real person? Why the hell should we follow your orders?" said Owen

"Get out!" said Jack

Everyone gave Jack a confused look

"What?" said Owen

"I said get out I'm relieving you of duty" said Jack

The group looked stunned but no more so than Owen.

"So that it the whole world going to shit and you're firing me?" said Owen

"Jack?" said Lexi

"Or is it because Lexi here can actually do your job better than you?" said Owen

Lexi groaned and covered her eyes.

"How about it Lexi do you want my position? They obviously think you can do a better job than me" said Jack

Lexi shook her head no. There was no way in hell she wanted that job again.

"Guys stop this we've got to stick together on this" said Gwen

She was trying to be the voice of reason I'll give her that. To bad most angry males weren't prone to listening to anything remotely reasonable.

"No?don't have the balls for it? Well don't worry I do and yes Owen I am firing you.

If I can't rely on you , if I don't have your complete trust then you don't belong here.

That goes for the rest of you as well. Anyone who agrees with Owen leave now" said Jack

His gaze swept over them. Lexi briefly thought about leaving. She still didn't think she could handle this.

In the end only Owen walked out. Gwen went after him to talk to him. She also planned on phoning Rhys while she was outside.

Sometimes the phone reception was a bit iffy inside the hub. Jack turned to a now nervous looking Tosh and Lexi.

"Well do you have anything yet?" said Jack

"Yeah but you aren't going to like it" said Lexi

After out lining their theory they waited. It took all of about two seconds for Jack to veto it.

The phone rang as she was trying to explain why it would work.

Jack said a few yes this and no that's into the phone then hung up with a terse I'll send someone over.

"That was Gwen's old partner. Seems we've got another roman, keep working find something else" said Jack

He stood up to go and she watched him leave. Then started to walk back downstairs to tell Tosh the bad news.

As Jack was leaving Lexi turned to him.

"Oh Jack one more thing it seems like that guy Billis from the dance hall remembered you for some reason.

He owns a shop called a stitch in time it's near the plaza center" said Lexi

Jack nodded.

"I'll take Gwen and check it out on the way" said Jack

He walked out and Lexi finished walking down the stairs.

"Well" said Tosh

"He vetoed it but I still say its our best chance" said Lexi

"Jack won't like it" said Tosh.

"He doesn't have to know" said Lexi

Jack caught up to an irritated looking Gwen just as Owen walked away from her. He was angrily shaking off her attempts to comfort him.

"Come on Gwen we've got to go" said Jack

"But?' said Gwen

"Now Gwen" said Jack

He headed for the car park with an angry Gwen at his heels.

Owen was in his apartment enjoying one of his few remaining beers when he saw her.

The Diane apparition urged him to open the rift as well. Sighting that she was trapped inside. Owen stewed all night thinking about how to rescue her from the rift.

Never once did he stop and think it was a trick of his mind.

Jack and Gwen retrieved the roman soldier and took him to the holding center unit had set up for all the rift crossovers. Then Jack headed for the shop.

"Why are we here?' said Gwen

She was staring at the small brick building and wondering why the name on the sign was familiar.

When they walked inside she knew. This must have been the clock shop Lexi got the missing piece from.

"Ah if it isn't the charming captain Jack Harkness, oh wait it's not he went down over London during the blitz, still they say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery" said Billis

Jack turned to stare at the man who suddenly appeared behind the counter.

"How do you know that?" said Jack

"Oh I know many things, how is your lovely time lady friend by the way?" said Billis

Jack narrowed his eyes at him.

"Stay away from her" said Jack

"Oh I shall, no need for threats"said Billis

"What are you and how did you get that piece of the manipulator?" said Gwen

Billis shrugged.

"Bought it like everything else" said Billis

"Stay away from my team, Gwen come on" said Jack

Billis watched him go but made sure to brush his hand on Gwen's arm. Images flashed behind her eyes. All of them involved Rhys dieing

"No!" gasped Gwen

"I can only show what might be, you still have time to save him Gwen Cooper" said Billis

Gwen ignored the use of her name by someone she had just met. Instead of listening to what Billis had to say.

She rushed out of the shop ran to her vehicle. Jumped inside and rushed back to her apartment.

She found Rhys okay but dragged him back to the hub anyways.

Rhys protested the whole time and when Jack saw Gwen shove Rhys down the stairs to the cells, he had to intercede.

The whole hub could hear their argument from wherever they were.

Jack came stomping back up the stairs thoroughly pissed off again. Tosh and Lexi ignored him.

They were just about finished setting up their plan. Which Lexi was surprised they agreed to.

Maybe Jack's ominous warnings about global melt down just weren't taken that seriously.

"What are you doing?" said Jack

"Finishing our final preparations" said Lexi

"Preparations for what?" said Jack

Lexi resisted the urge to groan.

"For sealing the rift" said Tosh

Lexi gave her a look. Why was the Asian woman lying for her?

"Why does it look like you plan to open it?" said Jack

"Does it I never noticed" said Lexi

Jack crossed his arms across his chest then opened his mouth to say something. Gwen's scream cut him off.

Jack rushed for the dungeon stairs. Lexi and the rest of the team were right on his heels.

They found Jack holding an hysterical Gwen who was cradling a dead body in her arms.

"Oh god no please Rhys wake up don't leave me" said Gwen

Jack attempted to console her and was met with slaps. She pulled herself out of his arms and Jack rubbed his cheek.

"You bring him back" said Gwen

"No!" said Jack

She sounded irrational and he sounded calm. Of course it was because Jack was always calm and Gwen had just lost her boyfriend

"The resurrection gauntlet" said Gwen

"Was destroyed" said Ianto

"Perhaps something else, I know Lexi use your Tardis and go back in time" said Gwen

Lexi gave her a strange look

"Ah it's still not completely fixed yet" said Lexi

"I said no"said Jack

"There's something wrong with time we can just go back just as soon as the Tardis is fixed, yeah we can stop this" said Gwen

Lexi gave Jack a helpless please help me look.

"Gwen" said Jack

"There's got to be something you all can do or else what is the point of you!" said Gwen

Lexi winced because Gwen had yelled the last statement at them all. No one noticed Owen walk in during the confusion.

"Gwen listen to me" said Jack

"No, no no I'm tired of listening to you . I know that look Jack Harkness and I refuse to let you use it on me.

I am not giving up on him, I know there is something else we can do to bring him back."said Gwen

She was looking around now and Jack was inching closer to her. Until she pulled her gun out.

"I know, Lexi ,Tosh open the rift" said Gwen

Tosh and Lexi blinked at her in shock.

"Say what?" said Lexi

"I said open it, we got Jack back we can get Rhys back too" said Gwen

"Gwen honey listen to me he's gone" said Jack

She shook her head violently no, still holding the gun in her hand. The weapon was loosely pointed at Tosh and Lexi.

"No he is not! Stop saying that!" said Gwen

No one but Lexi noticed Owen move around behind Gwen and kneel beside Rhys.

He examined him briefly then looked up. He shook his head no.

"He's not gone, I've got a time traveling alien and a working rift manipulator. I can get him back" said Gwen

"We can get him back" said Gwen

They all gave her a worried look because Gwen was sounding just a bit bonkers.

"No Gwen, you have to let him go that's too dangerous" said Ianto

"Like you let Lisa go?" said Gwen

Ianto flinched and Lexi wanted to smack Gwen for that.

"Gwen!" said Jack


	33. Chapter 33

any 33

"What Jack!" Gwen snapped

"You can't do that, you have to let him go" said jack

"No, I don't, don't you see this is my fault" said Gwen

The others gave her a confused look.

"Gwen?" said Ianto

"Don't you get it I did this. I brought him into this world, it's all my fault" Gwen sobbed

She started to sink to her knees. Jack moved forward to remove the gun from her hands.

Then something inside Gwen snapped like a wire under tension. She raised the gun just as Jack came near.

Except Owen was there and he took the weapon from her hands.

She turned her head into his chest and sobbed. Jack stepped back and watched his team.

Lexi's fingers were over the controls. She was turned slightly away from Jack and Gwen.

Reading the display that said someone had put a biometric lock on the manipulator.

"I wouldn't have been able to turn it on anyways" said Lexi

Gwen sniffled and looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" said Gwen

"Someone locked it" said Lexi

She looked right at Jack when she said it.

"You locked it?" said Owen

"Damn straight no ones opening that rift" said Jack

The others gave him an incredulous look

"What the hell?" said Tosh

An edge of fear crept into her voice. To be honest Lexi shared it. Jack had just vetoed the only plan she had. They were collectively screwed.

"So what the hell are we going to do now?" said Tosh.

Lexi tossed her pen on the table and headed for the lounge

"Where are you going?" said Jack

"The worlds ending. I'm grabbing that bottle of moonshine I brought home and getting drunk, anyone want to join me?" said Lexi

She finished her trek up the stairs. Jack swore and followed her. She walked into her Tardis and went straight for the back rooms.

Opened a storage closet she had hidden her stash in. Grabbed two bottles and her bag of hash.

If the world was going to hell there was no sense in meeting the devil sober.

"What are you doing?" said Jack

"What does it look like I'm doing?" said Lexi

Lexi opened the bottle and took a swig.

"What happened to your plan, your supposed to be working on closing the cracks" said Jack

Lexi downed another sip and walked towards the door.

"Lexi?"

"I did, that was all we could come up with" said Lexi

She walked out the door leaving a frustrated looking Jack standing in her Tardis.

She came back into the main hub to see Tosh and Owen bending over the manipulator.

She set the bottle on her desk with a clank. Flopped down in her chair and pulled out some rolling papers.

"What is that?" said Gwen

Lexi handed her the finished joint

"Hash want some?" said Lexi

Gwen eyed the small rolled cigarette in her fingers for half a second before taking it.

Owen handed her a lighter and Gwen took a puff. She promptly started coughing. Lexi resisted the urge to laugh.

It was obvious with Gwen's cop background, she hadn't had much opportunities to light up. Lexi handed her the bottle of shine.

"Here wash it down" said Lexi

Gwen took a swig changed colors and started coughing like an asthmatic smoker. Owen waved Lexi over.

"We can bypass his lock but we need everyone's retina scans" said Owen

"Jack will never give it" said Lexi

"Yeah I know but?" said Owen

He gave her a meaning filled look. Lexi nodded and handed Owen the bottle. Owen took a swig

"Holy..where did you get this?" said Owen

"Nineteen twenty Chicago" said Lexi

Owen shook his head and started handing it back. Lexi shook her head and pointed towards Ianto. Owen frowned but handed Ianto the bottle

"Here you go tea boy might as well drink with us this last time, end of the world and all" said Owen

"I fired you" said Jack

"Yep just spending the end of the world with my only friends, I really should work on that" said Owen

"Work on what?" gasped Gwen handing the joint to Owen as she did so.

"Friends" said Owen

Ianto was making faces and turning red. Gasping like a landed fish he handed the bottle towards Tosh, who took a swig and didn't even flinch.

Lexi shook her head to dispel her shock again and turned back to Gwen.

The joint was gone and Gwen had a goofy grin on her face

"Do you think the pizza place will deliver this late?" said Gwen

She ended it with a giggle. Tosh went to take another swig and Jack took it away from her.

"Enough you're supposed to be trying to save the world not getting plastered" said Jack

He looked like he was about to toss the bottle at the wall.

"We did, you shut us down" said Lexi

"Because it was a stupid plan" said Jack

Lexi shrugged

"Only one we got" said Lexi

Jack snorted

"I'm sure the doctor could have come up with better" said Jack

Lexi snagged the bottle from his hands before he could either take a drink or shatter it.

"Then why don't you give him and his new girlfriend a call?" said Lexi

She downed another sip.

"Lexi?" said Jack

She ignored him and walked away from him. Gwen was crying on the desk. So Lexi leaned over her and gave her a hug.

"Gwen I'm borrowing your gun" said Lexi.

She didn't know when she had made the decision. Maybe it was the sound of Gwen crying or the voice of her dead cousin echoing in her ears.

For all she knew it could have been just stubborn pride. She was a time lord after all.

Torchwood had a habit of taking everything away from it's members. She would be damned if it took this away from Gwen.

At least one of them deserved a happy ending, might as well be Gwen

Lexi nodded to Owen because he still had Gwen's other gun. Jack came down the stairs to find both Lexi and Owen pointing a gun at him.

"Okay Owen I can understand but Lexi what are you doing?" said Jack

"Saving the world" said Lexi

"Tosh fire it up!" said Lexi

Tosh nodded and turned on the machine. She scanned her eye as soon as the screen came up. Gwen walked over and did the same.

"I'm not doing it" said Jack

Ianto looked at Jack and dug in his heels too.

"Me either there has to be another way" said Ianto

Lexi gritted her teeth to keep from gnashing them.

"There isn't we went over everything we could think of. We even called for help" said Tosh

Jack frowned

"Called who for help?" said Jack

Tosh looked at Lexi

"I called him for help and he wouldn't give me the time of day Jack" said Lexi

Okay so it wasn't exactly accurate but Jack didn't know that.

"Lexi?" said Ianto

Lexi shifted the gun she was holding to cover Ianto.

"Well are you in or out, keep in mind I have no problem shooting you" said Lexi

"The doctor wouldn't" said Jack

"Well guess what news flash Jack I'm not the doctor" said Lexi

Ianto looked at Jack and then the others

"Are you sure?" said Ianto

Jack's mouth fell open in shock

"Last chance tea boy" said Owen

Jack moved forward towards Owen. Ianto was wavering and Lexi wanted to give him the few minutes.

She knew he was only being loyal to Jack because they were lovers. They might even love each other who knows. Ianto shook his head no.

"I can't I'm sorry" said Ianto

Lexi frowned, she had hoped she wouldn't have to do this but turn about was fair play.

He had shot her at least once already. Jack looked pleased until Lexi shot Ianto in the shoulder.

He spun to the floor and sat up on one shoulder. A shocked look gracing his features. Jack was instantly kneeling at his side.

"Last chance Jack, Ianto?" said Owen

He was aiming the gun at Jack. Lexi leveled the gun at Ianto's forehead

"Lexi don't, please" said Jack

Jack looked like he wanted to cry.

"Last chance" said Lexi

Ianto swallowed and closed his eyes.

"Say hello to Lisa for me" said Lexi

She started to squeeze and Ianto's eyes flew open. Lisa's words rang in his ears.

"Wait!,okay I'll do it" said Ianto

He swallowed when Lexi withdrew the gun from his forehead. He had thought she was bluffing but her eyes had been so cold.

She moved back and motioned for him to go towards Tosh. Ianto shuffled over to her.

Lexi watched his movements the whole time. He shifted and she raised the gun again. He stepped back and let his eye get scanned

"Jack?" said Lexi

He gave her a level look and she could tell he was going to be stubborn about this.

"Fine have it your way" said Lexi

She raised the gun to fire and Jack tackled her. She kicked, clawed and bit him to get free but he still managed to get her pined.

He was reaching for her gun. So she tossed it towards Tosh. He watched it spin away from them with a glare.

The sound of guns clicking made him look up. Every one of his team was pointing a gun at him.

"It's the only way Jack, please get off her" said Gwen

Jack shook his head no.

"So your a united front now?" said Jack

"Toshiko the poor girl who'll screw any passing alien that gives her a pendant"said Jack

"Owen so strong he gets in the cage with a weevil, desperate to get mauled." said Jack

"Ianto hiding his cyber girlfriend in the basement. These same comrades pumped bullets into her, do you remember that?" said Jack

Ianto shifted and looked at the others.

"Get off of her Jack" said Ianto

The gun in his hand never wavered away from Jack's forehead.

"I've got to get Rhys back, Jack this is the only way" said Gwen

Jack shifted back some so he was straddling her thighs.

"Yeah because your so in love with Rhys, that you spend half your time in Owens bed" said Jack

The utter contempt in his voice made even Lexi flinch.

" Then there's Lexi, I don't know where to start. Have you ever wondered why he left you here, maybe it was because he knew he could do better" said Jack

If she ever wondered what he thought about her she knew now.

Lexi was wiggling underneath him trying to get to one of her hold out weapons.

She managed to get one hand free when he shifted and was digging for one of her hold outs.

Her hand closed on a small stiletto concealed in her jacket pocket.

She slid the small knife free and promptly buried it in Jack's thigh. He screamed and fell off of her.

Lexi scrambled away from him and Owen shot Jack. He tried to rise shaking off Owen's first shot.

"We're relieving you of command" said Owen

"On what grounds I fired you remember" said Jack

"We're opening that rift and getting back what we lost" said Owen

Jack looked confused by his answer. Jack stood up and Owen shot his knee out. Jack went down with a groan.

"Stay down!" said Owen

Jack shook his head no. He pulled the knife out of his thigh. She had gotten her gun back from Tosh

"Jack please!" said Lexi

"You gonna be in charge Owen or you Lexi? Did you like the taste of power or is it the taste of something else?" said Jack

"Jack!" said Ianto.

His tone was a warning

"Are you going to shoot me too, both my lovers trying to kill me why am I not surprised" said Jack

He held his arms out.

"Well come on then do it if you've got the balls" said Jack

Lexi stumbled to her feet wiping tears from her eyes. Jack's last verbal volley had hurt at first and then pissed her off.

"Lexi?" said Tosh

"I'm fine grab his arms. We need to get him to the scanner before he comes back." said Lexi

Owen and Gwen grabbed Jack and hauled him towards the machine. Ianto steadied his head while Toshiko made sure it scanned him.

The system unlocked with the last scan . Tosh and Lexi began entering their configuration.

Then they fired it up. Owen was tying Jack to a chair while the girls worked.

Lexi finished the last bit of code and hit the button. Jack moaned and lifted his head

"No Lexi don't" Jack protested.

A whining sound filled the room and the hum built to a crescendo.

Then suddenly there was a sound like thunder and screaming coming from outside.

"Owen untie me" said Jack

"Nope" said Owen

"Lexi?" said Jack

Lexi was already heading towards the door. The others right on her heels. No one noticed Ianto untie Jack.

"Ianto?" said Jack

"I'm sorry Jack" said Ianto

"It's all right I understand" said Jack

Ianto walked towards the door and paused.

"Don't ever do that again" said Ianto

"Do what?" said Jack

He sounded confused

"I can handle it when you insult me or the others, but don't you ever hurt Lexi that way again" said Ianto

Jack gave Ianto a confused look.

"She's my friend and you made her cry don't do it again" said Ianto

That said he walked out of the hub. Jack followed him out and stopped in shock. A huge demon was ravaging the city.

"All hail Abaddon the great devourer" said Billis

"Funny how dreams slip away" said the doctor/smith

Martha walks in carrying linen.

"Good morning sir" said Martha

The doctor gives her a confused look.

"Dreaming again sir?" said Martha

"Yes so astonishing and there was this girl.." said Smith

"I think I know her but its odd because she seems to be in the future, which is impossible unless.." said the doc/smith

"Unless?" said Martha warily

He shrugged off what he was about to say and picked up the newspaper.

"Naw its silly time traveling aliens just don't exist and I'm as human as they come" said doc/ smith

"Yes sir, it's Monday November 14th 1913 and your completely human as human as they come" said Martha

"hm yes that's me.. human. what day did you say?" said doc

"Monday sir your uniform is all pressed and waiting for you sir" said Martha

"Uniform?" said the doc/smith

"Yes sir first day of class your due to teach in about an hour" said Martha

Smith blinked in shock.

"Go on then off with you hurry up I'll fetch your tray while you change" said Martha

He opened his mouth to protest but Martha was already gone. She patted the pocket watch in her pocket and sighed.

Only a few months he said. She just hoped they went by fast.

"Jack no wait think about this" yelled Tosh

She was running after Jack. Who was foolishly running towards a demon at the moment.

The demon was killing everyone its shadow touched.

"Jack please don't do this" said Lexi

Jack stopped and grabbed her cheek

"I'm sorry Lexi I shouldn't have said those things" said Jack

Then he kissed her on the lips.

"Jack stop you don't know if you will come back from this" said Gwen

"I know look after my team Lexi" said Jack

Then he ran towards the monster. Blue fire engulfed him, the second he stepped into the demons shadow.

"Run!" said Lexi.

She looked back once. The look of acceptance on Jack's face stunned her.

The demon was swaying and they just now realized that if it fell, well it wouldn't be pretty.

They rushed for the SUV s and raced away from the scene.

Jack fell then the demon took two steps swayed and fell forward with a resounding bang. Jack wasn't moving.

What Martha wouldn't give for a vacuum and a good mop right now. Her knees were aching something fierce.

The boys here were completely annoying little prats. Jenny told her to ignore their taunts.

She hated it here and hoped their pursuers would hurry up and die already.


	34. Chapter 34

any 34

He just stared at them as if he didn't comprehend their words. Who was this Doctor person?

Surely they must be mistaken if they thought it was him. He was John Smith a school teacher nothing more.

The doctor wasn't real he was just a figment of his imagination. A dream that recurred with alarming frequency yes but that didn't make him real did it?

If he wasn't why did his maid believe otherwise. Martha may be outspoken but she wasn't prone to flights of fantasy.

Which if you took that into context then that would make the doctor real.

Which meant he was putting them all in danger. His heart lurched and a blond woman swam into his vision.

She wore a cheeky grin and he smiled back at her.

"Rose" he whispered.

Martha turned towards him with a worried look in her eyes. Was he starting to remember?

Part of her hoped he was but the other half hoped he could fool them a bit longer.

She knew that they had lost the second the mother aka Martha's former friend Jenny. Held a gun to her head.

"Time for a choice, doctor or Smith whatever you choose to call yourself, which will it be your friend or your lover?" said Baines/brother

He smiled evilly and if Martha hadn't been restrained she would have gladly punched that self righteous prat.

Smith looked equal parts horrified and confused. The family was trying to force his hand but even they were beginning to think they had the wrong man.

So when Latimer opened the watch. It distracted them enough for Martha to get the gun from Jenny.

She promptly pointed it at Baines and actually considered shooting him. Baines pointed his own gun at Martha.

When the family saw that they would lose one of their own. They actually lowered their weapons.

"Alright Mr Smith get them out of here" said Martha

She didn't care if they shot her but they weren't getting him. If she hadn't panicked they never would have figured it out.

It was all her fault they guessed at the doctor's hiding place. She had to make it right.

She loved him enough to do that for him. Even if he didn't love her back. She didn't expect him to fall in love and if he had.

She wished it had been with her. The doctor ushered the party goers out of the building.

He gave Martha a strange apologetic look as he passed her. Then followed the people outside.

Martha saw the movement out of the corner of her eye. If she hadn't she never would have gotten away from the scarecrow.

She dashed down the hall and outside. The doctor was walking towards her.

"Shit!" she exclaimed

She ran the remaining distance between them. She grabbed his arm. Propelled him away from the building and into another hall.

"Come on your rubbish as a human" said Martha.

The doctor aka Smith was gangly and rather klutzy in this form. He kept tripping on his own feet. Not to mention he acted the idiot most of the time.

"What is that supposed to mean?" said Smith

Martha gave him a look and grabbed his arm

"Now just wait a darn minute since when is it okay to manhandle me?" said Smith

"Oh quit your whining and run" said Martha

They raced out the back and towards the next dorm over. They dashed inside and Martha slammed the door shut.

"That won't hold them for long" said Martha

She reached for his arm again and he sharply pulled away.

"Now see here enough of that rubbish, just what is going on here?" demanded Smith

Sighing in irritated exasperation because she already explained this prior to the dance.

He hadn't listened then and he wasn't likely to listen now.

"I told you already it's not my fault you don't listen to a word I say" sad Martha

He folded his arms and glared at her. Groaning she peered out the window.

The family was on the school lawn apparently searching for them. She turned back to find Smith staring at her.

"Ms Jones if you do not answer me this instant I will go back out there and deal with this myself, I'm sure it's only a misunderstanding after all" said Smith.

Martha's jaw dropped open in shock.

"You can't they'll kill you weren't you paying attention" said Martha

He glared at her but Martha refused to back down. She was tired of this stupid game of servant and master.

"We have to find that watch" said Martha

Smith rolled his eyes in mockery.

"Yes because the watch is me" said Smith

"No the watch is him your just a part of him" said Martha

A rather annoying one she added mentally. He made a scoffing noise.

"Your delusional" he stated

"And you're a coward" she fired back.

She instantly regretted it. When she saw the hurt look on his face.

"I'm sorry that was.. I'm sorry" said Martha

He shifted nervously. He didn't want Martha's words to be right but they were. He was hiding while they murdered people.

Truth be told she was right. Even the doctor had run away and hid in his dreams. Did that mean he was a coward?

"Your right" he agreed.

She gave him a shocked look.

"All right Martha we'll look for your watch if only to prove you wrong" said Smith

Lexi stared at him for a whole ten minutes before Gwen's voice broke her trance.

"Why isn't he moving?" said Gwen

Lexi blinked as if coming awake and turned to look at her.

"I don't know why" said Lexi

"Should we move him that things shadow is still over him" said Tosh

"No you guys stay here until i get him away from it's shadow" said Lexi

She didn't want to take any chances, that its power still worked even in death. She moved forward and knelt next to him.

He was so still and his skin was cold to the touch. She grabbed him under his arms and tugged him a few feet.

She passed through it's shadow and immediately felt dizzy. Quickly grabbing his arms she dragged him away from Abaddon's corpse.

Once she got him away from it she collapsed. It felt like every one of her years was happening all at once.

"Lexi?" said Owen

"It's power still works stay out of its shadow, we'll have to torch it from a distance" said Lexi

"I'll call Unit and see if they have any flame throwers" said Ianto

Together the small group carried Jack's body back into the hub.

They snuck back into the school and Smith sounded the invasion alarm that was there since the war.

While Smith and Rocastle made ready to defend the school against a gathering army of what looked like scarecrows.

Disgusted with his actions Martha raced to Smith's room to look for the watch. As she was searching Joan came in.

"So he's real?" said Joan

"Yeah, sorry" said Martha

Joan was staring at her as if deciding something.

"Do you have to bring him back?" said Joan

Martha paused and gave the older woman a sympathetic look.

" I can't do that" said Martha

"Why not?" said Joan

"Because he trusts me" said Martha

Joan nodded

"Your right I shouldn't have even asked, he deserves better than that doesn't he" said Joan

Martha frowned and paused with a couch cushion upended in her hand. Was she asking about Smith or the doctor?

She wasn't sure so she gave the answer that suited them both.

"Yes they do" said Martha

Joan nodded and began looking behind things, essentially helping her look. Joan moved a book and looked behind it.

Her gaze strayed to Martha for a moment

"You love him don't you?" said Joan

Martha's looked away to hide the hurt that was surly displayed on her face

"Shows that bad does it?" said Martha

"Yeah." said Joan

Martha knew what she was going to say next so she cut her off

"No he doesn't and after he's back he won't love you either" said Martha

Joan stopped looking

"Why not?" said Joan

She sounded clearly affronted.

"Because he's still grieving and all he sees is her ghost" said Martha

Joan opened her mouth to reply then quickly closed it

"She who?" said Joan

Martha sighed, they had almost tossed the whole room and still no watch. Where could that maddening timepiece be?

"Who's ghost?" said Joan

"Lexi, she was his fiance" said Martha

Joan gasped and instantly looked guilty.

"Oh the poor dear" said Joan

"It's not here" said Martha

"Perhaps one of the children stole it" said Joan

Martha gave her a look. The school had a lot of students and providing the thief was still alive.

They would still need to identify him. Now thoroughly irritated Martha and Joan walked back downstairs.

The doctor and Rocastle rushed back inside minus one of their party.

"John what happened?" said Joan

He shook his head

" I'll tell you what happened matron he shot him that's what happened" said Rocastle

Joan turned an angry gaze on Smith.

"How can you do this?" said Joan

Martha opened her mouth to say something. Smith just looked confused

"Tell me about your childhood John" said Joan

The doctor started rattling off facts.

"Rubbish" said Joan

"I'm sorry?" said Smith

"It's rubbish not one real experience beyond the facts" said Joan

"It is not" protested Smith.

"Really then tell me about your mother, what color were her eyes, what did she smell like?"said Joan

"I...don't know.. I can't remember her"said Smith

Rocastle was looking from one to the other in confusion

"How can you believe I'm not real?" said Smith

"Whoever you are doesn't matter, you know this is wrong" said Joan

She waved to the assembled boys all of which were armed. Outside Baines was calling for them to surrender the doctor.

"Master Rocastle they're moving" cried one of the boys

Sure enough the scarecrows were charging their position. Smith picked up a rifle and joined Rocastle outside.

He froze when it came time to fire and Rocastle died beside him. Smith yelled for the remaining boys to retreat into the school.

As he ducked inside a flash of blue caught his eye.

The father was pushing some sort of floating cart. On it was the blue box from his dreams.

Just as he turned to stare at it in shock.

Martha grabbed his arm to pull him inside.

"Is that?" said Joan

"Yeah" said Martha

"No, no say it isn't true, it was a dream only a dream wasn't it?" said Smith

"No it's not it's real, he's real" said Martha

Smith shook his head in denial

"No, no it can't be I couldn't do those things, those horrible things" said Smith

Martha gave him a confused look and Joan pointed to the journal.

"Please doctor I know you're in there somewhere" said Martha

"No!, stop it, I can't be him, I won't be him" said Smith

"What is wrong with being him?" said Joan

Smith shook his head like he was trying to clear something from his mind.

"He hurts them, rivers of blood, everything he touches turns to dust. He only wanted to make things better instead he hurts them all" said Smith

Joan gave Martha another confused look

"Who does he hurt John?" said Joan

He shook his head and Martha could see tears in his eyes.

"Them, her, everyone.. ugh.. oh god this can't be happening" said Smith

He wiped at his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"We've got to move" said Joan

She looked at Martha

"Yeah but to where?" said Martha

"I know a place" said Joan

She led them out the back door and down a small trail. Latimer watched from his hiding spot in the woods.

Then followed them quickly the watch was calling him to do so. Just like it told him to take it even though he knew stealing was wrong.

He waited a few minutes and could hear them arguing inside before he knocked.

"Owen wants to do an autopsy" said Ianto

Lexi looked up from her position by the Jack's body.

"He can wait" said Gwen

She was sitting on his opposite side.

"It's been three days" said Tosh

She had walked up behind Ianto and was looking worried about them. Lexi sighed and wiped her hand down her face.

She looked at Jack lying there looking so still. Had he really wanted this?

"Just tell him to give it a few more hours" said Lexi

Ianto looked like he wanted to say something else but only nodded his head and walked away.

"His last memories of us were of us betraying him" said Gwen

Lexi turned to look at the younger woman. She looked a wreck and Lexi could only guess at her own state.

Lexi threaded her fingers into Jack's limp hand. Shouldn't rigor mortise set in by now?

She dismissed it offhandedly. So what if his hand was still slightly warm. It could be from them holding the appendage.

"I know, he deserved better than that" said Lexi

Gwen sniffled and nodded yes. The tears were choking her up again and she couldn't speak again.

"I'm John Smith, that's all I want to be. With his life, his job and his love. Why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man? Why can't I stay?"said Smith

Martha looked like she wanted to be sick. Damn him why did he have to make this so hard.

"Because it's a lie, we made it up. John Smith is the story. It's the doctor who is real" said Martha

He shook his head in denial and started to open his mouth to plead his case again.

When someone knocked at the door. Joan cautiously looked out the window

"Latimer, what is he doing here?" said Joan

She flung the door open and the boy rushed in.

"There still searching the school" he gasped out

"Great that won't last long" said Martha

Mr Smith was pacing and pulling at his hair. He looked like he wanted to cry or something.

"Mr Smith?" said Latimer

He looked at the doctor pacing the room. Joan moved towards the boy

"Not now Latimer. The adults need to discuss something. Do be a dear and sit and be quiet" said Joan

"Begging your pardon matron I have a confession to make" said Latimer

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the watch. On hesitating steps he approached Mr Smith

"I took this from your chambers sir, I'm very sorry" said Latimer

He held the watch out to Mr Smith. John recoiled from it as if the child held a viper.

Martha moved towards them. She held her hand out and Latimer reluctantly handed it to her.

"You had the watch this whole time?" said Joan

Latimer nodded yes.

"Why didn't you say anything?" said Joan

"Because I was waiting and because I was so scared of the doctor" said Latimer

"Why?" said Joan

Instead of answering her he turned to Martha

"Your the doctor's companion?" said Latimer

Martha nodded yes and the boy stepped back some.

"You must open it" said Martha

She held it out to Smith. He gave her a look so filled with agony that she almost recoiled.

"What exactly to you do for him, why does he need you?" said Smith

He was staring at the watch in her hands.

"Well I guess its because he's lonely" said Martha

Smith looked at her and then Joan.

"And this is what you want me to become?" said Smith

His eyes stopped on Joan

"And falling in love that never occurred to him?" said Smith

"No, he said he was in love with someone who was gone" said Martha

"He walked away from her" said Smith

"What sort of man is that?" said Smith

"He scares small children" said Smith

Joan looked shocked and so did Martha.

She shook it off. She would deal with the lie later.

"Maybe he had his reasons" said Martha

Off hand she hoped he did have a good reason.

She didn't even want to think about what they could be or if the doctor would one day walk away from her the same way.

"We need him please, people are dying" said Martha

Smith shook his head no. Joan moved forward and pulled his hands into hers.

"I know your afraid because I am too, I don't want to loose you either" said Joan.

"Sometimes we have to surrender what we want. So others can have the chance to be happy in our stead" said Joan

He pulled her close and rested his head against hers. Images flashed through her mind. Visions of things that could have been.

"You saw that?" he asked

Joan nodded yes.

"I love you John but I can't let you run away from this. Only you can stop this please it's time to stop running away" said Joan

He gave her a sad look

"He won't love you like I do" said Smith

"I know" said Joan

He pulled out of her arms.

"I can't" he said

He started for the door

"Sir wait!" said Latimer

Smith turned to him

"You heard him didn't you?" said Smith

"I did that's why you can't run sir" said Latimer.

The boy boldly stepped between the doctor and the door. His small frame was shaking in fear yet he held his ground.

" My friends and classmates are dying out there and you want to run away? I don't know much but I know your not that kind of a man" said Latimer

"How do you know that, I don't even know what kind of man he is" said Smith

"I've seen him, that's why I was afraid. He's like fire, ice and rage. He's the night , the storm and the heart of the sun . He's ancient and forever. He burns at the center of time and he can see the turn of the universe" said Latimer

"Stop it, just stop it!" said Smith

"He's all those things but mostly he's wonderful and he's the only one who can save us" said Latimer

Smith held the boys unwavering gaze for a few minutes before he surrendered. His shoulders slumped in defeat.

He held out his hand and Martha dropped the watch in his hand.

Smith closed his fingers around it at the exact same time the family commenced bombing the city.

He hesitated for half a second and then opened the watch.

"It's time" said Owen

Lexi looked up at him and sighed. Gwen shook her head no.

"Can we have a few minutes more?" said Gwen

She sounded almost childlike when she said it.

"We should say something first give him a proper send off " said Ianto

Owen sighed he didn't want to do this anymore then they wanted him to.

"Fine another hour" said Owen

Tosh shuffled into the room.

"We're waiting?" said Tosh

"Yeah the new boss wants to say a few words first" said Owen

"So this is a service?" said Tosh

"Yeah "said Lexi

Lexi stood up

"I don't know if he was religious" said Lexi

"In fact like you all I know precious little about Jack" said Lexi

"I'm not sure how we should do this, I've never done a eulogy before" said Lexi

"It's all right neither have we" said Gwen

"Thank you Gwen, maybe we should just talk about what we did know of him" said Lexi

"He put others before himself" said Ianto

They nodded at him in encouragement.

"I know he would have gladly died for each and every one of us" said Owen

The guilt showed in his voice and they all gave him looks of sympathy. Everyone pretty much felt the same way about their earlier actions.

"He saved my life" said Tosh

They turned to her

"Go on" said Lexi

"I.. I did something stupid and unit arrested me. I would have been in that cold concrete cell for the rest of my life. If Jack hadn't gotten me out" said Tosh

"I would have wallowed in grief and a bottle after Katie died, Jack gave me a purpose. I threw that back in his face and now I can't even thank him for it" said Owen

He sniffled and then did something so completely un- Owen like. He wiped a tear out of his eye.

"What I'm not a complete sod" said Owen

"He wouldn't even hire me when I first approached him. Said I should be thankful I'm out and have a good life.

Instead I stalked him because I had to save Lisa. I used him abused his trust and almost got everyone killed. Yet he still forgave me and still I turned on him" said Ianto

"I would have gone the rest of my life in a boring job. Until I met Jack I would have been content with that.

He opened up my eyes to what was really around me and suddenly my world wasn't so boring after all.

I wouldn't change that even if it meant getting Rhys back. He was my friend and I betrayed that" said Gwen

Her voice broke and she sobbed into Owen's shoulder. Lexi looked down at Jack why did it look like he was smiling?

"When I first met Jack I thought he was an annoying cad" said Lexi

She could have sworn his eye twitched.

"I wondered why the doctor even let him on board his ship, of course that was when I thought the doctor had a relationship going with my cousin.

I just couldn't comprehend why the doctor would allow any possible competition anywhere near Rose" said Lexi

"Of course I was young and naive back then. Only a blind person couldn't notice that Jack wasn't after Rose but the doctor instead" said Lexi

Jack's eyebrow moved again. No she wasn't imagining it.

"Of course, what he didn't know at the time was my future self was already engaged to his past self and the doctor never saw him as competition anyways" said Lexi

"But enough about my dense ex where was I? Oh yeah Jack was annoying" said Lexi

"He also couldn't dress, then or now and had horrible bad breath" said Lexi

The others were staring at her in disbelief.

"Be that as it may I did sort of love him and I am sorry for shooting him, this time." said Lexi

"Okay Owen go ahead and do your autopsy now. Might I suggest you start in the groin area" said Lexi

Owen gave her a strange look as did the others. Tosh and Gwen left the room guided by a bewildered Ianto.

Owen shrugged picked up his scrubs and pulled them on. Opened his kit and pulled out a scalpel

"Why the groin?" said Owen

Lexi gave Owen a point blank look.

"You know how sexually active he was. Just want to make sure he isn't carrying anything" said Lexi

Owen shrugged and flipped down his splatter screen

"All right" said Owen

Owen moved the sheet and started to lower the scalpel. Jack's eyes flew open and he flew off the table

"Hey! what the hell!" said Jack

Owen looked like he wanted to faint. Lexi covered her mouth to keep from laughing

"About time" said Lexi

Gwen chose that moment to walk in.

"Jack?" said Gwen

"Hey Gwen" said Jack

She promptly fainted.

"You think she'd be used to it by now" said Owen

He stripped off his scrubs and walked out of the room.

"Ianto, Gwen fainted again you want to grab her oh and.." said Owen

"Jack?" said Ianto

"Yeah that" said Owen

"Your alive?" said Ianto

"Yep and naked" said Jack

"Yep very, such a nice view" said Lexi

"But you were cold we had a funeral, you were dead. Yes it is a nice view isn't it " said Ianto

"Yep and now I'm not, can you go grab me some pants" said Jack

Laughing her ass off Lexi left the room

"Bad breath really?" said Jack

Martha didn't watch what he did to them. in truth she didn't want to.

One look in his eyes after he changed back scared her.

She waited in the farmhouse while he enacted his plan. She saw him later walking away from a scarecrow in a field.

She shuddered and it wasn't from the chill air. She would never be able to look at one of those again without seeing a murderous monster.

He walked back to her and she waited for him to talk. Instead he just folded her into a hug.

"Thank you" he said

Then he pulled away and walked towards the school. Joan met him in front of the gate.

Martha watched from the ridge until her eyes watered. She angrily wiped away her tears.

He didn't need her sympathy and she didn't feel like explaining them.

She never knew what Joan said to him but he didn't look very happy about it.

They trudged in silence back to the Tardis. The boy was waiting beside it. The doctor smiled at him Martha walked inside

"Your gonna like this bit" said the doctor

He closed the door and the Tardis faded from view in front of the boys astonished eyes.

Martha headed to her room and quickly shrugged out of that dress. She discarded it on the floor and took a hot shower.

Put on her own clothes and walked back into the control room.

"Where to?" said Martha

"Cardiff, I need to refuel" said the doctor


	35. Chapter 35

any35

They gave him time to dress while Owen broke out the smelling salts again.

Gwen was just sitting up when Jack walked in buttoning up his shirt.

Ianto slunk out of his office after him. Lexi smirked and turned towards him.

"So how much did you hear?" said Lexi

Jack froze and smirked wickedly

"Enough" he said

"All right the rest of you back to work" said Jack

Owen cleared his throat and jack paused.

"Owen go home your on suspension" said Jack

"I thought you fired him?" said Gwen

Owen glared at her.

"I changed my mind, Lexi your with me" said Jack

Grinning Lexi followed Jack upstairs to his office.

"Your still on suspension so don't look too happy" said Jack

He walked into his office and flopped down into his seat.

He sighed and wiped his hand down his face. He didn't say anything for a few minutes just typed on his computer.

Lexi was near about to throttle him in her impatience.

"How's the rift?" said Lexi

Jack frowned and looked up at her at last.

"Closed, your plan worked" said jack

Lexi raised and eyebrow was that an apology?

"Everything is going back to normal" said Jack

He sounded anything but enthused about it though.

"Try not to sound too happy about it" said Lexi

He glared at her. Someone knocked on the door interrupting any reply he was about to make.

"It's open" said Jack

Gwen poked her head in the door.

"Yes?" said Jack

"Jack I need to go home.. I ah" said Gwen

Jack nodded in understanding.

"Go ahead Gwen" said Jack

The door closed but you could still hear Gwen's retreating footsteps.

"You can't do it you know" said Jack

"Yeah I know" said Lexi

She understood what he meant.

"Do you?" said Jack.

Lexi frowned she knew what he meant but he was wrong. Besides she already did do it.

"Lexi" said Jack

The tone of his voice had changed. He sounded weary now and Lexi wondered why.

He opened his mouth. Internally she cringed because she sensed what was coming.

"Jack it's okay you don't have to say it" said Lexi

He frowned and stopped typing to stare at his hands.

"Yeah I do" said Jack

Her stomach flipped nervously.

"You scared me today" said Jack

"It was four days ago" said Lexi

Jack glared at her. She shrugged and he sighed

"Yeah well anyways, don't do that again I thought.. well it doesn't matter what I thought. Just don't do that again, please" said Jack

The sincere concern in his tone surprised her. She had expected him to tell her off or even break off their relationship.

Well such as it was. She nodded yes too numbed to answer verbally.

"I haven't replaced you Lexi. We both know whatever we have with others can only be fleeting" said Jack

He sounded so sad that Lexi wanted to just hug him. Tears rose to her eyes despite her best efforts to keep them back.

Jack reached for the bottle of scotch he kept behind his desk on the shelf. He poured himself a tall glass.

"You know when I was.. gone. I thought that maybe this was it. Maybe I would finally be at peace" said Jack

The longing in his tone had her barely keeping back a sob.

"Jack.. I'm.." said Lexi

He looked up at her and she visibly bit back the word sorry. It was inadequate at best. He deserved better.

"I know, you've said it enough times already" he said

He took a sip of the scotch.

"Lexi how many people are in the crypt downstairs?" said Jack

She frowned trying to remember if she had ever heard how many were in Torch-wood's personal crypt.

"It's all right if you don't know not many do" said Jack

"It's three hundred by the way and yes before you ask, I buried them all except two" said Jack

He set his glass down and stared right at her.

"I have a drawer down there and so do you, we all do" said Jack

Lexi frowned at him. He was acting a bit morbid for her tastes.

"I don't want to bury you Lexi but I'm terrified I one day will" said Jack

He downed the rest of the glass and reached for the bottle to pour another. The look on his face was heart wrenching.

So she moved to the other side of the desk and enclosed him in a hug.

"I don't want to face this .. I can't.. please Lexi don't leave me" he said

She tightened her grip and Jack buried his head on her shoulder.

"Jack, I'm so sorry" said Lexi

She didn't know what else she could say. Quite frankly she was horrified by her actions.

Yet had no idea how to fix them. She rested her head on his. His shoulders were shaking and Lexi realized with a start that Jack was crying.

She wrapped her arms around him and just let him vent.

Out of all her screw ups. Lexi regretted what she had done to Jack the most.

No one should have to live forever not when forever eventually meant alone.

After a few minutes he seemed to regain his composure. He wiped his eyes and sat back from her.

She gently disengaged her arms and waited for him to speak.

"I'm sorry, I'm not usually such an emotional wreck when I come back" said Jack

Lexi shrugged

"That's all right, it was different this time" said Lexi

He nodded yes

"Yeah it was, thank you Lexi" said Jack

He downed another glass of scotch. She didn't know what to say Jack was acting a bit weird.

She knew he was unhappy with his current circumstances but he never seemed to show it until now.

Jack set the empty glass down and reached for her hand.

He threaded her fingers through his and stared at their joined hands for a few moments.

When he sat there staring at them for an awkward amount of time. She decided to prompt him to speak some more

"Jack?" said Lexi

He looked up at her and then suddenly pulled her forward. She opened her mouth to protest and found Jack's lips covering her own.

Shocked all she could do was respond. He pulled her close and continued to devour her lips.

He was acting like a parched man with a glass of water. He pushed her back and her thighs hit the edge of his desk hard enough to leave a bruise.

She moaned into his mouth. She noted absently that her top was already off and her bra was more than halfway there.

"Jack?" she gasped

When he gave her a chance to breathe. Instead of answering. He turned her so she was facing his desk and bent her over it.

Before she could protest further, he was inside her. She quickly lost whatever train of thought she was on and just responded.

He was pounding her like he was angry with her. Each thrust was slamming her thighs into the edge of his desk.

With the way he was going at it she would be lucky if her whole lower half wasn't bruised.

She gasped and he grabbed her hair, bending her head back so she could see their reflection.

The expression on Jack's face was a bit unnerving and she wondered why she never noticed it before.

It looked like he was pissed yet also possessive at the same time. Almost like he was warning anyone who might be watching that she was his.

It made her slightly uneasy and she worried it might be the cause of future problems.

He came with a growl and hard thrust. Lexi lost her grip on the desktop and was slammed into it.

She gasped and pushed herself back up with an irritated glare. Jack was sliding his pants back up looking a bit too smug for her tastes.

"What the hell was that about?" said Lexi

He smiled at her then pulled her upright and into his arms. He kissed her forehead and she frowned. Jack was acting very peculiar.

"Do I really need a reason?" said Jack

A door slammed downstairs and Jack frowned. Lexi reached for her top and glared daggers at Jack ,when she found it ruined.

"You should check on that" said Lexi

Another door slammed and Jack reluctantly pulled away. He was buttoning his shirt as he walked out the door.

Lexi leaned on the desk and tried to catch her breath. Everything was starting to ache already.

She could hear Ianto and Jack arguing downstairs. She sighed and retrieved her skirt. It also was ruined.

Cursing she tied both garments around her in a makeshift toga. She retrieved her shoes.

Which had somehow come off during the whole thing and retreated to her ship.

The sauna was calling her name. The door clicked shut behind her. Cutting off the voices of Ianto and Jack arguing.

Moaning in pain she dialed the sauna as high as she could safely stand it.

Which was quite a bit higher than the average human but still.

She dropped her clothes at the sauna door and flopped down on one of the benches.

Martha now hated statues, angels and department stores. Not necessarily in that order.

When they got back she vowed from now on she would do all her shopping online.

She stormed down the hall of the Tardis. Minor mistake he called it. Working to get us home he called it.

She snorted, yeah right more like lounging his lazy ass around the house. While she worked her ass off.

She honestly didn't know how she resisted the urge to belt him. When he suggested she make herself useful and find a job.

As if the looks the hotel manager were giving them weren't bad enough.

Now she had to go find a job and deal with all of racial bullshit from that time period.

"Don't worry Martha I've got it right for sure this time"said the doctor.

"Better have" Martha growled under her breath.

The doctor apparently missed her comment because he was humming to himself.

The doctor was trying to drown out his guilt. That little foray into the sixties had been way too close.

He didn't like to think about just how close they had come to being permanently stranded.

Yeah he could just move through time like he always did. Never aging but Martha would have grown old and died.

A small shudder went through him and he glanced at Martha's retreating back.

She vanished around a corner and he went back to what he was doing.

He set the last dial and thumped his fist against the side of the column.

"Cardiff this time, please" said the doctor.

Ianto was mad at him. Apparently he saw some of his and Lexi's little tryst upstairs.

Suffice to say he wasn't happy about it. To be fair Jack had promised him that it was over between Lexi and him.

So of course he was understandably upset. In fact upset enough to storm out of the hub.

Jack heard the Tardis door close and made the decision then to go after Ianto.

He was walking back into his office when he spotted the glow. One glance at the hand confirmed its source.

Jack raced down the stairs. For a second he debated rousing Lexi then vetoed it. He could just bring him in and surprise her.

He bolted for the door racing to the fading sounds of a Tardis engines.

The doctor had just landed and opened up all the power cells to recharge when the cloister bell rang.

Swearing the doctor walked to the monitor and turned it on. He frowned at the small screen.

It was Jack running towards them but why was the Tardis' alarms going off? He studied Jack's image for a few seconds.

"Oh no!" said the doctor

He knew now why it was going off. He was reaching for the levers. Even as the Tardis was already starting her engines.

He could literally feel her discomfort the closer Jack got to them. Martha must have heard the alarms.

"What is it? what's going on?" she shouted over the din..

He pulled the lever back but had a sinking feeling it was too late already.

When the Tardis started to spin and flip in the vortex. In an effort to dislodge him. The doctor knew he had been woefully too slow.

"Doctor he's hanging on outside, you've got to let him in" said Martha

The Tardis trilled a negative and threatened to make Martha ride outside if she suggested it again.

Groaning the doctor looked at the monitor. Jack was clinging to the Tardis hull for dear life.

He should have been dead three times already yet there he still was. A fact he wasn't going to explain to Martha.

Not without a lengthy explanation that would involve him mentioning her. He couldn't handle her not right now.

Lexi frowned why was her mouth so dry and why was she so sweaty? She blinked her eyes opened and groaned.

"Oh shit" she said ,slowly sitting up.

She was still in the sauna obviously having fallen asleep in there.

She pulled herself to her feet and on shaky legs made her way to her room.

If she had been human still she would have died of heat stroke in there. For once she was thankful she wasn't human.

She turned on her shower washed last nights grit off of her.

Shut off the water when it ran cold. Wrapped a fuzzy towel around her waist and headed for her closet.

Grabbed something casual and threw it on. She wasn't sure if Jack would insist on her suspension or not.

If he did she could always take her Tardis for a test spin. She was still certain a few bugs would need to be ironed out .

She slid on her shoes and exited the Tardis.

Maybe Ianto wouldn't be too pissed at her, to not make her a cup of coffee. Just as long as he didn't spit in it first.

She entered a slightly deserted hub. The coffee pot was full and Ianto was no where around so she snagged her cup.

Checked the inside then poured her own cup of coffee.

Mixed in her cream and sugar. Stirred it and picked it up. She walked into the office area to find the others clustered around a small screen.

There was pastries on a plate sitting on the table by the door. She snagged one and walked towards them. Took a bite, chewed and swallowed it.

"What's going on?" said Lexi

Tosh turned to look at her.

"Something took Jack" said Tosh

Lexi lowered the pastry and stared at Tosh in shock. She absently set the remains on a desk corner and joined them.

"Any idea who?" said Lexi

Her stomach was doing little nervous flip flops. Was Jack in trouble? Did he need help?

She heard someone's shoe scuff the floor and turned to see a very guilty looking Ianto staring at her.

She felt bad for the guy really she did. He had fallen for Jack harder than most.

"See there, one minute it's there the next it's gone" said Gwen

That drew her attention away from her musings and back to the screen. She caught a flash of a familiar looking blue.

"Wait can you rewind that?" said Lexi

Tosh tapped something into the keyboard and the images slowed. Then started moving the frames slowly backwards until.

"Wait stop, pause whatever" said Lexi

Lexi was staring at the screen with her mouth hanging open. Oh no he didn't that..ooh.

"Well?" said Gwen

Lexi frowned her eyes glaring daggers at the offending blue box trapped in their view screen.

"I know who has him he's fine" said Lexi

Her clipped tone had them all turning to look at her.

"Who?" said Tosh

Lexi growled something very unflattering under her breath.

"The doctor, that's his Tardis" said Lexi

The group stared at her in shock. She turned on her heels ,walked upstairs and into Jack's office.

Owen was the only one with guts enough to follow her. He found Lexi taking down the photo with the doctor, Jack and her cousin in it.

"What are you doing?" said Owen

"Taking up the position he left to me" said Lexi

"He suspended you" said Owen

He was smirking somewhat.

"And he fired you, we're under new management deal with it" said Lexi

"You don't think he's coming back do you?" said Owen

She stopped in the middle of cleaning off Jack's desk.

"No I don't, he wanted to find him so he could run off with him" said Lexi

Owen looked less than pleased by the notion.

"You'll have to talk to the others" said Owen

"Yeah no problem give me a few minutes and I'll call a meeting" said Lexi

She flicked through the papers on Jack's desk and tried to restrain the urge to scream.

She wanted to rage, to throw things and curse their names. Mostly though she wanted to cry.

She crammed all the personal photos into a box and tried to close it.

When it refused to stay latched she got frustrated and tossed it into a corner. Someone rapped lightly on her door-frame.

"Lexi?" said Ianto

"I'm fine Ianto just frustrated" said Lexi

He came in.

"And angry?" he queried

"Yeah that too" said Lexi

"Me too" said Ianto

Lexi nodded in understanding.

"I suppose I do deserve some of it. After what I said to him last night" said Ianto

Lexi shook her head no.

"No there's where your wrong. Neither one of us deserves this but then again life is seldom fair" said Lexi

"Shall I alert the others that your taking charge for awhile?" said Ianto

"No I suppose I should call a meeting" said Lexi

He nodded.

"I'll alert the others if you like" said Ianto

"Yes thank you Ianto" said Lexi

He paused for just a second. You think the man would be used to her manners by now.

She was just glad he was more angry at Jack than he was her.

She didn't relish the thought of checking all of her food and drinks for extra ingredients, til he calmed down.

With a disgruntled sigh, she finished straightening the desk and walked out the door.

They were already waiting for her in the conference room. All of them looked apprehensive.

To be fair the last time she was in charge they almost blew up the planet.

So honestly her track record wasn't the best. She nervously stepped to the head of the table and assumed Jack's spot.

It felt strange and altogether wrong to be standing there. Jack should be here it was his spot.

His crew, damn it Jack what the hell were you thinking? She cleared her throat nervously and took a deep breath.

Oh lord and lady she wasn't ready for this.

"As you know Jack has for the most part deserted us" said Lexi

Gwen raised her hand , briefly Lexi wondered why she still did something so obviously grade school?

"Yes Gwen?" said Lexi

"Why are you in charge and how do you know he isn't coming back?" said Gwen

There was murmurs of agreement through the group. Great first day and there already questioning me.

Oh wonderful. She firmly resisted the urge to groan or yell at Gwen.

It wasn't her fault Jack never addressed this possibility. He obviously thought it wouldn't happen.

"Because he's been waiting a very long time for the doctor to show up and as the charter states. The senior archivist is the second in command" said Lexi

"Yeah but that didn't work so well last time" said Owen

Lexi glared at him. Like they needed to be reminded of that. Thank you very much Owen.

"Not true we did close the rift" said Tosh

"Would that be before or after you let loose the life sucking demon?" said Ianto

Lexi turned her glare on him.

"Gee thanks guys, so I've made a few errors in judgment. You seem to forget we also shot our leader as well" said Lexi

Okay that sounded better in her head. They all stared at her in shock

"Okay bad example moving on" said Lexi

"You think?" said Owen

"Anyways you all know the drill. No Jack means I'm in charge and I say we go about business as usual or in our case unusual" said Lexi

She gained a few halfhearted chuckles.

"I thought he suspended you and fired him" said Gwen

Oh hear it comes I was wondering when she would bring that up.

"Yes I waived it and reinstated him" said Lexi

Gwen frowned at her.

"With a pay raise?" said Owen

He sounded hopeful

"Not on your life" said Lexi

He snorted and leaned back in his chair.

"So everything is basically the same, well except we bring you the reports instead" said Tosh

Oh joy I forgot about the paperwork part of this job.

Jack wherever you are you better be having fun because I swear I'm wringing your neck the next time I see you.

"Yep" said Lexi

"Okay so what's up first?" said Lexi

Gwen slid a report in front of her. Lexi looked it over.

"It was a teenager your sure?' said Lexi

"Yes it's parents called looking for him er it" said Gwen

"Very well arrange for it's release into their custody, next" said Lexi

Another report slid in front of her. Oh boy this was going to be a long day.

Twenty incidents later and an unusually quiet rift. The team called it quits for the night. Lexi was shutting down things.

"Lexi minister of defense on line four" said Tosh

Sighing Lexi turned the desk lamp back on and lifted the receiver from its cradle.

"Mr Harkness?" said a males voice

"No sorry he's on vacation, can I help you?" said Lexi

"On vacation where and can you reach him?" said the man

Lexi wanted to snap at the man.

"No idea he wasn't inclined to share and no way to reach him, but if it can't wait Mr?"said Lexi

"Saxon" said the man

" Alexiel Vega,well Mr Saxon I am in charge in his absence perhaps I can help" said Lexi

The man had a deep very soothing almost hypnotic sounding voice.

Oddly she no longer felt irritated by they timing of his call.

"Am I correct in assuming you are a member of his, team?" said Mr Saxon

"Yes sir" said Lexi

"Ah I see so you have no problem dealing with the unusual then?" said Mr Saxon

She barely restrained the giggle in time

"Oh yes you can say that" said Lexi

"Good send some people over and retrieve this.. thing from my home" said Mr Saxon

"Yes sir no problem what's your address?" said Lexi

With an exasperated sounding voice he rattled off the address.

"Do hurry I believe it's already consumed the maid" said the man.

Before Lexi could reply to that he hung up.

"What the?" said Lexi

She walked out of her office. Owen was heading for the door.

"Oh great just who I needed to see" said Lexi

The look on her face had Owen groaning. He reluctantly grabbed his gear and they headed for Mr Saxon's house.

He turned out to have a weevil infestation in his basement. They spent most of the night cleaning it up and running for their lives.

They finished as the sun was rising. Bone tired they made there way back to the SUV.

Ianto showed up with the van. After twenty minutes or so spent loading the things into the back. They were done.

"How much do I owe you?" said Mr Saxon's manservant

"Ah nothing" said Lexi

He raised an eyebrow in surprise

"Mr Saxon wishes to converse with you Ms Vega" said the man

Owen started to follow her

"Just the miss sir" said the man

Lexi walked into what was probably the largest study she had ever seen. Barring her father's on Gallifrey of course.

"Please come in and do shut the door dear" said Mr Saxon

She did and turned to stare at Mr Saxon. He was an older gentleman of perhaps fifty or sixty.

Impeccably dressed, despite the fact they had spent the majority of the evening running for their lives and climbing through windows.

She had to give him kudos for that. He knew how to keep his composure in an emergency.

"Was there something else you require Sir?" said Lexi

He smiled at her.

"I was wondering when I would get the chance to finally meet you" said Mr Saxon

"Ah sir?" said Lexi

"Jack was always a bit of a selfish boy wasn't he?" said Mr Saxon

Frowning Lexi moved closer. The man wasn't making a lot of sense. Perhaps he was in shock.

"Such a naughty boy keeping you all to himself" said Mr Saxon

Lexi opened her mouth to reply.

"Would you like some tea?" said Mr Saxon

Okay this was weird was the old guy flirting with her?

"Ah perhaps another time" said Lexi

"Tired are you?" said Mr Saxon

Lexi nodded yes. He sighed

"Very well then I shall call you as they say" said Mr Saxon

He turned his back on her. Oddly she felt like he was dismissing her for some reason.

Frowning Lexi limped her way back to the SUV. The drive home was agony and her bed was literally calling her name.

She could ponder the mysterious Mr Saxon tomorrow.


	36. Chapter 36

any 36

Gwen was staring. It was four in the morning and she was wide awake staring at Rhys.

She couldn't sleep. It wasn't that she wasn't tired. It was just that when she closed her eyes the images came back.

Rhys bleeding as he clutched his stomach. The shocked betrayed look on his face when he died.

Gwen honestly hated lying to him but what choice did she have. She'd already tried coming clean with him.

A laughable attempt at best that only served to get her in trouble with jack.

Gwen's mouth turned down in a frown. Jack, Jack was gone. he left us.

Just walked away from all of us like he was shaking dirt off his heels.

Even those he supposedly had feelings for made very little difference to Jack.

Not Ianto or even Lexi could hold him here. Gwen inched closer to Rhys.

He shifted and draped his arm around her waist. Gwen stared at him for a moment.

Just breathing in the sights and scents that made Rhys who he was.

She never knew how much just his presence in her life meant until it was almost gone.

Gwen turned her head into her pillow and used it to wipe her eyes clean of the gathering moisture.

She moved closer to him and all she could think of was somewhere out there two of her friends were sleeping alone.

One of which was responsible for Rhys being here now.

A twinge of guilt threaded its way through her heart. Just before Gwen drifted off to sleep.

She vowed to never again show less than a hundred percent support in Lexi's decisions.

She was the boss now and it was obvious she cared about the team more than Jack ever did.

Gwen grimaced to think all this time she thought the young time lady hated her.

Gwen's gaze drifted back to Rhys and Gwen bit back the sob that threatened to break out of her throat.

She wiped at her eyes angrily. She couldn't believe how seriously she had misjudged her.

That beeping was really quite annoying.

She rolled over to throw something at the alarm clock and promptly landed in a swearing heap on the floor.

Growling in irritation. She attempted to extricate herself from her sheets.

She hit the alarm clock hard enough to crack the face and bloody her hand.

More swear words followed. She stomped out of the now thoroughly irritating sheets.

She shoved her hair out of her eyes and stomped towards the en-suite.

She splashed water on her face and stared at her reflection. She would never get over looking younger than she was.

Groaning Lexi finished her morning routine. Dressed applied her make up.

When she was finally satisfied with her appearance she headed for the door.

Another day another whole set of problems awaited her attention. She paused at the door wishing one more time that Jack was still here.

She walked out only to be greeted by the sound of humming.

It wasn't a cheerful tune. In fact it was called, don't fear the reaper if memory served her correctly.

She watched Ianto for a few minutes. He seemed numbed like he was going through the motions.

Outwardly he appeared fine but Lexi knew Ianto a little better than the others.

He had been the only one to really befriend the young time lord when she started at Torchwood one.

So she knew when he was faking it better than most. He was still a difficult bloke to read mind but some picture was better than none.

She moved and the floor gave away her presence with a crunching sound. Ianto visibly jumped.

"Oh sorry ma'am didn't know you were up already. I trust I haven't disturbed your slumber" said Ianto

Lexi looked him over quickly taking in every detail about the man before her. He was pretending cheerful when he clearly was not.

"No Ianto it was that damn alarm clock again and don't call me ma'am it makes me feel old" said Lexi

A faint smirk tugged at his mouth.

"I take it I must replace this model again" said Ianto

He handed her a cup of coffee and Lexi gratefully took a sip. Since Jack left the tea-boy had been taking on more and more support roles.

Lexi was gradually bringing him into the fold as a fully fledged team member.

Something Jack never did. Of course Jack had a habit of trying to protect certain members of his team by excluding them.

Personally Lexi liked her team to be informed. Knowledge was power after all and trust was something that must be shown to be received back.

"Thank you Ianto inform me when the others get here" said Lexi

Drinking her coffee as she walked Lexi vanished into the med bay. For some reason she stopped in front of Suzy's drawer.

It was dated two days, after the doctor had departed the plass with Rose and her aboard.

When Jack had been human and they only thought the ship was bonding with her.

"Not much conversation there even when she was alive" said Owen

Lexi chuckled Owens dislike of Suzy was well known just not it's source.

"Thought you weren't into conversations" said Lexi

She smirked at Owen

"Ha, ha a right lark that is, but seriously she was a bit dull" said Owen

Lexi raised an eyebrow

"Dull?, In Torchwood really? Just the job alone should have made her marginally interesting don't you think?" said Lexi

"You would though but no dull as beans on toast she was" said Owen

Lexi shook her head and tried not to laugh too much. Disrespecting the dead still felt wrong to her.

No matter how many times Torchwood had to substitute a corpse for another killed by questionable means.

"So speaking of the dead why are you down here?" said Owen

"I've managed to appropriate the body of Mr Saxon's maid from last night" said Lexi "And?" said Owen

"I don't know call it a hunch but something didn't feel right last night" said Lexi

"What do you mean?" said Ianto

He walked in holding a cup of coffee in his hands. Owen promptly snagged it and frowned

"What no biscuits?" said Owen

"No were out, but I can" said Ianto

"Get it on the way to retrieve the body" said Lexi

"What on an empty stomach and first thing in the morning?" said Owen

"Yes preferably before they cover up whatever it is that were looking for" said Lexi

"And just what are we looking for?" said Ianto

"Don't know yet" said Lexi

Ianto frowned and Owen groaned

"Oh bullocks not another one of those" said Owen

He was still muttering as he headed for the car park. Lexi took a drink of her coffee and frowned at Suzy's crypt door

"Beans and toast, humph. go figure" said Lexi

She retraced her steps back to the hub proper buts she still couldn't shake the feeling something just wasn't right with the world.

The door alarm sounded and Lexi looked towards it in time to see Gwen walk in followed by Toshiko. Gwen gave her a strange look

"Where are the guys?" said Gwen

"I sent them to retrieve the maid's body from last night" said Lexi

Tosh yawned and dropped her laptop case on her desk.

"Did you at least let Ianto make coffee first?" said Tosh

Lexi held up her cup and gestured towards the kitchenette. Tosh groaned and headed for it.

Gwen reached down and turned on her computer, before making her way towards the pot.

"So how did it go last night?" said Gwen

Lexi raised her eyebrow slightly. Usually Gwen didn't ask about her day. So it shocked Lexi just a little

"Great if you call running for our lives like idiots and being hit on by old men afterward" said Lexi

Gwen made a face

"Yuck, aren't politicians the worst?" said Tosh

Lexi nodded yes and Tosh sat down at her station. She turned on her system and drank some of her coffee as the system fired up

"Speak of the devil" said Gwen

Lexi turned towards her

"Pardon?" said Lexi"

"You've got four messages from a Mr Saxon, I think the old man is in love"teased Gwen

Lexi picked up a Nerf basketball off of Owen's desk and chucked it at the back of Gwen's head. It bounced off but it still got Gwen to turn around.

"Any real business for the day?" said Lexi

"Nope not yet but we can always hope" said Tosh

Lexi groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Fine what does he want?" said Lexi

"Ah three and it looks like he wants to talk, the last was an invite for lunch" said Gwen

Groaning in irritation Lexi rolled her eyes again.

"Reply that it would be ill advised, if the press catch me dining with him" said Lexi

Chuckling Gwen did so. When she didn't receive an immediate response they moved on to their usual routine.

She still couldn't shake that feeling all day. Even when Owen didn't find anything on the corpse at all.

She used the computer in Jack's ,now hers office to look up Mr Saxon. She retrieved information that sounded just a bit like a made up story.

Frowning she dug deeper and was still digging when Gwen knocked on her door. To ask her what she wanted for lunch.

"Ah just a salad" said Lexi

Gwen was still paused by the door and Lexi glanced up from her fruitless search.

"Yes?" said Lexi

"Saxon text-ed back he wants to know if he should send a car?" said Gwen

Lexi sighed her search was proving pointless. If there was anything there she would have found it by now.

Not that she wanted to dine with the man but perhaps it was the only way. She rested her elbows on the desk, folded her hands in front of her and thought

"Yes but tell him to give me half an hour" said Lexi

Gwen frowned

"What about the salad?" said Gwen

"Get it anyways. If this proves to be a waste of my time I'll still be hungry" said Lexi

Gwen was still hesitating in the door

"Gwen, do you need something more?" said Lexi

"I ah actually yeah I just wanted to say.. Thank you" said Gwen

Lexi stopped mid-type and met Gwen gaze.

"I mean it, Jack wouldn't have.. so .. I just wanted you to know.. you know" said Gwen Gwen ended the statement by biting her bottom lip.

"Your welcome Gwen Cooper" said Lexi

The welsh woman smiled at her and scurried away before she could say anymore.

Oddly touched Lexi rose from her chair and headed for her Tardis. She would try her Tardis' memory banks.

If nothing else it would have Saxon's time-line. She walked in and immediately set it to search.

It was still searching when Tosh poked her head in the door and told her there was a car waiting for her near the plas.

Lexi took a deep breath and exited her Tardis. She would just simply check it when she returned.

She grabbed her coat as she headed for the door .

"Well wish me luck" said Lexi

"Good luck" said Owen in his usual sarcastic tone.

Lexi exited through the lift and walked across the plas. A man in a chauffeurs uniform was waiting for her beside a Mercedes Benz.

He held the door open as she approached and Lexi climbed inside the vehicle.

"So glad you decided to join me Ms Vega, I trust you don't mind that I choose the venue for our repast" said Saxon

The old man was impeccably dressed, in one of the most expensive suits she had ever seen.

Which given her mother's occupation that was saying a lot. Odd it felt as if he was trying to impress her for some reason.

"That's fine with me" said Lexi

He smiled at her and for some reason Lexi was unnerved by it. She still couldn't place why.

They rode in almost mutual silence for most the ride. He asked vague questions about her day off and on.

Interspersing small pointless questions about her interests.

A strange sinking sensation accompanied these questions. As if he was somehow making her state the truth.

They were driving along the coastline now and Lexi was perplexed. They were approaching a lighthouse on the left hand side of the road.

The driver reached a driveway and turned down it.

"I hope you don't mind this private of a venue, the press can be so troublesome now days." said Saxon

She eyed the small restaurant suspiciously. Should she worried there were no other cars in the parking lot?

The driver pulled up to the front doors and parked. Got out of the car walked around to Mr Saxon's side and held open the door.

Saxon climbed out and straightened his tie. The driver closed the door and walked around to her side.

He opened the door for her too. If Saxon thought she'd be impressed by a few held doors he was sadly mistaken.

The old man smiled at her and she stamped down the urge to groan. Damn it Gwen why'd you have to be right on this?

The chauffeur opened the restaurant door and Saxon actually let her go first.

Privately she wondered if he was just being a gentleman or just waiting to see if the building collapsed on her first?

Lexi glanced around the room. Taking in every detail in the room in a glance.

Other than the staff they were the only ones here. She carefully schooled her expression into something pleasant.

The last thing Torchwood needed was a politician with a personal vendetta against them.

A nervous looking hostess guided them to the table with the best view of the bay.

Left them menus and scurried away. Almost as if she was afraid of the old man seated across from her.

Interesting she thought ,perhaps this bears watching closer.

"I must admit your a much more appealing companion than your boss" said Saxon

She raised an eyebrow in query. Jack was usually quite pleasant company. Provided he cared for who he was with.

"Oh how so?" said Lexi

Mr Saxon chuckled and took a sip of his water.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Saxon

She frowned at him.

"I see" said Lexi

Mr Saxon put his water glass down.

"No I don't think you do see at least not yet" said Saxon

"No worries ,you will shortly" said Saxon

She gave him a confused look.

"Ms Vega may I be frank with you?" said Saxon

She nodded yes and Saxon was about to say something more. When the waitress interrupted him.

He gave the woman a scowl and ordered for both of them. Without even asking if she liked seafood at all.

She let it go she could always pick around what she didn't like. He waited until the waitress left before going on.

"I feel your talents are wasted on Torchwood" said Saxon

"The year a hundred trillion? that's impossible" said the doctor

"Why what happens then?" said Martha

"We're going to the end of the universe" said the doctor

Martha opened her mouth to say something more but the worried note in his tone stopped her cold.

"I intend to run for prime minister in the next election" said Saxon

Lexi looked shocked because quite frankly she was.

"What does that have to do with me and Torchwood?" said Lexi

Saxon smiled and for some reason she was unnerved not reassured.

"I need someone I can trust by my side, someone who knows about the real threats out there" said Saxon.

He gave her a knowing look and the weevil attack at his house suddenly made perfect sense.

"It was a test" said Lexi

He smirked at her. The waitress was approaching their table. She hesitated until Saxon nodded his assent.

The woman hastily set their orders down. Deposited all the condiments she was supposed to provide. Then quickly scurried away.

"Very good most would take awhile to piece it together" said Saxon

He cut into his steak and took a bite. She shoved some of the vegetables to the side and took a bite of the fish.

"So what exactly are you proposing?" said Lexi

He smiled certain he had her intrigued at least. inside Lexi was cringing.

It made her sick to think that poor woman died, just so he could test her and the team.

"Why an alliance of course, beneficial to both parties I assure you" said Saxon

She honestly wasn't sure she wanted to know what he considered beneficial.

Just the idea of him being in charge of her country was terrifying enough.

Why did she feel like she was being offered a deal with the devil? Her apprehension must have shown on her face somewhat.

"It is nothing unpleasant you have my word" said Saxon

He gave her a wicked smirk and continued to eat. Lexi tried to do the same but the food tasted like sand and it was turning to lead in her stomach.

"My campaign managers have simply informed me that a certain percentage of voters are.. how shall I say, uncomfortable with a single head of state" he said.

She dropped her fork in shock. He laughed at her reaction.

"Please don't look so surprised this would be a business arrangement after all" said Saxon

She swallowed nervously

"And what exactly would I get out of this arrangement?" said Lexi

She wanted to run right about now. To head back to the hub screaming get in her Tardis and just flee.

Unfortunately that would be hard to explain. Then of course there was the more mundane consideration that she had come in his car.

He smiled and Lexi was unnerved by the grin. He looked for all the world like a cat eying a baby bird.

"Why besides the obvious funding, recognition of course" said Saxon

He sat back picking up his wine glass and taking a casual sip of the contents. Lexi bit back her first retort and instead attacked the obvious flaw in his offer.

"Torchwood is supposed to be a secret organization" she said

He chuckled.

"Oh really then why do you have the company logo emblazoned on the sides of your vehicles?" said Saxon

She winced at his teasing tone.

"It was Jack's idea, hide in plain sight and all that" said Lexi

"Ah I see" said Saxon

She wondered just what he did see in that statement. Saxon's eyes flickered over the room.

His lips curling in disdain when he noticed the waitress bending over to pick something up off the floor.

"Don't you ever get tired of it?" said Saxon

She gave him a confused look. He nodded towards the wait staff

"Saving their pathetic lives day after day. When you should be ruling them" said Saxon

"Pathetic aren't they, too stupid to realize they're in danger and too blind to follow the one that could save them" he said

Her mouth practically dropped open in shock. She swallowed nervously. The man was scaring her quite frankly.

Just the contempt in his tone when he said that spoke volumes as to what kind of man he was. He sighed and looked vaguely disappointed.

"I can see my words are wasted on you, enjoy your mediocrity, it won't last long thankfully" said Saxon

He waved the waitress over and she swiftly deposited the check next to him.

He signed it without looking at it and shoved it away from him as if offended by its presence.

For one horrifying thought she was worried he would just dismantle Torchwood.

Jack would have a cow if he did come back and she had single -handedly ruined Torchwood.

He stood and Lexi did the same reaching for her coat as she stood.

"Can I think about it?" she said

The idea made her nauseous in the extreme but she didn't want to risk this mans anger.

Especially if he aimed at her friends. He paused and stared at her for half a second as if considering something.

Then he smiled again and his sour mood was gone.

She almost sighed in relief. The ride back to the city was quiet and Lexi had no intention of breaking it if he didn't.

The driver pulled up to the plas in almost the exact position as before. It took every ounce of her self control to wait for the driver to get the door.

She gave him a half- hearted promise to call him and watched with growing relief as the tail lights faded from view.

Scowling she stomped back to the entrance of the hub. The next few months were going to take some careful planning.

If she hoped for Torchwood to survive Mr Saxon's new world order. The team was waiting for her.

"Well?" said Ianto

She poured herself into a chair.

"We've got trouble " said Lexi

"That bad huh?" said Owen

"Yeah Ianto start packing some of the essentials we may have to move base quickly" said Lexi

Lexi climbed back to her feet. Her Tardis was practically smacking her in the head to get her attention.

"I'm going to check on a few things" said Lexi

She walked towards her Tardis and vanished inside

"Well what did you find?" said Lexi

The screen immediately lit up and Gallifreyian text sped over the screen.

"Hold" said Lexi

She reread something and her heart sank

"Holy craptastic" said Lexi

The passage was a detailed accounting of a Gallifreyian criminal known simply as The Master.

"Are you sure?" said Lexi

The Tardis displayed a pic of him in his most recent incarnation.

"Why in the hell would they even think about bringing someone like that back?" she said out loud.

Someone knocked on her Tardis door. Lexi opened it

"Well?" said Ianto

He was hovering in the doorway.

"I have to make a short trip, keep packing" said Lexi

Ianto nodded and Lexi closed the door. She locked it and went to the controls. After a quick check to make sure no one was near her ship.

She dematerialized it and reappeared in the mountains of Tibet two years previously.

She exited and found the nearest real estate office. Bought what used to be an old monastery in the mountains and moved the Tardis there briefly to assess it.

Then she went back to her current time period. They spent the rest of the evening setting up an emergency base.

They all slept on her Tardis that night and Lexi took them back to the proper time period the next day.

Now that she knew who Saxon was. There was no way she could leave him loose to wreck havoc on the unsuspecting people of earth.

So she set up a trap. After sending her team to the Tibet location including a very confused Rhys.

Lexi used Tosh's flat to set up her little trap. There was no way she was going to let the master into the hub.

There was no telling the damage he would do.

She paced nervously her finger briefly toying with the injector ring she wore.

It was filled with a powerful nerve toxin that would work on a time lord. Lexi had Owen test it on her just to be certain.

It would disable him long enough to get him into the chameleon arc. The settings would do the rest.

after wards all she had to do was dump him on some backwater and hope no one ever found him.

She told him to come alone and hinted she wanted to do more than talk. She had to curb her natural revulsion and try not to lay it on too thick.

Of course with what she was wearing. Hopefully he wouldn't notice much else.

Owen certainly hadn't noticed that wall before he collided with it, the bell rang and she took a deep breath.

Ianto and Owen were waiting on her Tardis in case things went wrong.

She opened the door and almost sighed in relief when she saw he was alone. Once again he was dressed impeccably nice.

He smiled and held out some flowers. He had concealed behind his back.

"I thought we should do this properly, when in Rome and all that" said Saxon

She nervously took the flowers and walked them into the kitchen. She pulled down a glass because she had no idea where the vases were.

She nervously arranged the roses in the makeshift vase. If her choice in vases bothered him he didn't show it.

She watched him wander around the flat and was secretly glad. She had wisely chosen Tosh's obviously feminine flat over Owens more spacious one.

She walked back into the lounge area and waited for him to say something. Man this was awkward ,it was like watching two virgins muddle through a first date.

"So would you prefer some sort of preamble or just to move forward with it?" he said She inched closer to him.

"Whatever you feel most comfortable with" she said

He turned and she watched him undo a cuff link. Stuff the link in his pocket and release the other one.

He took off his suit jacket and moved closer to her.

"Have you?" he asked

She nodded, guessing what he was asking without needing to let him finish.

" Good" he said

Then he suddenly grabbed both her upper arms and pulled her forward.

Closing his mouth on hers in a demanding and possessive kiss. He was walking them backwards towards the room.

His hands were still locked on her arms. So she couldn't stab him with the poison.

They reached the beds edge and suddenly he pushed her back on the bed.

He climbed on next to her and literally crawled up her body. She swallowed nervously this was almost going too far.

She yelped in shock when she felt his hands up under her skirt. She was seriously rethinking this dress right now.

"So soft" he whispered in Gallifreyian

Shocked she stared at him.

"Yes I know what you are, so am I, relax now and enjoy" he said

He closed his mouth on hers and released her arms. She wrapped them around his neck. Slid the safety off the ring with one finger.

The second he slid his fingers under her underwear. She bit his shoulder and stabbed his neck with the toxin at the same time.

He moaned into her mouth and kept right on violating her person. So she injected him again. He chuckled and pulled back a little.

"Ooh you are a bad little girl aren't you" he said

Panic was setting in. Why wasn't the toxin working?

He leaned forward and bit her back on the shoulder. She yelped the code word she arranged with the boys.

Owen and Ianto both came out . Both boys wielding stunners.

They fired before Saxon knew they were there or maybe he did but didn't really care.

They helped pulled her out from under his unconscious body.

"Help me carry him" said Lexi

"Huh, don't you want me to check you first?" said Owen

"No I'm fine. Grab a limb that won't keep him out for long" said Lexi

"I don't understand that toxin kept Lexi out for an hour at least, why didn't it work?" said Ianto

"No time Ianto grab hold" said Owen

Together they maneuvered Saxon into the arc and Lexi fired it up. It was on the last firing cycle warm up. When Saxon blinked his eyes open

"What are you?" said Saxon

Lexi threw the switch and Saxon screamed.

He was yelling obscenities and promising her all kinds of torture, until he finally passed out.

The machine slowly powered down.

"Well?" said Ianto

Owen picked up a scanner

"Well he shows as human, you sure you want to do this last part alone?" said Owen

Lexi nodded and they helped her put him in a holding cell. She dropped them off in Tibet then headed to the ends of the universe.

Stretching her young Tardis as far as it could go. When they finally stopped it was just before the year one hundred trillion.

She left him on a ridge and wished him the best of luck sarcastically.

As the Tardis vanished from view a young blue skinned woman cautiously approached his unconscious form.


	37. Chapter 37

any 37

Her Tardis rematerialized in the make shift hub and she stepped out. The others were waiting for her.

"So now what?" said Ianto

"Now we monitor newscasts and police frequencies to see how wanted we are" said Owen

"Wanted?" said Gwen

"We just kidnapped the secretary of defense" said Lexi

"I thought he was just a political hopeful?" said Tosh

"Yeah that too" said Lexi

"Right so.. I should get on that huh?" said Tosh

Lexi nodded yes

"Man I hope we aren't too wanted I'm going to really miss that pizza shop" said Owen

The Tardis made that tell tale sign that said it was landing.

"Doctor?" said Martha

He was looking at the screen and ignoring her again.

"I don't think the time lords came this far. We should probably go" he said

Martha gave him a puzzled look. Someplace even his people haven't been and he wanted to go.

Seriously something was off she could feel it. Her misgivings must have shown on her face.

"We really should" he said

As if trying to convince himself. He reached for the controls.

"You're not even going to look?" said Martha

The doctor flashed her one of his grins then suddenly dashed for the door.

Surprised Martha stared for half a second until he popped his head back inside

"Well aren't you coming?" he said

Martha shook her head and with a grin on her face followed the doctor out of the Tardis.

She found him off to the side of the Tardis. The doctor was staring at the ground for some reason.

As soon as Martha got closer she realized it was a man. Martha caught the tale end of what sounded like an apology.

"Bit odd though not very hundred trillion" said Martha

The doctor gave her a strange look

"The clothes I mean the coats like world war 2"said Martha

"I think he came with us" said the doctor

Martha stared at him in shock

"What do you mean he's from earth?" said Martha

The doctor nodded yes.

"He must have been clinging to the outside of the Tardis, all the way through the vortex, wow that's so very him" said the doctor

"Did you know him?" said Martha

The doctor looked up as if he hadn't remembered she was with him.

"A friend of mine used to travel with me" said the doctor

She knelt next to Jack and took his pulse.

"I'm sorry doctor there's no heartbeat" she said

"Well should we bury him or something?" said Martha

The doctor tilted his head sideways.

"Na just give it a minute" said the doctor

Martha turned towards him. To ask him what he meant when Jack took a gasping breath at her feet

"What the.. you were dead.. he was dead.. wasn't he?" said Martha

"Yes" said the doctor

Jack pulled himself to his feet.

"Doctor" said Jack

"Captain" said the doctor

"Good to see you" said Jack

"And you same as ever. though have you had work done?"said the doctor

"You can talk" said Jack

"Oh yes the face regeneration. How did you know this was me?" said the doctor

"Ah the police box kinda gives you away" said Jack

Martha cleared her throat to get their attention. Jack turned towards her and grinned his most dazzling smile.

The doctor rolled his eyes beside him

"Captain Jack Harkness... and who are you?" said Jack

He moved forward with his hand outstretched in greeting

"Martha Jones" said Martha

She took his hand even though she could feel her cheeks coloring.

"Oh don't start!" said the doctor

"What I was just saying hello" said Jack

Martha grinned at Jack

" I don't mind" said Martha

The doctor turned and stalked off obviously irritated by Jack's flirting nature

"Don't worry about it he does that" said Jack

"I know, so how long did you travel with him?" said Martha

She was curious about the doctors past traveling companions especially Lexi and Rose. She hoped Jack would share the dirt so to speak.

"Oh awhile then he left me behind" said Jack

Shocked, Martha stopped walking. The doctor was apparently waiting for them on a ridge.

He was tapping his foot impatiently and glaring at the two of them

"What?" said Martha

He shook his head and kept walking. One thing that had always troubled Martha about traveling with the doctor was the possibility of being stranded.

The idea terrified her more than the usual monsters they encountered. The doctor was watching his two companions flirt with each other.

Or more accurately watching Jack flirt and Martha fall for it. For some reason it irritated him.

"what are you two yapping about now?" said the doctor

Martha bit back the retort that rose to her lips. The doctor had just sounded like a very crotchety old man .

"He was just telling me about your travels" said Martha

The doctor glared at Jack in irritation.

"He's very funny you should hear the way he tells them" said Martha

The doctor bit back the urge to swear. He didn't like that they were getting along so famously.

"But doctor there's one thing I don't get" said Martha

"Oh what is that?" said the doctor

"Why did you leave him behind?" said Martha

The doctor froze he honestly didn't know how to answer that.

"I was busy" said the doctor

"With Lexi?" said Jack

"Wait what?" said Martha

"Is that what happens you get bored of us one day and you disappear?" said Martha

The worry bleeding into her tone. The doctor turned back around to stare at them both

"No that's not.. she was dying.. I had to.. and Rose.. you wouldn't understand" said the doctor

He started to walk away.

"Not unless your a blond" said Jack

He knew he was playing with fire. The doctor was getting mad or at least irritated

"Ooh she was a blond, oh what a surprise" said Martha

"Rose was blonde yes.. Lexi's hair was like melted caramel.. I can't even look at the candy anymore" said the doctor

The hurt in his tone stopped any further teasing.

"Now will you two please, we're literally at the end of the universe, Okay right at the edge of knowledge itself and you two are busy.. blogging" said the doctor

He stormed off in frustration but in reality it was so neither of them could see the moisture gathering in his eyes.

He wiped them and looked up. In the distance, he could see the outline of what looked suspiciously like buildings.

"Doctor ?"said Jack

"Don't" the doctor warned

"What's going on?" said Martha

"Oh look a city" said the doctor.

He had started down the hill before Jack could say anything or do anything that was potentially awkward in front of Martha.

He could hear their footsteps behind him and struggled to put Lexi out of his mind again.

As they got closer to the buildings they could tell they were ruins. In a few places fires burned in trash receptacles.

It looked like your worst doomsday scenario.

Suddenly they heard screaming and some pleading. A man stumbled out of the debris and fell .

He struggled to his feet and dashed towards them. Behind them were several people chasing him. Jack raised his gun.

The doctor grabbed his arm and pointed the gun straight up.

"Don't you dare" said the doctor

"What it has a stun setting" said Jack

The doctor gave him a look. The man running paid them no heed when the doctor tried to hail him.

Instead he dashed past them and kept running.

"Doctor!" yelled Jack.

The doctor turned to yell at Jack and saw just what was chasing the man.

"Jack Run!" yelled the doctor

Jack spun on his heel and dashed after the retreating man. The doctor and Martha dashed right along with him.

The man was running towards a metal fence. A ship was clearly visible on the launch pad.

The man banged on the door begging to be let in. A panel slid open just as the doctor and the others reached it.

"Tell the professor we've got four more" said the guard

"Let me in please they're right behind us" begged the man

"Who are they?" said Martha

The guard ignored her.

"Let me see your teeth" said the guard

The man smiled real wide at the panel of the door.

"You three you too" said the guard

"What? Why do you want to see our teeth?" said Martha

The guard looked at her like she was stupid

"Cause the future-kind sharpen theirs so they can bit human flesh easier" said the guard

The man whimpered clearly terrified he turned to glance at the creatures moving closer.

"Come on hurry up" the man said turning towards the others.

The doctor flashed one of his cheeky grins and Jack did the same. Martha followed suit with the cheesiest grin ever.

The guard opened the door and the man rushed through. The guard fired a warning shot at the creatures trailing them.

The doctor Martha and Jack quickly followed the man inside.

"You didn't stop them and they have guns" said Jack

"They're not my responsibility" said the doctor

The guard quickly secured the gate. The man rushed towards the boarding ramp for the ship.

The doctor and his party followed him inside. The man was gone but they did find an elderly man and a blue insect woman arguing with another man.

"I'm telling you it won't launch" said the man he was arguing with

"and I'm telling you the calculations are correct I did them myself" said the old man

"Cha trust him you should tho" said the blue woman

"Can I be of some assistance?" said the doctor

"Not unless you can clear out an irradiated room" said the man

He stalked off and the old man waved his hands at him in frustrated dismissal. Before he turned towards the new comers

"Professor Yana" said the old man holding his hand out to the doctor.

"The doctor" he responded

Martha turned to see Jack flirting with the same refugee they had followed to this place

"Jack!" said Martha

"oh sorry gotta go" said Jack

He dashed inside with Martha. She gave him a glare

"What I was just being friendly.. and who are you?" said Jack

Martha stifled the urge to groan

"Ch Chantho tho" said the blue skinned woman

"Captain Jack Harkness " said Jack

"Oh stop it" said the doctor

"Can't I say hello to anyone?" said Jack

" Chan I do not protest tho" said Chantho

The doctor groaned

"Is he always like that?" said the professor

"You have no idea" said the doctor

"So professor what exactly happened here?" said Martha

The professor looked out over the city's remains

"It died" said the professor

"Now if you'll excuse me" said the professor

"What killed it?" said Martha

"Time, just time. The universe is falling apart now. This isn't just night the stars have gone out and faded away to nothing "said the doctor

"They must have an atmospheric shell we should be frozen to death" said Jack

Martha gave him a wide eyed look.

"Well Martha and me maybe, not so sure about you Jack" said the doctor

"But what about the people?" said Martha

She looked towards the ship wondering where it was heading if the universe was dying.

"Well I guess we just have to hope that life will find away" said the doctor

He started towards where the professor vanished to.

"Still nothing?" said Lexi

"It's being blamed on his rival so far" said Tosh

"Nothing on the police scanners?" said Lexi

"Not so far but that might be cause you have no official address" said Gwen

"Too true they can't just ask to look at classified materials to find an address" said Ianto

"Should we just go back?" said Owen

"I do have a business to run you know" said Rhys

Lexi rolled her eyes the man was steadily getting on her nerves since he got here

"Rhys we'll get home just be patient" said Gwen

"When by the time that happens all my contracts will have gone to my competitors" said Rhys

Growling Lexi turned from the pile of newspapers she was reading through.

"For your information I do own a time machine and I can take you back to just after we left.

Now shut up or I'll take you back to meet Jesus and leave you there" said Lexi

The retort died on Rhys lips as Gwen quickly kissed him and ushered him away from her now irritated boss.

They found the professor talking to several people in uniforms. They looked irritated with the old man.

The doctor slowly approached and the military men walked away muttering.

"So professor where exactly is this ship heading?" said the doctor

The professor looked around.

"Supposedly to utopia" said Yana

"Supposedly?" said Martha

"And utopia is?" said the doctor

"Every human knows about utopia, where have you been?" said Yana

"Ah bit of a hermit" said the doctor

" A hermit,with friends?"said Yana

He sounded doubtful

"Hermits united. We meet up every ten years swap stories about caves. It's great fun for a hermit" said the doctor

Professor Yana gave him a doubtful look.

"So those beastie boys out there what are they?" said Jack

"We call them the future kind, which is a myth in itself. It's believed they are what humanity eventually becomes" said Yana

"Now if you'll excuse me I've got to see a man about a launch" said the professor

He rubbed his head as if he had a headache and walked into the ships interior. A few minutes later he came back out

"The doctor?" said Yana pointing to Jack.

He shakes his head and starts to point to the doctor

"That would be me" said the doctor

"You said you wanted to help" said the professor

"Yeah I'm a scientist of sorts" said the doctor

Martha and jack both gave him a dubious look. Yana didn't seem to see it though.

"Good that's good" said the professor.

He grabbed the doctors arm and dragged him into the silo. Jack and Martha quickly followed behind them.

The professor took them to what appeared to be a engine room but Jack was at a loss as to the technology used.

The doctor however was in his depth. Virtually ignoring everyone else in the room.

The doctor and the professor were too busy problem solving to notice anything else.

So Jack did what he did best and flirted with Chantho. The doctor fixed one minor problem but seemed at a loss as what to do next.

Martha frowned she hated it when the doctor ignored her in favor of a new puzzle. The man was worse than magpie with a shinny object.

She flopped down next to Jack's back pack, which he had set on the floor.

She glared at the back of Jack's head while he chatted up the alien woman.

She glanced away and spotted something that looked like a fish tank sticking out of his back pack.

Curious now, she flipped back the flap and gasped in shock.

"Oh my god you've got a hand in a jar a hand in a jar in your bag?" said Martha

That got everyone's attention including the doctor's and professors. The doctor moved closer and gave jack a strange look.

" But that's my hand, what are you doing with my hand?" said the doctor

Jack opened his mouth to give a cheeky reply. The doctor raised his finger in warning, after realizing just how bad that statement sounded.

" I said I had a doctor detector" said Jack

The doctor gave him another strange look

"Chan is this a tradition among your people tho" said Chantho

She gave Jack a disgusted look.

"Not on my street, what'd ya mean that's your hand. You've got both your hands I can see them" said Martha

The doctor sighed he didn't really want to explain this aspect of his nature yet.

Martha was still relatively new to traveling with him. He wasn't too sure how she would react to the more alien parts of his nature.

"Long story lost my hand on Christmas day there was a fight" said the doctor

He was not happy about what jack had done and thoroughly confused as to why he had done it in the first place.

He knew the captain had some feelings for him but this was going a bit far. By the look on Martha's face.

She wasn't likely to drop this until she had the whole story. Much to his dismay.

"What and you just grew another hand?" said Martha

"Um yeah I did yeah" he said

Waving at Martha with the replacement hand he had grown so long ago. The professor was staring at him with a strange look on his face.

"Might I ask what species are you?" said the professor

"Time lord, last of well sorta like next to last, heard of them?" said the doctor

The professor and Chantho gave him a blank look

"Legend? Heard of them?Not even a myth? Blimey end of the universe is a bit humbling" said the doctor

He looked vaguely disturbed. The professor looked like he was lost in thought.

"Chan I too am the last of my kind. All of us here are orphans tho" said Chantho

She was trying to cheer the doctor out of his impending melancholy.

Jack rolled his eyes because he knew that if the doctor wanted to brood he would regardless.

Jack was still unsure as how to approach the Lexi subject.

From what Lexi had said the doctor wasn't too keen on torch-wood either. This could be quite tricky


	38. Chapter 38

Anywhere 38

"You grew another hand?" said Martha

She sounded completely shocked and it worried him just a bit. He looked at Jack and the man looked worried too.

"yep" said the doctor waving to her with the regenerated hand.

"Amazing" said Yana

He was about to say more when a claxon went off. He grumbled and moved towards the panel.

Yana frowned down at it and turned off the klaxon. He rubbed his head and winced.

"You all right there professor?" said the doctor

"Yes, well as all right as I'll ever be if I could only concentrate past these damn drums" said Yana

Martha looked around she wasn't hearing any drums. She looked at Jack, who shrugged, he didn't hear them either.

The doctor was frowning too. He pushed his glasses further up his nose and stared at the professor.

"What drumming?" said the doctor

"Oh this infernal rack in my head, always banging like it's getting closer. Like a bunch of crazy natives banging out a tempo in my skull" said the professor

The doctor gave him a worried look Martha was frowning and seriously doubting the old man's sanity right now.

"How long have you heard it?" said Martha

She was slipping into doctor mode even though there wasn't much that could be done right now.

I wasn't like they could call down to psych and get him a bed. The professor waved dismissively

"All my life, I can usually focus around it, unless I'm stressed" said Yana

"Well then perhaps you should relax for a minute or two" said jack

The professor shook his head no.

"No, no, there's no time for that. I've got to get this done, they are just about ready for launch" said Yana

"They? You aren't planning to go with them?" said the doctor

The professor shook his head no.

"No I'm too old for utopia, its time I've gotten some rest but first I must finish this" said the professor. Martha gave the doctor a concerned look.

"You would die so they could fly?" said the doctor

The professor simply nodded as if he either hadn't heard the question or simply didn't care.

"Ah there we go, that should do it, thank you for your help..." said Yana

He closed the panel and turned to thank the doctor. A whole slew of klaxons went off before he could finish speaking

"Oh now what?" said Yana

He turned and wobbled to an intercom. He reached for a button, when suddenly they heard a scream followed by gunfire.

Jack took off running in its direction followed by the doctor, Martha, the professor and Chantho.

They found Jack kneeling next to a body, another man in a uniform was on the other side. A military man entered from the other hall.

"Sims report" said the man

"Its future kid general, it appears one slipped inside" said the soldier kneeling.

The general swore.

"Paulson, Mitchell go search for it, shoot it on sight, I'm not launching with that thing on board" said the general

The doctor opened his mouth to protest.

"Professor have you finished your repairs?" said the general

The old man nodded more to himself

"Yes, ah yes, all fixed" said the professor

The general nodded and turned back towards the doctor, Martha and Jack.

"I'm afraid we don't have any more room for you but we did retrieve your box like you requested, I wish you luck" said the general

They heard him shouting orders about docking clamps as he walked away.

"We should probably head for the tardis doctor" said Martha

The doctor once again seemed oblivious to what she was saying. Another alarm went off and more gunfire sounded. The professor looked up then shuffled to the other side of the room. He stared down at a monitor.

"Oh dear" said the professor

"Oh dear what? What's going on?' said Martha

"Something's damaged the release for the docking clamps" said the professor

"What? You mean they can't launch?" said Martha

"Not without losing half the ship" said the doctor

"Can it be restored?" said Jack

"Yes the power conduits down that way but it's... high voltage" said the professor

Jack had already left before the professor had finished the statement. The doctor shook his head and took off after Jack.

They found him in another corridor trying to repair a damaged cable. There were several dead bodies in the room.

Jack grabbed two rather large cables and reached for the wires inside.

"Jack wait" said the doctor

Electrical current shot up Jack's arm from the cable and Jack keeled over. Martha rushed over and dragged Jack away from the cable

"Martha" said the doctor.

Martha ignored him because Jack wasn't breathing. So she started CPR.

The doctor looked on with an irritated look on his face.

He could feel Jack starting to come back and the last thing he wanted was for the man to wake up with Martha's lips on his.

The doctor grabbed Martha and dragged her back.

"Is there another way to fix it?" said the doctor

"Yes well there is a manual release but you would have to go through the engine core to reach it and that's irradiated" said Yana

"Doctor what are you doing he isn't..." said Martha

Jack gasped

"Was someone kissing me?" said Jack

The doctor rolled his eyes and released Martha

"Jack?" said Martha

He turned and grinned at Martha

"You were saying something about an irradiated room" said the doctor

The professor and the doctor both looked at Jack.

"What?" said Martha

Jack climbed to his feet and walked past Martha. She stared after him in shock. He supposed he should be used to the looks by now.

Even Lexi had stared once or twice. Of course the second glance might have been because he wasn't exactly clothed at the time.

"This way" said Yana

Martha followed the men down the corridor being careful to edge past the body of the future kind.

She was certain it was dead, but then again they thought that in most horror flicks too, plus Jack hadn't been dead and he had no pulse a second ago.

They stopped outside a huge metal door. Martha saw the radiation symbol and immediately started to protest.

"No uht uh, doctor you can't be serious he'll be killed" said Martha

The doctor turned to tell Martha that no Jack would be fine but Jack stepped forward.

"It's okay Martha, I will be fine just trust me" said Jack

He moved forward like he intended to kiss her and the doctor cleared his throat

"Yeah right times wasting, gotta go" said Jack

He moved towards the door. The doctor moved Martha away from the door. She glanced around. The professor was missing.

"Doctor where is the professor?" said Martha

"He went to go monitor the situation, come to think of it you should probably get out of here, radiation does some pretty nasty things to humans" said the doctor

He needed to talk to Jack and he didn't want to do it with Martha standing here.

"Okay I'll just go check on him then" said Martha

She gave the doctor a strange look the man was acting decidedly wonkier than usual.

She found the professor staring at a screen and absently playing with a fob watch in his hands.

Martha opened her mouth to say something and froze. Why did that watch look so familiar?

"Professor where did you get that watch?' said Martha

The man looked dazed for a moment then seemed to come out of it for a few seconds long enough to focus on her.

"What watch?" said the professor

Martha gave him a confused look then she remembered the perception filter thingy.

"The watch it's in your hand" said Martha

"Oh this old broken thing, it's never worked. Forever late I am because of it" said the professor

He gave Martha a perplexed look, then seemed to shake off the spell and shoved the watch into his pocket.

Martha stared in shock. Was the professor a time lord? The watch looked just like the one the doctor had. Even the writing was the same.

"How long have you known?" said Jack

"Ever since I ran away from you" said the doctor

"When did you figure it out?" said the doctor

He was standing at the window watching jack work.

"1892 Ellis Island got into a fight, guy shot me through the heart, and then I woke up. Thought it was kinda strange" said Jack

"Then it never stopped, fell off a cliff, got trampled by horses, world war one, World War 2, poison, starvation, a stray javelin. In the end I got the message I'm the man who can never die" said Jack

"And all that time you knew" said Jack

He sounded just a bit peeved.

"That's why I left you behind. It's not easy just looking at you Jack because your wrong" said the doctor

Jack looked down, this is what he wanted and honestly he wasn't surprised by the doctor's answer. He always wondered when the man was just going to walk away. He did it to Lexi and he said he loved her.

"Thanks" said Jack

He was being sarcastic but the doctor didn't seem to get it.

"Well I can't help it you are" said the doctor

"She owned up to it you know" said Jack

He didn't know why he even brought her up but maybe it was because he wanted to hurt the doctor just as much as he was hurting right now.

"Did she?" said the doctor

The time lord looked sad.

"I'm surprised she could even look at you" said the doctor

Jack tried desperately to keep the smirk off his lips because she had done a lot more than look at him. Jack snorted

"We're time lords its instinct for us, to know when something isn't right we feel it in our gut. You're a fixed point in time Jack and that's never meant to happen" said the doctor

"Even the Tardis reacted to you, flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you" said the doctor

Jack smirked

"So what you're saying is you're prejudiced" said Jack

He wondered why Lexi's Tardis had never reacted that way, but then again perhaps it just got used to his presence and it couldn't exactly go anywhere until Lexi was done with the repairs.

"I never thought of it that way, I guess, yeah I guess I am, sorry" said the doctor

Jack shook his head. Martha was listening in to their conversation and so was Chantho. The professor seemed to be lost in his own little world at the moment.

"She told me what happened. The last thing I remembered while I was still mortal was facing down three Daleks and being shot" said Jack

"Daleks" the professor whispered behind them.

"When I woke up I was alone on an empty station filled with dead people" said Jack

The doctor winced in sympathy. Jack knew he was making the man feel bad but he honestly didn't care.

He wasn't sure when he had stopped caring he just had.

"What happened I mean Lexi told me her versions but..." said Jack

The doctor nodded

"Lexi and Rose happened" said the doctor

"I thought you sent them home?" said Jack

"I did, Lexi figured a way past my fail safes, didn't take into account she was a time lord too big mistake. Well anyways she went back in time found my eighth incarnation and stole his, er my Tardis" said the doctor

Jack chuckled and the doctor gave him a glare.

"They opened the heart of the Tardis and absorbed the time vortex and came back there" said the doctor

"And Lexi made me immortal" said Jack

"Yes well after they wiped out the entire Dalek fleet and apparently created a cult following" said the doctor

Jack rolled his eyes

"Great does she know?' said Jack

"Yeah unfortunately" said the doctor

Jack chuckled and the doctor grinned

"Great that's just wonderful Lexi as the Dalek's version of Jesus" said Jack

"Anyways to make a long story short I absorbed the vortex back out of Rose, and voila new me" said the doctor

"And Lexi?" said Jack

The doctor swallowed nervously.

"We helped or rather my eighth, helped her through her first regeneration, young time lords are not supposed to do so when they are that young but she was dying" said the doctor

Jack sobered for a moment. Lexi didn't tell him she had died up on that station only that she was responsible for his current state.

He had been angry but that would have negated it somewhat.

Martha was staring at Yana who was muttering to himself, she exchanged worried looks with Chantho.

"Chan perhaps you should fetch the doctor tho" said Chantho

"Yeah good idea, just watch him okay" said Martha

Martha ducked out of the room just as the professor pulled the watch back out and stared at it again.

Jack locked the last release and looked up at the doctor. The man was turned away and he looked incredibly sad.

For just a moment Jack saw him for what he was, a lonely old man. Then all of a sudden it was gone.

"Righty oh, all done then out you come" said the doctor

Jack shook his head he guessed an apology was out of the question when it came to the doctor.

"I saw the rolls for torchwood one, Rose…" said Jack

The doctor closed his eyes briefly against the pain.

"She had no choice, Jack" said the doctor

Jack looked down.

"I know she told me some of it I guess I just want to know why" said Jack

The doctor looked sad.

"That I couldn't tell you, we may never know why "said the doctor

Jack frowned.

"I have a theory but I don't know if it's accurate" said jack

The doctor was glaring at him but he continued any way.

"What is that?" said the doctor

Jack was nearing the door.

"That it was the time vortex but I couldn't share it was Lexi she feels guilty enough as it is, I didn't want to add to it" said Jack.

The doctor gave him a sad look and that confirmed what he had been thinking, the doctor thought the same thing.

He stepped out of the chamber. The doctor stepped back some.

Even if the radiation wouldn't affect him, Jacks presence still made him feel a bit nervous.

The sores on Jack's face put there by the radiation were closing as he stood there. The doctor opened his mouth to reply when Martha walked in

"Doctor there's something I've got to tell you" said Martha

"Do stay back my dear not quite sure he's safe just yet" said the doctor

He held up his hand to keep Martha from getting any closer to Jack. He was fairly certain the man was still radioactive.

"where did your shirt go?" said Martha

Jack smirked

"Noticed did you" said Jack

"Jack!" said the doctor

"Kinda hard not to, you need a bit more sun, but not why I am here" said Martha

Jack's mouth dropped open in shock and the doctor snickered.

"Doctor the professor" said Martha

"Yes what about him nice man why?" said the doctor

Martha sighed and gave the doctor an exasperated look

"He has a watch, a watch like yours, same writing and everything" said Martha

The professor stared at the watch. The voices were getting louder and they wanted him to open it.

The doctor's voice came back to him with the words time lord and Daleks ringing in his ears he opened the watch.

Lexi sat up with a gasp something was wrong. Something somewhere was vitally wrong. She climbed out of her bed and walked into the control room. Something was wrong but she wasn't sure what.

"Chan Yana you should take some rest tho" said Chantho

The professor snorted as a bright light drifted from the watch and into his eyes.

"Did you never think, all those years standing beside me to ask about that watch? "said the professor

At Chantho's blank uncomprehending look he went on.

"Did you never think once not ever that you could set me free?" said the professor

Chantho was backing away because the professor was not acting like himself. He was angry and she had no idea why.

"Chan I'm sorry tho Chan I'm so..."said Chantho

"ENOUGH!" yelled the professor

"You with your Chan and tho driving me insane you are worse than that damn drumbeat" said the professor

He was walking towards the launch panel and Chantho had a horrified thought that he would sabotage the launch

"Chan professor please..." said Chantho

"THAT IS NOT MY NAME!" Yana yelled

"The professor was an invention, her invention. A perfect disguise that she used against me. She used my very being against me and she will pay" said Yana

"Chan then who are you tho?" said Chantho

He turned towards her with manic eyes. Chantho reached for a gun she kept in the drawer in case the future kind ever got in.

"I am the... Master" said Yana

She could hear the doctor and his companions running towards them.

The professor moved towards the panel and threw a switch then he began hitting a few more switches to initiate the launch sequence.

Chantho could hear the building hum of the engines. The doctor and his friends were still in the launch pad area.

"Chan but you've locked them in tho" said Chantho

The professor gave her a wicked smile and Chantho swallowed nervously

"Not to worry dear as one door closes another must open" said the master

He flipped another switch and the outer doors opened letting a flood of future kind into the compound. Chantho's eyes widened in shock.

She held her breath as the ships outer doors slammed shut.

Now the doctor and his friends had nowhere to run to and future kind were heading in their direction.

The engines roared to life just as the doctor and his companions rushed through an outer hatch. The rocket blazed towards the sky behind them.

"Doctor!" said Martha

"What is it Martha?" said the doctor

He turned when he heard the snarls.

"Ah shit" said Jack

"Run!" yelled the doctor and they darted into another building with the future kind hot on their heels.

"Chan you can't leave them out there tho" said Chantho

The master was laughing at the doctor and his companions as they raced for cover.

"Chan Professor please this isn't you tho" said Chantho

She picked up the gun and walked towards the door controls. The master saw her intention and snarled a warning she didn't heed.

She reached the controls and he walked towards the power couplings. He unplugged the panel just as her fingers touched the controls.

The panel went dead and she looked up. She saw the professor approaching her with the live cable clutched in his fingers.

A terrifying look adorned his face and she was terrified but she stood her ground.

This was the professor he would never hurt her he was her friend. Of course right now he didn't look so friendly.

"You would betray me, for them?" said the master

"Chan please you must stop I will shoot you I swear tho" said Chantho

She was backing away from him as she said it. She couldn't pull the trigger she just couldn't he was just sick somewhere in there was her professor. He wouldn't hurt her he wouldn't

She thought he cornered her and she tried to run, if she had shot him she would have gotten away she thought briefly as the pain overwhelmed her and she screamed. He backed away from her she was twitching from the electricity.

He walked towards the Tardis. Security cameras showed that the future kind were getting closer. It was time to leave. He reached for the door and pushed it open. He crowed with delight the doctor had left his craft foolishly unlocked. A bang sounded behind him and he vaguely registered the pain at first. He looked down and saw a golden stain spreading across his chest. One of his hearts, she hit one of his hearts.

He stumbled into the Tardis and slammed shut the door.


	39. Chapter 39

Any 39

He stumbled and hit the floor of the Tardis. He could feel the familiar burning in his veins.

"A girl, brought low by a girl, again" he said

He flipped over and struggled to his feet. He fell against the door in his effort to lock it. He was on the floor anyways and it hurt too much to stand, so he crawled. The regeneration was almost upon him. Maybe this time he would go younger. It certainly worked for the doctor. Maybe even handsome. Then he could use his looks to get close to her and gut her before she knew it was him. A cramp stabbed through him and he screamed.

The doctor was sonicing yet another lock. So far they were a few doors away from the future kind but that wouldn't hold for long. He soniced the last door and rushed into the room. Jack and Martha right on his heels. Jack slammed shut the door and then shoved a shelving unit against the door to block it. Martha gasped and Jack turned. Chantho was laying there and by the glaze to her eyes she was gone. Half of her face was burned horribly and it looked like someone had tried to feed her a live power cable. "Doctor?" said Martha

When he didn't answer they turned to look at him. He was staring at the closed door to his Tardis. A golden glow was showing through the window.

"Yana?" said the doctor

Laughter from inside the Tardis answered him.

"Yana, a tired name for a pathetic old man she created. Nay Doctor you know me by a different name" said Yana

The blood drained from the doctor's face. No it can't be he died in the war. There was no way he could have survived was there?

"Still haven't figured it out yet? Ooh doctor you disappoint, your lady guessed it straight away and just as soon as...aah!" said Yana

"Please Yana listen to me things have changed, it's just us now we don't have to be enemies, please" said the doctor

Different laughter answered him. This sounded younger somehow.

"Wrong doctor, we will always be enemies, and it's going to be just me in a few minutes. Do give my regards to what is left of humanity for me, since you will be staying for dinner anyways" said the master "The master" said the doctor

The Tardis gave that telltale whirring noise and the doctor stepped back. The Tardis faded from view in front of his disbelieving eyes.

"The master?" said Jack.

Martha was kneeling next to Chantho and appeared to be crying. The door to the outside banged and the cabinet shuddered against the door. Jack rushed over to it and put his back to it to hold it in place. "Doctor?" said jack

The man looked dazed for a few minutes then snapped out of it suddenly.

"Jack do you still have that puddle jumper on you" said the doctor

"You mean this?" said Jack

He held up his wrist and the doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at it.

"There that should do it, Martha over here, quickly now there's nothing to be done for her now I'm sorry, Jack" said the doctor

Jack hit the button and nothing happened. Jack hit the button again.

"What the hell?" said Jack

"Here let me see" said the doctor

He hemmed and hawed over it for a few minutes. Then frowned

"Nothing, you fried the internal circuits I would need to replace the whole internals. Shoddy piss poor 40th century junk" said the doctor

He let loose a stream of very musical language that jack couldn't even place. He looked at Martha and she shrugged. The doctor paced away from the group and ran his hand through his hair. Jack shoved his hands into his pocket and brushed his cell phone. Too bad he didn't get service way out here he could call Lexi for a ride. He paused suddenly remembering something the doctor had done to Rose's cell phone so she could call home from the Tardis.

"Doctor?" said Jack

"Not now Jack, I'm thinking" said the doctor

Jack held out his cell phone to the man and the doctor's eyes lit up. He quickly aimed his sonic screwdriver at the phone and zapped it.

"Yes of course brilliant, but who would we call?" said the doctor

Jack gave him a look and the doctor hesitated.

"She's not mad just let me talk to her" said Jack

The doctor looked torn and somewhat dismayed. The cabinet behind Jack shuddered and moved. Martha joined Jack helping him hold the cabinet in place.

"Doctor come on just call her already, she'll help us. She has before" said Martha

Jack turned his head to look at Martha.

"She has?" the doctor and Jack both said

Martha practically growled in frustration. She grabbed the phone out of Jack's hand and scrolled through the contacts. She found Lexi on speed dial setting number one. She gave Jack a perplexed look and hit dial. Lexi picked up on the third ring.

"Jack?" said Lexi

"Err not exactly but he's with us" said Martha

Lexi stiffened and narrowed her eyes. So he had run off to be with the doctor.

"Well then I hope he's enjoying himself" said Lexi

She hung up in anger.

"She hung up! I thought you said she wasn't angry" said Martha

The cabinet moved again

"At him, not so sure about me" said Jack

"Call her back" said the doctor

Martha hit redial. Lexi picked up on the second ring.

"Oh for crying out loud what do you want?" said Lexi

She was getting frustrated by her Tardis' lack of information concerning her bad feeling and now Jack was rubbing his vacation in her face.

"Please don't hang up, were trapped! We need your help, please Lexi!" said Martha

Lexi hesitated her hand hovering over the end button on her phone.

"Lexi please I'm sorry, just hear us out all right" said Jack

Lexi set her phone down and hit the speaker button. Then rested her hands on her hips.

"Go ahead and it better be good" said Lexi

"Okay were trapped in a room, and we've got these murderous cannibals trying to break down the door and someone stole the Tardis" said Martha

Lexi stared at the phone

"Come again?" said Lexi

"Oh for crying out loud, Lexi come get us, we're in the year 100 trillion on Malcassairo" said the doctor the door shifted again and an arm managed to get through and tried to grab Martha. She screamed.

"you might want to hurry or there might not be anything left of us to rescue" said Jack

Lexi ran her hand through her hair let loose a swear word and started firing up her Tardis.

"I'm on my way" said Lexi

"Hone in on this signal" said jack

A few seconds later that telltale sound filled the room again. All three of them sighed in relief as Lexi's Tardis materialized right across from the door. Martha rushed forward flung open the door and rushed inside. The doctor hesitated because Jack was still holding the door.

"Go just stand clear of the door" said Jack

The doctor looked pained for a second then headed inside the door. A second later Jack literally ran in the door and Lexi hit the switch to take off. The Tardis was almost completely faded from view when the future kind finally burst through the door to the room. Jack was collapsed on the other side of the Tardis door. The doctor was standing off to one side and Lexi was pointedly ignoring him.

Martha was looking around the ship with an awed expression on her face. There was at tense silence where no one said anything. Martha seemed not to notice the tense stance of her two companions. "Wow it's so beautiful!" said Martha

Lexi looked up from the controls and focused on the one member of the group she wasn't currently pissed at. The Tardis thrummed through her and Lexi smiled the kid liked her that was a start. Martha spotted the time woman staring at her and held out her hand.

"I'm Martha Jones, so nice to finally meet you" said Martha

Lexi smiled and just like that the tension was broken. Jack pulled himself up off the floor and slowly made his way towards Lexi.

"Alexiel Vega but everyone calls me Lexi" said Lexi

She shook the other woman's hand.

"Is this all glass?" said Martha

"No it crystal actually, it's somewhat tougher than glass" said Lexi

"Still requires massive amounts of glass cleaner I would imagine" said the doctor.

Lexi stiffened, she wasn't sure if she should take that as an insult or not.

"Not really all you have to do is dust once in a while" said Lexi

Martha looked from one time lord to another. There was history here she could practically feel it.

"So why a pop machine?" said Martha

Lexi broke her gaze from the doctors. He looked nervously away and rubbed the back of his head. "Because it matches the other machines in the lounge" said Lexi

The doctor frowned, what lounge was she talking about?

"But don't people get mad when they put in change and nothing comes out?" said Martha

"Not so it dispenses soda, bought a few myself" said Jack

He climbed to his feet and moved closer to the group.

"Hey Lexi, I'm..." said Jack

She held up her hand in a clear signal to stop.

"Don't even" said Lexi

Jack sighed

"That mad huh?" said Jack

Lexi narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ya think?" said Lexi

Jack bit his bottom lip and didn't try again. She would forgive him when she was ready to. Martha gave him a sympathetic look and then went back to studying the flight controls. The doctor usually shooed her away by now. With Lexi's current temperament Martha wasn't sure she wanted to risk offending her.

"So out with it what happened?' said Lexi

She had to admit the cannibal thing got her attention.

"Well um..." said Jack

He looked towards the doctor for help. The other time lord groaned. He was walking around the flight deck poking and prodding where his fingers didn't belong.

"Well let's see it all started when Jack hitched a ride on the outside of the Tardis, it panicked and dropped us at the end of the universe" said the doctor

He glared at Jack as if he were to blame for Lexi's current anger towards him. Jack shifted and looked around, at least this ship didn't want to ditch him. He was beginning to feel bad about ditching Lexi for the doctor.

"Then what happened and put that down she's nervous enough with you on board" said Lexi

"She?" said Martha

"The ship" said Jack

The doctor snorted and set down the sonic screwdriver he had found, near the stairs of all places.

"That is where we ran into the esteemed professor Yana, and why don't you have anything in this room but the console, really Lexi you should decorate. A few chairs a throw pillow here and there" said the doctor

Lexi glared at him

"I like it just fine and the only throw pillow I would want is one I can lob at your head, preferably made of something heavy" said Lexi

The doctor paused and tilted his head to regard her for a moment.

"I'm sorry Lexi, is that what you want me to say?" said the doctor

Martha and Jack held their breaths.

"Only if you mean it, now who is Yana?" said Lexi

"A time lord" said Jack

She turned towards Jack

"You are certain?" said Lexi

"Yeah he even had a watch like the doctor's" said Martha

Lexi's stomach plummeted to her knees. Oh crap, please say they didn't.

"A gold pocket watch with galifreyian writing on the back?" said Lexi

The doctor frowned, he had never shown his watch to Lexi. How would she know what it looked like?

"If you mean a bunch of swirly circles then yes, that's really writing?" said Martha

Lexi sighed and pointed to the console markings

"Yes, see that it says parking brake" said Lexi

Martha giggled

"You have parking brakes on something that flies, what are they air brakes" said Martha

Jack chuckled

"Naw, closer to a stop watch" said Jack

Lexi glared at him and the ship gave an indignant snort.

The doctor was just staring at them. He rubbed his nose.

"Lexi how do you know what the chameleon arch looks like?" said the doctor

Lexi snorted

"Oh please, it's in the user's manual" said Lexi

The doctor frowned

"You have a manual?" said jack

"Yep in the library, how do you think I fixed this thing?" said Lexi

She gave the doctor another glare and he looked guiltily away. The doctor bit his bottom lip because something about her knowing that bothered him.

"Why did you look it up?" said Martha

Lexi turned towards her.

"Because I intended to use it" said Lexi

The doctor's eyes went wide in shock.

"And?" said Jack

He looked worried and it took Lexi a few minutes to ascertain why.

"But not on yourself" said the doctor

"No, I used it to trap a time lord" said Lexi

The doctor looked both devastated and shocked. Jack seemed to be a little understanding and Martha just looked confused.

"Trapped…but why?" said Martha

No one spoke for half a second, but Lexi was sure the doctor would have lots to say on the subject.

"Lexi?" said Jack

He sounded surprised by her actions.

"Why would you do something... so… horrible?" said Martha

"Because he was going to do something worse" said Lexi

"That's no excuse Lexi, we are the last of our kind. What could he possibly do that would cause you to act in such a horrendous manner?" said the doctor

Lexi bit back the growl of anger and frustration that rose to her lips.

"How about murder and world domination, or are you too busy jaunting all over the universe that you forget other races might not be so benevolently inclined towards humanity? Or does the fact he's one of us give him a free pass?" said Lexi

The stunned silence that greeted her outburst spoke volumes. Jack looked at the doctor for a moment. The alien had been hurt by her outburst but was quickly recovering his composure.

"No, of course not, I haven't forgotten" said the doctor

"Did you know who it was?" said Jack

"Yes, that's why I couldn't let the man become our next prime minister" said Lexi

"Wait I thought I recognized that voice I've heard it on the telly lots of times, Harold Saxon he was a time lord?" said Martha

"Yes that was our minister of defense, has been for a while now apparently" said Lexi

The doctor frowned at her response

"For how long?" said the doctor and Jack

"Before that Christmas" said Lexi

"What Christmas but he didn't do anything that whole time .he could have had benevolent intentions, he was a time lord like you" said Martha.

That snapped the doctor out of his stupor.

"The master is nothing like Lexi and has never had a benevolent intention in his life" said the doctor

Lexi stared in shock.

"He ordered the shot then?" said Jack

Lexi nodded because that had shown up in her background check. Did he just support her decision?

"Doesn't really matter now what Lexi did or didn't do, he's free, and has the Tardis. He could be doing anything" said Jack

"When were you gonna tell us about him, I mean beyond he's a time lord? Seriously who calls himself the master?" said Martha

"Someone who's earned the title and it's an academic title same as the doctor's" said Lexi

The doctor frowned at her and Jack looked shocked.

"So that's all I get?" said Martha

"Yes" said the doctor

"He's a criminal and very dangerous, that's all you need to know" said Lexi

"Yeah a criminal, who can go anywhere in space or time" said Jack

The doctor shook his head

"No he'll go back to earth" said the doctor

"Which means more than likely he will go back to where he left off" said Lexi

"Why would he do that if he knows Lexi was onto him?" said Martha.

The doctor glanced in her direction with a sad look on his face.

"That wouldn't really matter to him if he intends to kill me and he thinks you're already dead" said Lexi

Stunned silence met her statement

"So the next day or only a few hours?" said Jack

He had turned towards the Tardis controls and started tapping keys.

"I'll have to call the team and see if anything showed up on their radar" said Lexi

"Team?" said the doctor

Lexi gave Jack a glance and he looked away.

"Torchwood, while Jack's been gone I took over as director" said Lexi

The doctor's eyes widened and he looked angry now. Actually he had been angry before when she mentioned what she had done, but he had understood that.

" You work for Torchwood?" said the doctor

"I swear to you its different" said Jack

"I don't care. I can't believe you two, after everything they did and you're a part of that, you should have walked away" said the doctor

"And you shouldn't have let her get involved with them again" said the Doctor, he pointed at Jack as he said it.

"Let?" said Martha and Lexi

"Like you usually do?" said Lexi

The doctor looked hurt for a few minutes. Martha and jack looked at each other with a knowing look. "Anyways the old regime is gone it was destroyed at canary wharf, Jack rebuilt it" said Lexi

"More importantly I changed it, made it a force for good and when I did that I did in your honor" said Jack

He nodded towards Lexi and the doctor. Martha nodded in understanding and Jack led her out of the room, leaving the two time lords to talk.


	40. Chapter 40

Any 40

There was silence as the two time lords sized each other up. The doctor wasn't sure where to even start the conversation. Lexi watched him as he struggled to come up with something to say. He wasn't usually this quiet and quite frankly it was unnerving.

"Are you going to say something or just stand there?" said Lexi

He opened his mouth to reply and then snapped it closed like a fish. His hand went to his hair in that nervous gesture again. She couldn't help but notice just how different this incarnation was from his previous ones. The others were much more relaxed and self- assured, this one was, for lack of a better word stressed. She wasn't sure she liked this overly serious incarnation.

"So you and Jack?" said the doctor

She wasn't sure if he was asking if they were together or just stating the obvious.

"Yes" said Lexi

He frowned and shifted nervously.

"For how long?" said the doctor

"Since a few months after you left" said Lexi

That seemed to make him angry and Lexi wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"Didn't waste any time did he?" said the doctor

"Actually he hesitated for quite a while, I assume it had something to do with you" said Lexi

The doctor turned towards her.

"So it was you who initiated it?" said the doctor

Lexi eyed him for a few minutes. He sounded irritated and just a bit jealous.

"does it matter? You left remember, what was I supposed to do wait for you to regain your senses?" said Lexi

The doctor frowned at her.

"he's human he'll… well I suppose he won't will he?" said the doctor

She answered with a glare of her own.

"Even if he wasn't, I still would have done it" said Lexi

The doctor shook his head.

"He wouldn't have survived that" said the doctor

Lexi smirked because she doubted that would have stopped Jack then or now.

"Wouldn't have stopped me" said Jack

With a start Lexi looked up at him. She had forgotten the other two were even there. Martha was wandering around the control room just checking it out. The doctor snorted

"Precious little seems to do that" said the doctor

Lexi smiled that was a trait she admired about Jack actually.

"Wait so you two are, but I thought you and the doctor were…"said Martha

Lexi finished tapping into the controls what she had been working on, which was something to lock the doctor out of her ships' systems. She may have come to his rescue but there was no way he was stranding her again.

"Engaged?" said the doctor

The tone in his voice indicated he was angry about it. Lexi ignored him and turned to Martha.

"We were but he ran away from that, so I don't think it still holds" said Lexi

The doctor had the audacity to look hurt before he wandered away from Lexi. He reached one of the control panels and looked down at it, then reached out his hand to touch it. The panel went dark in response and the doctor jerked his hand back with a yelp. Lexi chuckled darkly and the doctor turned to regard her.

"So what happened?' said Lexi

She turned to Jack and Martha for the answers.

"We ran into someone who calls himself the master" said Jack

Lexi straightened in shock. Oh no please tell me they didn't, she thought.

"Ran into him how?" said Lexi

"You see the professor had this watch and it looked just like the one the doctor had, so I thought that maybe he was a time lord too..." said Martha

The doctor was frowning at them for some reason. Lexi closed her eyes and groaned. Wonderful just wonderful, leave it to the doctor to screw up what she fixed. He also happened to be standing next to her communication array. An array that she remembered at the last minute she had rebuilt from Torchwood equipment, some of which may be marked as such.

The doctor turned the screen so he could see the back of it. The Torchwood logo was clearly visible on the back of the monitor. She met his furious gaze with a surprising amount of calm.

"You're working for Torchwood, again?" said the doctor

She opened her mouth to reply that it was none of his business what she did with her life now but Jack interrupted.

"I swear to you its different, the old regime is gone, there's only a half dozen of us ..."said Jack "everything Torchwood did and you're a part of that?" said the doctor

His voice had gone deceptively calm, which meant he was gearing up for a blow up. She opened her mouth to reply that he had left her precious few choices otherwise. Instead she simply nodded yes and decided to let Jack handle it. Jack was doing his best to diffuse the situation but given the doctor's past with that particular group I would be an all uphill battle to get him to trust anything associated with torchwood again. If she wasn't so mad at the both of them she might have listened to them or at least followed the conversation. The doctor pointed at Lexi.

"You should know better after last time, I knew I shouldn't have left you the first time" said the doctor she bristled at his tone because once again he sounded like he was scolding a child.

"What's Torchwood?' said Martha

The doctor pined her with a glare and she stepped back. Lexi turned to address her because she didn't really want to deal with the doctor's hissy fit right now.

"It's a government agency dedicated to protecting humanity from extraterrestrial threats" said Lexi

The doctor snorted and opened his mouth to reply to her statement.

"You mean as in aliens?" said Martha

Lexi nodded yes.

"You mean we actually have a government agency dedicated to fighting aliens, who the hell funded that nonsense?" said Martha

She must have forgotten her present circumstances and her traveling companion.

"The crown" said Lexi

She nodded in the doctor's direction and Martha realized what Lexi was trying to say.

"Wait it was about him, they saw the doctor as a threat, really?" said Martha

Lexi smirked because she could see the indignant look on the doctor's face and it was too amusing for words. Jack opened his mouth to reply but Lexi beat him to it.

"yep, have you ever heard of the term collateral damage?" said Lexi

Martha nodded yes so Lexi continued

"Then as someone who's traveled with him, can't you see their point?" said Lexi

The doctor looked absolutely appalled and Jack looked shocked. Martha glanced at her companion then turned back to Lexi to defend him, when she saw the hurt look on the doctor's face.

"Oh come on Lexi, he's not dangerous" said Jack

"Isn't he? Why don't you ask his enemies, that is if you can find any still alive" said Lexi

"But you work for them and you're an alien" said Martha

Lexi nodded yes

"But that was under the old regime which was destroyed at canary wharf, I've since rebuilt it, changed it from its original charter into something less exploitive" said Jack

He looked right at Lexi when he said that last part. Lexi met his eyes and gave him a strange look, she never once felt exploited by Yvonne why would he say that? The doctor snorted as if he didn't believe a word of what Jack was saying.

"When I did that I did it in your honor, both of yours" said Jack

Lexi noticeably winced because she still felt guilty about shooting him earlier. Truthfully she had simply panicked because she could figure no way to reverse the damage she had done to the rift. The doctor paused and looked from Jack to Lexi and back again. The doctor looked hurt and just a bit angry still.

Lexi snorted and turned away from them both, walked toward a cabinet across from the rotor. She pulled open a drawer and reached inside. She pulled out an old pocket watch and walked towards Martha. As soon as she reached the woman she held up the watch.

"Did the watch look like this?" said Lexi

Martha took the watch from her hands and looked at it closely.

"Yeah exactly like this, except it was a guy's watch, is it one of those chameleon arch things too" said Martha

Lexi nodded yes and sighed she had been afraid this would happen, that some well -meaning person would inadvertently free him. She just didn't think the doctor would be that dumb.

"I don't understand? Why are you all so worried? isn't he a time lord just like you two?" said Martha

Lexi and the Doctor both winced and Jack opened his mouth to protest the comparison. The doctor beat him to it.

"The master is nothing like either of us" said the doctor

He refused to say anything more on the subject. Lexi would explain later what he refused to, simply because the doctor didn't want to share. Lexi eyed Martha for a few seconds then decided to just go ahead and ask what she wanted to know.

"How do you know it's called a chameleon arch?" said Lexi

Martha looked nervous and glanced at the doctor before answering.

"Well because he used one, to hide" said Martha

The doctor gave Martha a glare and she stepped back from him.

"Hide from who?" said Jack

The doctor sighed and paced away from them.

"The family of blood, they are a species similar to mayflies, they wanted my time lord essence to prolong their life span. We were going to simply wait them out" said the doctor

"By pretending to be what?" said Lexi

The doctor looked at the floor and then moved away from them all to check out another panel. This time he wisely didn't touch it.

"Human" said Martha

Lexi froze and glanced over at the doctor. He wouldn't meet her eyes for some reason.

"Doctor?" said Lexi

He was frowning at the panel in front of him.

"You locked me out" said the doctor

He sounded hurt. She snorted at the comment.

"After what you did last time, can you really blame me?" said Lexi

He looked up at her and she saw the pain in his eyes before he could mask it. She suddenly felt bad for distrusting him so thoroughly. He remained silent for a few minutes toeing the ground while looking at his feet.

"You're still mad at me?" said the doctor

Lexi frowned and clenched the pocket watch in her hands.

"very much so" said Lexi

"And me?" said Jack

Lexi turned to him and glared at him.

"You're tied for first place" said Lexi

Jack nervously shifted and looked at his feet.

"Look Lexi, I'm..."said Jack

"Don't …don't even say it unless you mean it" said Lexi

"The only reason you two aren't walking home right now is because you have her with you" said Lexi

Jack swallowed and looked at the doctor. Lexi walked back over to the center console and pointedly ignored them both.

"Am I missing something?" said the doctor

Jack looked guilty for some reason.

"Quite a bit actually, Jack can fill you in later. Now where do you think he would have gone?" said Lexi the doctor gave her a level look.

"Lexi?" said the doctor

She held up a finger to warn him away from that line of questioning. Jack either didn't heed the warning or didn't care.

"She shot me" said Jack

Lexi put her hands on her hips and glared at Jack.

"She did what?" said the doctor

"Oh please! We all shot you, and only because you we're being an absolute ass" said Lexi

"And you were being unreasonable, and messing with things you shouldn't be messing with" said Jack "oh my gad, you really shot him?" said Martha

Lexi shrugged

"There were extenuating circumstances but yes we shot our boss, wow that sounds bad even in my head" said Lexi

The doctor stiffened and gave Lexi an incredulous look. She snorted and glared back at him.

"hey he's the one who swanned off with you the second he got the chance, it's not like I wouldn't have apologized for it, had he stuck around to hear it" said Lexi

"What circumstances?" said the doctor

Lexi pined Jack with a glare, but he went right ahead and spilt the beans.

"They opened the rift to get us back, when we got trapped in the past" said Jack

She could practically feel his anger building. She looked up and at the doctor. Jack had this self- righteous smug look on his face and Lexi would have gladly shot him again just for doing this. If the look in the doctor's eyes was any indication she was in for it now.

"I leave you alone and…"said the doctor

"No, you stranded me there's a difference" said Lexi

"Be that as it may, you don't just manipulate time to suit your whim, did you learn nothing in school?" said the doctor

"There's a school for this stuff?" said Martha

"Oh please like you've never made a mistake before, and yes there was a school for this stuff, was being the operative word. Now can we get back to finding the psychopath with your Tardis please?" said Lexi "In a moment he's not going anywhere but earth, I locked the circuits, now out with it how do you know what a chameleon arch looks like?" said the doctor

Everyone turned to look at her. Oh great she was hoping he would miss that part.

"It was in the Tardis' files" said Lexi

The doctor narrowed his eyes at her.

"No it's not, because I deliberately erased those files" said the doctor

Lexi's mouth opened in shock then abruptly snapped closed.

"So you admit it, you we're trying to strand me" said Lexi

The doctor had drifted closer to her without her even noticing.

"Oh I have no problem admitting that, because I did it to protect you Lexi. The same as I've always tried to do, the same as I always will with every fiber of my being" said the doctor

He rested both hands on her upper arms and stared into her eyes.


End file.
